M'aimeras-tu un jour ?
by Emma100Lyon
Summary: Que se passa-t-il si Elizabeth et Mr Darcy s'était rencontrés pour la deuxième fois bien avant Rosings, où des évènements dramatiques leur permirent de voir au-delà de leurs orgueils et préjugés ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Elisabeth reposait dans son lit. Mr Darcy était assis sur un fauteuil à ses côtés et caressait sa main doucement dans un acte de réassurance continuelle. La fièvre était encore présente mais bien plus faible que les jours précédents. En ce moment, Elisabeth dormait d'un sommeil relativement calme. Le médecin était encourageant. Sa blessure semblait guérir correctement, l'infection avait pu être stoppée à temps. Cependant, dans ce froid glacial de l'hiver du Derbyshire, Elisabeth avait pris froid et rajoutant à cette blessure, cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle subissait une forte fièvre. Des bains de neige lui furent prodigués régulièrement pour diminuer la fièvre mais celle-ci persistait et la vie d'Elisabeth fut en danger plusieurs fois au cours de ces derniers jours. Mr Darcy se sentait complètement désemparé et craignait pour la vie de la personne qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa bien-aimée.

Il n'avait peu dormi depuis cet après-midi fatidique où il crut voir son monde se désintégrer. Cet après-midi aurait dû être un après-midi comme tous les autres lorsqu'il séjourne à Pemberley travaillant dans son bureau, régulant les différents problèmes de son domaine et répondant à son innombrable correspondance, principalement des affaires liées avec ses responsabilités. A l'âge de vingt-un ans, à la mort de son père, Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy avait hérité de Pemberley, un des plus grands domaines terriens du royaume et d'autres domaines plus petits au pays de Galles, en Irlande et en Écosse. De plus, pour sécuriser sa fortune et entretenir Pemberley, il s'était diversifié dans diverses actions commerciales, accroissant sa charge de travail. Même si le temps qu'il passait à régler ses affaires était considérable, il ne le regrettait pas. Son père avait veillé à que son fils acquiert le sens du devoir et des responsabilités pour lorsque le jour il en hériterai, il puisse prendre soin avec respect et force de leur domaine ancestral. Et ce que Mr Darcy souhaitait par-dessus tout était de ne pas décevoir son père. Mais une raison non négligeable qui le poussait aussi à rester des heures et des heures dans son bureau était qu'il ne supportait pas la vie en société. De tempérament très timide, dès sa sortie en société, Mr Darcy avait vite compris qu'il était un des meilleurs partis du pays et que toutes les jeunes filles et leurs mères le souhaitaient comme mari et gendre. Les pères, certes plus discrets pour la plupart, n'en pensaient pas moins car le nom Darcy et la renommée associée était une valeur sûre dans les hauts cercles de la société anglaise. Pour cette raison, Mr Darcy évitait au maximum ses apparitions londoniennes et préférait le calme et la beauté de son domaine de Pemberley.

Cela faisait une quinzaine de jours qu'il était revenu de Netherfield avec la ferme intention n'oublier une jeune fille impertinente, vive et aimante aux yeux envoûtants. Il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux de cette jeune fille car même si elle lui semblait parfaite, sa famille et ses connections laissaient à désirer. De plus, elle était sans fortune et sans dot bien que s'il se devait être honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'argent. Alors pourquoi ne pas la choisir comme sa compagne de vie ? Il se posait cette question au moins vingt fois par jours depuis qu'il était rentré mais à chaque fois sa raison et son sens du devoir le ramenaient à l'ordre et lui rappelaient les attentes de sa famille. Il se devait de se marier avec une héritière aux relations haut placées et une fortune conséquente. Sans parler que sa famille devait avoir des manières dignes de leur rang, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de cette jeune fille aux yeux envoûtants.

Il était dans ses réflexions lorsque l'intendante accourut dans son bureau, essoufflée et apeurée. Alarmé par son état, il comprit très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas et son anxiété s'accrut quand il entendit Mme Reynolds gémir le nom de Georgianna. Sa sœur était partie tôt dans l'après-midi avec sa dame de compagnie à Lambton pour acheter des rubans et une robe pour les fêtes de Noël. Il se réjouissait de la présence de Mme Annesley qui lui épargnait la corvée d'aller accompagner sa sœur de 16 ans dans les magasins. Très rapidement il se leva et supplia Mme Reynolds de parler :

« Mme Reynolds, je vous en prie. Dites-moi ce qui se passe. Où est Georgianna ? Est-elle blessée ?

\- Un villageois vient d'accourir depuis Lambton disant que quelqu'un avait assommé Mme Annesley et kidnappé Miss Darcy, » dit-elle péniblement.

Mr Darcy blanchit en un instant et des images des plus inquiétantes vinrent dans son esprit. Il fut ravagé mais il ne pouvait se laisser abattre. Il fallait qu'il agisse et qu'il retrouve sa sœur. D'après les dires de ce villageois, le kidnappeur avait pris la direction des bois de Pemberley. Sans attendre, il demanda que son cheval soit attelé. Il ordonna qu'une battue soit organisée. Il fit appeler son cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam qui était aussi le co-gardien de Georgianna et qui logeait chez ses parents à Matlock, un domaine proche d'ici. Il fallait agir vite ! C'était son mantra. Dès que son cheval fut prêt, il galopa jusqu'à Lambton. Il apprit rapidement que Mme Annesley était encore inconsciente mais que son état n'était pas grave. Les témoins de cette agression étaient tous agités car les Darcy étaient très respectés et aimés dans la région. Nul ne comprenait qui voudrait faire du mal à une jeune fille si belle et innocente. Mr Darcy, dans son angoisse, avait encore moins de patience qu'à son d'habitude et ne put s'empêcher d'hausser le ton pour ramener le calme. « Ça suffit ! » De sa hauteur, il regarda la foule et elle s'apaisa instantanément. L'autorité et l'aplomb de Mr Darcy étaient connus dans la région et nul n'osait confronter le maître de Pemberley, encore moins dans une situation où on le sentait angoissé et où il maîtrisait avec peine sa colère. En effet Mr Darcy était un maître considéré comme bon et juste mais ses colères, quoique rares, étaient exceptionnelles. Il continua plus calmement.

« Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. Qui était là ? » Un homme sortit de la foule. « Vous, Mr Thompson ! Dites-moi, qu'avez-vous vu ?

\- Je sortais de chez le libraire et j'ai aperçu Miss Darcy converser avec un jeune homme, plus ou moins de votre âge. Il était plus petit que vous mais avait une belle contenance et semblait être un gentleman. En tout cas, il en avait les manières. Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage car il était caché par son chapeau. Votre sœur n'était pas seule avec lui. Il y avait aussi une dame qui lui tenait le bras mais elle était de dos. Ils étaient près d'un carrosse. Je voulais m'approcher pour rendre mes hommages à Miss Darcy. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas car les trois se mirent à s'agiter vivement. J'ai voulu intervenir mais j'étais trop loin. Alors j'ai crié et à ce moment le gentleman m'a regardé, ensuite tout s'est passé tellement vite que je n'ai pas su quoi faire. Au moment où j'ai repris mes esprits, il était trop tard, il était parti avec miss Darcy.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je crois qu'au moment où le gentleman m'a vu approcher, il a paniqué et il a assommé la compagne de votre sœur. Miss Darcy a voulu s'enfuir mais il était trop rapide et il l'a prise sans ménagement dans le carrosse. Mais en même temps, il criait disant que cette dame, la compagne de Miss Darcy avait voulu attaquer Miss Darcy et qu'il ramenait Miss Darcy à Pemberley pour la protéger. - Mais vous n'avez pas cru à son histoire. Pourquoi ?

\- Par ce que j'ai brièvement vu le regard de Miss Darcy dans le carrosse et elle était apeurée. Alors j'ai demandé au premier jeune homme de vous avertir. Je ne comprends pas car ils sont partis dans la direction des bois de Pemberley. S'il voulait s'enfuir, il serait parti dans l'autre direction. »

Mr Darcy était pour le moins qu'on puisse dire très agité. Son angoisse s'accroissait de minute en minute et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire sur le bien-être de sa sœur. Pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, il se força à prendre des décisions. « _Il faut agir, il faut agir !_ » Son mantra continuel le sauvait du désespoir. Il demanda à toute personne volontaire de participer à la battue de Lambton jusque dans les sous-bois de Pemberley. La tâche était ardue car la surface à explorer était très vaste. Avec plusieurs hommes, ils commencèrent à prendre le chemin de son domaine en regardant les traces des carrosses sur la route. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait neigé, et avec un peu de chance, on pourrait tracer le carrosse que ce truand avait utilisé. Ils avaient parcouru un peu plus d'un mile quand des traces d'un carrosse prenaient une direction contraire à Pemberley. Ils se séparèrent à cet endroit et la moitié continua dans cette direction. L'autre moitié continua vers Pemberley au cas où. Mr Darcy continua à épier les traces sur la neige encore pendant deux miles. Il comprit qu'ils s'enfonçaient profondément dans les bois et suivaient une direction éloignée de Pemberley. Cette constatation lui enleva le dernier faible espoir qu'il avait mis dans la soi-disant volonté de ce gentleman de ramener Georgianna à Pemberley. Très brièvement, il y avait cru car cela n'aurait pas a été la première fois qu'il aurait été déçu et trompé par la compagne qu'il employait pour sa sœur. Il était de plus en plus inquiet car soit ce scélérat demanderait une rançon, soit il la prendrait de force à Gretna Green pour l'épouser et lui voler sa dote de 30000 livres. Il n'osait imaginer la troisième possibilité, plus horrible encore, la tuer pour se venger. Mr Darcy savait qu'il n'avait pas que des amis mais il ne voyait personne qui pourrait arriver à un acte aussi barbare et cruel. En fait si, il en voyait un. Mais il était loin, à Meryton dans la milice. Il ne pouvait pas être ici à Pemberley.

Il était perdu dans ses réminiscences quand il entendit Elisabeth gémir. Son sommeil s'était agité et elle devait sûrement faire un énième cauchemar. Elle gémissait des mots inaudibles mais certains étaient reconnaissables. « Non, laissez-la ! Par pitié, ne me faites pas de mal ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! S'il vous plaît... » Mr Darcy regardait impuissant Elisabeth et son cœur se brisait devant la douleur et la peur de sa bien-aimée. Il essayait de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il lui parlait doucement en lui disant des mots rassurants. « Elisabeth, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes en sécurité. Rien ne peut plus vous atteindre. Je vous le promets. Vous êtes en sécurité. Je vous protège. Il n'est plus là, il ne peut plus vous faire de mal. Je vous promets de vous protéger contre lui. Il ne pourra plus jamais vous faire faire de mal ou vous faire peur. Je vous en fait le serment. » Au contraire des jours précédents, Elisabeth ne se calmait pas au son de sa voix. Il commençait à s'inquiéter de son agitation. Elle avait besoin de repos, sa fièvre ne devait pas remonter et par-dessus tout, si elle bougeait trop, sa blessure se ré-ouvrirait. Alors à l'encontre de toutes les règles de propriété dont il était fier de respecter, il se positionna à son côté sur le lit et la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler et la bercer. Cet acte, quoi que scandaleux car aucun engagement n'était établi entre eux, permit de calmer Elisabeth et elle put entrer dans une nouvelle face de sommeil plus sereine. Mr Darcy ne put se résoudre à la lâcher et continua à la bercer et à lui chuchoter des mots d'encouragements et d'amour.

Depuis qu'il l'avait ramené dans son lit pour qu'elle soit soignée, il n'avait plus été capable de réfréner son amour pour elle. Bien entendu, il était plus que respectueux de sa personne, mais encore plus de sa santé et de son bien-être. Chaque jour qui passait, son cœur se gonflait encore plus d'amour. Il était anxieux de la voir se remettre. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir survivre si elle mourrait. Il lui avait donné son cœur et si elle trépassait, son cœur partirait avec elle. Il était admiratif devant son courage et sa persévérance. Elle se battait pour survivre et bien que très affaiblie, elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. L'amour rend bien aveugle car il reconnaissait de manière très pragmatique que la maladie l'amaigrissait et lui tirait les traits. Elle était très blanche et frêle. Mais malgré son état, il la trouvait tellement belle qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage et de son corps. Il avait choqué bon nombre de ses serviteurs refusant de quitter la chambre d'une jeune fille célibataire. Mais il n'aurait pas pu se résoudre de la laisser seule avec des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Aujourd'hui, il avait compris que sa santé et son bien être lui était plus important que toutes les règles de propriétés. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir prise dans ses bras. Elle s'était apaisée au son de sa voix et par ses douces caresses. Son bien-être et sa guérison étaient les seules choses qui comptaient. Au diable les règles de propriétés et ce que pensent les autres ! Il continuait à la bercer doucement et il l'embrassa sur la tempe. Ce premier baiser fut impromptu presque inconscient mais il avait besoin de la sentir, de la toucher pour se rassurer qu'elle était bien vivante. A ce moment, Élisabeth trembla et se réfugia plus près de lui, au creux de son épaule. La respiration de Mr Darcy s'accéléra. Il n'osa plus bouger pour ne pas la perturber dans son sommeil mais au fond de lui, il jubilait. Inconsciemment, son Elisabeth cherchait refuge en lui. Il renforça son étreinte en faisant attention de ne pas toucher sa blessure. Elisabeth gémit de contentement. Mr Darcy ne voulait pas abuser de son innocence et de sa vulnérabilité donc il ne chercha pas à se rapprocher plus d'elle, à la caresser. Il se contenta de réembrasser sa tempe dans un baiser aérien très doux. Il put constater que la fièvre avait complètement disparu et qu'elle dormait très paisiblement. Donc délicatement, il se leva pour faire appeler le médecin pour qu'il puisse confirmer son observation. Tout doucement, il avertit Elisabeth qu'il devait quitter la chambre quelques instants mais qu'il reviendrait très rapidement. Elle répondit par un sourire ce qu'il lui réchauffa le cœur encore un plus. Son Elisabeth allait guérir et rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Dès qu'il sortit de la chambre, il demanda au premier serviteur de faire appeler le médecin de toute urgence. Il demanda qu'on avertisse sa sœur aussi des progrès d'Elisabeth. Depuis cet après-midi-là, Georgianna était très éprouvée et ressentait une vive culpabilité sur le sort d'Elisabeth à qui elle devait la vie et sa réputation. Mr Darcy rentra dans la chambre et se réassit près du lit d'Elisabeth. Elle paraissait sereine et semblait se reposer. Il avait peur d'espérer que sa bien-aimée se rétablisse. Il était effrayé qu'une rechute apparaisse et c'est pour cette raison qu'il réclamait le médecin le plus rapidement possible. Mr Darcy observait Elisabeth et il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que Miss Elisabeth Bennet était ici, dans le Derbyshire et en particulier dans les bois de Pemberley. Il lui devait la vie de Georgianna mais aussi la sienne. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce soir où alors qu'il se battait avec ce scélérat. Elle s'était interposée entre eux et pris une balle dans le flanc, qui lui était destinée. « _Pourquoi s'était-elle sacrifiée ? Pourquoi m'avoir protégé ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait des sentiments si forts pour moi. Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons qu'un amour fort qui puissent expliquer cet acte aussi stupide qu'héroïque. À quoi pensait elle ? Que je peux survivre sans elle ?... _Ma douce bien-aimée, je t'en prie, réveille-toi ! Ma belle, ouvre tes yeux enivrants, laisse-moi les voir. Ton regard impertinent me manque. Tes yeux brillent d'une lueur dès que tu vas délivrer une de tes phrases sarcastiques. Mon amour, réveille-toi ! Reviens vers moi ! »

Mr Darcy était tant perdu dans sa contemplation qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était mis à parler à voix haute. Il se repris en entendant un petit raclement de gorge situé à l'entrée de la chambre. Il se retourna et vit Georgianna. Il rougit car elle venait de le surprendre dans une situation quelque peu délicate. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'exprimer ses sentiments encore moins devant sa sœur, qu'il considérait plus comme sa fille. De manière un peu brut, Mr Darcy lui dit :

« Georgianna, viens très chère ! Je t'ai fait appeler pour t'annoncer que la fièvre d'Elisabeth semble avoir disparu. J'ai aussi fait appeler le médecin pour qu'il puisse confirmer mon observation. Comment vas-tu ? Je sais que je ne me suis pas beaucoup occupé de toi ces derniers jours mais je ne pouvais me résoudre de la laisser seule. Je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai un tant soit peu négligé. Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

Georgianna regardait son frère de plus en plus amusée. Il était rare de voir le maître de Pemberley rougir, pris en flagrant délit de sentimentalisme et encore moins de radotage. Le voir ainsi, professer son amour devant une belle jeune femme certes endormie, était pour elle un soulagement et un rafraîchissement après ces derniers jours sombres. Il vit sa sœur freiner son sourire et ne put s'empêcher de dire sévèrement :

« Puis-je savoir qu'est ce qui est si amusant ?

\- Oh rien mon frère », rougit-elle car elle ne voulait absolument pas manquer de respect devant son frère qu'elle admirait et craignait beaucoup. Se rappelant de sa question initiale, elle le rassura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Richard et Mme Annesley ont été très présent pour m'aider. Je n'ai manqué de rien. Je t'avoue que je me suis beaucoup reposée.

\- J'en suis ravi. As-tu bien dormi ? Le médecin dit que tes souvenirs pourraient revenir ou apparaître comme des rêves, ou plutôt comme des cauchemars au vu du contexte.

\- Je vais bien. Mes repos sont calmes et je n'ai pas encore de souvenirs qui ressurgissent. Le médecin pense que le coup que j'ai reçu à la tête explique mon amnésie. Il dit que c'est aussi fréquent que certains oublient leurs traumatismes comme pour se protéger. Et pour être honnête avec toi, je ne sais pas si je veux me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Mon dernier souvenir est mon départ de Pemberley avec Mme Annesley. Puis je me suis réveillée dans mon lit avec un mal de tête lancinant. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai quasiment plus de douleur. Je me sens physiquement bien mais je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser...

\- Chut Georgianna, il ne faut pas. "

Darcy s'était tu pour écouter sa sœur. C'était la première fois qu'elle partageait ses émotions depuis son agression. Autant, il était rassuré car elle semblait se porter bien et n'était pas traumatisée par d'horribles souvenirs. Autant, il redoutait le moment où ces maudits souvenirs resurgiraient et les dégâts qu'ils pourraient faire sur la santé de sa sœur. Mais au même temps, il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Personne n'avait pu déterminer qui était ce truand. Elle était la seule à l'avoir reconnu. Mme Annesley, remise de sa commotion, ne connaissait pas ce fameux gentleman mais était persuadée que Miss Darcy le connaissait. Mais malheureusement ou heureusement, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Malgré qu'elle fût la victime, elle culpabilisait pour Elisabeth. Il était content de voir que sa sœur avait des sentiments pour son Elisabeth mais il refusait qu'elle se sente coupable pour quoi que soit. Car les coupables était ce fumier de gentleman et lui. Lui, car au tant que frère et co-gardien, il aurait dû mieux protéger sa sœur. C'était lui qui aurait dû l'accompagner dans les magasins et il aurait pu empêcher cette agression. Georgianna et Elisabeth n'auraient pas eu à souffrir. Il lui fit part de son sentiment :

« Georgianna, je t'en prie. Tu n'es responsable de rien. Tout ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute. Il faut que tu cesses de t'en vouloir car les seuls responsables sont lui et moi. J'aurai du mieux te protéger. Je t'ai encore négligée et je frémis de penser à ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps. »

Georgianna voulait s'interposer et lui dire qu'il n'était en rien responsable, qu'il était un frère parfait mais Mr Darcy l'en empêcha en l'embrassant par les épaules.

« Non ma chère, je sais ce que tu veux me dire mais je refuse que tu portes une quelconque culpabilité et je suis persuadé qu'Elisabeth te dira la même chose. Je te promets que je retrouverai ce fumier et il paiera pour le mal qu'il vous a fait. Je vous protégerai toutes les deux.

\- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Elisabeth, je veux dire Miss Elisabeth. »

C'était la deuxième fois que sa sœur faisait rougir Mr Darcy. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité :

« Georgianna, c'est une question très indiscrète.

\- Oh mon frère, tu peux me le dire. Je ne t'ai jamais vu être aussi bouleversé devant une femme. Et ne me dis pas que c'est par ce qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie. Je suis peut-être encore très jeune mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je te vois et je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure. C'est merveilleux ! Je vais enfin avoir une sœur. Crois-tu qu'elle va m'aimer ? Tu crois qu'elle acceptera que je l'aide pour les préparatifs du mariage ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller ensemble chez la couturière pour sa robe de mariée. Oh j'ai trop hâte ! »

Mr Darcy écoutait sa sœur, éberlué devant son exubérance, ne pouvant la stopper dans sa lancée.

« Oh ! Détends-toi ! Je ne suis pas encore marié et Elisabeth et moi n'avons encore aucun engagement. Laisse-la se réveiller et se rétablir. Et puis, je ne sais pas si elle accepterait une proposition de mariage, voir même si elle m'aime. Tout est encore trop tôt !

\- Mais bien-sûr que si elle t'aime ! Ou sinon pourquoi t'aurait-elle sauvé la vie ? Et puis de toute façon, sa réputation a été entachée, tu te dois de l'épouser.

\- Georgianna, ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Je sais quel est mon devoir. Mais je ne voudrais en aucun cas forcer Elisabeth à faire quoi que ce soit, encore moins de m'épouser même si c'est mon plus cher désir. Si tu savais comme elle peut être têtue ! Tu as vu par toi-même la réponse de son père, il a osé la renier car elle a refusé une demande en mariage. Certes Mr Collins est loin d'être un mari idéal, mais elle a supporté toutes les conséquences pour ne pas se lier à lui. Il lui apportait toute la sécurité qu'une femme désire avec une place dans la société non négligeable surtout pour la famille Bennet. En plus Mr Collins est l'héritier de Longbourn, ce mariage aurait sécurisé définitivement toute sa famille. Mais malgré tout cela, elle a refusé. Ne crois pas que j'en sois attristé. Au contraire, j'en suis plus que ravi. Mais si elle a refusé cette proposition, qu'est-ce que moi je peux lui donner ? L'argent ? Elle n'est pas mercenaire et elle ne cherche pas la sécurité. Pour ne pas se marier avec lui, elle a accepté d'abandonner sa famille, son confort, son train de vie et travailler comme gouvernante. La renommée ? Si elle voulait vraiment monter dans l'échelle sociale, elle m'aurait tourné autour comme toutes les autres femmes de nos connaissances. Mais non, durant mon séjour en Hertfordshire, elle m'a le plus souvent ignoré. Pour discuter avec elle, j'étais obligé de l'entraîner dans des joutes verbales. Et malgré son manque d'attention ou plutôt grâce à cela, je suis tombé sous son charme.

\- Je suis rassurée qu'elle ne soit pas mercenaire. Mais William, tu as tellement d'autres choses à offrir à une femme. Tu es intègre, loyal, tu prends soin des personnes qui sont dans ton entourage et sous ta responsabilité. Tu es un propriétaire terrien juste et équitable. Je ne vois personne de plus digne que toi d'être aimé. Par ce que tu veux qu'elle t'aime en retour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mr Darcy était un peu embarrassé devant les éloges de sa sœur mais il ne pouvait nier le désir de son cœur. Oui, il désirait être aimé en retour.

« Bien sûr que je souhaite qu'elle m'aime. Mais les sentiments ne peuvent être contrôlés ou manipulés. Ces derniers jours ont été une révélation sur son caractère mais aussi sur le mien. Je me suis comporté d'une manière inqualifiable à Meryton. Je n'étais pas sous mon meilleur jour. La plupart des gens ne voyaient en moi que mon statut de célibataire et mon argent. J'étais hautain et arrogant. Quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais attiré par elle, j'ai été rude. Je me suis promis de l'ignorer au maximum et dès que j'ai pu, je suis parti. Et pourtant, elle n'a pas hésité à s'interposer et risquer sa vie pour moi. Pourquoi ? Dois-je lire dans ce geste plus qu'il ne faudrait ? Je ne suis pas sûr de supporter la vérité si je me berce dans de fausses illusions.

\- Alors il ne te reste plus qu'à la séduire.

\- Georgianna !

\- Non écoute moi avant de t'offusquer ! Puisque tu l'aimes et que tu veux qu'elle t'aime en retour, il ne te reste plus qu'à la courtiser. Pour le bien de vos réputations mutuelles, le mariage semble inévitable mais rien ne t'empêche de la courtiser et de gagner son cœur. »

Mr Darcy n'écoutait plus sa sœur qu'à moitié. Bien qu'il soit gêné d'avoir cette conversion avec sa sœur, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était dans le vrai. Le mariage était inévitable et il ferait tout pour protéger sa réputation. Il est un gentleman et il se comportera comme tel. Sûrement elle comprendra qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Et pendant ce temps, il la courtisera comme il aurait dû le faire depuis le début de leur rencontre. Il fut repris par sa sœur.

« Fitzwilliam ! Tu ne m'écoute plus !

\- Excuse-moi. Que disais-tu ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ?

\- Elle aime marcher et lire. Elle pourra toujours découvrir les innombrables sentiers de Pemberley et notre bibliothèque. Je crois que cela pourrait faire plus que son bonheur. Est-ce que je t'ai dit qu'elle a parcouru trois miles à pied, sur un sentier boueux pour être au près de sa sœur malade ? Et elle a passé la semaine à la soigner et lui faire la lecture.

\- Comment est-elle ?

\- Elle est vive, impertinente mais sans être blessante. Pendant son séjour à Netherfield, elle a plusieurs fois remis à sa place miss Bingley d'une manière si subtile que je ne suis pas sûre que cette dernière ait compris ses répliques. Elle est très intelligente, gracieuse et elle joue du piano merveilleusement bien. Elle n'a pas autant de technique que toi mais son jeu est rempli d'émotions et fait oublier son manque de pratique. Elle a un sens de l'humour et n'hésite pas à taquiner ses semblables et à rire d'elle-même. Puis je n'oublie pas qu'elle n'a pas une once de timidité et de soumission en elle. Elle est parfaite. Plus je la contemple et plus je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que nous sommes complémentaires comme les deux faces d'un écu. Elle adoucirait mon caractère taciturne et ma timidité. Sous son regard, mon orgueil serait régulé à sa juste valeur. À mes côtés, Elisabeth pourrait s'épanouir et être entourée de personnes qui estiment son intelligence et sa vivacité, ce qui aurait été complètement impossible en tant que Mme Collins. »

Georgianna l'écoutait, émerveillée de voir son frère ouvrir son cœur. Plus il parlait et plus il s'illuminait. Il aimait Elisabeth et cet amour semblait être fort et passionnel. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour lui. Il méritait une épouse qui l'aime pour lui et non pour sa fortune et son rang. Elle était persuadée que Miss Elisabeth était l'heureuse élue.

« William, ne t'inquiète pas, Elisabeth t'aimes. Ou sinon, pourquoi se serait-elle interposée entre toi et cet agresseur ? C'est en mon sens la seule explication. »

Georgianna se retira pour aller se reposer. En même temps, un serviteur annonçait que le médecin passerait en fin de soirée car il avait encore des patients à voir au village. Mr Darcy le remercia et se retourna vers Elisabeth. Il repensait à sa discussion avec Georgianna. _« Peux-tu m'aimer Elisabeth ? J'en serai l'homme le plus heureux d'Angleterre, que dis-je du monde. Si tu m'accordais ce privilège d'être ton époux, je te promets de consacrer ma vie à ton bonheur... Pourquoi étais-tu dans ces bois ? Elisabeth, mon amour, je t'en prie, réveille-toi ! »_

En repensant aux circonstances de sa présence dans le Derbyshire, Mr Darcy avait peine à maîtriser sa colère. Car si Elisabeth était à Pemberley c'est parce que son père avait osé la renier. Quand il pensait que leur voisinage disait qu'Elisabeth était la préférée de Mr Bennet, il avait envie de rire. Comment renier sa fille, la rejeter dans ce monde sans ressource, avec aucun espoir. Même si un jour Georgianna refusait une demande en mariage ou amenait la honte sur sa famille, il ne pourrait se détourner d'elle. C'était juste impossible, inconcevable et inacceptable. Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre à la place de Mr Bennet car même avec l'entaille qui pesait sur sa famille, Elisabeth ou une autre de ses filles avaient encore le temps d'un choix plus sérieux et plus agréable. De toute façon c'était indigne d'un gentleman et d'un père de faire peser cette insécurité sur ses enfants. Il aurait dû prévoir, se battre et travailler d'arrache-pied pour que son domaine lui permette de financer sa famille après sa mort. Peut-être était-il malade et maintenant le temps lui manquait. Il était très en colère contre lui car par sa faute sa bien-aimée était là dans son lit. Sa vie avait été menacée plus d'une fois au cours des derniers jours et il commençait à espérer avec peine qu'elle puisse se rétablir définitivement. Oh combien il l'aimait ! Il voulait être ce chevalier qui la secourt et la ramène dans son château pour l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Dès qu'il était revenu à Pemberley avec Elisabeth mourante dans ses bras, il avait fait envoyer un courrier par un de ses propres serviteurs pour avertir sa famille. Malgré la neige et le risque de tempête, il était revenu quatre jours après avec cette affreuse nouvelle. Hier, il avait appris qu'aucun membre de la famille d'Elisabeth ne se déplacerait à cause de la tempête de neige qui approchait et annonçait dans des termes peu aimant, qu'Elisabeth ne serait plus reconnue par sa famille car Mr Collins avait fait sa demande à Miss Lucas et que cette dernière l'avait acceptée. Elle avait déshonoré sa famille et amené la ruine sur elle. Autant dire qu'outragé était un sentiment qui exprimait peu son état d'esprit. Elisabeth se retrouvait seule sans aucun soutien. Il était révolté. « Je te promets mon amour qu'ici à Pemberley, tu seras toujours aimée et protégée. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je ne me détournerai jamais de toi. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je te chérirai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et tu auras une sœur aimante et qui te soutiendra. Oh mon amour, tu ne manqueras jamais de rien ! »

Il s'en voulait aussi. Pourquoi avait-il hésité à faire connaître ses sentiments quand il en avait eu l'occasion dans le Hertfordshire ? Oh il ne savait que trop la raison, son orgueil l'avait empêché de considérer une relation avec des gens si inférieurs à lui ! Ce n'était que son orgueil qui avait empêché son cœur de s'exprimer. Plus il réfléchissait devant elle et plus ces raisons devenaient insignifiantes. Plus d'argent ? Il n'avait en aucun cas besoin. Il ne pouvait rien qu'aujourd'hui entretenir très confortablement au moins trois générations de Darcy. Plus de connections ? Il n'en avait que faire. Il avait en horreur la vie londonienne, les gens qui s'approchent de lui qu'à cause de son nom et de sa richesse. Cela ne causerait même pas de dommages aux perspectives de Georgianna car sa dote de trente mille livres était un argument largement suffisant pour inciter un mariage.

Il était décidé. Dès qu'Elisabeth se réveillerait, il lui demanderait sa main et il l'épouserait. Si elle n'était pas d'accord, il la convaincrait et il la courtiserait. De toute façon, il voulait son cœur et son amour, aussi intensément qu'il lui a donné le sien. Mais il lui rappellerait que sa réputation a été entaché et qu'il est de son devoir de gentleman de l'épouser pour réparer la réparer. Il ne laisserait personne médire sur son honneur. Et si elle ne l'aimait pas encore, il se battrait et il le gagnerait.

Des rumeurs s'étaient élevées dans la région à la suite des événements récents qui ont ébranlés Pemberley. Personne ne pouvait dire qui était le fumier qui avait kidnappé Georgianna mais de nombreuses spéculations avaient été proposées sur le rôle d'Elisabeth et la plupart étaient déshonorantes. Elisabeth était arrivée quelques jours auparavant pour être engagée comme gouvernante dans un domaine proche, chez une famille certes respectable mais qu'il appréciait peu. Les enfants qu'elle avait à charge ne devaient arrivés que les jours suivants ce qui permettait à Elisabeth de s'acclimater à sa nouvelle vie tranquillement. D'après Mr Kendall, son employeur, Elisabeth avait décidé de découvrir les bois environnants pour connaître les sentiers et pouvoir emmener ses futurs protégés en promenade. Ceci expliquait sa présence dans les bois. Malheureusement, son arrivée récente dans la région avait attisé de nombreuses rumeurs dégradantes, soutenues par les Kendall. Elle était fille de gentleman, mais sa réputation avait été entaché et elle avait été répudiée par sa famille. Elle était venue ici pour rejoindre son amant et être complice du kidnapping pour demander une très forte rançon. Des rumeurs encore plus folles disaient qu'Elisabeth était la complice de ce fumier pour obliger Georgianna à une fugue, récupérer sa dote, l'assassiner et s'enfuir tous les deux. Mr Darcy était enragé face à ces allégations. Il avait essayé de faire taire ces rumeurs en annonçant qu'Elisabeth s'était interposée entre lui et ce fumier et avait été grièvement blessée. Mais cela ne faisait qu'attiser d'autres rumeurs encore plus absurdes. Elle aurait changé d'avis à la dernière minute. Quelle meilleure position d'être une héroïne et d'épouser le maître de Pemberley comme signe de gratitude ! Heureusement qu'il était enfermé dans cette chambre auprès d'Elisabeth car sa colère était telle qu'il n'hésiterait pas à ruiner toutes ces mauvaises langues dont les Kendall. Il n'oubliera pas leurs actions ni leurs paroles vicieuses ! Mr Darcy n'avait pas compris comment Elisabeth avait pu devenir gouvernante. La seule raison qu'il envisageait était la mort de son père mais il semblait être en bonne santé lors de son départ d'Hertfordshire quelques semaines auparavant. Il avait fallu la missive de Mr Bennet pour qu'il comprenne la présence d'Elisabeth dans le Derbyshire. Il fut vite soulagé d'avoir la preuve de son innocence bien qu'il en avait point besoin mais sa colère pris une autre direction, loin vers un domaine près de Meryton.

Mr Darcy fut interrompu par un frappement à la porte. Sans cesser de regarder Elisabeth, il invita à entrer. Un homme mi âgé entra et contempla la scène devant lui. Sa patiente était allongée dans le lit, pale, aussi blanche que les draps. Le maître de Pemberley, connu pour sa réserve et sa hantise des traquenard matrimoniaux était sur son côté et tenait sa main dans la sienne. De son autre main libre, il dégageait régulièrement des mèches de cheveux du front de sa patiente. Il était entièrement dévoué à cette jeune femme, image exceptionnelle pour ce vieux médecin qui avait connu Mr Darcy toute sa vie. Malgré l'infraction de nombreuses règles de propriété et de bon sens, Il n'avait pu le faire sortir de cette chambre. Il avait entendu toutes les rumeurs qui s'étaient propagées à propos de Miss Bennet, mais il espérait en son for intérieur qu'elles soient fausses car le cœur du maître de Pemberley semblait être fortement touché et ne pourrait supporter une traîtrise si profonde. D'un raclement de gorge, il rappela sa présence et Mr Darcy se retourna vivement.

« Ah docteur Wilson ! Merci de vous êtes déplacé si rapidement.

\- Je vous en prie Fitzwilliam, c'est mon devoir de médecin de prodiguer le meilleur des soins possibles à mes patients. Comment va Miss Bennet ?

\- Je crois que la fièvre est descendue et c'est pour cela que je vous ai fait appeler en urgence, pour que vous puissiez confirmer mon observation. Croyez-vous que maintenant il y a de l'espoir pour un bon rétablissement ?

\- Je vais ausculter Miss Bennet de ce pas. Veuillez sortir s'il vous plaît. Je vous ferai rappeler dès que j'ai plus de nouvelles. Vous devriez en profiter pour vous rafraîchir, vous changer et vous alimenter. Quand est la dernière fois que vous avez pris un bain et un vrai repas ? »

Mr Darcy, n'appréciant pas d'être réprimandé comme un enfant, répondit en bourgeonnant :

« Hier matin, pendant votre dernière visite. Mais Elisabeth, je veux dire Miss Bennet, a eu une nuit difficile avec un pic de fièvre et ensuite elle semblait faire des cauchemars. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule.

\- C'est sûr qu'il n'y a personne à Pemberley, aucune servante qui aurait pu vous remplacer pendant quelques heures pour que vous puissiez prendre un repas et des vraies heures de sommeil. Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas dormi ? Fitzwilliam, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Cette enfant est la victime de beaucoup trop de ragots, il ne faut pas rajouter en plus la rumeur que le maître de Pemberley a laissé à personne l'autorisation de s'occuper d'elle pendant sa convalescence, si ce n'est lui. Si cela se répandait, sa réputation serait encore plus entachée.

\- Je comprends bien votre inquiétude Dr Wilson, mais ne vous inquiétez pas de sa réputation. Je prendrai mes responsabilités et ce sera un honneur de l'épouser. Mais à vous aussi de comprendre, Elisabeth a subi de nombreux pics de fièvre et des sommeils très agités qui ne l'aident absolument pas à guérir. Mais ma voix semble l'apaiser et elle peut se reposer. Alors malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, sa santé et son bien être passeront avant toute règle de propriété. Mais soyez rassuré, j'ai le plus profond respect pour Elisabeth et je sais que mes domestiques sauront restés discrets.

\- Je sais, je sais ! Mais beaucoup trop d'étranger de Pemberley vous ont vu entrer ce soir-là avec elle dans vos bras... Pff, vous êtes aussi borné que votre père. Sortez et allez vous reposer un peu. »

Mr Darcy chuchota à Elisabeth qu'il devait sortir quelques instants et que le docteur était là pour l'examiner. Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, elle réagit. Un sourire au coin, Mr Darcy sortit et appela son valet. Il demanda qu'on lui prépare un bain et un repas et que le tout soit fait le plus rapidement possible. Il entra dans la suite d'à côté, dans la chambre de la maîtresse. En arrivant avec Elisabeth dans ses bras, il avait peu réfléchi et l'avait déposé dans la seule chambre dont il était sûr qu'elle était prête, chauffée et confortable. Ce qui fait maintenant, il devait changer de chambre pour se rafraîchir. Il n'avait aucune intention de se reposer loin d'Elisabeth même si une simple porte les séparait. Somnoler sur le fauteuil à côté du lit lui suffisait pour l'instant. Il refusait de s'éloigner trop longtemps de sa bien-aimée.

Sentiment étrange que de rentrer dans ces pièces dont la dernière propriétaire était sa mère. Il se voyait, entrant dans cette chambre, rejoignant sa femme. La contempler devant sa coiffeuse alors qu'elle se parfume ou qu'elle se prépare pour la nuit pour le rejoindre. Tellement de souvenirs pourront se construire dans ces lieux, dans ce manoir. Son cœur se gonflait d'espoir pour une vie douce avec Elisabeth. Une vie pleine de passion, de désir, d'amour et de joie. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Il ne supporterait pas une autre possibilité. Malgré tout ce que pouvait dire sa sœur, il n'était pas entièrement sûr des sentiments d'Elisabeth. S'il n'avait pas su qu'elle avait refusé Mr Collins, il aurait été persuadé qu'elle l'aurait accepté, lui, Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, maître de Pemberley. Aucune jeune fille le refuserait. Il était riche, avec des connections et des liens familiaux haut placés dans la société anglaise et sans vanité, il se savait beau. Toutes les jeunes filles se pavanaient devant lui, ce qui était des plus irritant. Mais elle, son Elisabeth, n'avait que faire de toutes ces raisons. Il commençait à croire que seul l'amour la pousserait à se marier et il craignait qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Il se repassait tous ces moments à Netherfield ou à Meryton où il avait été en sa présence. Comme à son habitude, il avait été peu loquace. Son horreur des assemblées où il ne connaît personne et son humeur morose depuis l'incident de Ramsgate l'avait rendu particulièrement fermé voir même très hautain. Il avait été attiré par elle quasiment immédiatement mais elle, que ressentait-elle pour lui ? Elle avait refusé de danser avec lui chez les Lucas. Elle avait si bien tourné son refus qu'il ne s'en était pas offusqué. Bien au contraire, son attirance à son égard s'en était accrue et il l'avait contemplé toute la soirée. Durant la convalescence de Miss Bennet à Netherfield, il n'avait pu discuter avec elle qu'en l'obligeant à confronter ses idées et il avait été émerveillé. Elle était instruite et qui plus est, intelligente. Elle n'avait pas peur d'émettre ses opinions et de discourir les opinions des autres, tout en gardant un profond respect. C'est à Netherfield qu'il avait compris que son cœur était en train de s'attacher. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait rencontré une femme de son calibre, avec qui il pourrait discuter de tout, qui était douce, aimante et attentionnée pour ceux qu'elle affectionne. En réfléchissant, il se maudissait. Car au lieu de lui faire la cour, même une cour discrète pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et les rumeurs du voisinage, il s'était encore plus renfermé. Son orgueil l'empêchait à ce moment-là de voir la pierre précieuse qu'elle était, autant pour lui que pour Pemberley. Alors quand il ressassait ses souvenirs, il craignait que l'opinion d'Elisabeth à son égard ne soit pas aussi flatteuse qu'il l'espérait. Il la savait fine d'esprit donc elle avait sans doute compris sa timidité et sa réserve. Mais il se rappelait en même temps le nombre de fois où Richard son cousin et Bingley lui avaient rappelé que son comportement dans les assemblées ne ressemblait pas à de la timidité mais plus à de l'orgueil et du mépris d'autrui. Mais ce qu'il craignait le plus était les dégâts que Wickham lui-même avait causé. Mr Darcy l'avait ressenti lors de leur danse au bal de Netherfield. Il intriguait Elisabeth et elle n'arrivait pas à analyser son caractère ! Ce qui aurait pu être un point positif si seulement elle n'avait pas fait cette remarque à propos de Wickham. Qu'importe ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle avait pris son parti. Et encore à cause de son orgueil, il ne l'avait pas corrigé et révélé la véritable personnalité de ce fumier. Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps.

Il était dans son bain et ressassait tous ses souvenirs. Il était impatient qu'elle se réveille et en même temps il redoutait ce moment. Comment réagirait-elle ? Serait-elle heureuse de le voir à ses côtés ? Accepterait-elle son amour et par-dessus tout, y répondrait-elle ? Il y avait aussi cette rumeur complètement absurde qui disait qu'elle était sa maîtresse et qu'elle était venu dans le Derbyshire pour être plus près de lui. Comment ces commères avaient su qu'Elisabeth et lui s'étaient rencontré dans le Hertfordshire était au-delà de sa compréhension. Mais le fait qu'il l'avait transporté dans sa propre chambre et l'avait lui-même soigné n'aidait pas aux ragots de diminuer. Son propre oncle, l'archevêque de Matlock était venu à Pemberley pour vérifier ces dires et le ramener à la raison. Voyant que son neveu ne bougerait pas de cette chambre, il lui fit remarquer qu'un mariage devrait être envisagé le plus rapidement possible. Quand son oncle lui dit que lui ou ce fumier de kidnappeur devait l'épouser pour réparer son honneur et sa réputation, Mr Darcy ne put s'empêcher de s'emporter. Sur son corps mort, il ne laisserait pas Elisabeth épouser un truand de cette espèce et que ce serait pour lui un honneur de l'épouser. Alors sur ces faits, l'archevêque avait préparé une licence spéciale pour des noces dès le réveil de la jeune fille. Il rappela aussi à Mr Darcy qu'épouser Elisabeth réparerait l'honneur de la jeune fille mais laverait aussi de tout scandale le nom des Darcy. Ainsi, il en était là dans ses réflexions. Il voulait épouser Elisabeth parce qu'il l'aimait passionnément mais en même temps, au tant pour sa réputation à elle qu'à lui, il n'avait pas le choix. Comment réagirait-elle ? Il ne se voyait pas l'obliger à un acte aussi sérieux. Arrivé à ce point dans l'analyse de ses sentiments, il espérait vraiment que sa sœur ait raison et qu'Elisabeth l'aimait. Ou sinon, pourquoi l'avait-elle sauvé ?

Relaxant dans son bain chaud, Mr Darcy voyageait dans ses pensées et se retrouva dans les bois de Pemberley lors de cet horrible fin après-midi. Cela faisait des heures maintenant que ses hommes et lui suivaient les traces sur les routes et sentiers. A l'intérieur des bois, les routes étaient moins enneigées et les traces se mélangeaient à d'anciennes, ce qui ne facilitait pas leur recherche. Dans ces courtes journées de décembre, le soleil commençait à descendre et il leur restait peu de temps pour mener à bien la battue. Il avait demandé qu'on aille chercher des torches et des lanternes. Son cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam l'avait rejoint rapidement. Les hommes et les chevaux était fatigués mais nul ne souhaitait se reposer. Les traces qu'ils suivaient depuis Lambton étaient depuis quelques miles de plus en plus douteuses et les faisaient tourner en rond, loin du manoir. Le colonel voyait ceci comme un stratagème pour qu'ils comprennent que le kidnappeur connaissait la région et qu'il les menait en bateau. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir de ces bois, ce qui était assez encourageant car sans aucun doute il fera parler de lui prochainement. Sans le contredire, Mr Darcy enrageait et s'angoissait de plus en plus. Mais la réflexion de son cousin lui donna une idée :

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Richard. Il n'a pas l'intention de sortir de ces bois et il veut nous faire perdre sa trace pour qu'on le trouve pas. Mais avec ce froid, il ne peut pas rester dehors pour la nuit à moins qu'il trouve refuge dans un abri. Il faut qu'on cesse d'épier la route et de rechercher son carrosse mais plutôt qu'on se concentre sur les pavillons de chasse qu'il y a dans le coin. Il ne nous reste plus longtemps avant la nuit et je peux te dire qu'il y a au moins trois ou quatre cabanes rien que dans les terrains qu'on a parcourus depuis qu'on tourne en rond. »

Le colonel acquiesça immédiatement et en bon stratège militaire, il réorganisa la battue. Avec le colonel, Mr Darcy partit vers le pavillon qui était le plus éloigné du manoir. Cette cabane était située sur un monticule de roches qui surplombait l'extrémité ouest des bois de Pemberley. La vue était en temps normal renversante avec un panorama sur la rivière, les collines environnantes et le manoir des maîtres de Pemberley. Cet abri de chasseur aurait pu être une sentinelle en temps de guerre. Un claquement de porte et un cri d'effroi le sortirent de ses réflexions. Au loin, il vit une jeune fille descendre la colline en courant. Il reconnut immédiatement Georgianna et accéléra le pas. Malheureusement, elle allait trop vite au milieu des roches et en voyant son frère et son cousin approcher, elle trébucha et tomba grièvement entre les pierres et les roches. Mr Darcy et le colonel sautèrent de cheval et furent impuissant face à la chute de leur pupille. Ils ne purent la recevoir qu'après un ultime choc sur la tête qui la déboussola complètement. Avant de perdre conscience, elle put gémir :

« Fitzwilliam, vite, il détient Elisabeth, Miss Bennet. Elle m'a sauvée la vie. »

Sans attendre une seconde, il ordonna à son cousin de ramener sa sœur à Pemberley et couru à toute vitesse vers le pavillon. Il venait de retrouver sa sœur pour que la seule femme qu'il aimait soit en danger. Dans ce cauchemar, c'était la première fois qu'il réalisait que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Miss Elisabeth étaient plus qu'un engouement mais un amour profond et passionnel. Comment pourrait-il vivre s'il lui arrivait malheur. Alors en arrivant en haut du monticule, il cria son nom « Elisabeth, Elisabeth ! » Tout de suite après, il entendit une voix étouffée « Oh secours, à l'aide ! » Sans attendre un instant de plus, il fracassa la porte d'entrée et ce qu'il vit, découpla sa rage. La cabane était dans une grande pénombre mais il voyait très clairement Elisabeth allongée sur une table, avec sa robe déchirée, ses seins étaient visibles. Un homme dont le visage était caché, était au-dessus d'elle et peinait à la maintenir. Il sauta sur ce fumier et lui décocha un poing en plein visage. Ne s'y attendant pas, l'homme se retrouva projeter sur le mur. Mr Darcy lui envoya un autre coup dans les poumons ce qui l'acheva. Sans chercher à évaluer l'état de son adversaire, il se ruât sur Elisabeth qui avait de la peine à remettre de l'ordre dans son apparence. Elle était complètement désemparée, humiliée et tremblait de toute part. Il la couvrit immédiatement de son manteau et voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la faire sortir de cette cabane mais il sentit un coup puissant dans le dos et vit une chaise voler à son côté. En se retournant, il reçut l'homme en pleine face ce qui le déséquilibra et fit tomber Elisabeth. S'en suivit une bagarre dans la pénombre où chaque adversaire ne lésinait pas sur la force des coups. Il ordonna Elisabeth à sortir mais ne la voyant pas bouger, il se détourna un instant pour l'inciter à lui obéir. Ce bref instant où il baissa sa garde permit au kidnappeur de prendre une arme et de tirer. Au lieu de sentir une douleur poignante, il vit Elisabeth se ruer sur lui et entendit son cri de douleur. Du sang gicla rapidement de son flanc. Il eut à peine le temps de la retenir avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il s'écria :

« Elisabeth, qu'avez-vous fait ? Oh mon amour, non je vous en prie, restez avec moi, ne fermez pas les yeux ! Je vais vous ramener au manoir et on va vous soignez. Vous devez être forte et tenir bon ! Parlez-moi ! »

Doucement mais fermement, il appliquait une pression de sa main sur la blessure pour essayer de limiter l'écoulement de sang. Très faiblement, Elisabeth essaya de parler :

« Mr Darcy ! Il a kidnappé une jeune fille, votre sœur. J'ai essayé de faire diversion pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Il voulait abuser d'elle. C'était horrible. Elle est en danger !

\- Chut, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est en ce moment même avec mon cousin. Georgianna m'a dit ce que vous étiez là et je suis immédiatement venu.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, mon amour ! Mais pourquoi vous êtes-vous interposée ?

\- Il le fallait ! »

En parlant, elle leva son bras péniblement et tout doucement elle caressa le visage de Mr Darcy. Elle perdit ensuite connaissance. Désemparé et attendri par cette caresse, ce dernier essaya en vain de la réveiller. Sa main appuyée sur la blessure ne suffisait plus à arrêter le saignement. Il chercha un tissu et il remarqua que ce fumier de kidnappeur et de violeur s'était enfui. Déposant maladroitement la serviette sur la blessure d'Elisabeth comme pansement, il la prit dans ses bras et descendit le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à son cheval. Il ne pouvait pas galoper à grande allure car il n'osait pas aggraver l'état d'Elisabeth. De plus à chaque secousse, il l'entendait gémir de douleur. Il faisait nuit et la neige retombait de plus belle. Ce qui aurait pu être une belle soirée, à se réchauffer près de l'âtre, à côté de sa bien-aimée était malheureusement un cauchemar qui n'en finissait pas. Ils avançaient trop lentement à son goût et quand ils arrivèrent devant le perron du manoir, Elisabeth et lui étaient frigorifiés. Sans attendre l'aide d'un des valets de pied, il descendit de son cheval avec son précieux fardeau, il monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Le médecin qui était venu en urgence pour Georgianna put immédiatement s'occuper d'elle.

Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner mais ses vêtements étaient trempés et gelés. Le Dr Wilson l'obligea à aller se réchauffer. Ne voulant pas dégrader plus l'état d'Elisabeth, il obtempéra. Mais aussitôt changer, il rentra dans la chambre pour voir le médecin essayer d'enlever la balle qui s'était nichée dans son flanc droit. Il se rua à son côté et ni le médecin, ni l'intendante ne purent le déloger. Pendant toute l'opération, il épongeait le visage de sa bien-aimée et l'empêchait de trop bouger bien qu'elle soit endormie. Le médecin était inquiet car la balle était logée près des viscères ce qui pouvait conduire à une grave infection et une mort certaine. Cependant après plusieurs heures de travail, le médecin pu enfin retirer la balle et refermer la plaie. Elisabeth avait perdu beaucoup de sang et était très pâle. Malgré des hautes doses de laudanum qui lui avait été donnée pour éviter la douleur, Mr Darcy voyait son visage tiré par des gémissements. Il voulait savoir si elle s'en sortirait mais le médecin ne pouvait préconiser qu'attendre son réveil.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il attendait. Cinq longs jours où Elisabeth fut prise d'une forte fièvre associée à un coup de froid et restait dans l'inconscience. Malgré sa faiblesse, il la voyait se battre et il en était plus qu'admiratif. S'échappant de ses rêveries, il sortit de son bain, se changea et alla rejoindre Elisabeth. En entrant dans sa chambre, il fut ému par sa beauté. Les bougies autour du lit, le feu qui crépitait dans le coin donnaient à Elisabeth une allure angélique, d'un autre temps. Comme dans ces contes pour enfants, où la princesse était endormie et attendait le baiser de son prince charmant pour se réveiller. Heureusement que le médecin était présent et venait vers lui car il se serait oublié et l'aurait embrassé comme ce prince désespéré de voir ses merveilleux yeux s'ouvrir et son regard s'élargir d'un amour neuf et passionné devant son prince charmant. Le docteur le voyant médusé sourit :

« Ah Fitzwilliam, je vois que vous vous êtes changé ! Vous avez déjà une meilleure mine. Vous aviez raison pour Miss Bennet, je pense que le plus dur est passé. La fièvre semble avoir disparu. Cependant, il faut continuer à être vigilant car elle pourrait revenir. La plaie doit être nettoyée matin et soir pour éviter toute infection.

\- Mme Reynold s'en charge comme vous lui avez montré.

\- C'est bien. J'ai changé son pansement pour ce soir. Je reviendrai demain soir pour voir son évolution.

\- Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? D'après vous, quand va-t-elle se réveiller ?

\- C'est difficile à estimer. Sa blessure et la chirurgie qui a suivie l'ont beaucoup affaiblie. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et son corps essaye de récupérer. Mais le coup de froid ne l'a pas aidé. Même si elle est hors de danger, il faut qu'elle se repose et donc elle peut rester inconsciente encore plusieurs jours.

\- Je comprends mais ne croyez-vous pas que plus elle tarde à se réveiller et moins elle pourra reprendre des forces ?

\- Mon ami, vous ne pouvez pas remplacer la nature. La seule chose que vous pouvez faire est d'alléger son sommeil. Si elle est prise de toux, n'hésitez pas à lui donner une petite dose de laudanum. Moins elle toussera et moins sa plaie sera affectée.

\- Bien docteur. Merci pour vos conseils et votre présence. Pouvez-vous allez voir Miss Darcy ? Elle ne s'est pas plainte dernièrement mais je voudrais être sûr.

\- Bien entendu, je vais aller voir Miss Georgianna de ce pas. Mais vous, comment allez-vous ? Les coups que vous avez reçus ne sont pas négligeable. Votre face est encore marquée. Comment guérissent les autres marques ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Elles font de moins en moins mal. Ce ne sont que des bleus qui ne vont pas tarder à disparaître. Lui en revanche, j'espère qu'il est bien amoché et qu'il est défiguré.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas encore retrouvé ?

\- Non, le colonel Fitzwilliam et le magistrat ont beau cherché dans toute la région, il a disparu. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu discerner son visage dans la pénombre et avec la tempête qu'il y a eu, les recherches ont été limitées. Mais le colonel ne lâchera rien. Il retrouvera ce fumier et lui fera payer ses crimes.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser. Tâchez de vous reposer un peu ! »

Le docteur sortit et demanda d'être présenté à Miss Darcy. Mr Darcy retourna vers le lit auprès de sa bien-aimée. Il prit un livre et commença à lire à voix haute. Après quelques temps, l'intendante entra avec un plateau repas. Elle lui annonça que le Dr Wilson avait ausculté Miss Darcy. Il était encourageant, les bleus de sa chute commençaient à disparaître et son mal de tête devenait de plus en plus faible. Cependant, il avait ordonné du repos et Miss Darcy avait décidé de se retirer. Elle lui donna une missive du colonel qui lui annonçait son arrivée pour le lendemain. Il espérait qu'il apporte des nouvelles de ce scélérat. Il lui tardait aussi de lui faire part de ce qu'il savait sur la situation d'Elisabeth. Il n'avait pas revu son cousin depuis deux jours, le temps rendant difficile les voyages. Après qu'il ait commencé à manger, Mme Reynolds se retira rassurée que son maître ne se laissait pas dépérir. Elle avait compris qu'il fallait laisser Mr Darcy près de la petite, bien que soit un comportement scandaleux mais elle avait vu la différence. Quand il n'était pas près d'elle, la jeune fille était agitée et la présence et la voix du maître de Pemberley semblaient l'apaiser. Elle espérait dans son for intérieur que la petite s'en sortirait ou sinon, elle ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui arriverait à Mr Darcy. Son cœur était épris et quand il était près d'elle, malgré la maladie, elle revoyait ce jeune garçon heureux avant la mort de sa mère. Il fallait que Miss Elisabeth se rétablisse car dans le cas contraire, Mr Darcy ne le supporterait pas.

Sans se douter des sentiments de son intendante, Mr Darcy avait repris sa place près du lit d'Elisabeth. Il avait sa main dans la sienne et régulièrement, il traçait des cercles sur sa paume avec de ses doigts, pour se rassurer de sa chaleur et de sa présence. Il s'endormit en lisant mais fut réveillé par des gémissements et des petits cris apeurés. Alerté, il s'approcha plus près d'Elisabeth et voulu la calmer et la consoler. Elle devait sûrement refaire un cauchemar. Ce qu'il avait vu quand il était entré dans la cabane ne lui laissait peu d'imagination sur que devait être la source de ses mauvais rêves. Sa voix et ses doux mots ne l'apaisèrent pas. Alors comme plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il la prit dans bras et la berça. A force de câlin et de mots d'amour, elle se calma et se reposa dans ses bras. Dans son sommeil, elle s'était réfugiée au creux de son épaule. Il se cala dans le lit pour ne pas la perturber. Il fut récompensé pour son acte scandaleux par un gémissement de contentement. Et comme dans l'après-midi, il n'osa plus bouger. Tout doucement, il se rendormit avec son plus beau fardeau dans les bras et un sourire de contentement sur sa face.

Tard dans la nuit ou tôt avant l'aurore, Mr Darcy sentit quelque chose bouger contre lui. Déboussolé, il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour rencontrer un regard profond et étonné. Quelques bougies étaient encore allumées et il pouvait discerner le visage de sa bien-aimée levé vers lui, ses yeux toujours aussi enivrants mais interrogateurs. « _Y a-t-il de la peur ou de la réprobation _? »

« Mr Darcy... »


	2. Chapter 2

Chers lecteurs et lectrices, je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier pour tout vos encouragements et les reviews que vous avez laissés.

« M'aimeras-tu un jour ? » est mon premier essai d'écriture. J'ai toujours imaginé des milliers d'histoires basées sur des films, livres ou la vie de tous les jours… plutôt ma vie.

Je suis vraiment encouragée par vos commentaires.

Pour répondre à vos questions, j'ai déjà écrit 5 chapitres que je posterai un par semaine. Je suis en train de finir la structure et le déroulement de l'intrigue pour les autres chapitres. Et j'espère que je pourrai continuer ce rythme mais je ne promets rien. Je pense qu'il y aura au moins une quinzaine de chapitres pour ce premier opus et une suite…

Encore merci pour vos encouragements et bonne lecture pour la suite…

##########################################################################################

« Mr Darcy, que faites-vous ici ? Où suis-je ? »

Sa voix était tellement rauque et faible qu'elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Immédiatement, Mr Darcy sortit du lit et alla chercher un verre d'eau. Doucement, il lui intima de boire quelques gorgées.

« Elisabeth, buvez un peu d'eau. Votre gorge doit être sèche. Cela fait six jours que vous êtes inconsciente. »

N'arrivant plus à parler, Elisabeth se laissa faire et petit à petit but quelques gorgées d'eau. Elle lui chuchota :

« Merci.

\- Je vous en prie. Je comprends que vous soyez anxieuse de comprendre votre présence ici, Elisabeth. Je vais répondre à toutes vos questions mais vous devez me promettre de ne pas vous agiter. Vous avez été blessée sur le flanc et vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Vous devez vous reposer. Me le promettez-vous ? »

Elle hocha la tête et il reprit son explication en lui prenant la main. Il avait besoin de cette réassurance.

« Vous êtes à Pemberley depuis six jours. Depuis, j'ai veillé sur vous jours et nuits. En plus de votre blessure, vous avez pris froid et vous avez subi une forte fièvre, ce qui vous a fortement affaibli.

\- Pourquoi étais-je dans vos bras ? »

Elle chuchota cette dernière phrase avec perplexité si ce n'est désapprobation. Mr Darcy ne put s'empêcher de rougir et répliqua avec hésitation :

« Je vous demande pardon Elisabeth. Je sais que cela paraît scandaleux mais je vous promets que j'ai pour vous le plus grand respect. Durant ces derniers jours, la fièvre vous faisait délirer, vous étiez agitée et le seul moyen qui vous calmait était ma voix. Par conséquent, je suis resté à votre chevet durant tous ces jours. Votre bien être était plus important que des règles de propriétés. Mais hier, ma voix ne suffisait pas. Vous n'aviez plus de fièvre mais vous étiez en train de faire un cauchemar. Le docteur a spécifié que vous ne deviez pas bouger pour que votre blessure ne se réouvre pas. Alors je vous ai pris dans mes bras pour vous consoler et vous vous êtes apaisée. Ensuite je n'ai plus osé bouger. Vous sembliez sereine et en paix. Je voulais attendre un peu pour que vous retombiez dans un sommeil plus profond mais je me suis endormi. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir apeuré lors de votre réveil. Je... »

Il se trouva tout à coup très gauche. Il voulait lui dire tant de chose, combien il était heureux de la voir éveillée. Combien son cœur s'était brisé en la voyant inconsciente. Combien il l'aimait. Bredouillant, il voulut s'exprimer tout en ayant sa main dans la sienne et l'autre qui dégageait son front de quelques mèches de cheveux :

« Je suis profondément heureux et soulagé que vous soyez enfin éveillée. Je ne saurais combien vous dire ce que j'ai souffert ces derniers jours... Enfin, je sais que ce que j'ai ressenti est complètement futile devant quoi vous êtes passée. Mais vous voir inconsciente dans mes bras, alors que c'est moi qui aurait dû être blessé n'a fait que me montrer ce que j'aurai pu perdre avant même de l'avoir eu. Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, Elisabeth ma chérie, est que je vous aime passionnément et ardemment. Vous avez pris mon cœur et vivre une vie sans vous sur cette terre serait un enfer. Mon amour, merci de vous être battue, d'avoir survécu. »

Elisabeth resta silencieuse pendant son discours. Elle était trop faible pour lui répondre mais ses pensées étaient en ébullition. Il avait osé dépasser les règles de propriété. Pourquoi ? Pour son bien-être ? Où était le Mr Darcy qu'elle connaissait, celui qui était hautain et méprisait le sentiment des autres ? Il l'aimait au point de ne pouvoir vivre sans elle. Dire qu'elle était déboussolée était en dessous de la réalité. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle voulut parler mais elle ne put que chuchoter :

« Mr Darcy, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des sentiments pour moi. Je croyais plutôt que c'était le contraire. Au Hertfordshire, vous ne m'avez montrée aucun intérêt. Ne suis-je pas assez tolérable pour que vous soyez tenté ? »

Mr Darcy fut très gêné. Il se souvenait de cette phrase. Comment avait-il-pu être si méprisant ? Son orgueil avait encore frappé et il avait touché la seule femme qu'il aimait, à part Georgianna.

« Je vous demande pardon Elisabeth. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon comportement si ce n'est que je ne voulais pas venir à cette assemblée. Bingley m'y a obligé. J'étais de très mauvaise humeur, j'avais laissé à Londres une affaire pénible et je venais de recevoir une lettre qui m'apportait de mauvaises nouvelles à ce propos. Je suis d'un tempérament timide et je suis très mal à l'aise dans des assemblées que je ne connais pas. Ajoutant ma mauvaise humeur, je voulais juste que Bingley me laisse tranquille. Je ne vous avais à peine regardé. Une autre aurait reçu le même commentaire de ma part. Mais Elisabeth ma chérie, cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que je vous considère comme une des plus belles femmes de ma connaissance. »

Elisabeth était sans voix. Où était le Mr Darcy qu'elle connaissait ? Il s'excuse et est timide ! L'avait-elle si mal jugé ? Elle le regardait étonnée. Elle n'avait pas repris sa familiarité et elle n'était pas offusquée par les compliments qu'il lui portait. Peut-être que sa faiblesse physique l'affaiblissait émotionnellement ou alors était-ce sa main dans la sienne ? La chaleur qu'il lui apportait était rassurante. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'être sécurisée ? Elle se sentait perdue et sa présence l'évitait de se noyer. Où était son courage qui se lève quand elle se sent intimidée ? Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et se perdit dans ses yeux bleus. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle caressa son visage et lui répondit :

« Vous êtes tout excusé Mr Darcy ! Je suis tout étonnée ! »

Il l'interrompit par un baiser. Sentir sa main sur son visage et sa douce voix lui firent perdre tout son contrôle. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient si douces et si tendres. Ces rêves avaient été bien en dessous de la réalité. Mais ne voulant pas la choquer, il se redressa et la regarda avec attention pour discerner sa réaction. De son côté, Elisabeth était de plus en plus étonnée et perturbée. Toute son éducation lui avait dit de le repousser et de le congédier pour son manque de respect mais ce baiser avait éveillé en elle des émotions inconnues mais non désagréables. Pourquoi l'avait-elle caressé ? Sa tête lui reprochait son comportement dévergondé mais son cœur était en paix. Ce baiser la rassurait. Mais pourquoi avait-elle tellement besoin d'être rassurée ? Mr Darcy se mépris de son silence et de sa perplexité.

« Je suis désolé Elisabeth. Je n'aurai pas dû vous embrasser. En aucun cas je ne veux abuser de votre confiance et de votre innocence.

\- Non vous vous méprenez. Encore que ce n'est pas un acte qu'il faudrait réitérer. »

Il voyait ses yeux briller d'amusement. Rassuré il lui demanda :

« Alors qu'avez-vous ? Vous semblez mécontente.

\- Dîtes plutôt perplexe ou perdue. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. A commencer par vos sentiments et votre passion. Où est passé le Mr Darcy du Hertfordshire ? »

Souriant, il lui répondit :

« Oh il est bien là ! Je suis bien le même mais les événements de ces derniers jours m'ont fait réaliser où étaient mes priorités. Vous êtes ma priorité. »

Elle le contempla et le trouva vraiment beau. Son sourire était éblouissant. C'est cela, éblouissant !

« Vous avez un merveilleux sourire Mr Darcy, dit-elle sans réfléchir et rougissante.

\- Fitzwilliam, Elisabeth.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Mon prénom est Fitzwilliam, Elisabeth. Appelez-moi par mon prénom s'il vous plaît.

\- Oh ! Alors vous avez un merveilleux sourire, Fitzwilliam ! »

Elle rougit de son audace et il lui sourit en retour. Il voulait lui dire tellement de choses mais il refusait de l'épuiser. Il devait se rappeler qu'il était impératif qu'elle se repose. Non il ne serait pas égoïste, il attendrait avant de lui révéler le reste. Ici il pourrait la protéger des ragots et de ses problèmes familiaux. A Pemberley, elle serait en sécurité.

« Elisabeth, il faut vous reposer. » La voyant se révolter, il précisa : « Ordre du docteur, mon amour. »

Elle accepta sans grâce. Elle était bien consciente que son corps la trahissait et se sentait très faible. En cherchant à se pelotonner à travers les coussins, elle paniqua. Aussitôt elle agrippa le bras de Fitzwilliam.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ma douce ?

\- Voulez-vous rester avec moi, s'il vous plaît ? Au moins jusqu'à que je m'endorme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sentirai plus rassurée.

\- Bien sûr ma douce, je ne bouge pas. Soyez rassurée mon amour, vous pouvez vous rendormir. Je veillerai sur vos rêves. »

Il chuchota ses derniers mots en lui reprenant sa main. Sentant les doigts de Fitzwilliam caresser délicatement la paume de sa main, Elisabeth s'endormit d'un sommeil paisible. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et les domestiques n'avaient pas encore démarré leurs tâches quotidiennes. Il était fatigué mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler. Qu'elle était belle ! Elle n'avait pas été rebutée devant sa déclaration d'amour et elle n'avait été point offusquée devant son baiser. Elle avait été jusqu'à flirter avec lui. Il avait hâte qu'elle se réveille. Il avait beaucoup d'espoir. Son Elisabeth serait bientôt à lui et il sera à elle. Il lui appartiendra corps et âme. Tout ce qui est à lui sera à elle. Il se rendait bien compte que ses sentiments étaient peu compris dans la société où il vivait. Une épouse donnait une fortune au travers de sa dote et plus de connections dans le cercle où il circulait. Son devoir était de produire des héritiers. Le fait que des couples échangent de l'affection était secondaire. Alors considérer son épouse comme son égale était une idée très scandaleuse dans cette société si bien rangée. Il sourit, se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil et se rendormit avec la berceuse de la respiration calme de son aimée.

Fitzwilliam fut réveillé par l'ouverture de la porte. Mme Reynolds entra avec un plateau contenant un petit déjeuner. Lentement il se leva. Six jours à somnoler dans un fauteuil commençait à peser sur son dos. L'intendante lui demanda des nouvelles de Miss Bennet. Avec enthousiasme, il lui fit part du réveil d'Elisabeth. Il fit demander qu'un messager annonce la bonne nouvelle au Dr Wilson et à l'archevêque Darcy. Il demanda aussi des nouvelles de sa sœur. Elle dormait encore. Il mangea discrètement son petit déjeuner et sans déranger sa bien-aimée, il sortit pour se changer. Son valet lui appris que son cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam, était arrivé et l'attendait. Il retourna dans sa chambre et ne put que sourire en voyant Elisabeth. Il lui chuchota qu'il devait s'absenter un instant pour voir son cousin. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et rejoignit son cousin.

« Richard, bienvenu à Pemberley !

\- Darcy ! Comment vas-tu ? Georgianna et Miss Bennet ?

\- Georgianna va bien. Elle se remet doucement de cette attaque. Elle continue à se reposer comme le médecin lui a conseillé. Elle ne se souvient pas encore de cet après-midi. Pour être franc avec toi, je ne suis pas sûr que je veuille qu'elle se rappelle de son agression. Miss Bennet va beaucoup mieux. La fièvre est tombée et elle s'est réveillée une petite heure dans la nuit. Elle est fatiguée mais j'ai beaucoup d'espoir pour son rétablissement.

\- Ah j'en suis ravi. Les rumeurs continuent à Lambton et les alentours. Elles sont allées jusqu'à Matlock.

\- Je sais. J'ai eu la visite de mon oncle, l'archevêque de Matlock.

\- Et que t'a-t-il dit, lui demanda-t-il, facétieux ?

\- Réfrène ton sourire, Richard ! La situation n'est pas une farce ou une scène de comédie.

\- Quoi, le grand Fitzwilliam Darcy de Pemberley soigne lui-même une jeune fille célibataire dans sa propre chambre, cela ne sort absolument pas de l'ordinaire. Le maître des règles de propriétés s'implique dans une histoire si scandaleuse. Non, je ne me réjouirai pas car la situation est trop grave. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant toi... »

Le colonel s'arrêta devant le regard noir de son cousin mais il jubilait intérieurement.

« Bon blague à part, que t'a dit Miss Bennet ? A-t-elle pu dire qui était l'agresseur ?

\- Non, nous n'avons pas abordé ce sujet. Je ne voulais pas l'angoisser en lui rappelant ce fumier. Elle est épuisée ! Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler de toutes ces rumeurs et du pourquoi de sa présence dans le Derbyshire.

\- Alors de quoi avez-vous parler pendant presque une heure ? »

Mr Darcy rougit et hésita à lui révéler sa discussion avec son Elisabeth. Mais il connaissait son cousin. Il ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il lui donnerait pas quelques pistes.

« Euh, Elisabeth voulait savoir pourquoi j'étais dans sa chambre. _Jamais, je ne lui dirai qu'elle était dans mes bras_. Pour essayer de me justifier, je me suis déclaré.

\- Oh ! Comment a -t-elle réagi ? Était-elle favorable ou t-a-elle repoussée ?

\- Elle ne m'a pas repoussée, ça c'est sûr ! Mais elle était plutôt perplexe. Elle m'a rappelé mon comportement dans le Hertfordshire, qui était peu exemplaire. Tu me connais, je suis peu sociable dans des environnements où je ne suis pas familier. Avec l'incident de Ramsgate, mon humeur était au plus bas. Ma première rencontre avec Elisabeth a été catastrophique. Pour éviter de danser à cette assemblée, j'ai dit à Bingley qu'il n'y avait aucune jeune fille assez belle pour me tenter. Et dans ma chance, c'est elle qui a reçu ma vile critique. Je ne l'avais à peine regardé, la seule chose que je souhaitais était d'être seul.

\- Et qu'as-tu dit ?

\- Je me suis excusé et j'ai essayé de lui expliquer pourquoi mon humeur était massacrante sans rien lui révéler de l'incident de Ramsgate. Je crois qu'elle était encore plus perplexe. Elle ne me voyait pas comme un gentleman qui peut s'excuser et encore moins timide. »

Plus il parlait d'elle et plus son sourire s'élargissait. Le colonel l'observait de plus en plus étonné. Enfin une femme était arrivée à faire sortir son cousin de sa grotte. Il avait hâte de la rencontrer. Cependant il n'était pas venu pour taquiner son cousin.

« Donc il y a de l'espoir ! Si j'ai bien compris les ragots, un mariage est indispensable entre vous deux. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il y ait de l'affection dans cette union.

\- Tu ne me le fais pas dire ! Mon oncle, l'archevêque va nous marier dès qu'il apprend la nouvelle de son réveil. J'ai hâte et en même temps, je crains le moment où je vais le lui annoncer. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai compris sur Elisabeth est qu'elle ne supporte pas d'être obligée à faire des choses. Alors un mariage !

\- Serait-elle une jument sauvage qu'il faut que tu domptes ?

\- Tu veux rire ! Ce serait du gâchis. Je voudrais plutôt lui donner toutes les possibilités pour qu'elle s'épanouisse. La dompter serait taire sa vivacité et son intelligence.

\- Donc d'ici ce soir, tu seras un homme marié.

\- C'est cela ! Ce soir je serai un homme marié. »

Mr Darcy s'affaissa dans son fauteuil. Ce soir il sera marié, son Elisabeth sera enfin à lui.

« Bon tu n'es pas venu pour compatir sur mon futur sort. Dis-moi, qu'as-tu découvert ? Sais-tu qui est ce fumier ? L'as-tu retrouvé ?

\- Non, personne ne sait qu'il est, ce qui m'insupporte au plus haut point ! Avec le magistrat, on a fait toutes les tavernes et les auberges de la région et on n'a trouvé aucun indice sur son identité. Soit il se cache dans un trou terreux, soit il a quitté le Derbyshire. Cependant, on a pu retrouver le carrosse au fin fond sud des bois de Pemberley, sans chevaux. Il n'y avait aucun bien personnel qui aurait pu nous aider pour une quelconque identification. La neige avait déjà recouvert toutes traces. Mais on peut imaginer que s'il a quitté le Derbyshire, il est parti vers le sud, sûrement vers Londres.

\- As-tu pu voir si Wickham était impliqué dans ce kidnapping ?

\- Mon homme est arrivé hier soir à Matlock. Il est allé jusqu'à Meryton et a été retardé de deux jours à cause du temps. Il m'a malheureusement confirmé la présence de Wickham dans cette ville. Il semblerait qu'il se soit battu avec un de ses camarades, un lieutenant Denny. Il avait le visage bien amoché. Mon homme est allé voir le colonel Foster et ce dernier lui a précisé que Wickham n'avait pas bougé de la milice, une bagarre avait eu lieu plus au moins au même moment que le kidnapping, à propos d'un pari perdu. Je t'avoue que j'ai trouvé cette coïncidence un peu trop évidente. Comme par hasard, le jour où tu te bats avec un homme au point de laisser des traces bien visibles, lui-même est entraîné dans une altercation qui le laisse sévèrement amoché au visage. Si le colonel Foster n'attestait pas de sa présence dans le Hertfordshire, je douterais beaucoup de cet alibi.

\- Si tu savais comme j'enrage de ne pas avoir pu discerner son visage. Il faisait trop sombre. Mais je suis sûr qu'il a reçu plusieurs coups qui ont laissé leurs marques. Donc si je comprends bien, la dernière chance que nous avons pour identifier ce truand est Elisabeth.

\- Je crois que oui. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il avait un complice. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés dans ce pavillon, il était seul. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais j'espère que Miss Bennet pourra nous aider à éclairer ce mystère.

\- Il le faut car tant qu'il n'a pas été appréhendé, Georgianna et Elisabeth sont en danger. Il se vengera. »

A ce moment, une servante entra annonçant que Miss Elisabeth était réveillée. Comme le médecin n'arriverait qu'en début d'après-midi, Mr Darcy demanda qu'on prépare une soupe légère pour la convalescente. Il proposa à son cousin d'attendre une petite demie heure avant de la rencontrer, le temps qu'il présente à Elisabeth la situation. En remontant dans sa chambre, il fut intercepté par un valet lui donnant une missive de l'archevêque de Matlock. Ce dernier arrivera en début d'après-midi pour présenter ses hommages à sa future nièce et les marier.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans cette chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de se perdre dans sa contemplation. Qu'elle était belle et dans quelles heures, elle serait sienne ! Son Elisabeth, Elisabeth Darcy ! Elle était assise sur le lit, dans un amoncellement de coussins pour son confort. L'intendante Mme Reynolds venait de finir de la rafraîchir. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de chambre appartenant à Georgianna, délicate et très élégante. Une reine qui reçoit dans son lit. Allait-elle accepter ses avances ? Le laisserait-elle l'aimer avec passion et fougue ? Son imagination s'envolait sans qu'il puisse la contrôler. Il la voyait dans ses bras, recevoir ses baisers, sourire d'extase sous son étreinte. Il la désirait ardemment. En secouant la tête pour revenir à la réalité, il s'approcha du lit. Il prit sa main et déposa les plus doux des baisers sur chaque doigt. Puis délicatement, il retourna sa main et baisa sa paume. Elisabeth rougit fortement devant cette marque d'attention très nette.

« Bonjour Elisabeth, comment vous sentez vous ce matin ?

\- Bonjour à vous Mr Darcy... »

Devant le soulèvement de sourcil de Mr Darcy, elle se corrigea :

« Bonjour Fitzwilliam, j'ai bien dormi merci. Mais je vous avoue que je suis très fatiguée.

\- C'est normal après ce que vous avez enduré ces derniers jours. Le médecin a prescrit beaucoup de repos et je veillerai à ce que tout soit fait pour que vous puissiez vous reposer et reprendre des forces. D'ici peu, vous pourrez si vous le souhaitez prendre un peu de soupe. Le médecin ne viendra quand début d'après-midi, mais si vous avez faim d'ici là, je pense qu'une légère soupe ne vous fera pas de mal.

\- Merci Fitzwilliam, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir faim mais j'ai la gorge asséchée. Alors une soupe pourrait être la bienvenue.

\- Voulez-vous un peu de thé ou un verre d'eau avant que la soupe soit prête ?

\- Une tasse de thé me ferait plaisir, s'il vous plaît. »

L'intendante sortit immédiatement pour aller chercher de l'eau chaude. Très rapidement, Mme Reynolds put proposer à Elisabeth un thé avec un peu de miel pour apaiser l'irritation de sa gorge. Mr Darcy la remercia et la congédia. Ce qu'il devait partager à Elisabeth était trop sensible et sérieux et il préférait être seul. En l'aidant à tenir sa tasse car elle était trop faible, il parla :

« Elisabeth, je sais que vous devriez vous reposer et ce que je m'apprête à vous dire risque de vous bouleverser et ne pas aider à votre convalescence mais malheureusement je n'ai pas le choix. J'en suis désolé et je vous demande pardon d'avance si en quelque manière je vais vous offenser.

\- "Fitzwilliam, _c'est de plus en plus facile_, je vous en prie parler. Je ne suis pas si facilement choquée. Et sachez que mon courage se lève devant toute intimidation.

_\- Elle est merveilleuse !_ Bien j'ai deux sujets dont je voudrais qu'on discute. Vous rappelez vous de pourquoi vous êtes dans le Derbyshire et plus précisément pourquoi vous êtes ici à Pemberley, convalescente ?

\- Je… »

Elle ne put soutenir son regard et détourna sa tête dans les coussins. Elle savait très bien pourquoi elle était dans le Derbyshire. Mais comment le lui dire ? Elle était mortifiée et bouleversée par sa famille. Elle ne voulait pas partager à cet homme comment sa famille avait agi et encore plus terrible, comment elle l'avait reniée. Elle avait été obligée de partir et d'accepter une offre d'emploi comme gouvernante loin, si loin de chez elle. Mais en dépit de tout cela, elle avait été heureuse d'arriver dans le Derbyshire. Le pays semblait être magnifique et malgré l'hiver et la neige qui le recouvrait, il recelait des merveilles comme ces bois où elle s'était promené cet après-midi fatidique. Elle sentit un doigt sous son menton ramener son visage. Elle rencontra un regard rempli de compassion et les larmes qu'elle bloquait coulèrent sur ses joues. Délicatement, Mr Darcy les essuya de ses doigts.

« Élisabeth, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes dans le Derbyshire. J'ai envoyé un express à votre famille et il m'est revenu il y a deux jours avec cette nouvelle qui m'a autant enragée que fait sourire. »

Sa mortification encore plus grande, Elisabeth ne put que fermer les yeux. _Que doit-il penser de mes parents ? Et de moi ? Avoir osé refuser une offre de mariage_. Dans la débâcle de ses pensées, une phrase lui revenait « cette nouvelle m'a autant enragée que fait sourire ». Pourquoi serait-il en colère devant une situation qui ne le regarde pas et encore plus, pourquoi en est-il heureux ? Son indignation était-elle, qu'elle lui reprocha :

« Puis je comprendre pourquoi ma situation vous apporte autant de colère et de bonheur ? En quoi cela vous concerne ? Comment pouvez-vous vous réjouir devant mon malheur ? »

Pris de court par son ton, Mr Darcy hésita :

« _Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'espérais aborder notre mariage. Pourquoi m'en veut-elle ? Il faut que je m'explique._ Elisabeth, je suis en colère pour l'injustice que votre famille a osé vous faire porter. Je ne comprends pas et je ne cautionne encore moins comment votre père a pu vous renier, vous sa fille préférée ? Et sous quel prétexte ? Car vous avez refusé une offre de mariage ? Et voilà en quoi je me réjouis, votre refus. Mr Collins est loin d'être un époux acceptable pour vous. Il vous aurait rendue malheureuse et c'est sans compter les « conseils » complètement déplacés de ma tante, Lady Catherine. De manière très égoïste, je n'aurai pas pu supporter vous voir épouser cet imbécile.

\- Et pourquoi ne l'auriez-vous pas supporté ?

\- Car je veux être celui que vous épouserez. _Voilà c'est dit ! Comment vas-tu réagir mon amour ?_ »

Et sa réaction ne lui déplut pas. Elle rougit de plus belle et bégaya :

« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je... Êtes-vous sûr de vous ? Je ne sais vos sentiments à mon égard que depuis cette nuit. J'ai encore du mal à les comprendre et à y croire. Je suis sans dote, sans connections et fortune. Ma famille est ... Enfin, elle peut être pesante. Je ne suis personne et vous serez la risée dans votre cercle de connaissances. Je...

\- Elisabeth mon amour, je vais être franc avec vous. Ces événements des derniers jours m'ont fait réalisés où est ma priorité. Vous êtes aujourd'hui ma priorité, ma douce. Mais lorsque j'ai quitté le Hertfordshire, j'étais résolu à faire taire ces sentiments et de vous oublier pour ces différentes raisons. Ma famille a des attentes pour moi qui sont hautes, pour continuer à perpétrer la grandeur du nom Darcy. Mon devoir que je prenais très au sérieux était de trouver une épouse qui permette d'élever notre rang, une fortune et des connections. Mais plus ma raison me rappelait ces exigences et plus mon cœur pleurait car il était loin de vous. Vous tenir dans mes bras, presque morte m'a fait comprendre que ma seule source de bonheur se trouvait dans mes bras et que je ne pouvais vous perdre. Je vous aime, Elisabeth. Les mots sont faibles pour vous exprimer mon amour. Je sais aujourd'hui, grâce à vous, où sont mes priorités. Je me dois à Pemberley et à Georgianna avant tout. Ma sœur a besoin d'une présence féminine douce qui la conduise à s'affermir et à s'épanouir. Pemberley a besoin d'une maîtresse aimante, qui aime la campagne et n'ai pas peur de se fatiguer pour s'en occuper. Vous, ma douce Elisabeth, vous remplissez ces rôles à merveille. Alors oui, je vous désire comme épouse et je n'aurai point de honte à vous présenter à ma droite car je serai fier d'être votre époux.

\- Vous m'honorez Fitzwilliam. Je... »

Elisabeth fut interrompue par l'arrivée de la soupe. Mr Darcy demanda à ce que le colonel se présente plus tard. Prenant une cuillère, il nourrit Elisabeth bouchée après bouchée. N'aimant pas normalement être si faible, elle trouvait la présence et les gestes de Mr Darcy si rassurant qu'elle le laissait avec plaisir prendre soin d'elle. Elle découvrait un nouvel homme aimant et attentionné. Et après ces dernières semaines si éprouvantes, elle était tentée de fermer les yeux, de se pelotonner dans ses bras et de le laisser s'occuper d'elle.

« Elisabeth, je sais que vous êtes épuisée et dans d'autres circonstances, je ne permettrais pas de vous bouleverser. Mais le temps presse. Des rumeurs à notre égard se sont propagées jusqu'à Matlock, à la résidence de l'archevêque, mon oncle. Il nous oblige à nous marier le plus vite possible pour protéger autant votre personne que mon nom. Je suis sincèrement désolé ma douce mais il arrive cet après-midi pour bénir notre union. J'aurai voulu éviter de vous obliger à quoi que ce soit, surtout à un mariage que vous ne souhaiteriez pas. Mais ces rumeurs ont complètement terni votre réputation. Votre ancien employeur a proclamé haut et fort que vous étiez la maîtresse et la complice de ce fumier. Certains ont même dit que vous étiez ma maîtresse. Ainsi à cause d'elles, mon oncle nous oblige à la seule solution pour faire taire ces ragots, notre union.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que nous devons nous marier cet après-midi ? Êtes-vous sûr que ce soit la seule solution ? Je pourrai très bien quitter le Derbyshire et trouver un emploi ailleurs. Vous ne devez pas vous sentir obliger de m'épouser pour protéger ma réputation. Qui plus est, j'ai été reniée par ma famille ce qui entache déjà ma réputation. M'épouser vous fera plus de tort que de bien et vous m'en ressentirez dans un futur proche. Je suis très honorée par les sentiments que vous me porter mais ils ne doivent pas obscurcir votre jugement. J'ai accepté mon sort. Être une gouvernante que ce soit ici ou ailleurs n'y changera rien. Je l'ai choisi quand j'ai quitté Longbourn...

\- Elizabeth, arrêtez ! Vous radotez ! Je ne peux en mon humble conscience vous laisser partir à cause de cette histoire. D'une part, même si vous pourrez trouver un autre emploi ailleurs, vos futurs employeurs voudront savoir ce qui s'est passé ici et ils entendront parler de toutes ces rumeurs dont celles qui sont proférées par votre employeur actuel. Sans vouloir raviver des souvenirs douloureux mais vous êtes dans cette situation précise car vous avez aidé ma sœur. C'est mon devoir en tant que frère et gardien de vous protéger et d'user de tout mon pouvoir pour réparer les tords qui ont été fait à votre égard. Et enfin, et c'est la seule raison que je veux que vous reteniez, c'est que je vous aime, Elizabeth. Je ne peux vous laisser partir avec une réputation ruinée et un futur des plus incertains. Je sais que vous êtes bouleversée et j'imagine à peine combien ces dernières semaines et en particulier ces derniers jours ont été éprouvant autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Mais je vous jure, mon amour, que je me consacrerai à votre bonheur jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je partagerai avec vous toutes vos joies et j'userai de tout mon pouvoir pour que vous aillez le minimum de peines. Je vous offrirai la sécurité et le confort que vous aurez besoin pour vous épanouir. Je vous aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Elizabeth, mon amour, ma douce, j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de votre sourire, de votre joie de vivre. Vous êtes un rafraîchissement, un baume sur mon cœur fermé. Votre intelligence me ravit, me stimule et me pousse vers d'autres horizons. Vous êtes mon espoir, l'espoir de vivre une vie de félicité. Je vous aime Elizabeth et je suis persuadé qu'ensemble nous pourrons être plus qu'heureux. Voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de m'épouser ? »

Elizabeth était complètement submergée par ses émotions. Après ces dernières semaines éprouvantes et l'horrible incident, les paroles de Mr Darcy était une oasis dans un désert. Elle buvait ses mots comme le meilleur des nectars. Elle en oubliait les ragots et sa situation personnelle pour être immergée dans son amour. Dans l'océan tumultueux de sa vie, sa demande en mariage était une ancre à laquelle elle voulait s'accrocher. Mais avait-elle le droit de s'y accrocher ? Une déclaration d'amour de cette force se devait d'être répondue avec la même intensité. L'aimait-elle ? Comment se retrouver dans toutes ces émotions et ce tumulte. Elle était perdue ou presque car une partie d'elle s'accrochait à lui. Dans son regard, elle trouvait la force de tenir, de rester saine et de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Mais pourquoi lui ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle le méprisait. Lui et son regard hautain. Mais aujourd'hui, il est complètement différent et elle a besoin de lui. Il la rassure et la sécurise. Quand il est présent, elle se sent en paix et quand il n'est pas auprès de d'elle, elle devient anxieuse. Elle l'a ressenti dans son sommeil. Tout est encore trouble mais elle se souvenait de sa voix qui la tranquillisait et qui l'apaisait. Sa voix faisait fuir les cauchemars. Entre son discours et ses propres réflexions, elle ne réalisa pas les larmes qui coulaient. Les doigts délicats de Mr Darcy sur ses joues qui la ramenèrent à la réalité.

« Elizabeth, mon ange, pardonnez-moi ! Je ne voulais pas vous troubler. Je comprends que c'est une décision grave et dans d'autres circonstances je ne me permettrais point de vous presser. Je vous aurais courtisé dignement et ensuite, je vous aurais demandé en mariage. _Mon amour, réponds-moi. Ton silence et tes larmes me mettent au supplice_.

\- Mr Darcy... Je veux dire Fitzwilliam, je ne sais comment vous répondre. Votre déclaration et votre demande méritent une réponse similaire et je ne sais plus quels sont mes sentiments à votre égard. Je pourrai vous dire que je vous aime aussi mais ce serait vous mentir. Tout est confus en moi, entre ce que vous étiez dans le Hertfordshire et ici, entre ce que je pensais de vous et ce que je vois maintenant. Tout est trouble et je ne sais comment m'y retrouver. Mais pour être honnête avec vous, j'ai besoin de vous et l'idée de ne pas être à vos côtés me rend anxieuse. Je voudrais être égoïste et me dire que tout ira bien. Vous prendrez soin de moi et me rendrez heureuse. Mais en acceptant de vous épouser, vous me donnerez aussi votre cœur et je ne pourrai supporter de vous faire du mal. Or c'est ce qui se passera si je ne vous aime pas en retour... »

Mr Darcy l'interrompit en l'embrassant. La seule chose qu'il avait entendu était qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Elle voulait l'aimer comme lui il l'aimait. Une bouffée d'espoir le remplit et il perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait de lui. Ce baiser qu'il voulut simple devint pressant et passionné. Dans son innocence, elle lui répondit. Les mots n'avaient plus de place dans ce moment intime. Seuls leur cœur et leurs sentiments les plus purs s'exprimaient. D'une voix rauque, remplie de désir, Mr Darcy réitéra sa demande :

« Épouse moi !

\- Oui ! »

Ce mot de trois lettres s'échappa de sa bouche. De ce simple mot, elle sut que c'était la bonne décision. Tous ses doutes s'évaporaient. Elle ne savait toujours pas la profondeur de ses sentiments pour lui mais une certitude naquit dans son cœur. Il remplirait le vide de son cœur et elle garderait le sien. Et dans cette joie nouvelle, elle enlaça ses bras autour de son cou et captura à nouveau ses lèvres si enivrantes. Mr Darcy répondit à cette invitation sans aucune hésitation. Il jubilait ! Sans oublier l'état fragile de sa nouvelle fiancée, il la prit dans ses bras. Tout en l'embrassant, il la caressa tendrement. De son dos, ses mains remontaient jusqu'à son cou, à ses épaules. De ses bras, il redescendit vers ses seins. Il ne s'y attarda pas de peur de perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille, si fine et sensuelle. Il reposa délicatement son corps sur le lit. Dans un dernier baiser, il exprima tout son amour, sa gratitude et la promesse d'être le gardien digne de son cœur. Il se releva assez pour poser son front contre le sien. Leur respiration se mélangeait comme s'ils ne pouvaient se rassasier l'un de l'autre. Il la regardait et de ses yeux illuminés, il ne voyait que certitude, espoir et joie. Son sourire était si doux qu'il pansa toute la douleur et l'incertitude de ces derniers jours. En caressant son visage, il répétait inlassablement son prénom comme une incantation.

« Elizabeth, mon amour. Tu me rends si heureux !

\- Fitzwilliam ! »

Comme depuis son réveil, elle se retrouvait sans mot pour exprimer le débordement de son cœur. Alors, elle leva son bras et caressa son visage. Ils étaient tellement perdus dans leur contemplation qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir. Alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser une énième fois, ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge. Mortifiée d'avoir été découverte dans une pose intime, elle se réfugia dans les bras de son fiancé et c'est lui qui se retourna pour voir qui était l'intrus. Quoique gêné mais non étonné, il salua son cousin en se relevant :

« Ah Richard, j'avais demandé à ce que tu sois présenté un peu plus tard !

\- Oui je sais, cela fait une heure que j'attends ! Alors je me suis dit qu' « un peu plus tard » était passé et que j'étais attendu. Mais je vois que je dérange", dit Richard d'un ton qui ne cachait absolument point son amusement au grand désespoir de son cousin qui ne put que maugréer.

\- Efface ton sourire Richard ! »

Darcy se retourna et pris la main d'Elisabeth qui avait eu le temps lors de leur échange de se remettre de sa mortification. Le colonel, voyant le sourire échangé entre eux, compris qu'un arrangement avait été conclu et était plus qu'heureux de voir son cousin, qu'il aimait comme un frère, jubiler. Oui c'est cela, Darcy jubilait ! De manière plus posée, Darcy fit les présentations :

« Richard, laisse-moi te présenter Miss Elizabeth Bennett, ma fiancée. Elizabeth, mon amour, je vous présente mon cousin le colonel Fitzwilliam.

\- Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance Miss Elizabeth et encore de plus de voir que vous êtes maintenant réveillée.

\- Je suis toute honorée de faire votre connaissance Colonel.

\- Oh je vous en prie, appelez-moi Richard. Nous allons être de la même famille.

\- Que si vous m'appelez Elizabeth ! »

Richard accepta et ne put s'empêcher de rigoler face à l'attitude de Darcy. En effet, ce dernier s'était rembrunit en écoutant sa fiancée et son cousin être à l'aise au point de s'appeler par leur prénom. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette situation, il voulait être le seul à être proche d'Elizabeth. Il était jaloux et pire, jaloux de son cousin ! Pour rajouter à son état, il voyait très bien que Richard avait vu clair en lui et il en abusait. Ne pouvant plus tenir, il reprit :

« Richard laisse ma fiancée en paix. Tu n'es pas là pour tenir cour devant des mignonnettes sans cervelles.

\- Darcy calme toi ! Je voulais juste mettre à l'aise Elizabeth... (puis voyant le regard durcit de Darcy, il se corrigea) Je veux dire Miss Bennet. »

Trouvant la jalousie de Darcy attendrissante, Elizabeth voulut le rassurer. Elle pressa sa main et lui donna son sourire le plus doux. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle lui voua un sourire qu'elle n'avait donné à personne et qu'elle ne réserverait que pour lui dans le futur. Instantanément, Darcy se calma et il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler et de lui rendre son sourire. Encore une fois, Richard dut rappeler sa présence par un raclement de gorge tant les fiancés étaient perdus dans leur contemplation.

« Je dois vous dire Miss Elizabeth (il avait accentué le « Miss Elizabeth » pour Darcy), que je dois vous remercier. Vous faites des miracles !

\- J'ai peur de ne pas vous comprendre !

\- Voyez-vous, je connais Darcy depuis toujours et c'est la première fois que je le vois sourire autant et avoir cette expression niaise d'amoureux. Cela fait plaisir à voir. »

Les deux fiancés se mirent à rougir de plus belle ce qui accrût la bonne humeur du colonel. Mais il se rappela que des points sérieux devaient être abordés et il ne pouvait les reporter plus longtemps.

« Miss Elizabeth, je suis désolé de plomber l'ambiance mais nous devons discuter de ce qui s'est passé dans les bois et de ce que vous vous en rappeler.

\- Attends Richard, nous n'en avons encore point discuter, lui répondit Darcy.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Vous sembliez être occupés par d'autres affaires bien plus agréables. »

Son sous-entendu n'était perdu de personne et Darcy se sentit une fois de plus obliger de le reprendre.

« Richard, ça suffit. Je suis désolé Elizabeth. Richard a tendance à oublier ses manières quand il passe trop de temps à l'armée. »

Elizabeth hocha de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'en prenait point ombrage bien qu'elle soit un peu gênée. Mais elle appréciait la nature joviale du colonel et reconnaissant aussi une volonté d'alléger l'atmosphère d'une discussion qui sera certainement très éprouvante. Darcy lui rappela :

« Ma chérie, je sais que cela fait moins d'une demi-journée que vous êtes réveillée et que vous êtes encore très faible. Je voudrais tant vous épargner cette lourde tâche de vous souvenir de cet horrible incident mais on a besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé et encore plus de savoir qui est derrière ce kidnapping. Quand je suis venu vous secourir, je n'ai pas pu voir son visage. Il faisait trop sombre. Est-ce que vous vous sentez prête à nous partager vos souvenirs ? »

Inconsciemment, Elizabeth agrippa son bras et Mr Darcy se rapprocha d'elle autant le permettait les convenances. Il voulait absolument la soutenir dans une épreuve qu'il sentait être plus que pénible, au vu de ses propres souvenirs. Elizabeth ne souhaitait absolument pas revenir sur ce qui s'était passé. Depuis son réveil, elle était arrivée à mettre de côté cet horrible épisode. La déclaration d'amour et la proposition de Mr Darcy lui avait permis d'en échapper pour un temps. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Mais maintenant était le temps de confronter ses souvenirs. Elle s'agrippa encore plus fort à son bras. « _Depuis quand est-il devenu mon ancre ? » _

« Je vous avoue que tout est trouble et je n'ai pas cherché à voir plus clair. Le peu d'images qui me reviennent me terrifient.

\- Alors allons pas à pas. Pour commencer, pouvez-vous nous décrire votre ravisseur et son complice ? Lui intima le colonel.

\- Oh je peux faire plus que cela. Mais avant je vous dois des excuses Fitzwilliam.

\- Et en quoi ma douce ?

\- J'ai cru en ses mensonges. Par ce que vous aviez blessé ma vanité, j'ai été enclin à écouter ses mensonges et à être aveugle au point de ne pas réaliser le vil personnage qu'il est...

\- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que celui qui vous a agressé et a kidnappé ma sœur est Wickham ? »

Devant son hochement de tête, les deux cousins se levèrent et purent avec peine contenir leur rage. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Darcy ne comprenait pas comment il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il s'en voulait doublement de l'avoir laisser s'échapper. Le colonel était dans un état similaire. _Encore lui, j'aurais dû lui régler son compte à Ramsgate._ Et pour couronner le tout, son homme lui a certifié qu'il était dans le Hertfordshire. Après cinq jours, comment le retrouver ? Darcy fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et pouvoir articuler ses pensées.

« Je n'en reviens pas ! J'étais là et j'aurai pu l'arrêter. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il tomberait aussi bas.

\- Pour ma part, cela ne m'étonne absolument pas. Depuis toujours, il s'est comporté comme un délinquant et un dépravé. Il n'a jamais compris sa chance et il a toujours été jaloux de ta position. Tu étais l'héritier et il n'était que le fils de l'intendant. Il a usé de sa position de filleul de ton père pour avoir des privilèges qu'il n'a même pas été capable d'apprécier à leur juste valeur. S'en prendre à Georgianna à Ramsgate était déjà excessivement bas. Son échec ne l'a fait que s'enfoncer encore plus dans cette voie et prendre des mesures plus criminelles. Rien ne semble l'arrêter pour avoir sa revanche. Il est de plus en plus dangereux, lui dit le colonel.

\- Fitzwilliam, je ne sais pas quel est votre passé avec lui ou en tout cas je ne connais que ses mensonges mais je suis d'accord avec le colonel. Il a une haine contre vous qui est profonde. Je ne l'avais pas compris à Meryton. J'étais aveugle et ses bonnes manières et son charme l'ont mis dans une position d'humble victime, qui accepte son sort et essaie de survivre malgré les coups durs du passé. Tout le monde l'a cru et malheureusement moi aussi. Et j'en suis si désolée... »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle dut s'arrêter à cause de l'émotion qui lui bloquait la gorge. Elle devait vraiment être épuisée pour ne pas pouvoir avoir une discussion sans être émotionnelle. Darcy voulut la réconforter. « _Tant pis pour les convenances et la présence de Richard », _se dit-il. Mais elle l'en empêcha.

« Non Fitzwilliam, laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plaît. Je n'avais pas remarqué sa haine pour vous à Meryton mais dans ce pavillon de chasse, elle émanait de lui par vague. C'était répulsif et en même temps terrifiant car je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un prendre autant de plaisir à briser des vies juste pour heurter quelqu'un. Vous dans ce cas précis. »

Le colonel ne sachant pas dans quelles circonstances Darcy était arrivé dans le pavillon lui demanda de s'expliquer. D'un ton se voulant le plus rassurant, il lui dit :

« Miss Elizabeth, racontez-nous. Que vous a fait ce bâtard, à vous et à Georgianna ? Nous avons besoin de le savoir pour vous protéger toutes les deux et particulièrement Georgianna qui ne souvient de rien. Reprenons depuis le début si vous le souhaitez.

\- Je suis arrivée la veille dans la région pour prendre la place de gouvernante chez la famille de Mr Kendal. Enfin maintenant cela doit faire plus d'une semaine. Les enfants n'étaient pas encore revenus dans le domaine. Ainsi j'avais encore quelques jours pour m'adapter à ma nouvelle vie et aux lieux environnants. Ce jour-là, comme le temps semblait s'éclaircir, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour me promener et découvrir quelques chemins intéressants que je pourrais prendre avec ma charge. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée seule dans les bois de Pemberley. J'ai l'habitude de me promener seule et généralement j'arrive relativement bien à m'orienter même en forêt. Mais ce jour-là, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et j'ai oublié la notion du temps. Je me suis enfoncée dans les bois bien plus profond que je le prévoyais. Le temps commençait à tourner et il faisait de plus en froid. J'ai bien peur que mes habits ne soient pas assez chauds pour l'hiver du Derbyshire, dit-elle avec une once d'humour !

Alors que j'essayais de trouver une solution pour retourner sur mes pas, j'ai aperçu le pavillon de chasse. Il y avait un cheval attelé à l'extérieur et de la fumée sortait de la cheminée. J'ai frappé en espérant trouver quelqu'un qui m'aiderait à rentrer au domaine des Kendall. Vous n'imaginez pas mon étonnement quand je reconnus l'homme qui était sur le seuil. Mr Wickham. Il m'a immédiatement reconnu et très courtoisement m'a proposé d'entrer et de me réchauffer près du feu. Je devais avoir une apparence des plus effroyables pour qu'il m'invite sans aucune discussion préalable. Je lui ai fait part de mon étonnement de le voir ici dans le Derbyshire, seul en plein milieu des bois. Il me répondit qu'il était en mission dans la région, envoyé spécialement par le colonel Foster. De ce fait, il était venu dans ce pavillon, son havre de paix selon lui. Je n'ai pas cherché à demander plus d'explication. J'étais bien trop heureuse de me retrouver au chaud pour être soupçonneuse de quoique ce soit. Il me proposa du thé que j'accepta volontiers. Et c'est pendant que l'eau chauffait que je sentis comme un malaise.

L'ambiance était lourde, il faisait sombre. De plus, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué au début mais il semblait être sur ses gardes. Il agissait étrangement. Par exemple, il a fait tomber plusieurs fois des tasses en se plaignant qu'il était maladroit. Cela ne le ressemblait pas, enfin du peu que je le connaissais. Je lui ai demandé s'il allait bien et il me répondit que tout était pour le mieux. Il avait ce sourire sardonique à double sens. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis du bruit à côté comme des coups de pied. Il y avait une porte qui devait donner sur une autre pièce ou un cagibi. Je me suis inquiétée et je lui ai demandé s'il était seul. Il me l'a affirmé mais je continuais à entendre ces coups. Alors, quand il eut le dos tourné pour récupérer l'eau chaude, je me suis levée et je suis allée voir.

J'étais stupéfaite. Dans ce petit cagibi, il y avait une fille attachée sur une chaise, pieds et mains liés. Elle avait une sorte de foulard autour de la bouche l'empêchant de parler. Elle était pétrifiée. Ses yeux étaient tuméfiés et rouges tellement qu'elle pleurait. Je vous avoue que j'ai eu un mouvement de flottement. En y réfléchissant, j'aurai pu faire tellement de choses à ce moment. Il était encore affairé avec la préparation du thé. J'aurai pu l'assommer par derrière ou trouver autre chose mais j'étais complètement glacée. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, il s'était retourné et vu que j'avais découvert la fille, votre sœur. Une lueur macabre s'est allumée dans ses yeux. Il me dit :

« Je vois que vous ne pouvez point vous empêcher de fouiner. Pourquoi Elizabeth ? Que vais-je bien faire de vous maintenant ? »

Sa voix était mielleuse. Pour la première fois, je la trouvais écœurante. C'était comme si un collyre avait purifié mes yeux et je le voyais enfin pour qu'il était. Il s'avançait doucement vers moi comme un prédateur en face de sa proie. La fille, je veux dire votre sœur, gémissait de plus en plus et je sentais qu'elle était terrifiée. Tout est assez flou après mais je me souviens d'avoir essayé de discuter avec lui pour connaître ses intentions.

« Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi la retenez-vous contre son gré ? Ce n'est qu'une enfant !

\- Oh pardonnez mes manières ! Elizabeth...

\- Je ne vous ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom, vous vous oubliez ! »

Une lueur dans ses yeux apparue, encore plus terrifiante qu'auparavant. Un mélange de luxure et d'excitation qui me fit frissonner.

« Mille excuses **Miss** Elizabeth. Permettez-moi de vous présenter **Miss** Georgianna Darcy de Pemberley. Georgianna, je vous présente **Miss** Elizabeth Bennet de Longbourn en Hertfordshire », dit-il en accentuant nos titres.

Je regardais cette fille et je fus étonné de voir un signe de reconnaissance de sa part. Elle paraissait me connaître et soudain, je compris le lien... Georgianna Darcy, Darcy, Mr Darcy, l'ami hautain et méprisant de Mr Bingley. Je me retournai et je ne pus m'empêcher de crier :

« Mais pourquoi ? Elle est innocente. Elle ne vous a rien fait. Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Vous ne pouvez pas vous venger de son frère en l'utilisant... Que vous voulez vous faire d'elle ?

\- Mais ma chère, elle n'est pas si innocente qu'elle paraît. Elle est du même gabarit que son frère, le grand Fitzwilliam Darcy. Et puis vous qui êtes intelligente, vous pouvez m'accorder le fait que de toucher et ruiner la douce et belle Georgianna, la prunelle des yeux de Darcy, est le meilleur moyen pour me venger. »

Je voyais dans ses yeux très clairement une haine profonde quand il énonçait votre nom, Fitzwilliam. Son visage que j'avais cru beau, avenant et digne de confiance se déformait devant moi. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé à quel point je m'étais trompée, combien il m'avait leurré sur son caractère et donc pas déduction sur le vôtre. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas un besoin de vengeance face à l'injustice qu'il nous avait tant décrit qui l'animait mais un sentiment plus fort, plus ténébreux. C'était la première fois que je voyais la haine personnifiée. Je sais que ce sont des mots forts mais je peux vous assurer que c'est bien ce sentiment que j'ai discerné dans son regard. Dans ma réflexion, je le laissais parler et m'expliquer dans les moindres détails son plan. Il avait kidnappé votre sœur à l'aide d'un complice, le lieutenant Denny je crois. Le but était de quitter le Derbyshire en direction de l'Ecosse et plus exactement Gretna Green. Il l'épouserait et récupérait sa dote. C'était le plan A. Mais ma présence changea ses intentions. Rien que d'y repenser, j'ai le sang qui se glace.

« Mais maintenant que vous vous êtes invitée dans notre petite partie, vous comprenez que je ne peux vous libérer. Je dois donc changer mes plans et je crois que j'ai la solution parfaite qui apportera au tant de satisfaction à vous et à moi. J'ai bien vu au Hertfordshire l'attention que vous me portiez. Vous auriez été une riche héritière et j'aurai profité bien plus que de vos charmantes et intelligentes conversations. Mais maintenant, nous avons devant nous une somme exceptionnelle à notre portée. Voyez-vous ? Je vais réclamer une forte rançon pour la vie de notre chère Georgianna, bien sûr elle sera plus importante que sa dote. Je ne suis pas un homme à manquer une opportunité. Ensuite, devinez-vous ? Nous partons tous les deux en dehors de Grande Bretagne, les Amériques, les Indes ou l'Australie. Je vous laisserai choisir. Cela sera mon cadeau de mariage. Qu'en dites-vous ? Tous les deux, on pourra se créer un royaume d'opulence, on pourra s'offrir le moindre de nos désirs... »

Plus je l'écoutais et plus j'étais écœurée. Il radotait sur sa vie future. Il justifiait son acte abominable pas le fait que vous, Fitzwilliam, lui aviez volé ce qui lui revenait de droit. Dans son excitation, il se déplaçait dans la pièce et se retournait régulièrement. Pendant un de ces moments, je vis un couteau sur la table et je le pris furtivement. Cette arme me donna plus de confiance et j'essaya de discerner un moyen de nous faire sortir de ce pavillon en vie. Je ne pouvais en mon âme et conscience m'échapper sans Georgianna. De plus, j'avais vite réalisé que s'il y avait l'une d'entre nous qui pouvait aller chercher des secours, c'était elle. Elle connaissait les environs et ce n'était pas mon cas. Doucement je m'approchai d'elle et du regard, j'essayais de lui donner courage et lui intimais d'être brave, elle m'avait vue prendre le couteau. Tout en gardant mon attention sur Mr Wickham, j'ai pu le lui donner et je lui fis comprendre qu'elle devait s'échapper. Il ne restait plus qu'à divertir Mr Wickham pour qu'elle ait la possibilité d'une fuite. Malheureusement, mon expertise en stratégie s'arrête à ce point... »

Elizabeth ne put continuer, ses émotions et ses souvenirs lui nouaient la gorge. Elle commença à trembler. Fitzwilliam était désemparé de voir sa bien-aimée si brisée. Oubliant les convenances et la présence de son cousin, il prit Elizabeth sur ces genoux et la berça pour la calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les larmes devenaient des sanglots et elle cacha son visage au creux de son cou. À force de mot doux et rassurants, elle se calma et repris une contenance plus posée. Pendant ce moment intime, Richard était allé chercher un verre d'eau. Il ne pouvait reprocher son cousin d'essayer de consoler sa fiancée au vu du récit qu'il venait d'entendre. De plus, il avait besoin de bouger car sa rage était de plus en plus difficile à contenir. Quant à Darcy, bien qu'il ne pût nier que d'avoir son Elizabeth dans ces bras était plus qu'agréable, lui aussi essayait de maintenir sa colère et son envie de vengeance. Ce n'était pas le temps, il se devait de se concentrer sur sa fiancée et la soutenir de son mieux. Après quelques instant, Richard revint et proposa à Elizabeth le verre d'eau. D'une petite voix, elle le remercia. Inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air, elle reprit son récit :

« Où en étais-je ?... Ah oui ! Après avoir donné le couteau à Miss Georgianna, il fallait que je divertisse Mr Wickham pour qu'elle puisse couper ses liens et s'enfuir. J'ai fait une grave erreur. Voyez-vous ? A la fin de son discours, il se reconcentra sur ma personne.

« Qu'en dites-vous ma belle ? Ce plan n'est-il pas ingénieux ?

\- Non je ne crois pas. »

Pendant ce temps, il s'était rapproché jusque devant moi et commençait à me caresser le visage. D'un mouvement brusque je me recula.

« Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à m'appeler par autre chose que Miss Elizabeth.

\- Mais ma douce, les formalités ne sont plus d'usage entre nous. Nous avons dépassé ce stade. Nous allons partir tous les deux et nous serons très riches. Je vous ferai découvrir des plaisirs que vous n'avez jamais osé imaginer. »

Il continuait à avancer et avant que je ne le réalise, il m'avait coincé entre le mur et son corps et il susurrait à mon oreille. Ses bras m'emprisonnaient, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Mais au lieu d'entrer dans son jeu, j'ai aggravé la situation.

« Jamais ! Vous m'entendez, jamais je ne vous suivrai. Je n'ai aucune envie de découvrir vos plaisirs. Je suis fille d'un gentleman. Comment osez-vous me faire une proposition aussi indécente ! »

Son visage se durcit et il essaya de contenir sa colère. Il m'agrippa le visage et m'expliqua :

« Elizabeth chérie, ce n'est guère le moment pour faire un caprice. Ce n'est pas toi qui commandes ici et dans quelques jours tu me devras obéissance alors autant débuter ton apprentissage. Tu devrais te sentir honorer que je t'ai choisie. Tu auras le droit à une vie de plaisirs sans aucun souci matériel. N'est-ce pas l'inquiétude de toute fille de gentleman ! Je te l'offre sur un plateau et tu oses me défier. Je ne t'ai pas invité à notre petite partie et pourtant je crois que je suis assez accommodant. Ne crois-tu pas ? Alors sois gentille ! »

Sur ce, il déposa ses lèvres répugnantes sur ma bouche pour m'embrasser. Je me débâtis pour libérer mon bras et de toute mes forces je le gifla. Je crois que je l'ai plus choqué que heurté bien qu'une empreinte de main était clairement visible sur son visage. Après quelques secondes où j'essaya tant bien que mal de me libérer, il me rattrapa et me gifla à son tour. La force de frappe fut telle que je me retrouvai parterre. Je devais avoir la lèvre coupée car je sentis du sang dans ma bouche. Il me reprit violemment par les bras et m'agrippa le cou. J'étais collé au mur et sur la pointe des pieds. Il serra ses doigts autour de ma nuque et cria de rage :

« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi Elizabeth que tu sois sage car je ne tolérerai point ce comportement. Me comprends tu ? À ce que je vois, c'est non. Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu comprennes que c'est moi le maître et que tu m'obéisses ? Dis-moi, belle et sauvage Elizabeth ? »

Il me serrait tellement fort que je sentais que je perdais le peu d'énergie qui me restait. Je rassemblais le peu de courage qu'il me restait et refusais de le laisser voir ma peur car au fond de moi, j'étais complètement terrifiée. De son autre main, il tâtait mes courbes et pressait mes seins. C'était douloureux et écœurant. Ne pouvant parler, je le fusillais du regard. Il comprit immédiatement que je ne capitulerai pas et il rit d'une manière si horripilante que j'en ai encore des frissons.

« Quel plaisir je vais prendre à te dresser, petite sauvage... Alors je pensais. Si tu ne te calmes pas et tu ne me laisses pas user de ton corps pour mes délices... ce qui serait complètement de mon droit vu que cela fait des semaines que tu te pavanes devant moi avec tes courbes, ton sourire et tes airs supérieurs. Tu vois, même si tu ne le réalise pas, vous, filles de gentleman, vous êtes attirés par les hommes comme moi qui vous font découvrir les plaisirs de la chair et vous ramène à votre place, de préférence à genou devant nous les hommes... Mais je m'égare ! Donc si tu refuses de m'accorder ce qui me revient, je me ferai un plaisir de te montrer ce que tu perds en m'amusant avec la petite Georgianna. Elle est si douce et largement moins sauvage que toi. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? »

Je ne pouvais plus arrêter mes larmes de couler. J'étais pétrifiée pour Georgianna et moi-même. Mais Georgianna devait s'enfuir. Si c'était la dernière chose que je ferai, je la protégerais du mieux que je pourrais. Qu'importe ce qui m'arrive, que je sois violée et séquestrée, Georgianna devait rester indemne car elle était si fragile. Elle ne pourrait s'en remettre. Comprenant mon acceptation, il relâcha son étreinte et je pus enfin reprendre mon souffle. Instinctivement, je tâtai mon cou et toussai plusieurs fois mais il retira mes bras d'un geste brusque et déchira ma robe et mon corset. Il regarda mes seins légèrement cachés par mon sous vêtement. Il grogna et agrippa mes seins férocement. Un cri de douleur m'échappa. « Ah ma petite chatte », me dit-il tout prêt de mes lèvres. Il essaya de m'embrasser. Je sentais sa langue qui forçait mes lèvres. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je n'osais pas me débattre car Georgianna devait absolument sortir de cet enfer. Mais en même temps, j'étais tellement écœurée et apeurée que mes instincts refusaient de me laisser violer sans me défendre. Alors tant bien que mal, je me suis débattue. Mais mes coups étaient faibles. Il était sur moi et me bloquait de toute part. D'une main, il prit mes deux poignets et les colla au-dessus de ma tête, je ne pouvais plus bouger et de l'autre main, il souleva mes jupes et écarta mes cuisses. C'est à ce moment où j'ai entendu mon nom et que j'ai crié au secours. Vous êtes arrivé à temps. Je vous serai à jamais reconnaissante…

Mais maintenant, que je me rappelle très clairement de ma situation. Je ne peux accepter de vous épouser. Je suis une fille perdue, qui sera à jamais une tâche dans votre vie. »


	3. Chapter 3

Encore merci pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires... voici le 3eme chapitre. Bonne lecture ######################################################################################################

Elle essaya de se dégager de Mr Darcy mais il refusa de la lâcher. Du bout des doigts, il releva son visage, caché dans le creux de son cou. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et attendit qu'elle réalise clairement sa position. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux, qui brûlaient d'une telle passion. Sans mot, elle comprit qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, qu'il serait jour après jour à ses côtés. Et encore une fois, elle fut bouleversée par l'amour qu'il dégageait et elle s'y accrocha comme une bouée de sauvetage. Pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait aucune incompréhension, Mr Darcy ajouta en pesant ses mots :

« Elizabeth, écoutez-moi bien. Ce qui s'est passé dans ce pavillon est épouvantable et si j'avais le pouvoir d'effacer vos souvenirs et votre douleur, je le ferai car votre peine est ma peine. Mais je ne veux plus vous entendre dire que vous êtes une fille perdue. Ce qui s'est passé n'entache pas votre valeur à mes yeux. Me comprenez-vous bien ? Vous êtes la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse, mon respect et mon admiration n'ont que décuplés. Je vous aime ardemment et cet horrible incident ne change rien à mes sentiments et à ma volonté de vous épouser. Sommes-nous d'accord ? »

Elizabeth était trop absorbée par les sensations que déclenchaient les doigts de Fitzwilliam caressant son visage pour émettre une phrase cohérente. Alors il se répéta :

« Elizabeth, sommes-nous d'accord ?

\- Oui. »

D'une petite voix, elle put lui répondre. Elle était remplie de gratitude pour cet homme qui l'avait sauvé d'un sort cruel et qui continuait à la soutenir et à prendre soin d'elle. L'amour qui lui portait l'empêchait de se noyer dans ses souvenirs infâmes de cet après-midi. Maintenant qu'elle se rappelait ce qui se passa dans le pavillon, elle comprenait pourquoi depuis son réveil elle s'accrochait à lui. Trop d'émotions négatives la menaçaient de la submerger. Une peur viscérale, une angoisse de se retrouver seule et de revivre encore ces heures si horribles. Cette sensation d'être sale et impure. Ce dégoût... Toutes ses émotions tournoyaient en elle mais elle s'accrochait à lui, à son amour. Son regard l'hypnotisait et la retenait de sombrer. Instinctivement, elle rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Comprenant son souhait, il la rejoignit dans un baiser tendre voulant déverser ce qu'il ne pouvait dire par les mots. _Tout ira bien. Je serai là à chaque pas. Tu ne seras jamais plus seule. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Laisse-moi porter les fardeaux de ton cœur et de ton corps meurtris._ Perdus dans leur communication silencieuse, ils n'entendirent pas le colonel s'éclipser. Elizabeth se remit à pleurer, des larmes d'angoisse mais aussi des larmes de soulagement. Elle réalisait qu'il était arrivé à temps et même s'il lui faudrait du temps pour se relever, il n'y avait pas de dommages irréparables. Georgianna était saine et sauve et elle était heureuse qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien. Mieux vaut parfois ne pas savoir que de ressasser à en perdre la raison. Vaincue par toutes ces émotions contradictoires, elle s'endormit dans les bras de son fiancé, au rythme de ses caresses.

Après l'avoir déposé délicatement dans le lit, il replaça les couvertures et les coussins pour qu'elle soit confortable. Ses pensées étaient en tumulte. Depuis l'incident, il avait plus ou moins deviné ce qui s'était passé. Ce qu'il avait interrompu laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Mais imaginer et connaître exactement les détails étaient deux choses différentes. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il pouvait un jour haïr un homme mais Wickham avait dépassé les bornes. Kidnapper Georgianna pour obtenir une rançon ou sa dote était une action déjà répréhensible mais en accord avec son caractère et sa malice. Mais là, il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer la haine, l'incrédulité et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Wickham n'avait jamais compris l'importance de l'argent et surtout du labeur pour l'obtenir. Certes lui, Fitzwilliam était né dans une famille où l'argent était présent en abondance mais son père lui avait clairement faire comprendre que cette richesse n'était pas acquise et qu'il fallait travailler dur pour la maintenir. De plus cette richesse engendrait des responsabilités. Oh combien son père lui avait rappelé qu'il était important pour le maître d'un domaine de respecter et de tout faire pour la sécurité et le bonheur de ceux qui sont sous son aile, les domestiques, les fermiers, les commerçants ! Mais Wickham ne l'avait jamais compris. Il ne pensait qu'à lui et à son plaisir personnel. Pendant un temps, il avait eu plus de pitié pour lui que d'animosité. Il était son ami d'enfance qui n'avait pas compris sa place dans la société et surtout avait complètement négligé de prendre toutes les chances qui lui avaient été données pour son futur. Mais depuis l'épisode de Ramsgate, cette pitié s'était transformée en une animosité profonde. Il était allé trop loin. Utiliser Georgianna pour arriver à ses fins avait été d'une bassesse difficilement imaginable. Comme elle avait été brisée suite à sa traîtrise ! Il avait voulu se venger mais ne savait comment sans atteindre la réputation de sa sœur. Son cousin l'avait averti qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas là mais le futur de Georgianna était menacé et il vivait pour son bonheur. Comment aurait-elle pu se relever si toute la société avait eu vent de sa mésaventure ? Elle aurait été mise au ban, sans aucun espoir pour un bon mariage. Il ne pouvait pas la soumettre à cette humiliation. Le fait que son innocence ait été manipulée par un scélérat n'aurait été compris par personne. Alors il laissa filer Wickham.

Et maintenant il se retrouve dans une situation encore plus horrible. Sa sœur aurait été violée sans le courage d'Elizabeth et Elizabeth aurait subi le même sort s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps. _Oh merci mon Dieu que je sois arrivé à temps !_ Il n'aurait jamais cru que Wickham soit capable d'une telle infamie. Certes cela n'aurait rien changé à ses sentiments à son égard mais qui souhaite vivre une humiliation pareille. Il sentait déjà que l'épreuve qu'elle avait subie la bouleversait. Mais il serait présent chaque jour. À chaque cauchemar, il la réveillerait et la consolerait. À chaque angoisse, il la réassurerait. Il lui faudrait du temps pour guérir et se remettre mais elle ne sera pas seule. _Oh comme je t'aime !_ Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front et sortit. Il avait besoin d'air. Sa rage et sa haine devait s'extérioriser et il ne le ferait point devant elle, sa bien-aimée.

Il retrouva le colonel dans son bureau. Il s'était servi une large rasade de Bourbon. Le voyant arriver, il lui servit un verre. Il le but cul sec et se resservit immédiatement.

« Tu le savais, lui dit le colonel.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Qu'il a failli violer Georgianna et Elizabeth. »

Il était trop éprouvé pour lui rappeler ses manières mais il lui répondit :

« Ce que j'ai interrompu ne laissait peu de place à l'imagination mais je ne le savais pas pour Georgianna. Je crois que je l'aurais tué.

\- Nul ne te l'aurait reproché.

\- C'est sûr ! … Je veux sa peau. Mort ou vif ! J'aurais dû l'arrêter à Ramsgate. Mais je ne ferai pas cette erreur deux fois de suite.

\- J'ai envoyé un express à Matlock. Plusieurs de mes hommes ont ordre de repartir à Meryton.

\- Il y a peu de chances qu'il soit encore là-bas. Il est beaucoup de chose mais pas bête.

\- Mon homme m'a assuré qu'il était très amoché et dans l'incapacité de se déplacer. Les blessures que tu lui as infligé plus un voyage précaire ont dû l'affaiblir. Avec les tempêtes de neige successives de ces derniers jours, il y a une chance non négligeable pour qu'il y soit encore. De toute façon, il faut commencer quelque part !

\- Mais pourquoi Meryton ? C'est le premier endroit que j'aurai cherché. Pourquoi y retourner ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Mais il a peut-être rejoint son complice. Il y a la possibilité qu'il ait réalisé qu'on ne savait pas encore son identité. Malheureusement on n'a pas été discret dans nos investigations et c'est un fait que toute la région sait que Georgianna a perdu la mémoire de l'incident et que Miss Elizabeth était à l'article de la mort.

\- C'est possible. Il est assez arrogant pour croire qu'il l'a échappé. Mais je crois qu'il est nécessaire de le chercher aussi à Londres. Je vais envoyer un courrier immédiatement à mon solliciteur pour qu'il place ses sbires.

\- Je suis d'accord mais pour plus de précaution je vais déployer plusieurs membres de mon régiment ici à Pemberley. Je suis persuadé qu'il a un plan. S'il est retourné à Meryton, c'est que c'était une place où il était en sécurité, avec un alibi. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il cherche plus que de l'argent. Il te hait, il veut te briser. Il n'est pas allé jusqu'à ses extrémités pour échouer et ne pas retenter. On va le chercher mais mon intuition me dit que c'est lui qui va nous trouver.

\- Mais cette fois-ci, on sera prêt. Georgianna est en danger. Elle est ma faiblesse et il sait que la toucher c'est m'atteindre.

\- Ta fiancée l'est aussi. Encore plus maintenant, qu'il semble avoir une attention perverse pour elle. Quand Elizabeth nous relatait son histoire, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait le béguin pour elle. Il lui a proposé le mariage… » Devant l'air incrédule de son cousin, il se corrigea. « Je veux dire obliger. Mais comprends-moi bien, il va apprendre que tu l'as épousé et il verra cet acte comme un affront supplémentaire. Sa jalousie malsaine à ton égard ne s'en remettra pas.

\- Je vois. Donc il faut placer des gardes aussi pour Elizabeth. Je n'aurais jamais cru le dire mais je suis heureux de sa blessure et de la neige abondante qui l'empêchent de sortir. Car je redoute le moment où je vais lui annoncer qu'elle ne peut sortir sans être lourdement chaperonnée.

\- Cela lui posera-t-elle vraiment un problème ? Est-elle si rebelle ?

\- Ce n'est pas qu'elle est rebelle et efface ton sourire facétieux. C'est un esprit libre. Elle a l'habitude de se promener seule à Longbourn, le domaine de son père. Elle est très indépendante. Je suis persuadée qu'elle le prendra très mal. Et vu que je serai intransigeant, je vois déjà des disputes sans fin. »

Richard ne put se retenir, il éclata de rire. Il redoubla voyant le regard effronté de son cousin. Très vite, il se dégrisa car une pensée lui venait.

« Que disent exactement les rumeurs sur Miss Elizabeth ? Plusieurs ont affirmé qu'elle était la maîtresse de Wickham. Crois-tu que ce qui s'est passé dans le pavillon aurait pu être ébruité ?

\- Je ne vois pas comment si ce n'est par Wickham lui-même ! Son corsage était déchiré et… _non_ _je ne lui expliquerai pas plus dans quel état j'ai découvert Elizabeth._ Mais je l'ai recouvert de mon manteau. Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, elle n'a été découverte que dans la chambre. Seul des personnes de confiance sont entrées depuis. Je ne crois pas que ces rumeurs ont pris leur source ici. En tout cas, il ne vaudrait mieux pas car le coupable sera renvoyé immédiatement sans gage, sans lettre de recommandation et je ferai en sorte qu'il ne trouve aucun emploi dans toute la Grande Bretagne !

\- Donc soit ces imbéciles ont tout imaginé, soit Wickham a eu le temps de parler. Je vais faire une enquête. Cela pourrait remplir plusieurs blancs sur ses agissements.

\- Bien. Il va sans dire que ce qu'Elizabeth a partagé reste entre nous.

\- Un mot de plus et tu m'offenses. Qui l'a dévêtue lorsque vous êtes arrivés ce soir-là ?

\- Mme Reynolds et Dr Wilson.

\- Bien, on peut compter sur leur discrétion et silence… »

Ils furent interrompus par l'annonce de l'arrivée de l'archevêque Darcy et du comte de Matlock. Darcy se leva immédiatement.

« Messieurs, soyez les bienvenus ! Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Il est treize heures comme je te l'avais annoncé.

\- Pardonnez-nous. La matinée s'est écoulée plus rapidement que je l'aurais cru. Oncle James, quelle surprise !

\- Crois-tu que nous t'aurions laissé te marier sans notre présence. Ta tante ne m'aurait jamais laissée en paix dans le cas contraire.

\- Tante Helen est ici ?

\- Oui, elle a demandé à voir Georgianna. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle va beaucoup mieux. Les blessures de sa chute disparaissent. Il lui reste encore un mal de tête mais d'après le médecin, rien d'alarmant.

\- Et ses souvenirs ?

\- Toujours rien. Je crois que c'est mieux comme cela.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Toutes les informations qu'elle pourrait nous apporter seraient primordiales pour arrêter ce scélérat.

\- À ce propos, Père nous avons quelques nouvelles. Miss Elizabeth a été assez courageuse ce matin pour nous relater son expérience. Nous savons qui c'est.

\- Et donc, dit l'archevêque ?

\- Le fumier qui a kidnappé Georgianna est Wickham.

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua le comte !

\- Pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose, répondit au même moment l'archevêque Darcy ?

\- Wickham est le fils de l'intendant de Père, mon oncle. Il fut mon compagnon de jeu pendant mon enfance et nous partîmes ensemble à Cambridge. C'était le souhait de mon père, que son filleul puisse avoir la meilleure éducation possible. Mais le comportement et les valeurs morales de Wickham sont devenues très éloignés des miens. Pour faire court, il est jaloux de moi et me hait.

\- En effet, mais sa jalousie irait au point de s'en prendre à Georgianna, lui demanda l'archevêque ?

\- Oh mais c'était le meilleur des plans ! Voyez-vous Monseigneur, ce que Darcy a omis de dire est que Wickham a toujours voulu être le fils de George Darcy, être l'héritier de Pemberley avec toute la richesse associée. Alors quel est le meilleur moyen de parvenir à ses fins ? Avoir accès à Georgianna, point faible et héritière de Darcy.

\- Je vois ! Et comment Miss Bennet s'est retrouvée mêlée à cette sordide histoire ?

\- Elle se promenait dans les bois. Elle se perdit, trouva le pavillon de chasse pour se réchauffer et demander son chemin. Elle tomba sur Wickham. Rapidement, elle découvrit la présence de Georgianna et comprit les plans infâmes de ce dernier. Alors elle fit diversion pour que Georgianna puisse s'enfuir. Sur ces faits, nous sommes arrivés, lui dit Darcy.

\- Je vois bien à votre regard que vous ne nous dîtes pas tout. Vous êtes un piètre cachotier mon neveu. Mais soit, je vous fais confiance, lui répliqua le comte de Matlock. J'espère que vous pourrez répondre à cette simple question. Comment Miss Bennet a pu dire qu'il s'agissait de Wickham ? Je ne le vois pas se présenter à une inconnue dans de telles circonstances.

\- C'est très simple. Elizabeth rencontra Wickham à Meryton cet automne alors qu'il s'enrôlait dans la milice qui séjournait dans ce village. Elizabeth est une des filles de Mr Bennet de Longbourn, domaine proche de Meryton et adjacent à Netherfield, celui que Mr Bingley, mon ami, a loué. J'y ai moi-même séjourné ces derniers mois pour l'aider à s'acclimater à son nouveau rôle de maître terrien. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu rencontrer Elizabeth et malheureusement vu aussi Wickham.

\- Le monde est vraiment petit. Comment Miss Elizabeth a-t-elle pu se retrouver dans le Derbyshire, dans ces bois et à ce moment précis est étrange.

\- Vous ne prêtez pas attention aux ragots qui circulent à son sujet ?

\- Bien sûr que non, pour qui me prenez-vous ?

\- Je suis désolé. Comprenez que toutes ces médisances me mettent en colère. Je connais Elizabeth. Certes depuis peu mais elle n'est absolument point mercenaire. Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire doit rester confidentiel. Bien sûr vous pouvez le redire à tante Helen mais je tiens sur votre discrétion. Alors qu'Elizabeth était inconsciente et que nous ne savions pas si elle survivrait, j'ai envoyé un courrier express à Mr Bennet pour l'avertir de la situation de sa fille. J'ai reçu une réponse qui m'a choquée et mise dans une colère noire. Si Elizabeth s'est retrouvée être la gouvernante des enfants Kendall, c'est par ce qu'elle a été reniée par son père.

\- Oh, rétorqua le comte ! Vous-a-t-il donné une explication raisonnable à cet acte ?

\- Mr Bennet est le père de cinq filles avec des dotes insignifiantes. Il n'a pas de fils et son domaine est soumis à l'entaille. Pendant ma présence dans la région, la famille Bennet reçut chez elle l'héritier qui est un cousin éloigné. Pour faire court car je n'ai pas toutes les données, Mr Collins demanda en mariage Elizabeth et elle refusa. Pour assurer la sécurité de sa famille, dont il aurait dû s'en préoccuper lui-même au lieu de lui imposer ce fardeau, Mr Bennet obligea sa fille à accepter. Elle continua de refuser et il la renia. C'est ainsi qu'elle trouva une place comme gouvernante ici même à quelques lieux de Pemberley.

\- C'est triste à dire mais son malheur a fait notre bonheur. Grâce à elle, notre Georgianna est sauve et indemne.

\- C'est sûr, répondirent en même temps Darcy et le colonel, s'échangeant un regard entendu !

\- Comment Miss Bennet a réagi à l'annonce du mariage ? Bien que vous soyez un très bon parti au vu de la société, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre de son caractère avec son précédent refus, elle ne doit pas se réjouir de ce mariage. »

Le colonel ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et redoubla devant le regard furieux de son cousin. Le comte voyant cet échange était maintenant très curieux de savoir ce qui se passait exactement. Il avait entendu parler du comportement de son neveu, ne laissant personne s'occuper de la convalescente. Il avait compris qu'il devait y avoir un attachement sérieux de sa part. Il connaissait Darcy et l'aimait comme un de ses fils. Bien que cachée, sa nature passionnée n'attendait qu'un prétexte pour s'exprimer et aimer une femme en est le meilleur moyen. Il savait de quoi il parlait, il avait la chance de vivre cette passion depuis trente-cinq avec son épouse. Voyant que Darcy était indécis, il l'encouragea :

« Alors ?

\- Alors elle a accepté, répondit-il hésitant à donner trop de détails. Comme vous avez pu le deviner, elle refusa dans un premier temps, exprimant un désir de ne point entacher mon nom. Mais après discussion, elle accepta de tout cœur. »

Il se rappelait ce moment béni, semblant déjà loin et pourtant ce n'était que ce matin qu'Elizabeth l'avait rendu si heureux. Il pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa respiration saccadée d'émotions, ses yeux lumineux et taquins malgré les circonstances et enfin son sourire. Il pourrait mourir maintenant car il avait vu la plus belle merveille de ce monde, son sourire, si doux et angélique. Il fut stoppé dans ses souvenirs par un ou plutôt plusieurs raclements de gorge. Richard reprit :

« Il va falloir vous y habituer père et Monseigneur, Darcy est devenu un amoureux transit. Je ne le reconnais pas.

\- Fils, laisse-le finir son explication, répondit-il tout sourire. Qu'avez-vous pu dire pour convaincre cette charmante créature ?

\- Je lui ai dit que c'était un honneur pour moi d'être son époux. _Et puis tant pis, mieux vaut qu'ils sachent la vérité pour qu'ils n'y aient aucun doute sur notre union._ Je lui ai avoué que je l'admirais grandement et que je l'aimais.

\- Elle a dû être grandement choquée ?

\- Et pourquoi cela, rétorqua Mr Darcy outré ?

\- Je vous connais Darcy et j'imagine très bien quel fut votre comportement dans le Hertfordshire.

\- C'est à dire, demanda Mr Darcy, de plus en plus mal à l'aise ?

\- Devant un environnement dont vous n'êtes pas familier, vous portez votre masque.

\- Mon masque ?

\- Oui, ce masque hautain qui fait peur à tout le monde et vous rend inaccessible. Ainsi, vous n'êtes point perturbé par, comment dirais-je, la fougue de ces jeunes demoiselles et de leur mère. » Voyant le regard étonné de son neveu, il continua. « Ai-je tort ?

\- À ma grande honte, je dirai non, vous n'avez pas tort. Elizabeth m'a fait le même reproche. Et oui vous avez encore raison. Elle a été choquée par ma déclaration, non plutôt confuse à cause de mon comportement dans le Hertfordshire et sur ce que ce fumier de Wickham a pu lui dire sur mon compte. Elle hésita aussi car elle ne connaissait pas ses sentiments à mon égard et ne voulait pas m'imposer une union où mon affection ne serait pas partagée.

\- Alors pourquoi a-t-elle acceptée ?

\- C'est un acte de foi, répondit l'archevêque, voyant son neveu dans l'incapacité de répondre. Elle a mis son bonheur et sa vie entre vos mains mon cher neveu. Quelle femme singulière ! Elle semble être faite pour vous. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer. Quand pouvons-nous officier votre union ?

\- Je vous remercie mon oncle pour votre soutien. Elle se repose pour l'instant. La narration de leur agression l'a bouleversée et épuisée… »

Mr Darcy fut interrompu par l'ouverture fracassante de la porte du bureau. L'intendante Mme Reynolds, tout essoufflée, entra précipitamment. Mr Darcy se rappela cet après-midi fatidique où elle entra de la même manière avec des nouvelles accablantes. _Qu'il y-a-il encore ?_

« Mr Darcy, Miss Bennet est en train de faire un cauchemar et nous n'arrivons pas à la calmer. Elle va finir par se blesser.»

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Mr Darcy grimpait les marches d'escaliers deux par deux. Il n'avait jamais atteint sa chambre aussi rapidement. Sans prendre garde à qui était présent dans la pièce, il accourut au chevet d'Elizabeth. Elle gémissait, pleurait et se débattait. Il fallait à tout prix la calmer avant qu'elle ne réouvre sa blessure. Alors, sans réfléchir ou par habitude, il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots doux :

« Elizabeth, ma douce. C'est moi ma chérie, vous êtes dans mes bras. Il ne peut rien vous arriver, je suis là maintenant. Écoutez ma voix, je suis là, je vous aime tellement mon amour. Il ne peut plus vous faire de mal, je vous le promets… »

À force, Mr Darcy arriva à la calmer. Son visage était baigné de larmes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et réalisant où elle était, elle s'enfonça dans ses bras. Mais ce geste lui provoqua une vive douleur au flanc. Mr Darcy remarqua sa crispation et la reposa délicatement dans le lit. Paniquant, il lui demanda :

« Où avez-vous mal ?

\- Là, au niveau de mon flanc, lui répondit Elizabeth, en lui montrant.

\- Non ma chérie, n'y touchez pas ! C'est votre blessure.

\- On devrait faire appeler le médecin pour nous assurer que Miss Elizabeth n'a rien de grave. »

Tous deux sursautèrent en entendant cette voix. Ils n'avaient point réalisé que d'autres personnes étaient présentes. Il se regardèrent, Elizabeth était mortifiée que d'autres aient pu observer sa détresse et ce moment intime et Mr Darcy était plutôt amusé. Il commençait à réaliser qu'ils oubliaient leur environnement dès qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il n'arrivait pas à regretter ce manque de contrôle. Alors il se retourna et pu voir au pied du lit Georgianna, sa tante Lady Helen, la comtesse de Matlock et l'intendante Mme Reynolds qui avait dû rentrer dans la chambre pendant leur interlude.

« Elizabeth, laissez-moi vous présenter ma tante Lady Helen, comtesse de Matlock, ma sœur Miss Georgianna Darcy et notre intendante Mme Reynolds que vous avez vu ce matin. Mesdames, laissez-moi vous présenter ma fiancée, Miss Elizabeth Bennet de Longbourn, annonça Darcy tout fier de l'appeler sa fiancée. »

Après les salutations d'usage, la comtesse s'approcha.

« Alors ma chère, comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Je vais pour le mieux, je vous remercie. Je crois que j'ai dû faire un mouvement trop brusque. Il n'est pas nécessaire de faire spécialement appeler le médecin.

\- Si, ma tante a raison ma chérie. De toute façon, il doit venir aujourd'hui. Alors plus tôt que plus tard ne changera rien. Mme Reynolds, pouvez-vous faire le nécessaire ?

\- Bien sûr Monsieur. »

Voyant l'intendante se retirer, Elizabeth voulut protester mais Mr Darcy l'empêcha en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Non ma chérie, laissez-moi prendre soin de vous. Vous êtes réveillée que depuis ce matin. Et nous avons déjà trop abusé de votre santé. Il faut absolument que le médecin vous ausculte.

\- Ne pensez pas que vous gagnerez à chaque fois. Attendez que je sois remise et alors vous ne pourrez plus dicter tous mes faits et gestes, rétorqua-t-elle en gesticulant du doigt.

\- J'ai hâte, très chère. Mais jusqu'à votre complet rétablissement, et je dis bien complet, je prends le droit de m'assurer que tout soit fait pour votre confort et votre santé. Et je vous connais ! »

Devant cette joute verbale, Lady Helen et Georgianna étaient très étonnées. Elles n'avaient encore vu personne assez téméraire pour contredire le maître de Pemberley. Sans le sourire que chacun se portait, elles auraient été effrayées. Elles se regardèrent et avaient les yeux humides devant ce charmant spectacle. Elles étaient maintenant rassurées. Darcy avait bien choisi. Son bonheur était assuré et pour la comtesse, l'aimant comme son propre fils, elle n'en demandait pas plus. _Enfin ! _Georgianna était extatique. Elle trouvait Miss Elizabeth très belle et pleine de charmes. Mais par-dessus tout, c'était le sourire béat de son frère qui la rendait plus qu'heureuse. Sa tante la prit en aparté et lui rappela pourquoi elles étaient présentes. Alors elle l'invita à se rapprocher d'Elizabeth. Hésitant dans ses mots car très timide, Georgianna s'adressa à Elizabeth :

« Miss Elizabeth…

\- Oh appelez-moi Elizabeth ou Lizzie, comme ma famille. Après tout, on va être sœur !

\- Que si vous m'appelez Georgie. Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir une sœur. Nous ne voulons pas vous déranger trop longtemps car vous semblez épuisée. Je voulais juste vous remercier. Je ne me souviens pas encore de ce qui s'est passé, mais je sais que je vous dois la liberté et la vie. Vous avez toute ma reconnaissance et je suis tellement désolée. Vous êtes blessée, vous avez failli mourir par ma faute… »

Elle ne put continuer car des sanglots lui bloquaient la gorge. Dans un élan de réconfort, Elizabeth lui prit la main. Avec un geste similaire de son frère, elle était entourée pas ces deux êtres qui devenaient le noyau de sa vie. Elizabeth ajouta :

« Vous n'avez pas à être désolée. Rien de ce qui s'est passé n'a été votre faute. Vous avez fait preuve d'un grand courage pour une jeune fille de votre âge. Même si j'en garde des souvenirs très pénible, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Je suis frustrée de ne pouvoir me rappeler qui a voulu me kidnapper.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, Georgianna. Elizabeth l'a reconnue et nous avons lancé des recherches immédiatement. De plus, pour votre sécurité à toutes les deux, Richard a demandé à plusieurs membres de son régiment de venir ici à Pemberley pour en assurer la garde. Donc vous ne risquez rien !

\- Mais qui est-ce, lui intima en même temps Georgianna et Lady Helen ? »

Mr Darcy regarda tour à tour ces femmes. Il hésita à révéler l'identité du kidnappeur car il voulait à tout prix épargner le cœur fragile de Georgianna. Mais en même temps, pour se protéger, elle devait connaître qui était son ennemi. Sans gaité de cœur, il reprit :

« C'est Wickham !

\- Oh non, s'écrièrent Georgianna et la comtesse ! »

Georgianna s'effondra sur le lit. Immédiatement, Darcy vint à elle et la soutint. Lady Helen prit la situation en main.

« Darcy mon cher, ramenez Georgianna dans sa chambre. Faites appeler sa dame de chambre pour qu'elle la dévête et qu'on fasse amener une collation calmante. Et avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, je reste ici pour que Miss Elizabeth ne soit pas seule.

\- Bien. »

Après un dernier regard vers sa fiancée l'encourageant à suivre les directives de sa tante, il aida Georgianna à se lever. Étant trop faible pour marcher, il la prit dans ses bras et sortit. Arrivés dans ses appartements, il la déposa sur son lit et fit immédiatement appeler sa dame de chambre. Pendant que sa sœur se changeait, il alla réclamer une tisane calmante. Il attendit que tout soit prêt car il voulait lui apporter lui-même sa collation. C'était une sorte de rituel quand elle était malade qu'il n'avait peu suivit ces derniers jours. Il était atterré devant la douleur de sa sœur. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait l'aider. Il se sentait désemparé. Armé d'un plateau à thé accompagné de ses pâtisseries préférées, il remonta. Il la trouva dans son lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Craignant que ses souvenirs soient revenus, il accouru à son chevet.

« Georgianna, ma douce. Que se passe-t-il ? _Question stupide__, __Darcy_ !

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'en veut-il ? Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. » Devant sa protestation, il reprit. « Non écoute moi ! Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu ne lui as jamais rien fait. C'est moi qu'il veut atteindre. Il me hait et il veut se venger. De plus, il veut absolument être riche. Alors tu es le moyen qu'il a trouvé pour atteindre son but et j'en suis tellement désolé.

\- Mais si je n'avais pas été si candide à son égard, il n'aurait jamais osé !

\- Cela aurait pu être vrai à Ramsgate mais non la semaine dernière. Il t'a kidnappé contre ta volonté. D'après les témoins, tu ne t'es pas laissée faire et Elizabeth nous a raconté ta bravoure. Enfin sans toi, jamais je n'aurai pu aller la secourir. Tu n'y es pour rien et tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour lui échapper. Je suis fier de toi Georgianna ! »

Devant l'éloge de son frère, les larmes la reprirent et douloureusement, elle lui dit :

« Je voudrais tellement me rappeler…

\- Et moi non !

\- Que t-a raconté Miss Elizabeth ?

\- Des choses dont je suis heureux que tu en aies perdu la mémoire. Je ne préfère pas que tu les saches mais tu dois me promettre que si des souvenirs ressurgissent, viens nous voir. Nuit et jour. Je refuse que tu les affrontes toute seule. Promets-le-moi !

\- D'accord. »

Il rapprocha le service à thé et lui servit une tasse bien chaude. Il l'accompagna d'une sucrerie.

« Bois et mange, cela te fera du bien.

\- Tu sais je ne suis plus une enfant, je peux me nourrir seule, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Je sais malheureusement ! Alors laisses-moi te chouchouter encore un petit peu, lui répondit-il sur le même ton. »

Le sourire de Georgianna s'effaça et les larmes la reprirent.

« Son cauchemar était horrible. J'ai eu si peur pour elle. Elle criait, pleurait et se débattait comme si quelqu'un l'agressait. Avec tante Helen, on a tout essayé pour la calmer et la réveiller mais nous n'y sommes pas arrivés. Et quelques mots et caresses de toi, elle se calma immédiatement. Vous avez une connexion très particulière.

\- Elle est fatiguée et j'ai l'impression que mes attentions la sécurisent. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer mais c'est comme si son inconscient avait compris le lien très fort qui nous unit. Je l'ai moi-même compris pendant ces derniers jours. Ses souvenirs lui sont très pénibles mais avec le temps et avec le confort de notre amour, elle s'en remettra. Il va falloir prendre soin d'elle Georgianna.

\- Bien sûr ! J'ai tellement hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle.

\- Avant, elle et toi doivent vous reposer. Couche toi ! Je resterai près de toi jusqu'a que tu t'endormes.

\- Il ne reviendra pas ?

\- Richard et moi faisons tout ce qu'il faut pour que cela n'arrive pas. Tu es en sécurité ici à Pemberley. Dors bien !

Alors que son frère la bordait, ses yeux s'alourdirent, la tisane commençait à faire effet. Mr Darcy demanda à sa dame de chambre de veiller sur elle et de l'appeler immédiatement si elle s'agitait dans son sommeil. Voulant rejoindre Elizabeth, il fut interrompu par sa tante en détresse.

« Ma tante, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Elizabeth a refait un cauchemar. Alors que je m'apprêtais à la réveiller, le médecin est arrivé. Il a pu la réveiller, je dois dire assez brutalement. Il doit sûrement avoir l'habitude.

\- Oh ! Elle s'est rendormie ? Pendant combien de temps me suis-je absenté ?

\- Je dirais une petite heure. Le médecin n'est absolument pas content. Mme Reynolds a essayé de lui faire un compte rendu de votre matinée, de ses cauchemars successifs et de ses douleurs. Plus elle parlait et plus il fulminait. Je te le dis juste pour que tu te prépares.

\- Bien, merci. J'espère qu'elle ira mieux, dit-il d'un ton désespéré.

\- Tu l'aimes donc !

\- N'en doutez point ma tante. Comprenez aussi que je ne souhaite pas épouser Elizabeth à cause du kidnapping. J'avais déjà des sentiments très profonds à son égard lors de mon séjour en Hertfordshire où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui t'a retenu ?

\- Mon devoir envers mon nom et ma famille. Mais je crois surtout que c'est mon orgueil. Elle est parfaite pour moi, dans le sens où nous nous complétons à plusieurs niveaux mais sa famille ! Alors je me suis déterminé à ne pas écouter mon cœur mais mon devoir, je me suis carrément enfui de chez Mr Bingley pour être obsédé par son souvenir depuis que je suis revenu, lui dit-il s'étonnant de sa confession lui qui est si discret sur ses sentiments.

\- Oh Fitzwilliam ! Qu'importe la richesse ou les connexions sociales quand ton bonheur est en jeu. Je suis heureuse que tu es écouté ton cœur. J'ai pu discuter un petit peu avec Miss Elizabeth. Elle voulait me rassurer en tant que proche parent je crois, qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas t'obliger à l'épouser pour sauver sa réputation.

\- Que lui avez-vous dit, lui répondit-il, mi amusé par sa réaction et mi- agacé car elle continuait à penser aux autres avant elle ?

\- Je lui ai dit que je ne croyais absolument point aux ragots qui circulaient et je l´accueillais très chaleureusement dans notre famille rien que pour le plaisir de voir ton sourire à toi. Je crois que j'ai pu la rassurer.

\- Je vous remercie ma tante pour votre soutien. Croyez-vous que mon oncle et ma tante, Lady Catherine l'accueilleront aussi ?

\- En ce qu'il en est de Lady Catherine, je ne me ferai aucune illusion. Depuis trop longtemps, son souhait est que tu épouses sa fille. Certes, si ta fiancée était riche et avec des connections dans les cercles les plus hauts placés, elle aurait mieux pris la situation sans pour autant te donner sa bénédiction.

\- C'est sûr, je n'y croyais pas trop.

\- Quant à ton oncle, bien que les convenances lui soient chères, ton bonheur lui est encore plus. Nous t'avons vu bien trop longtemps taciturne et sans réelle joie dans ta vie. Alors la seule chose que nous demandons est que Miss Elizabeth continue à te rendre heureux comme tu l'es aujourd'hui malgré tous les problèmes.

\- Aurai-je votre soutien à Londres et devant la haute société ?

\- Bien entendu ! Dès qu'elle sera rétablie, je la prendrai sous mon aile. Ne t'inquiète pas ! De plus, si j'ai bien compris ce que Richard et ton oncle m'ont dit, elle est aujourd'hui seule sans le soutien de sa famille alors nous ne l'abandonnerons pas. Elle fait partie de notre famille maintenant et on se serre les coudes. »

Ému par le soutien sans faille de sa tante, Mr Darcy voulut la remercier chaleureusement mais son élan fut interrompu par le docteur.

« Ah Mr Darcy ! Je dois m'entretenir immédiatement avec vous. Lady Helen, veuillez m'en excuser.

\- Venez dans ce salon, je vous en prie, lui répondit Mr Darcy qui était impatient de connaître l'état de santé d'Elizabeth. Ma tante, je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien. »

Il lui baisa la main et emmena avec lui le médecin dans le salon privé des appartements des maîtres.

« Je vous écoute. Comment va Miss Elizabeth ?

\- Son état est relativement instable. Elle est loin d'être tirée d'affaire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle est physiquement et émotionnellement épuisée. Elle a encore de la fièvre. Devant l'expression alarmante de son interlocuteur, il temporisa. Cela semble être un pic plus dû à une détresse psychique qu'à une rechute mais soyons vigilant. De plus, elle se plaint de maux de tête et sa respiration est laborieuse. Une toux bronchique serait dramatique pour la guérison de sa blessure qui a déjà été mise à mal par ses mouvements brusques. Elle m'a expliquée les rebondissements de ce matin sans me donner de détails, rassurez-vous ! Sans vouloir vous offenser Fitzwilliam, j'aurai préféré que vous vous absteniez de lui faire part des différents problèmes qui l'encombrent. Elle est physiquement et émotionnellement trop fragile et ce n'était pas sage de les lui imposer. Je sais que le temps presse et je le comprends parfaitement mais quelques jours de plus n'auraient rien changé. Avant que vous n'ajoutiez quoi que ce soit à votre défense, je prescris maintenant le repos absolu. Quand je parle de repos, j'entends physique mais aussi psychique. Plus d'émotions fortes qui peuvent la bouleversées. Plus de visites. Me fais-je comprendre ?

\- Parfaitement, répondit-il atterré devant l'état précaire de sa bien-aimée. Cependant j'ai des questions.

\- Il va sans dire !

\- Tout d'abord, nous devions nous marier aujourd'hui dès son réveil. L'archevêque de Matlock est ici même à Pemberley pour officier notre union. Que devons-nous faire ? Reporter serait endommager sa réputation et je le refuse.

\- Je préférerai que vous attendiez demain car son état ne le permet pas aujourd'hui. Je lui ai donné du Laudanum pour qu'elle se repose. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui ai donné que quelques gouttes. Elle devrait se réveiller dans la soirée où elle pourra manger quelque chose de léger comme une soupe. Veillez à ce qu'elle mange bien. Le peu qu'elle ingurgite lui fera le plus grand bien et elle pourra reprendre des forces. Rien de solide, c'est encore trop tôt.

\- Bien j'en prends note et je l'indiquerai aux cuisines. Je vais voir avec l'archevêque pour reporter notre union à demain. Mon deuxième souci est ses cauchemars. En l'espace de quelques heures, elle a fait deux cauchemars quand je ne suis pas à ses côtés. Que pouvons-nous faire ?

\- Tout d'abord, je pense que les révélations de ce matin ont incité ces cauchemars. Si elle est plus calme et sereine, elle dormira mieux. Maintenant, au vu de ce qu'il lui est arrivé, c'est tout à fait normal de les vivre et malheureusement, il n'y a rien qu'on peut faire pour les empêcher. Mais j'ai l'impression que votre présence lui est d'un grand secours. Donc continuer à être là pour elle. Plus elle se sentira en paix et plus les cauchemars disparaîtront.

\- S'il faut je ne la quitterai pas d'une seconde. Elle s'est blessée cet après-midi à cause d'un de ces épisodes. Je veillerais à ce qu'elle soit la plus en paix possible. Vous avez parlé de la toux. Que devons-nous faire pour l'éviter ou au moins l'atténuer ?

\- Qu'elle boive beaucoup. Si la toux est trop forte, donnez-lui une goutte de Laudanum. Cela la calmera sans l'abrutir. Il y aussi des tisanes que vous pouvez lui faire boire. J'irai de ce pas m'entretenir avec Mme Reynolds pour voir ce qu'elle a dans son placard. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

\- En ce qui concerne Elizabeth, je ne crois pas. Je m'inquiète aussi pour Georgianna. Maintenant que je sais le traumatisme qu'elles ont vécu, je redoute le moment où ses souvenirs reviendront.

\- Me demandez-vous si je peux faire en sorte que son amnésie reste ?

\- Plus ou moins oui !

\- Je comprends votre inquiétude, mais malheureusement il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour empêcher ses souvenirs de ressurgir. Si c'est le cas, elle devra passer par le même cheminement que Miss Elizabeth et elle aura besoin de vous, son frère.

\- Je serai là, elle ne manquera de rien. Notre famille va se souder autour d'elles pour les aider au mieux.

\- C'est la meilleure des solutions. Des doses d'amour et d'attentions sont les meilleurs remèdes. Sur ce, si vous n'avez plus de questions, je vais voir Mme Reynolds. J'en profiterai pour lui recommander l'alimentation prochaine pour Miss Elizabeth. Continuer à prendre soin d'elle et n'oubliez pas, repos complet ! »

Prenant congé de Mr Darcy, il se retourna et ajouta :

« Eh, prenez soin de vous aussi ! Vous êtes épuisé. Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas mangé ? Oh ne me répondez pas, j'imagine très bien la réponse. Avant que je parte, laissez-moi vous féliciter pour vos fiançailles. Vous avez choisi une femme remarquable. Soyez heureux tous les deux !

\- Je vous remercie. »

Mr Darcy ne s'attarda pas dans le salon et il entra dans sa chambre silencieusement. Elizabeth dormait d'un air paisible. Alors comme à sa coutume, il s'assit au chevet du lit. Délicatement, il dégagea son front quelques mèches rebelles et déposa un doux baiser. Le docteur avait raison, elle a une légère fièvre. Il se sentait affreusement coupable. Il aurait dû être plus vigilant et plus prévenant. C'était plus qu'évident qu'elle n'était pas en état de revivre son traumatisme, dès son réveil. Pour ajouter à son tourment, il lui avait fait sa déclaration. Bien qu'elle n'en fût point offusquée, elle devait en être un peu ébranlée. Et puis il fallait prendre en compte les évènements précédents du kidnapping. « Oh mon amour, quel mois épouvantable tu as eu !» En y réfléchissant, maintenant qu'ils avaient son témoignage, elle n'aurait plus besoin de revivre intentionnellement son agression. Ils pourraient dans la douceur et la paix de Pemberley veillés à son rétablissement. Ils apprendraient à se connaître et peut être un jour, elle l'aimerait en retour. Il s'effraya en réalisant que son amour et son attention à son égard pouvaient être une source de stress pour elle si elle ne les réciproquait pas. Elle est si entière et vraie. Non, il devait se tromper. Sa présence la rassure, ses caresses chasses ses cauchemars. Ce matin, leurs baisers étaient si puissants, il en avait ressenti les effets jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Alors elle, sa merveilleuse bien-aimée qui est physiquement et émotionnellement fragile, comment a-t-elle réagit ? Elle a dû être complètement drainée. Comme il était égoïste ! Il n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à son état frêle. Il devrait remédier à la situation, il serait toujours attentionné mais moins démonstratif. L'ironie lui sautait aux yeux, lui le maître du contrôle, le parfait gentleman, qui doit freiner ses ardeurs devant la femme qu'il aime. Quelle tentation ! Avoir à portée de main le met le plus délicat et ne pouvoir le goûter ! Il se rassurait en se rappelant que ce n'était que le temps de son rétablissement. Enfin si elle accepte ses attentions. Elle les accepte aujourd'hui alors qu'elle a besoin de lui mais que se passera-t-il quand elle ira mieux ? Il espérait ardemment qu'elle ne le rejetterait pas. Il ne s'en remettrait pas. Ses pensées agitées furent interrompues par la voix d'Elizabeth.

« Fitzwilliam !

\- Oui mon amour, je suis près de vous !

\- Fitzwilliam… »

Elle rêvait de lui et vu son sourire, ses rêves semblaient être très agréables. Ces gémissements lui mirent un baume à son cœur incertain. _Cesse de t'inquiéter pour l'avenir, vis le jour présent. Elle est là avec toi et pour l'instant c'est suffisant_.

« Mmmh, William, encore !

\- Encore quoi, mon ange ?

\- Une fraise ! »

Il avait mal à la mâchoire tellement son sourire était grand. Il voulait continuer à discuter avec elle mais elle devait se reposer et il se refusait de la déranger. Mme Reynolds entra avec un plateau accompagné de sandwiches. Il vit l'expression entendue de son intendante, le Dr Wilson avait fait son œuvre. Elle lui annonça les directives prises pour les repas d'Elizabeth. Dès le soir même, une soupe consistante mais légère lui sera servie. Elle lui indiquait aussi que Monseigneur l'archevêque voulait s'entretenir avec lui seulement après qu'il ait fini son repas. Alors il mangea, c'est vrai il avait faim. Il dévora les quelques sandwiches et but un verre de vin. À la fin, il se leva, embrassa délicatement Elizabeth qui comme de coutume réagit et descendit chercher son oncle. Il le trouva dans un des salons officiels bavardant avec le comte et la comtesse. Il s'enquit de son cousin. Il briefait la petite armée qui venait d'arriver, lui dit-on.

« Mon oncle, je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer mais Elizabeth est trop faible aujourd'hui pour supporter notre mariage. Le médecin préconise d'attendre au moins jusqu'à demain, dit-il à l'archevêque.

\- Est-ce grave ?

\- À quel point je ne sais ! Le médecin m'a annoncé qu'elle était épuisée. Il lui a donné du Laudanum pour dormir. Je n'ai pu lui parler mais sa journée a été pour le moins mouvementée.

\- Je comprends mais il ne faut pas tarder. Le mariage protégera sa réputation et la vôtre aussi, ne l'oubliez pas !

\- Je sais mais sa santé et son bien-être sont mes priorités. Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis, je veux l'épouser. Alors un jour de plus ou de moins ne changeront rien.

\- C'est une excellente idée de reporter, annonça de bout en blanc Lady Helen !

\- Et pourquoi, lui répondirent Mr Darcy et l'archevêque ?

\- Je sais que vous êtes des hommes et peu enclin à ce genre de fantaisies, mais pour nous femmes, un mariage est un événement qui se prépare avec un minimum de soin. Miss Elizabeth se mariera qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, en tout cas je l'espère, alors faisons en sorte que ce jour lui soit mémorable.

\- Que voulez-vous faire, l'interrogea son neveu, interloqué ?

\- Lui préparer une surprise. Quel excellent moyen de l'accueillir dans notre famille. Je vais de ce pas en discuter avec Mme Reynolds. Demande à Georgianna de nous rejoindre dès qu'elle se réveillera.

\- Elle a besoin de se reposer, lui rappela Mr Darcy.

\- Elle a surtout besoin d'une excuse pour se concentrer sur autre chose que lui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je la surveillerai.

\- Bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Donc il ne reste plus qu'à définir la date.

\- Le médecin demande que la cérémonie ne se déroule pas avant demain soir.

\- Demain soir c'est parfait. »

Chacun acquiesçât. Il leur offrit l'hospitalité pour la nuit car la neige était encore tombée aujourd'hui et les routes étaient très difficilement praticables. Après avoir acceptée, Lady Helen alla chercher l'intendante pour mettre en place le mariage surprise. Mr Darcy et surtout l'archevêque restèrent surpris devant la très directive comtesse. Le comte, la connaissant, en rit.

« Eh oui, quand Lady Helen a décidé d'une action, on ne peut lui en démordre. Heureusement elle a toujours que de bonnes intentions !

\- Je sais mon oncle mais c'est toujours un spectacle à regarder, lui répondit son neveu. »

Les trois hommes se mirent à rire. C'est ainsi que le colonel les trouva.

« Qu'ai-je donc manqué qui soit si hilarant ?

\- Ta mère, lui rétorqua son cousin.

\- Et qu'a-t-elle fait pour engendrer votre réaction ?

\- Au vu du report de mon mariage à demain soir, tante Helen a décidé d'organiser une cérémonie surprise pour Elizabeth. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, sa détermination ne nous a laissé que très peu de place pour argumenter.

\- Je l'imagine bien ! J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas nous demander de faire ou pire porter des choses extravagantes.

\- Tu exagère Fils, ta mère a très bon goût ! »

Ils rirent de nouveau. Il était connu que le goût de Lady Helen, la comtesse de Matlock, était certain mais qu'elle aimait tester de nouvelles idées et ces petits rassemblements familiaux étaient l'occasion parfaite.

« J'en oublie le pourquoi je vous ai rejoint. Darcy, mes hommes sont arrivés. Ils sont en nombre de six. Je les ai mis au courant de la situation. Ils ont pour ordre de surveiller le manoir et les alentours. Ils ont compris que leurs priorités sont Georgianna et Miss Elizabeth. As-tu pu en discuter avec elles ?

\- Oui et non. Georgianna sait maintenant que Wickham est l'auteur de son agression. La nouvelle l'a bouleversée. Pour la rassurer, je lui ai parlé des hommes que tu as mis à notre service pour la protéger. Mais je n'ai pas adressé les restrictions qu'elles vont souffrir.

\- As-tu eu peur du courroux de Miss Elizabeth ?

\- Ah ah, très drôle Richard, rit faussement Mr Darcy. Non je ne lui ai rien dit car le médecin m'a interdit d'ajouter un quelconque stress à son état. Elle très fragile et les révélations de ce matin l'ont encore plus affaiblies. Depuis, elle a fait plusieurs cauchemars et Dr Wilson l'a mis sous Laudanum pour qu'elle puisse dormir sereinement.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne le savais pas. D'un côté, le contre-choc était à prévoir. Elle s'est montrée très brave ce matin. Tu peux être fier d'elle.

\- Je le suis mais je suis aussi inquiet…

\- Comme c'est étonnant, marmonna Richard.

\- Donc jusqu'à nouvel ordre, plus aucun stress, continua Mr Darcy ne prêtant pas attention au sarcasme de son cousin. Comme elle encore très faible physiquement, elle a aucune raison de se déplacer ce qui va faciliter sa protection sans qu'elle le sache.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer cette Miss Elizabeth, dit le comte, entrant dans la discussion. Elle doit vraiment être spéciale si elle t'oblige toi, celui qui hait toute forme de duplicité, a rusé pour parvenir à tes fins.

\- Elle… Je… Je n'use pas de duplicité, essaya-a-t-il de s'expliquer. Mais le médecin a été clair sur le fait que rien ne doit être fait ou dit pour la bouleverser. Lui annoncer qu'elle ne pourra sortir à sa guise sans une protection très rapprochée ne lui plaira guère. D'une part, son indépendance sera freinée et d'autre part, cela lui rappellera trop la raison de cette garde, qui n'est autre que Wickham. Sa santé et son bien-être sont mes priorités.

\- C'est sur mon neveu mais cesse d'être si sérieux ! Maintenant nous avons une raison de te taquiner et sache que nous n'allons pas nous en privé !

\- Ah Darcy, dis-moi ! Qui a tu choisi comme témoin pour demain, lui demanda son cousin pour détourner la conversion ?

\- Toi bien sûr, qui vois-tu d'autre, reconnaissant pour la diversion ?

\- C'est bien là où réside le problème. Tu n'as pas le choix. Me choisis-tu par dépit ou par ce que je suis ton cousin préféré ?

\- Je te laisserai deviner, répondit Mr Darcy. »

Ils rirent devant l'air faussement abattu du colonel. Mr Darcy se sentait bien et entouré. Il pouvait toujours compter sur les Fitzwilliam. Se levant, il s'excusa prétextant la nécessité de rejoindre Elizabeth pour s'assurer de son sommeil. Les autres n'étaient point dupes, il avait besoin d'être auprès de sa belle. Avec un sourire entendu, ils le laissèrent partir.

« Blague à part, j'ai hâte de rencontrer cette demoiselle et de voir si elle est vraiment à la hauteur de ce que Darcy nous laisse penser, se répéta le comte.

\- Je vous rejoins James, rétorqua l'archevêque. Nous avons compris qu'il ne l'épouse pas à cause du scandale. » Devant l'affirmation du colonel il reprit. « Connaissant son caractère et sa fameuse aversion de la haute société anglaise, je suis vraiment curieux de voir en quoi cette jeune femme se différencie des autres. Ces prochains jours vont être fort intéressant.

\- Ils nous font presque oublier le pourquoi elle est là ! »

Pendant ce temps, Mr Darcy rejoignit Elizabeth. Il était assez fin pour comprendre les insinuations du comte. Même s'il n'aimait pas être taquiné, il devait être honnête et accepter que de le voir complètement enamouré devait être une image qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude. _Il faudra bien qu'ils s'y fassent. Si tout se passe bien, ce n'est pas près de changer. Darcy ne recommence pas à t'inquiéter pour l'avenir ! Tout ira bien._ Il s'assit près du lit et la regarda. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle était si belle. Il lui prit la main et se cala dans le fauteuil. Doucement, il s'endormit au son de la respiration de sa bien-aimée. Quelques heures plus tard ou juste quelques minutes, il ne saurait le dire, il sentit une main caressée son visage et ses cheveux. C'était si agréable qu'il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. La main ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Elizabeth. Elle était si douce. Son extase s'arrêta quand il réalisa que si Elizabeth le caressait, c'est qu'elle n'était plus couchée dans le lit. Ne voulant pas la surprendre et risquer de la brusquer, il prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne et il la baisa. Ouvrant ses yeux, il rencontra les siens, tout sourire.

« Ma chérie, vous devez rester allongée. »

Elle voulait protester mais sentait déjà ses forces s'amoindrir. Doucement, elle reprit sa place au milieu des coussins. Elle gardait sa main dans la sienne. Pendant un long moment, ils ne dirent rien mais leurs yeux se parlaient. Elizabeth le contemplait, elle le trouvait beau. À son réveil, elle avait senti son bras attaché à quelque chose ou plutôt à quelqu'un. Elle le découvrit assis, auprès d'elle, endormi. Elle l'observa un long moment. Elle discernait pour la première fois ses traits. Sa mâchoire carrée et ferme, son nez droit, ses lèvres pleines, ses pommettes saillantes et son front caché par ses cheveux ébouriffés. Elle était tentée de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Sans en être consciente, l'acte dépassa la pensée. Elle testa leur douceur puis la rudesse de sa barbe naissante. Elle se sentit dévergondée, des pensées auparavant inconnues lui venaient. _Que ressentirait-il si je le baisais là, près du col de l'oreille ou sur le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou ?_ Ses baisers lui ont ouvert les portes d'une euphorie et d'un ravissement qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Si l'intimité qu'ils partageaient maintenant la ravissait avec cette profondeur, que se passera-t-il quand ils seront mariés. Elle ne savait que peu de choses sur les relations maritales mais l'éducation que toute jeune fille reçoit lui a enseigné que toute forme d'affection doit être sous le couvert du lien du mariage pour la procréation. En son for intérieur, elle avait toujours trouvé ses enseignements manquant de quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi mais elle se disait qu'elle le découvrirait au moment venu. Et le moment était là, à portée de main. La relation de ses parents ne lui avait point montré d'affection dans leur couple. Elle avait entendu plusieurs fois sa mère se plaindre à sa tante Philips des attentions de son mari. Si cela était si désagréable, pourquoi désirait-elle les baisers de Fitzwilliam ? Un autre couple aurait pu l'aider à mieux comprendre le tumulte de ses émotions. Son oncle et sa tante Gardiner était un couple heureux, qui s'aimait. Peut-être que leur relation intime était plus agréable. Elle ne s'attarda pas trop sur ce point car elle ne souhaitait pas imaginer ses parents ou ses oncle et tante en train de s'embrasser. Elle se passerait bien de ces images. Mais c'était peut-être là la clé, l'affection et l'amour qu'un couple se porte définit leur relation intime. _Cela veut-il dire que je suis amoureuse de Fitzwilliam ? Mais il n'y a pas si longtemps, je le détestais et le méprisais. Mais aujourd'hui, il est si beau, si gentil. Sa présence et ses bras forts et doux sont mon réconfort. Puis-je changer d'opinion si rapidement ? Ce n'est peut-être que de la gratitude ou alors je connais aujourd'hui le vrai Mr Darcy ? Le Mr Darcy en Herdforshire n'est peut-être qu'un masque qu'il met pour se protéger. _Elle était perdue mais elle était sûre qu'elle était attirée par lui. Il l'intriguait et elle voulait le connaître mieux. Dans ses prunelles, elle voyait tellement de profondeur. Elle s'était complètement trompée sur son caractère. Il est tellement plus complexe. Il lui faudrait une vie entière pour le peindre. Alors qu'elle contemplait ses yeux cernés de fatigue, ils s'ouvrirent et elle sentit sa main couverte de baisers.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front comme à une enfant mais elle voulait plus. Elle ne savait comment lui dire sans être libertine. Elle n'avait jamais appris à séduire, c'était le domaine de ses jeunes sœurs. Il la regardait et il ne pouvait détacher son regard. Il voulait tellement l'embrasser mais il devait se retenir. Il ne devait pas l'épuiser. Il se contenta d'un baiser sur le front. Avait-il aperçu de la déception dans son expression ? Aurait-elle voulu plus qu'un baiser sur le front ? Il n'osait espérer.

« Ma chérie, comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Reposée.

\- Avez-vous encore mal à la tête ? Au niveau de vos côtes ?

\- Je me sens mieux mais je suis encore endolorie je pense. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Il doit être dix-neuf heures je dirai. Voulez-vous souper ? Le médecin vous autorise une soupe légère.

\- Je veux bien Fitzwilliam. J'ai la bouche pâteuse ce qui est peu agréable.

\- C'est sûrement le Laudanum qui fait cet effet. Je vais de ce pas réclamer votre souper. »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et s'en alla. Elle fut encore déçue. Elle aurait voulu plus. _Que se passe-t-il ? Ce matin il m'a pris dans ses bras et il m'a embrassé avec fougue ? Il est peut-être fatigué ou il ne me désire plus ? C'est sûrement cela, il a changé d'avis. Il a eu le temps de repenser à cette affreuse histoire et il ne souhaite plus m'épouser. Oh mon Dieu que vais-je devenir ? S'il ne me veut pas, je vais sombrer. J'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin de son amour._ Les larmes lui prirent, suivies par des violents sanglots. Fitzwilliam la trouva en boule dans le lit, prit par des spasmes violents. Il l'entendait pleurer mais ne pouvait voir son visage car il était caché parmi les coussins. Déposant en toute hâte le plateau repas, il accourut dans le lit et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je… Vous… plus…aimez…seule…, essaya-t-elle de dire péniblement.

\- Mon amour, calmez-vous. Je vous en conjure, le médecin a interdit tout stress. Ce n'est pas bon pour votre rétablissement. Calmez-vous ma belle. Respirez avec moi, c'est ça, doucement. »

Petit à petit, elle put se calmer. Était-ce sa voix ou sa main dans son dos qui la caressait de haut en bas, elle ne saurait le dire. Elle enfonça son visage dans son cou et il la serra plus fort comme pour lui communiquer sa force. Tout à coup, elle se sentit stupide. En chuchotant, il reprit :

« Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ?

\- J'ai cru que vous ne vouliez plus de moi, que vous m'abandonniez, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Et pourquoi donc, demanda-t-il interloqué ? Il cherchait à relever son visage mais elle le gardait caché au creux de son cou, honteuse.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas embrassé comme ce matin. J'ai cru que vous aviez changé d'avis. Elle se sentait doublement stupide devant ce simple fait.

\- Oh mon amour ! Regarde-moi s'il te plaît. »

Enfin, elle consentait à lever la tête. Il la regarda et ses yeux étaient si triste, si désemparé qu'ils lui pincèrent son cœur endolori. Il chercha son mouchoir dans sa poche et sécha ses yeux et son nez.

« Voilà qui est mieux. Mon bel amour, quelle idée ! » Il lui prit la main et la déposa sur son propre cœur. « Sens-tu ces battements ? » Devant son affirmation, il continua. « Chaque battement de mon cœur t'appartient. Chaque respiration que je prends est pour toi. Tu es ma raison de vivre, ma moitié, mon âme. Je ne peux plus imaginer un avenir sans toi. Tu as pris toute la place. Alors ne doute jamais, pas un seul instant, ma dévotion pour toi.

\- Alors pourquoi ne m'embrasses-tu pas comme ce matin ? » Elle avait consciente de ressembler à une fille capricieuse devant le refus de son jouet préféré.

\- « Mon petit ange, répondit-il, tout sourire. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de goûter tes lèvres. Mais je ne peux. » Ces doigts contredisaient ses paroles, il caressait son visage et ses lèvres.

\- « Pourquoi ?

\- Car le médecin était fortement mécontent cet après-midi. Tu es épuisée physiquement et aussi émotionnellement. Il m'a expressément recommandé de ne rien faire qui puisse t'affaiblir ou te bouleverser. Alors j'ai pensé que t'imposer mon ardeur n'était peut-être pas sage. Je ne veux rien faire qui retarde ton rétablissement.

\- De quoi se mêle-t-il, rétorqua Elizabeth ? Et vous aussi ! Je suis la mieux placée pour savoir ce dont je suis capable de supporter ou non ! »

Il rit devant son indignation. Elle prit son rire comme un défi et elle l'embrassa. Surpris dans un premier temps, il lui répondit. De toute façon, il n'avait aucun contrôle dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Il faudra tout de même qu'il apprenne à reprendre les reines ou sinon elle fera de lui ce qu'elle voudra. Il stoppa leur baiser car il se souvenait que sa respiration était laborieuse et des baisers pareils ne devaient pas l'aider. Il la reprit dans ses bras et il déposa des baisers délicats le long de sa tempe et de sa mâchoire.

« Vous devez me trouver bien dévergondée, lui dit-elle doucement.

\- Absolument pas mon ange. Tu es rafraîchissante, exquise et un baume sur mon cœur. Ta passion me revigore. Ne rougis pas devant moi. Tous les deux, dans notre intimité, il n'y aura aucune limite. C'est nous, ensemble, qui déciderons de ce qui est bon ou mauvais. J'aime ta passion de la vie et ton ardeur. Ne change rien à cause des dictâtes que notre société nous impose en tant que couple. Demain soir, si tu le souhaites encore, nous nous marierons et je te promets qu'il n'y aura que toi et moi qui déciderons ce qui est propre dans notre intimité. Et je peux t'assurer, lorsque tu seras rétablie, complètement rétablie, ajouta-t-il avec un air entendu, notre passion et nos désirs n'auront aucune limite.

\- Mais jusque-là ?

\- Mais jusque-là, je vais me refréner. Tout mouvement brusque peut te blesser ou pire réouvrir ta cicatrice. Tout langoureux baiser ou plutôt plusieurs langoureux baisers peuvent endommager ta respiration. Tu n'es pas encore remise mon amour. Soyons patient, s'il te plaît.

\- Bien mais sachez que je suis une très mauvaise patiente.

\- Je n'en doute pas !

\- Et nous n'avons sûrement pas la même notion de ce que signifie « être rétablie ».

\- Alors laissons le médecin nous départager.

\- Aurez-vous toujours le dernier mot ?

\- Je ne crois pas et voici un signe que tu es encore faible car je suis persuadé qu'en temps normal, je ne gagnerai pas nos joutes verbales aussi facilement.

\- Non et vous avez raison. Cette crise ne serait pas arrivée si je n'étais pas aussi fatiguée. Je ne me reconnais pas. Être aussi émotionnelle est frustrant.

\- Oh mon ange ! Cesse de me vouvoyer pour commencer et sois patiente. Tu as eu un mois épouvantable. C'est malheureusement plus que normal. Mais sois rassurée, je serai à chaque fois présent pour te prendre dans mes bras, te consoler, te cajoler et te raisonner. Tu n'es plus seule. Aller mange avant que la soupe soit froide et que Mme Reynolds me houspille pour ne pas être un bon garde-malade. »

Il était arrivé à la faire rire. Rien de plus beau à entendre. Ils mangèrent ensemble. Étant trop faible, elle se laissait nourrir par lui et c'était si agréable et drôle. Il était maladroit mais pour lui rendre justice, servir de la soupe à la cuillère est hasardeux. Après cela, il l'aida à se recoucher. Elle ne voulait pas dormir tout de suite alors il lui proposa de lui faire la lecture. Il choisit un livre de poème.

« Je sais votre opinion sur les poètes, mais je suis mis à relire celui-ci ces dernières semaines. Il me faisait penser à vous. »

Il se cala dans le lit et il l'enlaça d'un bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, juste à l'endroit de son cœur et naturellement son bras encercla son ventre. Elle se sentit si bien, sereine et en paix. Au son de sa voix suave et profonde, elle s'endormait. Là, à ce moment précis, dans ses bras, elle était heureuse comme jamais auparavant. Il finit le poème et la vit endormie. Maladroitement, il enleva ses bottes sans la déplacer. Il releva les couvertures pour qu'elle n'ait point froid et s'endormit au son de sa respiration. Là, à ce moment précis, sentant Elizabeth sereine dans ses bras, il était heureux comme jamais auparavant.


	4. Chapter 4

Il fut réveillé par des chatouillement sur son nez. Il dégagea de sa main ce qui le gênait et sentit des cheveux. Alors il se souvint. Il s'était endormi dans les bras d'Elizabeth. Il ne trouvait pas de mot pour définir ce qu'il ressentait, un bonheur profond. Au fond de ses pensées, il savait que dormir avec elle, enlacés, était absolument controversé mais il n'arrivait pas à le regretter ni à s'en inquiéter. Hier soir, tout avait été naturel. Après cette semaine éprouvante, l'un et l'autre recherchait le réconfort de leur bras. Ces événements les avaient rapprochés à un degré qui l'émerveillait. Elle dormait encore alors il se désenlaça du mieux qu'il pouvait. Dans la nuit, leur corps s'étaient encore plus rapprochés et leurs jambes s'emmêlaient les unes sur les autres. Elizabeth n'avait pas fait de cauchemars mais sa respiration s'était détériorée et elle toussait de plus en plus sans pour autant la réveiller, ce qui était bon signe. Il se leva pour aller demander une tisane antitussive. Alors il vit un plateau sur la table rempli de tout le nécessaire pour un petit déjeuner, encore chaud. Il rougit, ils avaient été observés dans une position délicate. Heureusement que ses domestiques étaient des gens de confiance et discrets. Après avoir fait quérir la tisane par Mme Reynolds, il fit sonner son valet.

« Bonjour Hatkins, dit Mr Darcy quand il arriva.

\- Bonjour Monsieur.

\- Préparez le nécessaire pour me rafraîchir s'il vous plaît, lui demanda-t-il. »

Devant l'air chagrin de son valet, Mr Darcy l'interrogea :

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Hatkins ? » Puis se regardant, il réalisa qu'il avait dormi avec sa tenue de jour d'hier et qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer hier soir. En réfléchissant, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre un pyjama puisqu'il n'avait point dormi dans un lit.

« Désolé Hatkins, je me suis un peu négligé ces derniers jours.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème Monsieur, lui répondit-il, présentant son air le plus stoïque. Je suis ravi que la santé de Miss Bennett s'améliore. Puis-je vous adresser toutes mes félicitations pour vos fiançailles.

\- Merci Hatkins. Aujourd'hui est un jour heureux.

\- Miss Bennett fera une très jolie mariée. Lady Helen et Miss Georgianna se sont surpassée.

\- Je n'en doute pas. »

Il se lava et son valet le rasa et l'aida à s'habiller. Se regardant dans le miroir, il se trouvait presque présentable. Avec l'angoisse pour Elizabeth et Georgianna, cette semaine l'avait éprouvée plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait des cernes noirs autour des yeux et ses traits étaient encore tirés. _Oh rien que plusieurs bonnes nuits de sommeil n'arrangeront ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Richard pensait que je faisais peur !_ Il rentra dans la chambre au moment où Mme Reynolds apportait une tisane avec une soupe pour Elizabeth.

« Merci Mme Reynolds. Veuillez s'il vous plaît m'excuser auprès de mes invités mais je préfère rester avec Miss Elizabeth au cas où elle ferait un cauchemar.

\- Bien Monsieur. J'ai pris la liberté de vous faire porter un plateau pour que vous n'oubliez pas de manger. »

Il sourit devant son intendante qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant. Parfois, sans sortir de son rôle de domestique, elle prenait soin de lui comme une mère.

« Merci Mme Reynolds, que ferais-je sans vous ? Alors dîtes moi, que trament ma tante et ma sœur ?

\- Je suis vouée au secret Monsieur mais c'est une très belle surprise. Je crois que cela fera très plaisir à Miss Bennett.

\- J'en suis sûr. C'est une parfaite occasion pour l'égayer. Elle en a bien besoin.

\- Oh oui, pauvre petite. Elle est si brave. »

Alors que l'intendante sortait, il alla réveiller Elizabeth. Il ne voulait pas la déranger mais elle continuait à tousser et ce n'était pas bon pour le rétablissement de sa blessure. Il s'assit sur le lit et voulut la taquiner. Il commença par effleurer sa joue de ses lèvres, puis son nez, ses sourcils, sa tempe… Il parcourait son visage sans toucher à sa bouche. Elle répondait à ses caresses par des gémissements tout doux. Il arriva à discerner quelques mots. « Mmmh William ». « Encore » … Elle rêvait de lui et cela lui plaisait infiniment. À force de cajoleries, il parvint à la réveiller tout à fait. Des prunelles vertes encore embrumées par le sommeil rencontrèrent des prunelles d'un bleu profond, illuminées de joie.

« Bonjour mon bel amour.

\- Bonjour Fitzwilliam.

\- Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ?

\- Très bien. »

Elle voulut s'étirer mais ces simples gestes lui furent pénibles. En voyant le regard inquiet de son fiancé, (_mon fiancé !)_, elle lui répliqua taquine :

« Je crois que je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de réveil Mr Darcy et le réclamer tous les jours.

\- Et je serai plus qu'heureux et honoré d'accéder à votre demande, future Mme Darcy. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et rirent. Cependant Elizabeth fut prise d'une quinte de toux, qui mélangée au rire et au baiser précédent, lui coupa le souffle. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer et à reprendre sa respiration. Aussitôt Mr Darcy la souleva et il lui présenta une tasse de thé, la première chose à porter de sa main, pour qu'elle puisse cracher et vomir les glaires coincées. Il la regardait faire en la soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait. La voir cracher aurait pu être un spectacle répugnant mais la seule pensée qui pénétrait son cerveau était qu'elle devait avoir mal et qu'il ne savait comment la soulager. Elizabeth était mortifiée. Elle ne pouvait que se reposer sur lui mais lui imposer cette vision était loin d'être agréable. Ses poumons la brûlaient et son flanc la lançait. À force de cracher et de vomir, elle put enfin se calmer et reprendre sa respiration. Il prit une serviette et lui essuya la bouche puis avec une autre, il tamponna son visage et son cou qui perlaient de transpiration face à cet effort. Ensuite, il lui servit un verre d'eau. Elle le remercia d'une petite voix et but. À chaque gorgée, elle se sentait revigorée. Enfin, il repositionna les coussins et l'allongea de sorte que le haut de son corps soit surélevé. Elle était repue. Il alla chercher la tisane et l'intima de boire.

« Ma chérie, Mme Reynolds a préparé une tisane contre la toux. Je te réveillais spécialement pour que tu puisses la boire. Tu as toussé durant la nuit et ce n'est pas bon. Si la toux persiste et s'aggrave, cela peut endommager ta cicatrice. »

Comme elle ne répondait pas et détournait le visage, il reprit :

« Mon cœur qu'y-a-t-il ? Regarde-moi s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie.

\- C'était mortifiant et humiliant. Vous devriez me laisser seule et ne pas assister à ce genre de scènes.

\- Je ne crois pas. Je préfère être auprès de toi et de t'épauler du mieux que je peux. C'est mon devoir et aussi mon souhait. D'ici quelques heures, je te ferai le serment « dans la maladie comme dans la santé » alors autant le mettre en pratique dès maintenant, essaya-t-il de la taquiner sans succès alors il reprit. S'il te plaît mon cœur, ne me demande pas de m'en aller. Je vais me ronger d'inquiétude si je ne peux pas être auprès de toi, savoir et voir comment tu vas et m'occuper de toi. »

Devant sa moue si triste, elle capitula.

« Comment dire non à une moue pareille ? Ce n'est pas juste, vous ne vous battez pas à armes égales.

\- Tutoie-moi ma chérie. Et tu peux parler, il te suffit d'un regard, d'un sourire ou d'un baiser et je suis fini. Alors je suis bien heureux d'avoir quelques triques pour que tu cèdes ! »

Ils rirent de nouveau mais Elizabeth dut s'arrêter car elle avait encore mal. Elle but la tisane encore chaude et crut s'étouffer. Elle s'exclama.

« Qu'a-t-elle mis dedans ? Qu'est-ce que c'est fort !

\- Ah ma chérie, c'est sa recette spéciale, lui répondit-t-il après avoir senti le liquide. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle mélange mais c'est assez fort. Je me souviens quand j'étais petit, j'essayais toutes les tactiques qui me venaient pour éviter de boire cette mixture mais Mme Reynolds était toujours plus maligne que moi. Mais c'est efficace. Alors courage ma chérie, bois tout jusqu'à la dernière goutte. »

Elle s'exécuta avec plusieurs mimiques de dégoût qui le firent sourire. Puis comme la veille, ils mangèrent ensemble, lui les nourrissant tous les deux. Ils partageaient des souvenirs d'enfance. En autre, ils comparaient les mixtures horribles que leur concoctaient leurs intendantes respectives.

Elizabeth était sereine et contente. Bavarder avec Fitzwilliam de choses si anodines la comblait. Elle s'émerveillait de ce qu'elle découvrait de lui. Il lui avait apparu si inaccessible. Mais c'était faux. Ces horribles événements, de son exil à ce jour, lui avaient permis de le voir lui, tel qu'il était et elle s'en réjouissait. _Quand je pense que si tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé, je n'aurai jamais su sa valeur ! Cela aurait été un tel gâchis. C'est un homme tellement remarquable !_ Elle l'admirait de plus en plus. Elle sentait aussi son cœur être de plus en plus touché, à chacun de ses sourire, de leur discussion, même de leur joute verbale et sans parler de leurs baisers. Elle rougissait à l'idée. Elle se sentait proche de lui. Ces événements avaient été comme une force surnaturelle les rapprochant au-delà des convenances et des règles de convenances. Ils ne les respectaient point et cela ne la troublait guère. Certes, ils ne se comportaient pas mal mais une partie d'elle avait hâte d'être mariée pour découvrir et vivre cette passion et cette fusion qui semblaient virevolter autour d'eux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru se marier sans un profond amour pour son conjoint mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour Fitzwilliam n'était-il pas le prélude d'un amour vrai ? Elle ne voulait pas trop s'appesantir sur ses émotions et sentiments car elle savait qu'elle lui portait une très grande reconnaissance et elle craignait que cela masque ses vrais sentiments. Mais elle avait beaucoup d'espoir et elle lui faisait totalement confiance. Oui, elle avait hâte de se marier.

« À quoi penses-tu, mon ange ?

\- J'ai hâte de me marier, lui répondit-elle simplement. »

Il rit devant cette évidence. « Je me réjouis que nous ayons le même souhait. » Il voulait l'interroger sur ses sentiments et le pourquoi de cette hâte mais il n'osait pas. C'était trop tôt. Mieux valait lui laisser le temps de voir clair dans le tumulte de sa vie et de reconnaître les sentiments qu'elle lui portait, seule. Il avait trop peur que toute son affection soit guidée par une reconnaissance excessive. Il ne voulait que son amour. Les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient exquis. Elle semblait apprécier sa compagnie. Il profiterait de ce temps de repos pour la courtiser selon son désir. Il ne voulait pas faire plus au risque de la brusquer. _Non, laisse le temps au temps et espère, c'est tout ! _

Elle lui demanda ce qu'il a prévu de faire dans sa journée et il lui répondit que son objectif était de rester près d'elle, dans leur chambre. Elle rougit devant son insinuation et se demanda quels seraient leur arrangement nocturne lorsqu'ils seraient mariés. Gênée par cette discussion, en effet ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une jeune demoiselle discute les habitudes de sommeil avec un homme, elle balbutia :

« Vous voulez que je dorme ici avec vous !

\- Bien sur ma chérie, c'est mon souhait. » Puis comprenant enfin sa gêne et son incompréhension, il reprit. « Enfin, que si tu le désires ! Mes parents était un couple amoureux qui partageaient cette chambre et j'ai toujours aimé ce modèle. Ma mère avait ses propres appartements qui t'appartiennent maintenant. Tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux. Mais oui, je voudrais que tu dormes ici avec moi. Si tu n'aimes pas cette chambre, on peut la redécorer à ton goût. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Vous radotez…

\- Tutoie-moi s'il te plaît.

\- C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de tutoyer un homme. Ne croyez pas que vous m'offusquer en me tutoyant. Ce serait plutôt le contraire.

\- C'est à toi de radoter, lui dit-il taquin.

\- C'est que TU me fais rougir…

\- Et j'en aime l'effet mais revenons à notre sujet. Que penses-tu de cet arrangement ?

\- Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas d'idées préconçues. Mes parents ont toujours fait chambre à part et ils se sont toujours vouvoyés. Ils ne s'appellent même pas par leur prénom. C'est triste en y pensant ! Mais j'ai beaucoup apprécié la nuit dernière. C'était… naturel. C'est ça, naturel ! Alors je veux bien essayer.

\- Je te remercie ma chérie et je suis d'accord avec toi. Hier soir, c'était naturel. _Mes bras ont été créés pour t'enlacer et te bercer, _pensa-t-il sans oser l'avouer à voix haute.

\- J'en ai oublié ma première question. Ce n'est pas raisonnable Fitzwilliam que tu restes ici toute la journée. Je suis persuadée que toi, le maître de ce domaine, as plein de tâches qui t'attendent.

\- Mais rien n'est plus important que toi.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu négliges ton devoir à cause de moi, essaya-t-elle de répliquer, c'était relativement difficile de trouver des contre-arguments devant de telles phrases.

\- J'emploie des personnes compétentes pour me seconder. Ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Et ta correspondance ? Je me souviens à Netherfield, tu ne cessais de répondre à des lettres d'affaires. Je m'en voudrais si par ma faute tu prenais du retard dans tes affaires ou pire que quelque chose de grave arrive et que tu ne puisses y remédier. »

Elle sentit les larmes monter aux yeux. Que c'était pénible d'être si émotionnelle. Fitzwilliam vit le changement d'humeur d'Elizabeth et se dépêcha de trouver une solution. Il ne voulait absolument pas la bouleverser.

« Faisons un compromis. Tu dois te reposer et le meilleur moyen est de dormir. Si tu le permets, je peux m'occuper de ma correspondance ici. Ainsi j'allège ta conscience et je peux continuer à prendre soin de toi. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Que tu es un excellent diplomate et que j'aime ton idée. Que c'est pénible d'être si émotionnelle, lui dit-elle en se tamponnant les yeux. Ne crois pas que je me réjouis d'avoir gagné cet argument à cause de mes larmes.

\- Sois patiente mon cœur, lui répondit-il en riant. Je vais aller chercher ma correspondance et faire apporter ce dont j'ai besoin. Pendant ce temps, je vais faire appeler Mme Reynolds pour qu'elle puisse te rafraîchir et changer ton pansement.

\- Oh, ne crois-tu pas que Mme Reynolds a d'autres choses plus importantes à faire ?

\- Non, d'une part, tu es l'être le plus important de ce domaine et très bientôt tu en seras la maîtresse, et d'autre part, je n'ai confiance qu'en elle pour prendre soin de toi à part moi. Mais je te rejoins sur le fait que quand tu seras rétablie, il te faudra une femme de chambre personnelle. Je vais en parler à Mme Reynolds pour qu'elle arrange quelques entretiens quand tu seras prête. »

Comme à sa coutume avant de sortir, il l'embrassa. Il fut rejoint dans le couloir par son oncle James, le comte de Matlock et son cousin Richard. Ils rirent devant son sourire béat. C'était vraiment une image dont ils n'étaient prêts pas à s'habituer.

« Je vois que tu as passé une excellente nuit, après nous avoir abandonné, lui dit le colonel avec une sourire facétieux.

\- Excellente je te remercie, faisant mine de ne pas avoir compris l'allusion. Et vous donc ?

\- Après avoir compris que tu ne nous honorerais pas de ta présence, nous nous sommes occupés à jouer aux cartes et à écouter Georgianna jouer du pianoforte. Elle s'améliore de jour en jour et devient une hôtesse accomplie, lui répondit-il le comte.

\- J'en suis ravi. Il est vrai que Georgianna évolue en une très belle jeune demoiselle grâce à l'attention de Mme Anestley et de tante Helen. Elle a fait beaucoup de progrès et commence à sortir de son cocon. Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi timide en société, elle pourrait pleinement s'épanouir.

\- La timidité est un trait caractéristique des Darcy, déclara l'archevêque, arrivant derrière eux. Mais je suis sûre qu'une présence féminine plus présente et plus jeune comme ton épouse pourra grandement aider Georgianna. »

Après les bonjours d'usage, ils descendirent à la petite salle à manger où était servi le petit déjeuner. Voyant Darcy ne pas les joindre, Richard s'exclama :

« Ne manges-tu pas avec nous, Darcy ?

\- Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé. Je descendais pour aller chercher ma correspondance et la traiter près d'Elizabeth pendant qu'elle se repose.

\- Et depuis quand as-tu besoin d'une occupation pour t'occuper de Miss Elizabeth ?

\- Depuis qu'Elizabeth refuse que je néglige plus longtemps ma correspondance, répondit-il en souriant devant le souvenir de leur argument.

\- Je vois qu'elle te mène par le bout du nez.

\- Absolument pas, cela s'appelle un compromis, lui rétorqua-tu-il outré. Tu le sauras et le mettras en pratique bien vite quand tu auras fini ton célibat ! »

Le colonel le laissa dans le hall en riant. Il aimait jouer avec Darcy. C'était tellement simple et jouissif de le taquiner. Il s'offusquait à chaque fois. Il entra dans la salle manger et salua sa mère et sa cousine Georgianna.

« Où est donc Darcy ? J'ai cru t'entendre lui parler, lui demanda Lady Helen.

\- Je lui ai bien parler mais il ne descendait pas manger avec nous. Si j'ai bien compris, il a déjà pris son petit déjeuner et prenait juste sa correspondance pour rejoindre sa fiancée, annonça-t-il en imitant les meilleurs radoteurs. »

Ils rirent devant son interprétation. Pour continuer dans leur lancée de ragots, le comte reprit :

« Nous l'avons vu sortir de sa chambre. Ils ont ainsi dormi ensemble, quel scandale ! Qui l'aurait cru de Darcy ? Heureusement qu'ils se marient ce soir et cessent tout ce libertinage !»

Chacun sourit car il était vrai qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé Darcy mettre les règles de convenance de côté. Il avait passé toutes ces années à esquiver toutes les tentatives de compromis menées par des jeunes demoiselles accompagnées parfois des membres de leur famille. Alors le voir devenir un garde-malade d'une jeune femme n'étant pas son épouse était un peu plus qu'étonnant. Cependant chacun le laissait faire. En effet la veille, lady Helen aidée de Georgianna leur avait témoigné de ce qu'elle avait observée. Les cauchemars d'Elizabeth étaient effrayants et il n'y avait que Darcy qui arrivait à la calmer. Ils avaient chacun à leur manière beaucoup de compassion pour Elizabeth. Même s'ils ne connaissaient pas tous les détails de ses épreuves depuis ce mois dernier, ils la trouvaient excessivement courageuse et si Darcy lui apportait un peu de réconfort, nuls ne les empêcheraient. Ils continuèrent à discuter de l'étrange comportement de Darcy sur un ton léger, teint d'amour et de satisfaction de le voir enfin heureux.

Pendant ce temps, Darcy était obligé d'attendre dans le salon attenant leur chambre car Mme Reynolds n'avait pas fini de s'occuper d'Elizabeth. Il s'était réfugié dans le salon pour ne pas faire les cent pas dans le couloir et inquiéter les domestiques de passage. Il manquerait plus qu'on croit que le maître de Pemberley perde la raison ! Ayant enfin pu regagner sa chambre, il s'installa près du lit et commença en silence sa correspondance. Elizabeth se reposait déjà, le moindre effort la coûtait. Leur matinée se passa ainsi dans le calme de l'hiver du Derbyshire.

Il y avait plus d'excitation au rez-de-chaussée où lady Helen, Georgianna et Mme Reynolds s'affairaient pour préparer une cérémonie de mariage avec un minimum de classe. Comme le temps s'était éclairci, un voiturier avait récupéré toutes les affaires de Miss Elizabeth chez les Kendall. Il lui fallait absolument une robe qui lui aille et qu'elles pouvaient réajuster pour l'occasion. Grâce à la serre de Pemberley, elles étaient en train de confectionner de jolis bouquets de roses, de marguerites, d'iris et tout ce que le jardinier avait autorisé à cueillir. Grâce à l'inépuisable stock de draperie datant de l'époque où l'ancienne Mme Darcy créait les plus beaux bals de la région, elles allaient pouvoir redécorer la chambre à coucher en une pièce féerique. La chambre des maîtres était très bien située. Du troisième étage, elle avait vue d'une part sur les jardins enneigés et le lac glacé, avec en arrière fond la forêt vallonnée. Par chance, le ciel était clair. Le lit était placé de telle façon que couchée, Elizabeth verrait ce paysage fantastique. Associé à la décoration qu'elles placeront, elles étaient certaines qu'Elizabeth trouverait un charme particulier à Pemberley et en tomberait amoureuse. Chacune avait ce souhait particulier que la future maîtresse de ce domaine puisse y être fortement attachée car Pemberley était plus qu'un domaine terrien mais une âme qui avait grand besoin qu'une femme en prenne soin comme l'avait fait auparavant les précédentes Mme Darcy.

Il était convenu que la cérémonie se déroule à dix-sept heures. À quatorze heures, elles montèrent joindre Elizabeth et Darcy. Comme l'avait deviné sa fiancée, il avait pris beaucoup de retard. Mais maintenant que sa santé était plus stable, il pouvait se concentrer plus efficacement sur ses affaires. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se pencher près d'Elizabeth régulièrement pour vérifier qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Elizabeth en souriait, elle était encore trop fatiguée pour en prendre ombrage. Sa matinée s'était succédée en courtes siestes, d'observations de son fiancé sans que ce dernier ne le sache et quand il le découvrait, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Un de leur bavardages fut interrompu par l'arrivée de trois femmes déterminées.

« Ah Miss Elizabeth ma chère, vous êtes réveillée. Comment allez-vous, lui demanda Lady Helen ?

\- Je me sens relativement bien, je vous remercie.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous Mesdames, demanda Darcy, interloqué de leur présence ?

\- Darcy mon cher, vous vous mariez dans trois heures. Allez-vous occuper ailleurs, nous réquisitionnons votre chambre.

\- Je ne comprends pas. »

Devant l'excitation de Georgianna et de Lady Helen, plus mesurée pour cette dernière, Elizabeth avait compris le pourquoi de leur demande incongrue. Elle souriait doublement en voyant Fitzwilliam toujours dans l'incompréhension. Elle l'aida :

« Fitzwilliam, vous m'avez dit que lady Helen et Georgianna, aidées de Mme Reynolds, nous organisaient une jolie cérémonie.

\- Oui et alors, lui répondit-il, ne comprenant toujours pas ?

\- Vous pouvez vraiment être obtus parfois. Puisque je ne peux pas bouger de ce lit, la cérémonie va se dérouler ici-même. Donc elles ont besoin de cette chambre pour finir leurs préparations. N'est-ce pas Lady Helen ?

\- Exactement Miss Elizabeth. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi tante Helen ou tante.

\- Que si vous m'appelez Elizabeth ou Lizzie.

\- Bien Elizabeth, heureusement que vous êtes alerte. Ou sinon on y serait encore demain si on ne devait compter que sur l'intelligence de Darcy, rétorqua-t-elle blagueuse.

\- Merci ma tante, essaya-t-il de répondre sur le même ton, il n'aimait vraiment pas être taquiné. Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je dois aller ailleurs et que voulez-vous faire ici ? N'oubliez pas qu'Elizabeth doit se reposer.

\- Oh cesse d'être rabat-joie Darcy, on ne va pas perturber Elizabeth. On va juste la préparer puis pendant qu'elle continue de se reposer, on redécorera la chambre tranquillement. Nous voulons que ce soit une surprise donc tu n'as pas le droit d'être présent.

\- Mais Elizabeth verra tout, dit-il mauvais joueur, il n'aimait pas les surprises.

\- Non elle ne verra rien. Nous allons déployer les tentures du lit ainsi tout lui sera aussi caché.

\- Bien je vois que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire bien que je sois le maître de cette demeure. »

Son sourire trompait la sévérité de sa réplique. Après avoir fait promettre une deuxième fois à Lady Helen et à Georgianna de ménager Elizabeth, il baisa les deux mains de sa fiancée et les quitta. Il retrouva ses oncles dans la librairie. Ils rirent devant son air déconfit. Le comte de Matlock lui cita une règle primordiale du bonheur conjugale, laisser Madame gérer sa maison comme elle le sent surtout si elle est aussi déterminée et têtue que la comtesse. Ils rirent car il avait correctement illustré le personnage. Mettant son mal en patience, il prit un livre et attendit que les heures tournent. Il était impatient. Dans moins de trois heures, il serait un homme marié à la plus belle femme qu'il ait rencontré. Il était chanceux !

Dans la chambre, les femmes s'affairaient. Après avoir changé et coiffé Elizabeth, elles la laissèrent se reposer, cachée derrière les tentures du lit à baldaquin. Elles ouvrirent les rideaux, laissant la lumière douce de l'hiver entrer. Elles déposèrent plusieurs vases de bouquets de fleurs, des miroirs et des chandelles. Elles accrochèrent des draperies par-ci et par là accompagnées de nœuds de rubans compliqués. Elles étaient fières du rendu, la chambre était devenue comme une grotte glacée dans un fond bleuté parsemé de reflets multicolores, s'harmonisant avec le paysage extérieur. C'était féerique. N'ayant plus beaucoup de temps, elles vérifièrent qu'Elizabeth dormait toujours et allèrent se préparer, Mme Reynolds restant près de la convalescente au cas où elle celle-ci refaisait un cauchemar.

À cinq heure moins quart, Fitzwilliam faisait les cent pas dans le couloir devant sa chambre. Il avait quitté ses oncles une demi-heure auparavant pour se préparer. Si une fête s'organisait, il fallait que lui aussi face l'effort d'être sur son trente-un. Sans le savoir, son valet avait déjà sorti et repassé sa plus belle tenue. Il était vêtu d'une redingote bleue faisant ressortir ses yeux, un gilet crème et une chemise blanche comme l'éclat de son sourire. Sa cravate dans les mêmes tons de bleu et le nœud était lacé d'une manière complexe, très élégante sans que ce soit trop désagréable. Ses bottes cirées luisaient de mille feux et Hatkins était arrivé à contenir sa chevelure bouclée. Il appréciait le travail de son valet devant le miroir. Il n'était pas vain sur son aspect et il savait qu'il était physiquement avantagé. Mais ce soir, il voulait être sûr que tout soit parfait, il voulait plaire à Elizabeth. Il était tellement excité qu'il était prêt bien avant l'heure et il se retrouvait dans le couloir à brûler le tapis à cause de ses piétinements. Il était frustré. Sa tante avait osé placer un valet de pied devant sa chambre pour interdire l'accès à quiconque, y compris lui le maître de Pemberley et propriétaire de ladite chambre. Heureusement qu'il aimait sa tante et qu'il savait, enfin il essayait de s'en rappeler devant sa frustration, que sa tante et sa sœur avaient préparé une surprise par amour pour eux. Donc il rongeait son frein. Enfin ses oncles arrivèrent et bien entendu rirent devant l'air excité et impatient de leur neveu favori. Ils s'étaient eux aussi changés. Le comte, comme s'il allait au bal et l'archevêque avait mis sa toge sacerdotale. Peu après, la comtesse et Georgianna arrivèrent. Elles étaient radieuses. Devant sa sœur, il eut un pincement au cœur, sa petite sœur n'était plus une enfant mais une ravissante jeune fille qui allait faire tourner les têtes, il en était sur et il n'était pas prêt pour cette éventualité. Cachant ses émotions, il s'approchait d'elle. Il n'osait pas la prendre dans ses bras de peur de froisser sa robe mais il lui prit ses mains après lui avoir fait une révérence digne d'une princesse et lui baisa les mains.

« Georgianna, tu es magnifique. Il va falloir que je reprenne mes entraînements de tir et d'escrime. Tu vas faire tourner les têtes de tous les célibataires d'Angleterre et il va falloir que je me prépare à les recevoir, dit-il sur le ton de l'humeur, bien qu'il pensât chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcés.

\- Merci, balbutia-t-elle devant cet éloge, rougissante.

\- Es-tu toujours heureuse que j'épouse Elizabeth ? »

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils étaient que tous les deux, depuis la mort de leur mère quelques mois après la naissance de Georgianna. Il y avait bien eu leur père mais la perte de son épouse l'avait tellement affectée qu'il était devenu une l'ombre de lui-même, incapable de montrer de l'affection. Durant ces derniers jours, il s'était retrouvé dans une bulle heureuse avec Elizabeth où il avait un peu oublié sa sœur. Il allait se marier avec la femme qu'il aime mais comment Georgianna allait réagir ? Ils ne seraient plus deux mais trois.

« Bien sûr que je suis heureuse, quelle question !

\- C'est qu'à partir de ce soir, notre vie va changer, on ne sera plus tous les deux. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes abandonnée ou délaissée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Fitzwilliam. Tu gagnes une épouse et je gagne une sœur. J'ai toujours rêvé d'une sœur, c'est un merveilleux cadeau de Noël en avance.

\- Bien, sache que je t'aime petite sœur et la place que tu as dans mon cœur, personne ne la prendra, même pas Elizabeth !

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Allons te marier maintenant, dit-elle gênée étant peu habituée au sentimentalisme de son frère. »

Elle savait que son frère l'aimait profondément mais c'était un homme d'action et peu de parole. Sans le constant soutien de son frère, elle ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, surtout ces derniers mois depuis Ramsgate. Elle sentit quelques larmes perlées les contours de ses yeux et s'écria :

« Oh Fitzwilliam, tu me fais pleurer. »

Pour se faire pardonner, il lui tamponna les yeux à l'aide de son mouchoir. Les autres protagonistes dans le couloir était aussi très émus. Il avait vu de loin les épreuves que le frère et la sœur avait vécu durant leur enfance et jeune âge. Ils étaient les témoins privilégiés de l'amour que ces deux se portaient. Pour alléger l'atmosphère, Lady Helen annonça que la cérémonie démarrerait dans cinq minutes. Elle prit Georgianna et entra dans la chambre. Darcy voulut les suivre mais il se confronta à une porte close. Réfrénant un juron, il se retourna et dit à son oncle assez brutalement :

« Heureusement qu'elle est ma tante et que je l'apprécie beaucoup ! »

Sans prendre ombrage devant le ton de son neveu, le comte rit de son commentaire. Malgré les horribles circonstances amenant Miss Elizabeth en leur compagnie, elle les avait beaucoup diverties à son insu à cause de Darcy. Le voir aussi impatient, amoureux et presque niais leur faisait oublier le kidnapping et les ravisseurs toujours en fuite. Comme son fils Richard, il aimait rire et passer un bon temps en famille.

« Aller cesse d'être pétulant. De toute façon, la cérémonie ne peut commencer sans la présence de ton témoin et il n'est pas encore arrivé.

\- C'est vrai, où est Richard ? Je ne l'ai pas vu de l'après-midi.

\- Il a profité du beau temps pour reprendre ses investigations mais il a promis d'être à l'heure. Donc il ne devrait pas tarder.

\- En retard…

\- Mais présent, annonça ce dernier accourant. » Il avait à peine eu le temps de se changer en quelque chose de plus présentable, grâce à sa mère qui avait pensé à tous les détails. « Ne crois pas que j'allais manquer le jour où le roi des célibataires devient un homme rangé et complètement à la merci de sa femme. En y pensant, cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que c'est fait !

\- Ah ah, attends le jour où tu trouveras la bonne. Tu seras pire que nous tous réunis, monsieur je-suis-très-bien-célibataire, lui rétorqua son cousin. »

Voyant son père acquiescer avec Darcy, il préféra se taire. Qui sait, peut-être un jour ! Il pensait son cousin incapable de trouver une épouse digne de lui alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'ouverture tant attendue de la porte. « Enfin », marmonna Darcy, accompagné de gloussements derrière lui.

Elizabeth s'était réveillée entourée de tentures. Pendant un moment, elle paniqua devant cet environnement inconnu puis se rappela la surprise et la cérémonie. Elle mourrait d'envie de tirer les tentures pour voir ce qu'elles avaient trafiquées. Comme promis, elles avaient fait peu de bruit lors de la décoration de la chambre. Mais cachée dans l'obscurité du lit où elle était privée de sa vue, ses autres sens étaient aux aguets. Elle avait entendu des froissements, des tables tirées, elle sentait différents parfums … Mais sa fatigue avait été plus forte que sa curiosité, elle s'était rendormie. Reposée, elle voulait maintenant ouvrir les tentures mais elle se contint. Elle avait promis à la comtesse de ne rien regarder et elle voulait absolument faire une bonne impression à l'illustre parenté de son fiancé. Elle ne dut pas attendre bien longtemps avant d'entendre des voix provenant sûrement du couloir puis quelques instants plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit et se referma immédiatement.

« Fitzwilliam ?

\- Non ma chère, ce n'est que moi et Georgianna. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçue. »

Discernant le ton taquin de la comtesse, Elizabeth fut ravie d'entrer dans une famille qui aimait rire même si son fiancé était encore rigide, elle saurait le convertir.

« Oh non, tante Helen, vous êtes toujours les bienvenues. »

La comtesse et Georgianna entrèrent dans sa « tente » et s'assirent sur le lit.

« Elizabeth j'espère que tu ne regrettes pas de m'avoir choisie comme demoiselle d'honneur. Je sais que dans des circonstances différentes, tu aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être une de tes sœurs.

\- Ne te tracasse pas pour cela Georgianna. Oui dans d'autres circonstances j'aurai choisi ma sœur aînée Jane, qui est aussi ma meilleure amie. Mais j'ai l'intuition que toutes les deux, on va devenir très proche donc je suis toute aussi honorée de te choisir.

\- Ta famille doit te manquer pour ce jour si spécial, dit Georgianna, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles devant l'air assombri de sa future belle-sœur.

\- Oui surtout Jane, mon oncle, ma tante et leurs enfants. Mais ma situation familiale est-elle que je t'avoue, je ne préfère pas m'y appesantir. Et puis vous m'avez si bien accueilli que j'ai l'impression d'être déjà un membre de votre famille.

\- C'est exactement notre volonté, rétorqua Lady Helen. Hâtons-nous de vous rafraîchir ou sinon Darcy ne va tarder à enfoncer la porte ou à trouer tous les tapis du couloir, reprit-elle avec humour.

\- Fitzwilliam Darcy impatient, quelle image étrange, lui répondit Elizabeth ! »

Toutes les trois rirent de bon cœur mais Elizabeth ne put les suivre dans leur gaité car son flanc lui faisait encore mal, ses poumons la brûlaient, sa respiration sifflait et elle voulait éviter une quinte de toux qui la mortifierait devant la comtesse. Pour reprendre sa contenance, elle demanda un verre d'eau. Pendant qu'elle se désaltérait, Lady Helen et Georgianna rafraîchissaient sa coiffure et sa robe, ajoutant quelques fleurs. Lady Helen était satisfaite. Enfin, elle prit un écrin et le donna à Elizabeth. Interloquée, Elizabeth l'ouvrit et fut bouleversée et sans mot devant le collier de diamant posé. Il était exquis, simple mais très élégant. Une fine fleur d'un vert émeraude centrait le collier.

« Ce collier fait partie des bijoux de la famille Fitzwilliam depuis plusieurs générations. N'ayant pas de fille, je souhaite vous l'offrir comme cadeau de mariage, répondit la comtesse devant l'interrogation muette d'Elizabeth. Mon neveu vous montrera les bijoux de la famille Darcy qui vous appartiennent maintenant mais je pensais que ce collier serait parfait pour l'occasion.

\- Mais qu'en est-il de vos futures belles filles et de vos nièces ? Je ne le mérite pas, balbutia-t-elle émue aux larmes devant ce geste.

\- Je les gâterai aussi à ma guise. Puis aujourd'hui vous devenez aussi ma nièce et nous sommes tellement reconnaissant de votre présence ici à Pemberley. Pas que par ce que vous avez risqué votre vie pour sauver notre chère Georgianna, mais parce que depuis que vous êtes ici, malgré les horribles circonstances, le comte et moi-même n'avons jamais vu Darcy aussi heureux et par ricochet Georgianna. Vous êtes arrivée à accomplir ce que personne depuis sa mère était arrivé à accomplir, un sourire sincère et profond sur le visage de Darcy. Alors acceptez ce maigre cadeau comme remerciement. »

Elle acquiesçât de la tête ne pouvant parler émue de cet éloge. Georgianna l'aida à accrocher le collier. Lady Helen et Georgianna se reculèrent pour juger leur chef d'œuvre, une reine en apparat était prête à recevoir dans son lit. Maintenant la cérémonie pouvait commencer.

Comme dans le meilleur des opéras, tout avait été orchestré pour qu'Elizabeth et Fitzwilliam soient enchantés de ce jour. Il était cinq heures passé maintenant et le soleil se couchait laissant dans le ciel des tracées jaune, orange, rouge et rose. Un feu crépitant dans la cheminée et les chandelles donnèrent un air chaleureux. Ajoutant le paysage blanc et la décoration, ils se souviendraient de ce jour avec une magie dans l'air. Enfin, elle ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer les hommes. Darcy accourut dans la pièce comme un chien enragé qui fit rire sa tante et sa sœur. Il stoppa son élan devant la vue qui se présentait à lui. Où était passé sa chambre et comment était-il entré dans un des contes enchanteurs pour enfant ?

« Whhah, s'exclamèrent les hommes en même temps.

\- Mes chères vous vous êtes surpassées, merci, se reprit Darcy ! » Il baisa la joue de sa tante et de sa sœur.

Ne voyant pas sa fiancée, il mit du temps pour reconnaître son lit qui ressemblait à un énorme bloc de glace blanc et bleuté. Lady Helen l'empêcha de s'approcher et d'ouvrir les tentures du lit. Elle tenait à l'effet théâtrale de cette cérémonie.

« Pas tout de suite mon neveu. Viens te positionner ici, c'est bien. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ta fiancée ne va pas s'envoler. Richard, viens te mettre à son côté. Voilà c'est parfait. James, mon cher, vous savez ce que vous devez faire.

\- Oui très chère, lui répondit-il d'un ton cajolant. »

Chacun pris sa place. L'archevêque était au pied du lit et Georgianna s'était positionnée sur le côté droit du lit pour laisser à Elizabeth l'espace libre de voir au-delà du balcon. Puis une douce mélodie s'éleva. Fitzwilliam se retourna vers le son et vit une jeune fille jouer de la harpe en retrait. Il crut reconnaître la harpiste, c'était une des filles du révérend Smith. Elle jouait Romance de la petite musique de nuit de Mozart. Il sentit l'atmosphère s'électrifier et sut sans encore pouvoir la voir qu'Elizabeth avait été révélé de sa grotte comme la nymphe du lac glacé. Alors doucement comme pris par un enchantement qui scellait cette heure bénie dans l'éternité, il se retourna et la vit. Il n'avait pas de mot pour la décrire, plus belle qu'une reine, plus divine qu'une nymphe. Il était sans voix. Plusieurs fois il se racla la gorge mais aucun mot ne sortait. Alors il s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouilla et lui prit les deux mains et les baisa. Ils se contemplèrent et le temps s'arrêta. Elizabeth était tout aussi émue. De même, elle fut hypnotisée par la douce mélodie qui montait. Au même moment, les tentures du lit furent rabattues et elle fut d'un seul coup d'œil immergée dans un rêve. De part et d'autre et au-delà des fenêtres, tout luisait comme des cristaux reflétant leurs secrets. Elle le vit lui, de dos, il imposait de sa stature digne l'appelant comme un papillon autour des flammes. Loin au fond de ses pensées, elle se rappelait la raison de leur mariage, sa réputation. Mais sans pouvoir encore se l'avouer, elle sentait qu'en cette heure, ce n'était pas une union dictée par les strictes règles de la société mais c'était l'union de deux cœurs, de deux âmes sœurs, qui avaient été prédestinées à se rencontrer et à devenir uns. Elle ne se croyait pas romantique ou bordée sur le fantastique mais ce décor surréaliste lui permettait de capter l'inconscient qui était autour d'eux et tout s'expliquait. Pourquoi depuis son réveil, tout entre elle et lui était naturel, comme si une force inexpliquée les attirait l'un vers l'autre. Elle revint à la réalité en sentant ses lèvres sur ses mains. Elle avait tellement été perdue dans son regard qu'elle n'avait point pris conscience de ses mouvements. Comme il était beau, c'était à la limite de l'illégal ! Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il les sécha du bout de ses doigts. Lui-même n'était pas sans émotions, ses yeux luisaient de larmes contenues devant cette joie, cette admiration et cet amour qui le submergeaient. Elizabeth caressa son visage, ses joues et son front. Sans qui le comprennent, elle séchait les quelques larmes qu'il n'avait pu retenir.

Les autres personnes dans la pièce s'étaient retournés face à cet acte de tendresse bouleversant. Ils étaient les témoins privilégiés d'un amour naissant et pur et dans le cercle où ils gravitaient, c'était rare et surtout incompris. Après quelques minutes, l'archevêque les rappela à l'ordre. Elizabeth et Fitzwilliam rougirent, ils s'étaient encore oubliés. Il se releva et s'assit près de sa fiancée. Il ne lui lâcha pas la main. Alors l'archevêque commença le rituel des vœux.

« Chers bien-aimés, nous sommes rassemblés ici devant Dieu et face à cette congrégation, pour unir cet homme et cette femme dans les liens sacrés du mariage; qui est un état honorable, institué par Dieu au temps de l'innocence de l'homme, signifiant à tous l'union mystique qui est entre le Christ et son Église; par laquelle Christ a ornée et embellie avec sa présence, au jours du premier miracle qu'il a opéré, en Cana de Galilée ; Et il est recommandé à saint Paul d'être honorable parmi tous les hommes; et, par conséquent, il n'est pas par personne d'être entrepris, ni pris en main, sans accablement, à la légère ou à volonté, pour satisfaire les convoitises et les appétits charnels des hommes, comme des bêtes brutes qui n'ont aucune compréhension ; Mais respectueusement, discrètement, à l'avis, à la sobriété et à la peur de Dieu; En tenant dûment compte des causes pour lesquelles le mariage a été ordonné.

Tout d'abord, il a été ordonné pour la procréation des enfants, être élevé dans la crainte et la prospérité du Seigneur, et à la louange de son saint Nom. Deuxièmement, il a été ordonné pour un remède contre le péché et pour éviter la fornication ; Que les personnes qui n'ont pas le don de la chasteté pourraient se marier et se garder des membres sans souci du corps du Christ. Troisièmement, il a été ordonné pour la société mutuelle, l'aide et le réconfort, que l'un doit avoir de l'autre, tant dans la prospérité que dans l'adversité.

Dans ce domaine saint, ces deux personnes présentes viennent maintenant être jointes. Par conséquent, si quelqu'un peut montrer une cause juste, pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas être légalement unis ensemble, laissez-le parler, ou encore par la suite pour toujours garder sa paix.

Je vous prie et vous charge tous les deux, comme vous le répondez au terrible jour du jugement, lorsque les secrets de tous les cœurs seront révélés, que si l'un de vous connaît un empêchement, le pourquoi qui vous retient de vous lier légalement au mariage, confessez-le maintenant. Car soyez bien assurés, les personnes qui sont couplées autrement que ce que Parole de Dieu permet, ne peuvent pas être unies par Dieu ; Et le mariage n'est licite. »

Devant le silence des deux futurs mariés, l'archevêque se tourna vers Fitzwilliam.

« Fitzwilliam George Alexander Darcy, acceptez-vous de prendre cette femme pour épouse, à vivre ensemble dans les liens sacrés du mariage ? Acceptez-vous de l'aimer, de la chérir, de l'honorer dans la maladie comme dans la santé, et lui rester fidèle jusqu'a que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Je le veux, répondit solennellement Fitzwilliam.

\- Elizabeth Victoria Anne Bennet, acceptez-vous de prendre cet homme pour époux, à vivre ensemble dans les liens sacrés du mariage ? Acceptez-vous de l'aimer, de le chérir, de l'honorer dans la maladie comme dans la santé, et lui rester fidèle jusqu'a que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Je le veux, répondit-elle d'une voix moins assurée que son futur époux, sa gorge étant nouées par le trop plein d'émotions.

\- Sans l'autorisation du tuteur légal de la future mariée, moi Edward Darcy, archevêque de Matlock autorise par requête exceptionnelle, leur union. Comme vous vous tenez déjà les mains, Fitzwilliam répétez vos vœux.

\- Moi Fitzwilliam George Alexander Darcy prends Elizabeth Victoria Anne Darcy comme légitime épouse, d'avoir et de tenir à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé et la maladie, de vous aimer et de vous chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je vous en fait le vœu solennel.

\- À vous Elizabeth.

\- Moi Elizabeth Victoria Anne Bennet, prends Fitzwilliam George Alexander Darcy comme légitime époux, d'avoir et de tenir à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé et la maladie, de vous aimer, de vous chérir et de vous obéir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je vous en fait le vœu solennel. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant leur échange de vœux. Alors que les rites officiels étaient prononcés, leurs cœurs se promettaient aussi, « je te promets d'être le gardien respectueux et aimant de ton cœur, d'être ton partenaire en toute chose, ton ami, ton amant, ton âme sœur. » Richard s'approcha et donna l'anneau à Fitzwilliam. Il l'avait sorti du coffre-fort dès qu'il avait compris qu'Elizabeth et lui devait se marier. C'était l'alliance de sa mère, qui avait aussi appartenue à sa grand-mère. Il l'a pris et la glissa autour de l'annuaire de la main d'Elizabeth et il dit :

« Avec cette alliance, je vous épouse, avec mon corps, je vous aimerai et avec mes biens, je vous donnerai. Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint Esprit, Amen.

\- Prions maintenant. O Eternel Dieu, créateur et conservateur de toute l'humanité, Donneur de toute grâce spirituelle, Auteur de la vie éternelle; Envoyez votre bénédiction sur ces serviteurs, cet homme et cette femme, que nous bénissons en votre Nom; Que, comme Isaac et Rebecca vivaient fidèlement ensemble, afin que ces personnes puissent sûrement accomplir et garder le vœu et l'alliance entre eux, (dont l'Anneau donné et reçu est un jeton et un gage) et peut-être rester dans l'amour et la paix parfaits ensemble et vives selon vos lois. Par Jésus-Christ notre Seigneur. Amen.

Ce que Dieu a uni, nul ne peut le séparer.

Ainsi donc, comme Fitzwilliam George Alexander Darcy et Elizabeth Victoria Anne Darcy ont consenti aux liens sacrés du mariage, devant Dieu et devant cette société, se sont promis l'un à l'autre, et ont déclaré la même chose en donnant et recevant l'anneau et se joignant les mains. Je les prononce mari et femme, au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint Esprit. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Fitzwilliam ne se fit pas dire deux fois. De sa main, il caressa le visage de son épouse, _Mon épouse!_, et il s'approcha. Délicatement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils scellèrent leur union. Dans la magie de cette cérémonie, leur baiser joignit le dernier rayon de soleil et ils virent ce signe comme un acquiescement d'une force supérieure. Elizabeth ne luttait plus contre les larmes, elles coulaient en effusion.

Leur abandon fut interrompu par des applaudissements et des cris de joie. Ils auraient cru être dans une salle remplie mais ils n'étaient que six. Elizabeth et Fitzwilliam furent rapidement enlacés par Georgianna puis plus dignement par la comtesse. Le comte, le colonel et l'archevêque ne manquèrent pas leur félicitation. Après leur effusion, la comtesse annonça qu'un repas avait été organisé dans la petite salle à manger, mais voyant l'air attristé de sa nouvelle nièce, elle ajouta :

« Soyez sans crainte Elizabeth, nous allons vous laissez tous les deux mais dès que vous êtes rétablie et que le médecin vous aura autorisé à manger normalement, nous fêterons votre mariage dignement.

\- J'ai hâte. Est ce qu'il a été aussi prévu quelque chose pour les domestiques ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire, lui demanda Fitzwilliam, touché de voir l'attention son épouse pour la domesticité ?

\- Et bien je ne sais pas… peut être un gage ou un repas spécial… pour célébrer ensemble notre union, balbutia-t-elle devant l'interrogation de toutes les personnes présentes.

\- C'est une excellente idée ma chérie, la rassura Fitzwilliam. Je vais autoriser l'ouverture de plusieurs bouteilles de notre meilleur champagne. Puis le jour où nous célébrerons notre mariage, nous organiserons aussi des festivités pour eux. Cela vous convient-il ? Devant son acquittement, il reprit. Si vous saviez à quel point votre attention à leur égard me touche. Je n'avais point de doute auparavant et je sais que vous ferez une parfaite maîtresse de Pemberley. »

Elle lui dédia un sourire tremblant. Qu'il ait tant confiance en ses capacités et en ses futures responsabilités la réconfortait. Car même si elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en préoccuper et de réaliser l'immensité de ses futures tâches, elle savait que Pemberley était un grand domaine et ce qu'elle avait appris de la gestion de Longbourn lui serait peu utile. Il lui baisa les mains puis voyant qu'ils étaient enfin seul, il l'embrassa.

« Enfin, j'ai le droit de t'embrasser à ma guise, sans craindre de briser je ne sais quelles règles de convenance.

\- Mmmh, je ne sais pas, rétorqua-t-elle avec un regard rieur.

\- Et pourquoi je ne pourrai donc pas, continua-t-il sur le même ton ?

\- Peut-être par ce que je ne le permettrais pas !

\- Et pour quelles raisons ?

\- Ou peut-être que je l'accepterai qu'à une condition !

\- Et laquelle ?

\- Que j'ai le droit, moi aussi, d'embrasser mon époux à ma guise, finit-elle.

\- Je crois que c'est une condition que je peux accepter. Je dirais même que ce serait une stipulation obligatoire de notre union. »

Ils rirent et s'embrassèrent. Leur soirée se passa dans la sérénité et la douceur du feu qui crépite. Le médecin était passé, satisfait de la santé d'Elizabeth mais continuait à les mettre en garde devant toutes exercions. Il l'autorisa à boire un verre de champagne si elle ne prenait pas de Laudanum pour la soirée. Refusant les gouttes car elles l'abrutissaient, elle accepta volontiers le verre d'alcool. Après un bon repas pour Fitzwilliam et une soupe pour Elizabeth et après avoir bu la tisane infâme préparée par Mme Reynolds, le nouveau couple fini sa soirée, un verre de champagne dont les bulles pétillantes reflétaient un éclat similaire dans leurs yeux. Tous les deux épuisés par la semaine qu'ils avaient vécu, s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux et combles d'être mari et femme.

Les jours suivants passèrent tranquillement à Pemberley. Le comte et la comtesse de Matlock étaient rentrés dans leur domaine voulant laisser le jeune couple en paix. Ils avaient proposé de prendre avec eux Georgianna mais Fitzwilliam refusa prétextant qu'elle était plus en sécurité ici. Ils s'étaient dit au revoir et avaient prévu de passer les fêtes de Noël ensemble, ici même, ne voulant pas déplacer Elizabeth. L'archevêque était lui aussi parti, juste après la cérémonie. Il ne restait plus que Richard qui avait décidé de rester et continuer ses investigations du mieux qui le pouvait considérant ce temps. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient point connu un hiver si terrible, des tempêtes de neige se succédant sans quasiment aucun répit, ralentissant les échanges en dehors de la région. Elizabeth et Fitzwilliam en profitaient pour apprendre à mieux se connaître.

Malheureusement, le coup de froid d'Elizabeth s'aggrava avec une toux persistante, qui lui enflammait tout son système respiratoire. Elle eut plusieurs pics de fièvres qui alarmèrent son mari. Il ne la quittait pas une seule seconde, lui plaçant des serviettes fraîches sur le front, l'obligeant à boire de l'eau mais aussi tout ce que Mme Reynolds préparait comme tisane et grog. Elle refusait le Laudanum expliquant qu'elle n'aimait pas l'état dans lequel elle était sous son influence. À chaque fois qu'elle avait une quinte de toux qui la faisait cracher et vomir, il était là pour la relever, lui masser le dos et lui tenir la bassine. Il la nettoyait après et la cajolait car elle en était exténuée. Pendant le peu de temps où elle était éveillée, ils discutaient et découvraient combien ils étaient bien assortis. Il avait déjà discerné l'intelligence et le large savoir d'Elizabeth en Hertfordshire mais elle le surprenait encore. Ils pouvaient discuter de politique, de géographie, d'histoire, de religion, de littérature, de musique, de science et d'économie. Elle n'avait point honte de lui avouer quand elle ne connaissait pas un sujet et quand il lui expliquait, il était émerveillé de la manière dont elle donnait son opinion avec une acuité digne des grands universitaires. Lui qui aimait les discussions profondes et les débats en était ravi.

Elizabeth ne cachait pas son admiration. La tendresse des soins de son mari la bouleversait. Elle avait arrêté d'argumenter pour qu'il laisse à quelqu'un d'autre les tâches les plus ingrates car il refusait catégoriquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtu ! Mais secrètement, elle en était ravie et émue. Jamais personne n'avait pris soin d'elle comme il le faisait avec tant de dévotion et de délicatesse. Elle avait rarement été malade et jamais à ce point. Elle n'était pas une favorite de sa mère et le peu de fois où elle avait été clouée au lit, sa mère avait toujours déclaré que c'était sa faute à gambader de partout sous n'importe quelques temps et qu'elle devait donc se débrouiller seule. Son père était beaucoup de choses mais il n'était pas un garde malade. Alors voir son propre mari, maître de Pemberley, mettre de côté ses innombrables devoirs pour s'occuper de son épouse, était une image qu'elle n'était pas près d'oublier. Elle savait qu'elle tombait de plus en plus sous son charme mais elle refusait de penser à ses sentiments. C'était trop tôt et tout était encore en chamboulement. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer combien Fitzwilliam était un homme remarquable. Il était attentionné envers elle mais aussi envers sa sœur. Le peu d'interactions qu'elle avait observé témoignaient d'un profond attachement. À Meryton cet automne, elle n'avait pas compris les responsabilités qui lui incombaient. Elle avait tellement été aveuglée par ses préjudices ! Mais maintenant elle comprenait les lourds fardeaux qu'il portait, un domaine faisant la moitié du Derbyshire, des investissements à droite et à gauche, d'autres domaines répartis dans tout le Royaume Uni et le co-gardiennage de sa sœur. Elle ne s'étonnait plus qu'il soit si taciturne et sérieux. Elle l'imaginait seul, prenant soin de tous ceux qui étaient sous sa responsabilité sans que personne ne s'occupe de lui. Elle voulait lui dire que ce temps était fini, qu'elle était là maintenant et qu'elle prendrait soin de lui et de son cœur. Mais elle n'osait pas. Elle comprenait aussi sa fierté, mais elle ne le trouvait plus hautain. Il était intelligent mais aussi ouvert d'esprit acceptant une opinion différente et aimant débattre. Elle commençait à se douter qu'il aimait professer une opinion différente de la sienne juste pour le plaisir d'un débat. Elle sentait que le fait qu'il la valorisait comme son égal, qu'il l'encourageait à penser par elle-même était ce qu'il la faisait succomber. À part son père et son oncle, elle n'avait jamais rencontré un homme acceptant si librement l'intelligence d'une femme. Bien qu'elle soit exténuée et faible, elle n'arrivait pas regretter ces moments où elle le découvrait. Oui, c'était un homme remarquable !

Il lui expliquait toute ses responsabilités pour répondre à sa curiosité. Il était touché car elle ne cherchait pas à savoir quelle était l'état de sa richesse mais voulait savoir comment il occupait ses journées et le connaître lui. Enfin une femme digne d'être la maîtresse de Pemberley ! Il l'avait cherché pendant tellement de temps. Il chérissait les actes de tendresse qu'elle lui procurait malgré sa faiblesse. Dans leur bavardage, surtout quand il lui parlait de ses responsabilités, elle lui dédiait un regard qui le bouleversait jusqu'à la moelle. Elle lui caressait le visage avec une telle tendresse qu'il avait envie d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou et de s'épancher sur elle. Elle avait une tendance à lui faire vivre des émotions qu'il ne connaissait pas ou qu'il avait enfoui au fond de lui-même pendant si longtemps, depuis la mort de sa mère. Il ne savait pas comment les gérer mais il sentait que dans les bras de son Elizabeth, il était en sécurité.

Georgianna et Richard les laissèrent dans leur cocon. De toute façon, en temps normal, ils auraient dû être en voyage de noce donc seuls. Mais leur isolation fut malheureusement interrompue non par une, non par deux mais par trois visites qui allaient mettre en péril la paix qui s'était installée à Pemberley.

###################################################################################################################################################

Voici le quatrième chapitre…

Je suis désolée pour le retard. Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne discipline entre mon travail (qui est très scientifique), ma vie sociale et cette histoire que je tiens à continuer et finir. Je suis particulièrement impressionnée par les auteurs qui sont capables d'écrire et publier si rapidement. Qui qu'il en soit, je suis avide de conseils donc n'hésitez pas !

Encore merci pour tous les commentaires, c'est excessivement encourageant.

Bonne lecture !


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà le cinquième chapitre…

J'espère que l'attente de chacun sera récompensée. Merci a chacun pour vos commentaires, c'est très encourageant.

Bonne lecture !

###################################################################################################################################################

Six jours après leur mariage, l'état d'Elizabeth ne s'était toujours pas amélioré. Elle continuait d'être frêle et fiévreuse. Elle ne pouvait ingurgiter que des soupes légères et ces infâmes tisanes que Mme Reynolds lui concoctait. Il faisait excessivement froid à l'extérieur et difficilement respirable dans leur chambre. Le médecin, qui était appelé deux fois par jour par le jeune marié anxieux, ne prodiguait rien de plus, au grand désarroi de Fitzwilliam. Dr Wilson essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'Elizabeth ne se battait pas simplement contre un coup de froid mais aussi se remettait d'une blessure par balle. Elle avait perdue beaucoup de sang l'affaiblissant. L'hiver fort et les températures très basses étaient d'autres raisons qui ralentissaient son rétablissement. La seule chose dont il insistait était qu'elle reçoive le plus souvent possible de nutrition, étant le seul moyen pour qu'elle reprenne des forces. Une partie de Fitzwilliam comprenait le raisonnement du médecin mais une grosse partie de lui était irrationnelle. Il voulait faire venir les meilleurs spécialistes de Londres mais la neige empêchait tout déplacement. Alors, dans son désarroi, il ne laissait pas Elizabeth seule un instant. Il lui prodiguait tous les soins qu'il pouvait imaginer et avec Mme Reynolds, ils faisaient très attention à ce que sa blessure ne s'infecte pas. De son côté, Elizabeth n'en pouvait plus d'être malade. Les tisanes étaient exécrables et elle voulait manger des aliments plus consistants qu'une soupe, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne pouvait les supporter. La toux était douloureuse et répugnante. Elle voulait sortir de ce lit qu'elle commençait à voir comme une prison, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'en avait pas la force. L'attention de Fitzwilliam était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans une dépression. Il prenait soin d'elle et quand elle se décourageait, il l'égayait avec une boutade, une histoire d'enfance ou toute autre anecdote qui lui permettait d'oublier le temps d'un instant son état. Sa reconnaissance et son admiration augmentaient avec les jours.

Ce soir-là, Elizabeth était légèrement fiévreuse. Elle dormait d'un sommeil agité mais sans faire de cauchemars, ce qui rassurait Fitzwilliam. Il était assis à côté d'elle, accolé sur la tête de lit et lui faisait la lecture. Sa voix continuait à l'apaiser et il était trop tôt pour que lui se couche. Cependant, sa quiétude fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un valet de pied lui annonçant la présence de plusieurs visiteurs, sûrement une famille, qui réclamaient à voir le maître immédiatement et dont le maître d'hôtel Mr Reynolds n'arrivaient pas à faire partir. Il fut intrigué de savoir qui pouvait être assez fou pour voyager sous ce temps et complètement malpoli pour s'imposer à cette heure-ci. Avant de descendre et de régler cette affaire, il réclama qu'une femme de chambre vienne surveiller sa femme.

Son étonnement fut grand quand il arriva au rez-de-chaussée, en haut du grand escalier et qu'il reconnut l'identité des intrus. Ne pouvant oublier leur dernière interaction, une vague de colère le submergea et sa stature s'éleva encore plus d'indignation et de mépris. Les nouveaux arrivants l'aperçurent et se reculèrent d'un pas pris d'une certaine frayeur à la vue de son visage et surtout de ses yeux. Ils se rappelaient de lui comme orgueilleux et méprisant de ceux qui lui sont inférieurs mais ce soir l'image qu'il donnait étaient encore plus impérieuse. Ils ne dirent plus un mot le temps que Fitzwilliam descende les marches. Arrivé en bas, ce dernier ne chercha point à faire preuve de la plus élémentaire courtoisie, il n'avait pas la force d'être hypocrite devant eux. Alors de sa voix la plus dure, il interrogea le chef de ces intrus.

« Mr Bennet, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite impromptue, lui demanda-t-il dans son ton le plus sarcastique ? »

Mr Bennet n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car sa femme Mme Bennet, outrée devant l'impolitesse du maître d'hôtel et de Mr Darcy ne pouvait plus se contenir.

« Comment osez-vous nous accueillir ainsi, nous qui vous aillons ouvert notre maison ? Nous avons parcouru des miles sous un temps exécrable dès l'annonce que notre pauvre Lizzie a été gravement blessée, par votre faute, et vous ne prenez même pas la peine de nous ouvrir votre demeure. Nous sommes accostés à l'entrée comme si nous étions des vulgaires voleurs ou des vauriens. Vous êtes vraiment l'homme le plus méprisable que j'ai eu le malheur de connaître. »

Fitzwilliam voulut répliquer d'une joute incendiaire mais fut pris de court par un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu au premier abord.

« Fanny, cela suffit ! Vous oubliez vos manières. Mr Darcy, nous sommes sincèrement désolés de vous importuner et sans avoir pris le temps de vous avertir de notre visite. Nous venons tout juste d'arriver dans la région et nous ne voulions point attendre jusqu'à demain pour prendre connaissance de l'état de santé d'Elizabeth. La lettre que vous avez eu la gentillesse de nous faire parvenir nous annonçait que son état était grave et qu'elle pouvait peut-être de pas s'en remettre. De grâce, donnez-nous de ses nouvelles ? »

La colère de Fitzwilliam diminua devant l'inquiétude de cet homme, qui n'était point faussée. Légèrement adouci, il lui demanda.

« Qui êtes-vous Monsieur ?

\- Oh pardonnez mes manières Mr Darcy, je suis Édouard Gardiner…

\- L'oncle d'Elizabeth, lui coupa-t-il.

\- Oui, lui répondit-il perplexe devant la familiarité de ce dernier. »

Il n'osait pas demander d'explications devant leur hôte mais malheureusement sa sœur n'était pas de son avis.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de parler de notre Lizzie en ces termes. Vous lui devez votre respect. »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux sans lui répondre puis il prit enfin le temps de découvrir les autres personnes présentes. Il reconnut Miss Bennet et Miss Marie qui étaient en retrait. Miss Lydia et Miss Kitty était derrière leur mère comme pour la soutenir. Mr Bennet ne disait rien mais son regard était dur. Ce qui chagrinait Fitzwilliam était qu'aucun d'eux n'avait l'air d'être inquiet pour la santé d'Elizabeth. Derrière Mme Bennet, il reconnut aussi Mr Collins, ce fameux cousin responsable des malheurs de sa femme. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le remercier ou lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Enfin, derrière Mr Gardiner, il découvrit une autre famille. Une femme, peut être deux ou trois ans plus âgée que lui, qui était entourée de quatre enfants en bas âge effrayés, inquiets et frigorifiés.

Voyant où le regard de Mr Darcy se posait, Mr Gardiner fit immédiatement les présentations.

« Mr Darcy, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon épouse, Madeline Gardiner et mes enfants, master Robert, Emma, Antony et Samuel. »

Fitzwilliam les regarda un par un et fut touché de voir le même regard inquiet qu'arborait leur père. Elizabeth lui avait parlé de l'attachement qu'elle portait à la famille de son oncle et il fut ravi que cet attachement fût réciproque. Il s'approcha d'eux et les accueillit.

« Enchanté, soyez les bienvenus à Pemberley.

\- Est-ce vrai que Lizzie est morte Mr Darcy, lui demanda immédiatement le plus grand Robert, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans ?

\- Bobby, essaya d'intervenir Mme Gardiner mais elle fut interrompue par un geste de Fitzwilliam ! »

Ce dernier s'accroupit pour pouvoir le regarder face à face et les trois autres enfants s'approchèrent aussi.

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Elizabeth soit morte ?

\- C'est ce que Mr Collins a dit. Il a dit qu'elle avait été punie à cause de ses pêchés. Mais Lizzie a toujours été gentille et elle ne mérite pas de mourir, lui répondit-il au bord des larmes.

\- Tu as raison, Elizabeth est très gentille et elle ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui est arrivée. » Il n'osait pas se retourner de peur d'accoster ce Mr Collins et de vraiment lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Comment avait-il eu l'audace de prononcer des choses pareilles, en présence en plus de jeunes enfants ? Il voulait les rassurer. « Votre cousine est vivante. Je ne vous cache pas qu'elle est encore malade. Elle a pris froid et elle tousse beaucoup mais le médecin est sûr qu'elle va se rétablir. » Il avait conscience de mettre plus d'entrain dans sa voix qu'il ne le ressentait vraiment. Il serait rassuré que le jour où elle serait complètement rétablie. « Pour l'instant, elle se repose. » Il fut pris de court quand la petite Emma l'embrassa sur la joue, les bras autour de son cou. Tout aussi vite, elle alla se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère. Il rougit devant ce geste spontané et se releva. Mme Gardiner reprit :

« Je vous remercie Mr Darcy pour les nouvelles que vous nous donnez. Nous avons été plus qu'inquiets au sujet d'Elizabeth. Les enfants l'aiment beaucoup et étaient vraiment effrayés à cause de son sort. Je sais qu'il est tard et nous ne voulons pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Nous étions vraiment impatients de connaître son état de santé mais nous allons maintenant vous quitter.

\- Avez-vous prévu un logement ?

\- Non pas encore, mais Lambton n'est pas loin d'ici et je connais plusieurs auberges qui pourraient nous héberger. Si vous le permettez, nous reviendrons demain pour voir Elizabeth mais nous ne voulons pas la déranger ce soir si elle se repose.

\- Je vous en prie, il n'est pas question que vous repartez sous cette température glaciale avec des enfants en bas âge. Je vais demander à ce que plusieurs chambres vous soient préparées, malheureusement la chambre d'enfant n'est plus utilisée depuis plus d'une décennie.

\- Oh non s'il vous plaît, nous ne voulons pas abuser de votre hospitalité, essaya d'intercéder Mr Gardiner. Il était gêné d'imposer sa famille de cette manière. Mais sa sœur le coupa une deuxième fois dans la soirée.

\- Non-sens, il nous doit l'hospitalité. Après tout, c'est de sa faute si notre pauvre Lizzie a été à l'article de la mort. Il ne va pas nous jeter dehors sous ce temps ! Montrez-moi ma chambre, je vous prie, je suis exténuée de ce voyage ! »

Mme et Mr Reynolds regardaient le maître de Pemberley devenir de plus en plus enrager. C'était rare de le voir aussi en colère. Ils étaient choqués de l'audace de Mme Bennet. Ils avaient compris que les inconnus étaient la famille de Mme Darcy et d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu entendre, Mme Darcy n'était pas en bon terme avec eux. Comme Mr Darcy, ils avaient été touchés par l'inquiétude que portaient le couple Gardiner et leurs enfants mais ils ne faisaient pas confiance aux Bennet et encore moins à ce Mr Collins. Pas une seule fois, ils s'étaient enquis de la santé de la maîtresse des lieux. Ils attendaient la décision du maître mais ce dernier fut interrompu par une faible plainte derrière. Il se retourna et fut abasourdi de voir sa femme au milieu du grand escalier, emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre et des châles. Sa surprise fut de courte durée quand il vit quatre paires de pattes accourir près d'elle.

Elizabeth s'était réveillée et avait immédiatement appelé Fitzwilliam. Elle ne souvenait pas de son rêve mais quelque que chose la tracassait. Ne l'entendant pas, elle se retourna et vit sa place vide. Elle essaya de se relever et son geste fut interrompu par une femme de chambre qu'elle n'avait point vu.

« Oh non Madame, ne vous levez pas !

\- Lucy ? » Devant l'affirmation de cette dernière, Elizabeth reprit. « Où est Monsieur Darcy ?

\- Mr Darcy fut appelé car des visiteurs sont arrivés il y a peu.

\- Des visiteurs ? A cette heure-ci ?

\- Oui Madame, ils n'ont pas l'air aimable. C'est pour cela que Mr Reynolds a fait demander Mr Darcy. Il a eu beau leur dire que les maîtres ne recevaient pas, ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. »

Elizabeth ne l'écoutait plus qu'à demi-mot. C'était sûrement ces visiteurs qui l'avaient réveillée. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et ne pouvait se reposer. Alors elle décida d'aller voir elle-même qu'ils étaient. Elle commença à se relever et sortir du lit, ce qui fit paniquer Lucy, la femme de chambre.

« Mme Darcy, vous ne pouvez pas vous lever. Vous êtes encore trop faible. Mr Darcy a donné des ordres stricts pour que vous vous reposiez.

\- Je sais Lucy mais je dois aller voir qu'ils sont. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'ils me sont reliés. Alors soit vous m'aidez soit vous me laisser faire. Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis ! »

Devant l'obstination de sa maîtresse, Lucy ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle s'affaira à lui trouver une robe de chambre bien chaude, des chaussons et plusieurs châles pour qu'elle n'ait point froid, les couloirs étant peu chauffés. Puis elle l'aida à se lever. Lentement, portant tout son poids sur Lucy, Elizabeth alla voir qui étaient ces intrus.

Elle fut complètement choquée en découvrant leur identité. Que faisaient-ils ici à Pemberley ? Comment avaient-ils pu accomplir ce voyage et braver la neige ? Elle venait d'interrompre un échange tendu entre son mari et sa mère, elle en était mortifiée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se composer quand elle vit ses quatre adorables cousins accourir vers elle. N'ayant plus de force, elle les reçut assise sur une des marches.

« Lizzie, oh comme nous sommes contents de te voir ! On a tellement eu peur pour toi. On nous a dit que tu étais morte et on était tellement triste. Alors papa et maman ont accepté de suivre oncle Thomas pour voir comment tu allais. On est parti sous la neige, il faisait très froid mais maman nous a emmitouflé dans beaucoup de couverture et c'était amusant car on a chanté plein de chansons de Noël, on a joué aussi à faire des mimes et des devinettes mais ton cousin, il est méchant. Il était avec nous dans la voiture et il n'arrêtait pas de gémir à chaque fois qu'on rigolait. Il nous a dit que tu avais été méchante et que tu avais été punie. Mais on lui a dit que c'était faux car tu as toujours été gentille, n'est-ce pas ? Puis après un temps infini, on est arrivé ici mais tu n'étais pas là. Oncle Thomas et tante Fanny n'était pas content comment ils ont été reçus mais maman n'a pas voulu qu'on reste à côté d'eux par ce que c'était des discussions d'adultes et nous sommes des enfants, vois-tu ? Puis après, il y a ce monsieur, il s'appelle Mr Darcy, il est venu mais lui aussi, il n'était pas content, surtout à oncle Thomas et tante Fanny. Mais après que Papa lui ait parlé, il est venu nous voir et il a été très gentil. Il nous a rassuré et nous a dit que tu allais bien mais que tu étais encore malade et que tu devais rester au lit te reposer. Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ton lit ?

Chacun leur tour, les quatre enfants lui avaient raconté leurs aventures avec des grands gestes. Ils parlaient par bribes, dans le confort des bras de leur cousine préférée. Elle sourit devant leur exubérance. Elle releva la tête et aperçut les adultes qui s'étaient approchés. Sa mère et son père avaient le regard dur et mécontent. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur eux. À leur côté se trouvait Mr Collins, qui l'observait avec reproche, condescendance et un sourire qu'elle ne put interpreter. Elle ne put apercevoir ses sœurs car elles étaient restées derrière sans s'avancer. Son oncle et sa tante s'étaient avancés devant l'exubérance de leurs enfants. Elle put sentir leur joie et leur soulagement ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Au moins une partie de sa famille qui était heureuse de la voir ! Enfin, elle regarda Fitzwilliam, son mari. Il l'observait avec autant de reproche que d'amusement devant cette scène, mais son regard était tellement rempli de tendresse qu'elle lui dédia son plus beau sourire. Il monta les marches pour la rejoindre.

« Oui Madame Darcy, répondez-nous ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre lit ? »

Ils entendirent plusieurs halètements mais ils n'y prirent pas garde car ils étaient trop absorbés à se regarder. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait Madame Darcy en compagnie et tous les deux en aimaient le son. Après quelques raclements de gorge, elle put répliquer en chuchotant.

« Je me suis réveillée mais vous n'étiez pas présent ! Lucy m'a expliquée l'arrivée de plusieurs visiteurs et il fallait que je vienne voir qu'ils étaient.

\- Et pourquoi ? Vous étiez bien mieux dans le lit, au chaud, lui répondit-il en chuchotant aussi.

\- Alors d'une part, je suis revêtue de nombreuses couches qui me tiennent au chaud et d'autre part, je ne saurais vous l'expliquer mais c'était comme un pressentiment. Au final j'ai eu raison au vu de qu'ils sont.

\- Je peux comprendre votre souhait ma chérie. Mais le médecin a été formel, tant que vous êtes faible, aucunes émotions fortes et aucun stress ne doivent vous être imposés. Alors permettez-moi de vouloir prendre soin de vous et de vous protéger aussi. Laissez-moi m'occuper de votre famille…

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Il est trop tard et il fait trop froid pour les laisser rejoindre Lambton. Vos petits cousins sont épuisés. Donc nous allons les accueillir mais je vais freiner toutes leurs interactions avec vous. Il n'est pas question qu'un seul membre de votre famille vous contrarie et ralentisse votre rétablissement. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

\- Bien mais n'oubliez pas, je n'accepte vos restrictions que par ce que je suis encore trop faible pour supporter les agissements de ma famille. Ne croyez pas que lorsque j'aurai retrouvé mes forces, vous pourrez dicter ma conduite et mes interactions aussi facilement, rétorqua-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

\- Je le sais ma toute belle. Mais à vous de comprendre, si je considère que votre santé ou votre sécurité sont en jeu, je serai un redoutable adversaire devant votre charmant entêtement. »

Elle rit car elle ne doutait absolument pas de la face ultra protectrice de son mari.

« Alors je vais vous remontez dans notre chambre puis je m'occuperai de nos invités. Ne vous angoissez pas Elizabeth, je m'occupe de tout, tout se passera bien, ajouta-y-il devant son regard inquiet. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la soulever dans ses bras ne cherchant pas à savoir si Elizabeth voulait remonter par ses propres moyens, il fut interrompu par Mr et Mme Bennet, tous les deux colériques et vexés de ce qu'ils venaient d'être témoins.

« Ne croyez pas que vous allez nous quitter sans nous donner aucune explication, annonça Mr Bennet.

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre Mr Bennet, lui répondit Fitzwilliam. »

Il s'était relevé avec Elizabeth dans ses bras. Elle se sentait trop lasse pour avoir cette discussion maintenant. Elle gardait sa tête cachée dans le creux de son cou car elle ne voulait pas revoir le visage sévère et déçu de son père, elle n'en avait pas la force. Fitzwilliam sentait la faiblesse de son épouse et était tout heureux d'être son bouclier. Elle n'était plus seule maintenant et il la protégerait de la haine et de la rancune de sa famille.

« Pour qui vous prenez vous ? Vous vous comportez avec Lizzie comme si elle vous appartenait, votre familiarité est indigne d'un gentilhomme. En tant que père, j'ai tous les droits de m'en offusquer et de demander explications et réparations.

\- Vous vous trompez Mr Bennet, vous avez perdu ce droit quand vous avez renié et fermé la porte de votre maison à votre fille. Elle n'est plus de votre responsabilité.

\- Il n'y a eu qu'un malentendu. C'est Lizzie qui a abandonné sa famille et à porter la honte sur nous. Notre désaccord ne vous donne aucun droit sur elle et encore moins la liberté de l'appeler Mme Darcy.

\- Vous vous trompez encore Mr Bennet, je n'ai acquis aucun droit sur elle car Elizabeth n'est pas un objet mais j'ai le privilège d'être son époux et ainsi de pouvoir la protéger, depuis maintenant une semaine. Donc, je vais maintenant ramener ma femme dans nos appartements pour qu'elle se repose et qu'elle ne subisse plus votre présence et vos reproches. » Avant que Mr Bennet ait le temps de répondre car il suffoquait d'indignation, Fitzwilliam reprit. « Mr Reynolds, veuillez conduire nos invités dans le salon bleu, leur amener des rafraîchissements le temps que leurs chambres soient préparées. Mme Reynolds, veuillez me suivre. »

Il monta l'escalier sans attendre de réponse. Dès qu'ils étaient hors de vue, il demanda à Mme Reynolds :

« Mme Reynolds, veuillez préparer des chambres dans l'aile des invités pour chacun d'entre eux. Mais placez la famille Gardiner dans l'aile familiale dans une des chambres qui est déjà chauffée. Demain, je voudrais que la chambre d'enfant soit préparée et fournie pour ces quatre enfants. Faites monter pour ces petits du chocolat chaud et des pâtisseries pour les réconforter. Ils sont épuisés de ce voyage insensé. Enfin, je voudrais que vous fassiez passer le mot à toute la domesticité, qu'aucun de ces visiteurs n'ait accès à Mme Darcy. Nos appartements sont hors limites même s'ils sont membres de sa famille.

\- Tout sera fait selon vos ordres et pour respecter le confort de Mme Darcy, lui répondit Mme Reynolds.

\- Je vous remercie Mme Reynolds.

\- Et je suis sincèrement désolée pour toute inconvenance. Ma famille peut être parfois à la limite de l'impolitesse dans son exubérance, dit Elizabeth d'une petite voix.

\- Je vous en prie Mme Darcy, ne vous inquiétez de rien. Nous nous occupons de tout. »

Ils étaient arrivés dans leur chambre et il posa Elizabeth dans le lit. Son escapade l'avait épuisée mais entendre son père l'avait anéanti. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle les avait abandonné ? Elle se sentait humiliée et désolée d'être un poids pour Fitzwilliam. Elle n'avait pas encore compris la raison de leur arrivée, mais elle était certaine que ce n'était pas pour s'enquérir de sa santé et elle craignait que leur véritable raison cause des problèmes à son mari.

« Cesse immédiatement, lui dit Fitzwilliam !

\- Pardon ?

\- Cesse de te tracasser de leur présence. Je refuse que tu les laisses entrer dans ta jolie tête et qu'ils t'angoissent.

\- Mais c'était tellement embarrassant et j'ai le pressentiment que ma santé n'est pas la vraie raison pour laquelle ils ont entrepris ce voyage insensé. J'ai peur qu'ils n'apportent que des problèmes et je refuse qu'ils portent ombrage à ton nom et à ta réputation. »

Elle était arrivée à professer son angoisse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait honte de sa famille. Malgré les événements des dernières semaines, elle aimait sa famille. Elle connaissait de plus longtemps ses faiblesses et les avait acceptées mais maintenant, elle n'était plus seule et devait penser à son mari et à sa belle-sœur.

« Ma chérie, regarde-moi ! Chacun d'entre nous avons des membres de notre famille que nous préférons cacher, tu n'as pas encore rencontré ma tante Lady Catherine. Elle peut être plus embarrassante que toute ta famille réunie. Je suis d'accord avec toi, je ne crois pas que ta santé soit la véritable raison de leur présence, je n'ai pas compris le discours de ton père et j'ai bien l'intention de leur demander des explications mais sans toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois affectée. Tu es trop faible pour le supporter ma chérie et je ne tolérai pas que ta famille bloque ton rétablissement. Donc je vais les empêcher de venir te voir.

\- Et comment vas-tu accomplir ce miracle ?

\- Très simple, je suis le maître de ces lieux et ton époux. J'ai tous les droits, lui répliqua-t-il souriant et tout fier ce qui la fit rire.

\- Merci William. Je suis très reconnaissante de ta protection car je n'ai absolument pas la force de les supporter.

\- William ?

\- Oui, j'aime Fitzwilliam mais c'est aussi le nom de ta famille ce qui peut porter à confusion. J'ai vu que personne ne t'appelle William donc j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Si tu n'aimes pas, je peux me contenter de Fitzwilliam… »

Il la stoppa en l'embrassant. Il voulait approfondir leur baiser mais le peu de fois où il avait perdu son contrôle, avait conduit à qu'Elizabeth soit prise d'une quinte de toux la laissant à bout de souffle et pas pour les raisons qu'il aurait souhaitées.

« J'aime William. J'aime que tu sois la seule à m'appeler par ce prénom. »

Il voulait dire plus mais il s'abstint de peur de la presser. Non, il lui donnerait le temps qu'il faut mais là était la question, combien de temps faut-il pour tomber amoureux ? Et surtout combien de temps faut-il pour le réaliser ? Son expérience ne l'aidait pas car dans son idiotie, (_oh oui dans mon idiotie !_), il n'avait réalisé que tardivement la profondeur de ses sentiments et le fait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle avec qu'il pouvait partager sa vie, son âme sœur. Alors il patientait et vivait pour ces moments où leur complicité était tendre et elle le couvrait d'affection.

Ils furent interrompus par Mr Reynolds, le maître d'hôtel, l'informant que Mr Gardiner demandait un entretien avec Mr Darcy. Tous les deux furent étonnés mais Fitzwilliam accepta après qu'Elizabeth lui fit remarquer que son oncle ne le dérangerait pas si le sujet n'était pas d'importance. Il laissa Elizabeth et alla rejoindre Mr Gardiner dans son bureau. Ce dernier faisait les cent pas, agité. Ayant de la sympathie pour l'oncle bien-aimé de son épouse, il l'accueillit avec plus de chaleur qu'à son habitude.

« Mr Gardiner, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Puis-je vous servir un verre de Bourbon ou vous préférez peut-être un Brandy ?

\- Un Bourbon s'il vous plaît Mr Darcy. »

Mr Gardiner attendit que Fitzwilliam lui serve un verre avant d'entamer une discussion qui allait être houleuse et grave de conséquences. Il ne connaissait pas personnellement Mr Darcy mais il avait entendu parler de la réputation du maître de Pemberley. Que ce soit au travers de ses affaires, des rumeurs de la haute société londonienne ou encore sa femme, native de Lambton, Mr Darcy était reconnu comme un homme droit, loyal et intelligent. Les échanges qu'il avait aperçu ce soir entre sa nièce et lui, le laissèrent imaginer qu'il était aussi férocement protecteur. À l'inverse, sa réputation à Meryton était désastreuse. Les locaux l'avaient catégorisé comme hautain et méprisable. Il y avait des rumeurs qui courraient sur lui, il aurait insulté Lizzie et il aurait dénié le testament de son père contre une nouvelle recrue de la milice, un certain Mr Wickham. La froideur avec laquelle il les avait reçus ne présageait pas une discussion sereine mais il fallait à tout prix protéger Lizzie. Il but une grande gorgée de l'alcool qui le réchauffa puis s'élança après l'invitation de son interlocuteur.

« Mr Darcy, je suis désolé de vous importuner à cette heure tardive mais puisque vous nous avez gracieusement ouvert votre demeure, je pense qu'il est crucial que vous connaissiez les différents événements qui nous ont amené ici et par-delà, prévoir des difficultés prochaines.

\- Je vous en prie, continuez Mr Gardiner. Je ne vous cacherai pas que votre venue nous a surpris, mon épouse et moi-même, l'encouragea Fitzwilliam en appuyant sur le fait qu'Elizabeth ne serait pas discutée en tant que Miss Bennet mais en tant que Mme Darcy, sous sa protection et son autorité.

\- Tout d'abord, puisque vous y avez-vous même fait allusion, puis-je connaître les modalités de votre mariage et vos intentions envers ma nièce ?

\- Je ne crois pas que vous ayez l'autorité de me demander quelles sont mes intentions. C'était le rôle de son père mais il l'a lui-même perdu, répondit-il sèchement, mais dans le souci de rassurer l'oncle favori de sa femme, il reprit gentiment. Mais dans le souci de rassurer l'oncle bien-aimé de mon épouse, j'accepte de vous répondre mais je vous demande votre discrétion. Tout ce qui va se dire doit rester entre nous. » Devant le hochement de tête de son interlocuteur, il reprit. « J'ai averti Mr Bennet de l'état de santé de sa fille mais pas des circonstances qui l'ont amené à Pemberley. Voyez-vous, il y a de cela deux semaines, ma sœur fut kidnappée lors d'un après-midi d'emplettes à Lambton. Très rapidement, mon cousin, colonel dans l'armée de Sa majesté et moi-même avons organisé une battue dans la forêt qui encercle le domaine. Pour faire court, dans la soirée, nous avons trouvé Georgianna, ma sœur, s'échappant d'un pavillon de chasse, elle dévalait un monticule et dans sa course, elle chuta. Elle eut juste le temps de m'avertir de la présence d'Elizabeth dans le pavillon avant de perdre connaissance. Elizabeth s'est retrouvée dans ce pavillon en pensant pouvoir se réchauffer et demander son chemin à la suite d'une de ses promenades solitaires. Elle comprit rapidement la situation et fit diversion pour que Georgianna puisse s'enfuir. Alors que mon cousin s'occupait de ma sœur, j'ai accouru pour sauver Elizabeth. Au milieu de l'affrontement avec leur agresseur, elle s'interposa et reçut une balle sur le flanc. Son agresseur prit la fuite alors que je cherchais à arrêter le sang de couler. Après que j'ai déposé un pansement provisoire, je l'ai ramené au manoir mais le voyage fut long. Entre la neige, le fait que le pavillon était à l'opposé et que tout mouvement faisait gémir Elizabeth de douleur, nous sommes arrivés frigorifiés et trempés. Elle fut prise en charge immédiatement. Le médecin put déloger la balle et refermer la plaie mais la chirurgie l'affaiblit et elle prit froid. Elle fut inconsciente pendant une semaine oscillante entre des hauts pics de fièvre menaçant sa vie et des sommeils agités. Heureusement sa cicatrice ne s'est pas infectée.

\- Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier chaleureusement d'avoir sauvé et pris soin d'Elizabeth. Vous avez ma gratitude et celle de mon épouse. J'imagine que votre récit est la raison de votre mariage, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet ! Malheureusement, le kidnapping de ma sœur s'est réalisé en plein jour, en pleine rue et aux yeux de tous. Donc vous pouvez imaginer toutes les rumeurs qui ont pu circuler. » Il refusait de dire qu'Elizabeth avait été placée dans sa propre chambre et qu'il avait été son garde-malade depuis. Il ne regrettait rien mais ne voulait pas ternir l'opinion que Mr Gardiner avait de sa nièce. « Mon oncle, l'archevêque de Matlock a demandé qu'un mariage soit célébré immédiatement après son réveil pour réparer sa réputation et celle des Darcy. Donc officiellement, notre union est un mariage de convenance pour masquer un scandale. Mais par ce que vous êtes de la famille d'Elizabeth, je veux que vous compreniez que je n'ai pas souhaité épouser Elizabeth à cause des commérages mais parce que je l'aime. Le kidnapping et ses conséquences n'ont été que le catalyseur ou l'événement qui a permis que nos chemins se recroisent. »

Même s'il n'appréciait pas divulguer ses sentiments et ses émotions, il tenait à ce que Mr Gardiner comprenne la place qu'Elizabeth avait pris dans son cœur, le centre et le tout. Il riait en lui-même devant le fait qu'il cherchait à rassurer un oncle et n'avait que faire de ce que pouvait penser Mr Bennet, le père ; mais ce dernier n'avait encore pas pris la peine de s'enquérir de la santé de sa fille et cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il fut dubitatif devant l'air surpris de son interlocuteur.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si étonné ?

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser Mr Darcy mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vous méprisiez Elizabeth lors de votre séjour dans le Hertfordshire. Avant que vous me preniez pour une commère, je tiens cette information d'Elizabeth elle-même, vous l'avez insultée dès votre première rencontre. »

Fitzwilliam ne put s'empêcher de rougir ; cette assemblée et son malheureux faux pas vont le suivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Mais ayant appris à reconnaître ses torts et les corriger de son mieux, il s'expliqua.

« C'était une mauvaise remarque, indigne d'un gentleman, qui n'était absolument pas dirigée contre Elizabeth mais seulement pour stopper mon ami, Charles Bingley, à me pousser à danser. Je suis très mal à l'aise dans ce genre de circonstances où je ne connais personne. J'avais à peine regardé votre nièce. Nous nous sommes expliqués et elle a eu la grâce de me pardonner.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Elizabeth ne porte pas rancune et préfère sourire à la vie ! Bien que cela ne me concerne pas, vous êtes-vous aussi expliqué sur pourquoi vous la regardiez avec tant de désapprobation pendant votre séjour ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatter qu'elle pensait à moi au point de discuter de nos rencontres. Mais pour répondre à votre question, je ne la regardais pas avec le désir de chercher fautes mais avec admiration car votre nièce m'a surprise et enchantée dans tous nos échanges.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Elizabeth avait besoin de se confier quand mon épouse et moi l'avons accueilli. Elle était épuisée ! Cependant, elle nous a fait part d'un fait vous concernant qui n'est sûrement que des racontars. Même si nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, je connais votre réputation qui est excellente et mon épouse originaire de Lambton, connaît celle de votre famille. Mais comme vous êtes maintenant lié à ma nièce, je préfère m'en assurer au risque de vous offenser.

\- L'affaire concernerait-elle Wickham ?

\- En effet, répondit Mr Gardiner, ne cachant pas sa surprise !

\- Je ne suis absolument point offensé par votre inquiétude. Je connais Wickham et malheureusement maintenant Elizabeth a compris, par sa propre interaction avec lui, la dépravation de cet homme.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- L'homme qui a kidnappé Georgianna et agressé Elizabeth n'est autre que Wickham.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais nous l'avons vu à Longbourn quand nous sommes arrivés. Je comprends mieux maintenant son état amoché. Mais pourquoi est-il encore libre ?

\- À mon plus grand désarroi, je ne l'ai pas reconnu lorsque je suis arrivé au pavillon. Il faisait sombre et j'étais trop préoccupé par Elizabeth pour chercher à discerner qui était le kidnappeur. La chute de Georgianna lui a fait perdre la mémoire des derniers jours donc elle ne pouvait pas nous renseigner. Richard, le colonel Fitzwilliam mon cousin, a pris en main l'enquête mais il a été incapable de trouver l'identité des agresseurs. Il nous restait plus qu'Elizabeth comme possible source d'informations mais elle est restée inconsciente pendant une semaine. Pendant ce temps, j'ai demandé à Richard d'envoyer un de ses hommes à Meryton pour voir si Wickham était mêlé à cette affaire. Je vous avoue que je savais qu'il était jaloux et prêt à beaucoup de choses pour se venger de moi mais jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé agir avec une telle bassesse et infamie. Quoi qu'il en soit, à cause des tombées de neige importantes, l'émissaire de Richard revint juste avant le réveil d'Elizabeth nous annonçant qu'il avait vu Wickham et que ce dernier avait un alibi parfait. Il nous a expliqué qu'il n'était pas en état de voyager à cause d'une bagarre. Malheureusement, cet alibi fut confirmé par le colonel Foster lui-même alors on y a prêté foi.

\- Si j'avais su ! Quelle malchance ! Quand je pense qu'il était présent à Longbourn et qu'il consolait mes nièces et ma sœur. Non mais quel horrible personnage ! » Ne pouvant plus s'y tenir, Mr Gardiner se leva brutalement et s'agita devant Fitzwilliam. « Que pouvons-nous faire maintenant ? Et pourquoi est-il revenu à Meryton ? Il aurait dû s'enfuir, se cacher et ne pas revenir à l'endroit où il séjourne. »

Fitzwilliam s'était lui aussi levé pour remplir les verres. Cette discussion était loin d'être aisée et l'alcool aidait à se calmer. Revenant vers Mr Gardiner, il reprit.

« Vous pouvez comprendre la rage qui nous a prise, à mon cousin et moi-même, quand nous avons appris la réussite de son subterfuge. Immédiatement, des hommes furent dépêchés à Meryton et à Londres aussi. Ce ne sont que des hypothèses mais nous pensons que son complice et lui ont compris avant de quitter la région que leur identité était méconnue. Il a dû penser qu'il serait mon premier suspect et est retourné auprès de la milice. Comment a-t-il manipulé le colonel Foster ? Nous ne le savons pas mais nous sommes convaincus qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter à cet échec. Georgianna et Elizabeth sont en danger car les toucher revient à me toucher directement. Richard a posté des gardes dans le domaine et elles ont compris qu'elles ne peuvent sortir, voir même être seule. Je vous avoue que dans le contexte de sa protection, la santé fragile d'Elizabeth est un avantage, dit-il avec humour, pour alléger la discussion.

\- Pourquoi ? Car le fait d'être alitée l'empêche d'aller battre la campagne malgré ce temps glacial, rétorqua Mr Gardiner tout sourire, comprenant très bien le sous-entendu de Fitzwilliam. Il est vrai qu'elle peut être intrépide et l'obliger à rester enfermée ou toujours accompagnée n'est pas une discussion que je souhaiterais moi-même aborder. Au fait de ce que vous venez de me partager, je me sens doublement gêné de notre présence. Voyez-vous, nous vous apportons un surplus de problèmes. Mon épouse et moi-même avons fait ce voyage car nous étions vraiment inquiets pour Elizabeth. C'est par notre intermédiaire qu'elle a pu trouver un poste de gouvernante. Nous lui avons proposé de la garder chez nous indéfiniment. Nous n'étions pas d'accord avec mon frère et refusions de la laisser dépérir seule. Mais Elizabeth est excessivement têtue et ne voulait pas être un poids supplémentaire. Alors, nous avons cédé dans l'espoir que ce travail temporaire lui ferait réaliser que vivre avec nous et ses cousins était une meilleure option. Madeline connait la gouvernante des enfants Kendal, Mme White. Elle s'est cassée le col du fémur à cause du mauvaise chute, donc incapable de travailler pendant plus de six mois, elle cherchait une remplaçante. Vous pouvez comprendre que nous nous sentons profondément coupables. J'aurais dû être plus ferme avec elle mais discuter avec Elizabeth est pire que de négocier avec les plus avides commerçants. Elle est coriace !

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Ne vous en voulez pas Mr Gardiner. Elizabeth se rétablit doucement mais sûrement. Sa blessure guérit très bien et d'ici quelques jours, son coup de froid et sa toux seront aussi partis. Enfin je l'espère, marmonna-t-il. Je veux bien croire que les intentions de votre présence dans ma demeure sont ingénues mais qu'en est-il des Bennet ? Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient portés par les mêmes sentiments que vous.

\- En effet et c'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais m'entretenir avec vous Mr Darcy. Il y a cela une dizaine de jours, nous avons reçu un courrier de Mr Kendall nous annonçant la disgrâce d'Elizabeth. Les événements racontés étaient choquants et contraire à notre nièce mais aussi inquiétants car il nous annonçait qu'elle avait été blessée mortellement. Il ne nous disait pas où elle était mais juste qu'il l'avait banni de chez lui. Dès que le temps nous le permis, avec mon épouse et les enfants, nous sommes allés à Longbourn pour avertir ses parents. Nous n'osions pas voyager dans le nord à cause des routes impraticables. J'ai montré le courrier à Thomas et il m'annonça que lui aussi avait reçu un message express de votre part nous annonçant l'état précaire d'Elizabeth. Madeline et moi étions rassurés car nous connaissions votre réputation et Mme Reynolds est la sœur d'une amie très chère de mon épouse. Donc nous savions qu'Elizabeth serait correctement soignée à Pemberley. Quelques jours après, alors que les routes étaient encore impraticables à cause de la neige et du froid, Longbourn reçut la visite de Lady Catherine de Bourgh, la donatrice de Mr Collins…

\- Ma tante ! Mais que voulait-elle, coupa Fitzwilliam ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment mais elle apprit la présence d'Elizabeth ici à Pemberley. Elle ne devait pas connaître les circonstances exactes car elle ne nous en a pas fait part. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a réclamé un entretien immédiat avec Mr Bennet. Malheureusement, il refusa que je l'accompagne, notre relation s'étant un peu ternie à la suite de son comportement avec Elizabeth, donc je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a été dit. Mais dès la fin de leur discussion, ils ressortirent tous les deux avec un sourire entendu. Je pense qu'il a dû lui montrer les deux lettres concernant Elizabeth car elle s'empressa de l'insulter proclamant qu'il fallait absolument que Mr Collins, homme d'église, l'épouse car c'était l'unique moyen pour réparer sa réputation. Il a été décidé que les Bennet et Mr Collins partirait dès le lendemain pour récupérer Elizabeth et la forcer à l'épouser bien que ce dernier soit encore officiellement fiancé à Miss Lucas. Madeline et moi avons eu un très mauvais pressentiment, accru par des remarques de Thomas nous laissant penser qu'un accord monétaire aurait été conclu…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je n'ai aucune preuve mais Thomas a fait plusieurs fois référence à ma sœur qu'elle ne risquait plus rien, que tout était couvert. C'est assez cryptique, j'en conviens mais je connais assez Thomas pour envisager cette hypothèse. Je ne veux pas critiquer mon frère mais s'il lui était offert une somme d'argent sans qu'il n'ait le moindre doigt à bouger et que ses petites habitudes ne soient point changées, il ne dirait jamais non et tant pis pour les conséquences sur ses proches. À l'inverse, je ne comprends pas les raisons de votre tante. Aller à de telles extrémités mais pour quel motif ? Vous n'étiez en rien responsable de la situation de ma nièce …

\- C'est très simple Mr Gardiner, ma tante connaît mon sens de l'honneur et sait que je me sentirais responsable du sort d'Elizabeth et accepterais de l'épouser pour protéger sa réputation.

\- Et en quoi est-ce un problème ? Je sais qu'Elizabeth a une dote très faible et qu'elle ne fait partie du même cercle social que vous mais elle est fille de gentleman donc votre égale. Puis à la vue des circonstances, c'est un acte d'honneur que vous réalisez dont votre tante en serait fière. Enfin, bien que je sois biaisé, vous gagnez au change car Elizabeth est une femme remarquable, une gemme de la plus haute qualité.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous et mes autres relations, le comte et la comtesse de Matlock, mon oncle et ma tante, sont du même avis. Alors même qu'Elizabeth était encore très faible, elle a gagné leur support et leur affection. Mais il n'en serait pas de même pour mon autre tante Lady Catherine car son souhait est que la maîtresse de Pemberley soit sa fille unique. Donc qu'Elizabeth soit une riche héritière ou la fille d'un paysan ne change rien.

\- Je vois et votre observation renforce ma certitude.

\- Ma tante vous a-t-elle suivie ?

\- Oui, dans sa voiture avec sa fille et la dame de compagnie de sa fille.

\- Comment ? Anne a aussi fait ce voyage insensé ? Mais c'est de la folie. Elle est trop faible. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas avec vous ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais elle a dit devoir rendre une visite avant de venir à Pemberley.

\- Sûrement à Matlock, le domaine de mon oncle le comte. Lady Catherine croit sûrement qu'elle peut utiliser son frère pour son plan. Elle sera bien déçue ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait part de ces informations.

\- Je vous en prie ! Si Mme Gardiner ou moi-même pouvons être d'une quelconque utilité, nous serons ravis d'apporter notre aide.

\- Je vous en remercie. Les prochains jours risquent d'être chaotiques mais mon principal souci sera de préserver la tranquillité et le repos d'Elizabeth. Le médecin a formellement interdit tout stress physique et émotionnel tant qu'elle ne sera pas complètement remise. Donc n'en soyez pas offensé, mais j'interdirai toute visite et interaction qui peuvent nuire à son rétablissement.

\- Je le comprends tout à fait. Nous sommes vraiment reconnaissant de tout ce que vous avez pour notre nièce et nous tâcherons d'occuper les Bennet pour qu'ils ne la tracassent pas.

\- Merci pour votre soutien et votre compréhension. Sur ce, je crois qu'il est temps de nous retirer. Il se fait tard et mon intuition me dit que demain sera un jour avec de nouvelles visites impromptues. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre chambre.

\- Oh ne vous déranger pas ! Un valet peut me montrer le chemin.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai demandé que votre famille soit logée dans l'aile familiale là où la nurserie est. Mais dans un souci de tranquillité, les Bennet ont été placés dans l'aile des invités, à l'opposé du manoir. »

Arrivés à l'étage, ils furent accueillis par des Mme Reynolds et Mme Gardiner agitées.

« Que passe-t-il, demanda Fitzwilliam ?

\- Les enfants ont disparu, lui répondirent-elles !

\- Ils n'ont pas pu s'éloigner bien loin, essaya-t-il de les rassurer.

\- Mais la demeure est vaste et on peut facilement s'y perdre, rétorqua Mme Reynolds.

\- Vous avez raison mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le manoir est fermé pour la nuit donc les enfants ne risquent rien. Avez-vous commencé à les chercher ?

\- Oui nous avons fait toutes les chambres de cette aile, sans réveiller le colonel Fitzwilliam et Miss Darcy. Il ne nous reste plus que vos appartements pour cet étage.

\- Bien je vais aller voir. Mme Darcy doit normalement dormir. »

Arrivant à la porte de sa chambre, il entrouvrit silencieusement la porte car il ne souhaitait pas réveiller son épouse mais fut surpris par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Elizabeth était relevée dans le lit avec le petit Samuel et Emma dans ses bras, les deux autres enfants étant assis à côtés d'eux. Comme plutôt dans la soirée, Elizabeth écoutait attentivement ses petits cousins et répondait au mieux à toutes les questions. Il intima Mr et Mme Gardiner à le rejoindre sans faire de bruit et ils observèrent ce charmant échange.

« Lizzie, est-ce que tu es mariée ?

\- Oui…

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis une semaine…

\- Donc tu ne viendras plus vivre avec nous ?

\- Non mes chéris, mais je viendrai vous visiter et vous aussi, vous pourrez venir ici pendant les vacances.

\- Oui mais ça ne sera plus pareil !

\- Peut-être que ton mari voudra vivre avec nous ?

\- Où ? À Cheapside ? Je ne pense pas car je crois qu'il a, lui aussi, une maison à Londres. Donc quand on y séjournera, on pourra se voir très fréquemment.

\- Tu nous liras des histoires ? Et on ira au parc ? On jouera aux pirates ?

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez…

\- Pourquoi es-tu malade ?

\- J'ai pris froid…

\- Tu es encore allée te promener dehors alors qu'il faisait mauvais temps ? C'est ce qu'a dit tante Fanny.

\- Oui, je suis allée me promener dans la forêt et il s'est mis à fortement neiger. Je suis tombée et c'est Fitzwilliam qui m'a secourue.

\- Il t'a sauvé, c'est ton prince charmant, répondit Emma. Il est beau et il est gentil comme dans les contes que maman nous lit, continua-t-elle rougissante.

\- Oui, c'est mon prince charmant, dit Elizabeth rêveuse.

\- Il a été très gentil avec nous tout à l'heure mais j'ai eu peur quand il est arrivé. Il n'était pas content, reprit Bobby.

\- Il était en colère, répliqua Emma. Surtout contre oncle Thomas, tante Fanny et ton horrible cousin. Je n'aime pas ton cousin mais j'aime ton mari.

\- Est-ce pour cela que tu l'as embrassé, demanda Bobby pour taquiner sa sœur ? »

Emma ne répondit pas car elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras de sa cousine tant qu'elle rougissait, ce qui fit rire Elizabeth.

« Et pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé ma chérie ?

\- Car il a été gentil avec nous et il nous a rassuré. »

Fitzwilliam, Mr et Mme Gardiner se sentirent comme des intrus devant ce bavardage mais émus devant ce spectacle. Particulièrement, Fitzwilliam se projetait dans quelques années où les cousins seraient remplacés par leurs enfants. Elizabeth ferait une mère merveilleuse. Mais pour l'instant, il était trop jaloux de son attention pour la partager avec quiconque. Voyant les petits Sammy et Antony s'endormirent, il les interrompit.

« Mme Darcy, je vois que vous ne respectez pas les ordres du médecin. »

Surprise, Elizabeth leva les yeux et aperçut son mari, entouré de son oncle et de sa tante. Son regard joueur lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas offusqué et elle aimait cette facette de son mari. Sur le même ton, elle lui répondit :

« Et pourquoi donc quand j'ai la meilleure des panacées dans mes bras ! » Puis reprenant plus sérieusement, « ils voulaient juste se rassurer que j'aille bien. Il va falloir que vous appreniez à me partager Mr Darcy, ces quatre petits monstres vont accaparer mon attention pendant leur séjour, continua-t-elle rieuse.

\- Tant que vous vous reposez et ne faites pas plus qu'il ne soit sage, je suis prêt à faire un effort, répondit-il sur le ton du sacrifice, faisant rire tout le monde.

\- Donc on peut revenir demain voir Lizzie, demanda l'un des petits ?

\- Oui mais en faisant attention car Lizzie est encore malade. Elle doit se reposer.

\- D'accord mais il faut que vous preniez soin d'elle. Quand on est malade, maman nous donne du chocolat chaud pour nous réchauffer et quand on tousse, elle nous masse ici, comme cela avec une pâte qui sent très fort et nous débouche le nez en même temps. Donc vous devez faire pareil avec Lizzie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je prends soin d'elle et le médecin vient la voir tous les jours, lui répondit-il souriant devant l'affection de ces enfants pour leur cousine.

\- Sur ce, répliqua Mme Gardiner, il est grand temps que vous alliez dormir. Dites bonne nuit et aller dans votre chambre. Je vous rejoins tout de suite. »

Grommelant, les enfants obéirent et quittèrent la chambre suivit de leur père.

« Ma tante, j'ai tellement à vous dire…

\- Je sais ma chérie mais on a tout le temps. Repose-toi car tu as une mine à faire peur. Tousses-tu ?

\- À m'en arracher les bronches !

\- Je crois que j'ai de l'eucalyptus dans la trousse de secours. On ne sait jamais avec quatre enfants, il faut toujours être préparé. Je vais donner à Mme Reynolds la recette et tu pourras appliqua la pâte, ce qui te soulagera grandement.

\- Je vous remercie Mme Gardiner, nous sommes preneurs de tout ce qui peut être utile pour son rétablissement.

\- Bien, je vais vous quitter. Bonne nuit. »

Elle sortit après avoir embrassé sa nièce. Ils se regardèrent et soupirent de soulagement, enfin seul !

« Dieu sait combien j'aime ma famille et particulièrement les Gardiner mais suis-je égoïste à vouloir être seule avec toi ? »

Il ne sut quoi répondre devant cette phrase dite comme si de rien n'était. Elle voulait être seule avec lui et ce fait lui réchauffait le cœur à un point où il n'arrivait pas trouver ses mots pour lui répondre. Alors il fit ce qui lui sentait le plus juste, il l'embrassa.

« Je serais le dernier à me plaindre de ton souhait mon cœur. Pendant ces prochains jours nous ferons en sorte de réserver des moments que pour tous les deux, en-dehors de la nuit bien sûr. Je ne suis pas prêt à te partager avec le reste du monde. Mais maintenant il faut dormir. Je vais aller me changer ma douce. »

Quelques instants après, il revint et prit sa place dans le lit. Naturellement, Elizabeth se logea dans ses bras, la tête sur son torse. Elle était épuisée mais trop d'évènements s'était passées ce soir et ses pensées était en ébullition.

« Que voulait mon oncle ?

\- Il désirait connaître mes intentions envers sa nièce favorite, lui dit-il. »

Il ne souhaitait pas lui relater toute leur discussion de crainte de la stresser mais la connaissant, il redoutait sa curiosité. Alors lui dire une part de la vérité pourrait suffire. _Je peux toujours espérer ! _Malheureusement, elle ne s'en tint pas là.

« J'imagine que mon oncle a dû te choquer.

\- Par forcement, je me serais plus attendue à cette discussion avec ton père. Mais le fait que ton oncle en prenne la responsabilité montre l'attachement qu'il a pour toi. Et de ce fait, j'étais assez enclin de le rassurer.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ?

\- La vérité. Le kidnapping, le sauvetage sans lui donner aucun détail de l'agression puis toutes les rumeurs qui ont circulé qui nous ont officiellement obligés à nous marier. Mais je lui aussi dit que je t'aimais et que je te protégerais avec ma vie s'il le fallait. »

Elle ne répondit point mais il sentit son étreinte se resserrer sur lui et il n'avait besoin que de cette preuve. Elle était heureuse et il avait son plus grand sourire dans le noir.

« Pourquoi a-t-il demandé un entretien en urgence ? Il aurait pu jouer le rôle du gardien protecteur demain, reposé où il aurait eu toutes ses facultés pour te demander des comptes. »

Malgré la blague qu'il comprit, il perdit son sourire. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter et surtout dévaloriser son père encore plus mais en même temps, il se refusait de lui mentir. Il voyait leur mariage comme un partenariat et lui cacher des faits pour la protéger était la solution facile mais pas la plus sage. Alors il essaya de gagner du temps.

« Il est tard ma chérie, la soirée a été éprouvante. Je te le raconterai demain.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir sans savoir ce qui se passe.

\- C'est du chantage, répliqua Fitzwilliam sur un ton léger.

\- Non, c'est la vérité. Depuis que je me suis réveillée tout à l'heure, je suis tracassée. Je sais qu'il va se passer des choses difficiles et je préfère m'y préparer.

\- Je ne connaissais pas ta sensibilité. Bien je vais te le dire mais tu dois me promettre de m'arrêter immédiatement si c'est trop. Je ne veux absolument pas te stresser.

\- Bien je te le promets, lui répondit elle grommelant. »

Il rit car il savait qu'elle acceptait d'être coucouner avec beaucoup de réluctance. Il la serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Il m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé à Longbourn depuis le kidnapping. » Il lui raconta tout ce que Mr Gardiner lui avait confié, ses soupçons y comprit.

« Je rejoins mon oncle. Bien que ce soit douloureux de voir son père tomber de mon piédestal, il ne s'est jamais vraiment occupé de l'intendance du domaine préférant la tranquillité de son bureau et de sa bibliothèque. Il disait à quoi bon faire fructifier un domaine qui ne sera légué à aucun de ses descendants. De ce que je sais, le domaine fait peu de profit, la raison pour laquelle mes sœurs et moi avons une dote insignifiante et que même si nous n'étions pas pauvres, notre père nous allouait un maigre budget. Alors, une offre aussi alléchante ne peut être refusée. Mais mon père et votre tante ne peuvent rien y faire, nous sommes mariés maintenant.

\- Notre mariage est des plus singuliers ma chérie. Ton père ne peut rien changé mais ma tante a beaucoup plus de ressource à sa disposition. Nous nous sommes mariés sans l'accord de ton père et elle peut utiliser cette raison contre nous.

\- Mais il m'a renié. Qu'aurais-je du faire ? Attendre ma majorité ? C'est absurde, surtout que c'est un archevêque qui a officié notre union.

\- Je suis complètement d'accord ma chérie mais le comportement étrange de ton père ce soir, balayant vos dernières interactions comme une simple dispute me laisse penser qu'ils peuvent l'utiliser contre nous.

\- Mais tous ces couples qui s'enfuient à Gretna Green n'ont aucuns problèmes après, si ce n'est leur réputation entachée.

\- Gretna Green est une autre juridiction ma chérie. Mais surtout les familles ne font rien après car le mariage a été consommé et une jeune fille non vierge est pire qu'un mariage à la volée !

\- C'est logique !_ Je suis vraiment fatiguée pour avoir des idées aussi faibles et stupides !_ Alors il ne reste plus qu'à consommer notre mariage ainsi ils n'auront plus aucunes armes contre nous.

\- Oh ma toute belle ! Ce n'est pas si simple ma douce…

\- Tu ne veux pas consommer notre mariage ? C'est pourtant ton droit et mon devoir.

\- Alors tout d'abord, ne parle plus jamais de notre intimité conjugale comme un droit ou un devoir. Jamais je ne t'obligerai à quoi que ce soit dans ce domaine. Et la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas encore été intime dans ce sens est que tu es trop faible Elizabeth.

\- Par ce que c'est fatiguant comme acte ? »

Il s'était relevé, choqué devant l'innocence de son épouse. Il discernait ses traits grâce au feu qui crépitait et il devinait son rougissement. Qu'elle était brave ! Il lui devait la même honnêteté même si cette discussion était encore gênante devant leur entente et intimité nouvelles.

« Oui et non ma chérie. Que t'a-t-on enseigné sur ce sujet ?

\- Pas grand-chose, je sais que c'est au travers de cet acte que les enfants sont procréés. Mais nous sommes véritablement éduquées que la veille de notre mariage.

\- Ce qui n'a pas été ton cas. Je suis désolé mon amour…

\- Moi pas, le coupa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une discussion que je souhaiterais avoir avec ma mère !

\- Veux-tu que je t'explique ou préfères-tu demander à ta tante ? Elle semble être beaucoup plus sensible que ta mère et le couple que forment ton oncle et ta tante est beaucoup plus harmonieux.

\- Si cela ne te dérange pas, je préférerais que tu m'en parles, répondit-elle rougissante.

\- Bien… On consommera notre mariage que le jour où tu seras complètement remise et que tu le souhaiteras car je ne t'obligerai jamais. Je sais que ton désir était un mariage d'amour et l'acte intime dans ce cadre est une facette du mariage qui renforce les liens des époux. Cet acte devient plus qu'un but de procréation ou de luxure mais il est le chemin d'une rencontre corporelle et psychique où les partenaires ne deviennent plus qu'un… Pour cette raison, j'attendrai que tu sois prête. Au niveau technique, reprit-il en bafouillant de gêne, l'acte intime commence par des baisers comme nous avons pu partager. Aimes-tu quand je t'embrasse, demanda-il rougissant de son audace ?

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle tout aussi rougissante !

\- Que ressens-tu à ce moment ?

\- Je ne sais comment le décrire, balbutia-t-elle. Il y a comme un feu qui monte en moi et je souhaiterais que tu ne stoppe pas ! J'ai l'impression d'être une libertine de prendre en tant de plaisir !

\- Il n'y a pas de honte à désirer les baisers de son mari. Étant lui, je peux t'assurer que je suis plutôt rassuré et fier que tu apprécies mes attentions. À ce jour, nous ne sommes pas aller plus loin car à chaque fois, tu as été prise d'une quinte de toux. Mais quand le jour viendra, ces attentions feront monter un désir en nous qui pourra être assouvit lorsque nos corps se joindront… Mon pénis entrera dans ton vagin et par différentes stimulations, on atteindra une extasie. Dans mon cas, j'éjaculerai une semence…

\- Qui servira pour la procréation. Donc cet acte est exténuant ?

\- Dans ton cas oui car tu n'as pas assez de souffle et que les stimulations nécessaires entraînent des mouvements qui peuvent altérer ta cicatrisation. Puis tu es encore fiévreuse, je refuse d'agir comme un barbare. Tu as besoin de te reposer et non subir les attentions d'un mari obscène.

\- J'ai hâte ! Ta description est alléchante, dit-elle d'une voie endormie. »

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la respiration lourde d'Elizabeth indiquant qu'elle s'était endormie. Il était encore saisi par sa dernière remarque. _Moi aussi j'ai hâte mon amour, moi aussi ! _

##########################################################################################

La dernière partie est un peu maladroite mais après ce n'était peut-être pas un sujet évident a discuter surtout dans de telles circonstances. Qu'en pensez-vous ? A la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

A chacun des lecteurs, veuillez m'excuser de cette longue attente. Voici un nouvel opus. Enjoy !

######################################################################################################

Comme il l'avait prédit, sa tante Lady Catherine fit une entrée fracassante dès le lendemain matin, lors du petit déjeuner. Fitzwilliam était descendu rejoindre sa sœur, son cousin et ses invités. Il craignait que la présence exubérante selon Elizabeth et oppressante selon lui des Bennet, bouleverserait sa sœur. Mme Bennet oscillait entre des plaintes incessantes et des compliments obséquieux sur le mobilier de Pemberley qui frisaient l'insulte. Mr Bennet se taisait mais il exultait de colère et de rancœur. Les filles Bennet étaient effacées car aucune n'avait assez de courage pour affronter Mr Darcy. Mr Collins ne cessait de lui faire des éloges mais en même temps son regard était plein de malice et de condescendance. À cause d'eux, Georgianna s'était retranchée dans sa timidité et avait beaucoup de mal à jouer le rôle de maîtresse de maison, qui lui revenait puisqu'Elizabeth était encore alitée. Richard, lui, s'amusait comme s'il était au théâtre et se préparait pour le drame comique qui n'allait pas tarder, ce qui énervait Fitzwilliam. Voir son sourire moqueur ne présageait jamais rien de bon et comme il était régulièrement le receveur de ses joutes moqueuses, il aurait préféré que son cousin s'abstienne de faire une scène. La situation était déjà assez tumultueuse. Heureusement les Gardiner les avaient enfin rejoints. Il avait invité les enfants à prendre le petit déjeuner avec les adultes. Il se souvenait du temps où lui aussi, il avait déjeuné avec ses parents. Mais au-delà de ses souvenirs d'enfance, il tenait à connaitre les cousins d'Elizabeth, ceux qui voulaient accaparer le temps et l'attention de son épouse. _Non je ne suis pas jaloux de petits enfants !_ Dès leur apparition, il put faire abstraction des autres. De leurs échanges, il comprit que le couple Gardiner était sensible et avait des manières de gentilhomme bien qu'il soit commerçant. Très rapidement, ils tombèrent dans une discussion sur les environs où ils partageaient des souvenirs d'enfance sur différents lieux. Il fut reconnaissant envers Mme Gardiner car avec grâce elle invita Georgianna dans la conversation et ce fut un moment très agréable. Il comprenait maintenant d'où venaient la sensibilité et les bonnes manières d'Elizabeth. De ces observations, il redoubla d'effort pour apprendre à les connaître et pour leur être un hôte accompli.

Bien entendu, Mme Bennet refusait d'être laissée de côté et les interrompait régulièrement, demandant où était Elizabeth, proclamant que c'était inacceptable qu'elle reste dans son lit alors que sa famille entière était sous son toit, qu'elle n'était pas si malade que cela puisque la veille elle les avait rejoint, qu'elle avait très bien joué son rôle en sécurisant un parti de cette augure, qu'enfin elle servait à quelque chose, qu'elle n'était pas si intelligente pour rien, mais qu'elle avait amené la honte sur la famille car elle était déjà fiancée à un homme d'église de surcroît… Il l'écoutait d'une oreille, il n'avait pas le choix puisqu'elle ne parlait pas mais criait. Elle oscillait entre insultes et compliments sur sa fille, entre elle nous a sauvé de la misère et elle nous a envoyé dans la disgrâce. Malgré les injonctions du couple Gardiner d'arrêter, elle continuait sa litanie. À chaque fois qu'il perdait patience, un des enfants faisait une remarque ou une action qui le faisait rire et le détournait de sa belle-mère.

C'est dans ce cadre que Lady Catherine fit son apparition. Elle n'attendit ni qu'un valet de pied lui enlève son manteau ni que le maître d'hôtel Mr Reynolds la présente.

« Fitzwilliam, j'exige que vous annuliez immédiatement cette mascarade !»

En gentleman qu'il s'efforçait d'être, il se leva pour accueillir sa tante. Il observa du coin de l'œil le regard victorieux de Mr Bennet et Mr Collins. D'une voix mesurée, il lui répondit.

« Ma tante, je vous souhaite le bonjour. Quelle surprise de vous voir à Pemberley ! Vous avez dû faire un voyage des plus épouvantables sous ce froid glacial !

\- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour discuter le temps et l'entretien des routes.

\- Puis-je savoir quelle est la raison de votre présence ?

\- J'ai appris que vous avez osé vous marier alors que vous étiez promis à Anne depuis la naissance. C'était le vœu très cher de votre mère et pour couronner cette disgrâce, vous avez choisi une moins que rien, une traînée sans aucune éducation et sans aucun avantage. Vous avez ruiné le nom de notre famille. J'exige que vous répariez cette infamie. »

Fitzwilliam maintenait difficilement son calme. Depuis que Mr Gardiner lui avait annoncé le rôle de sa tante dans leur arrivée, il s'était attendu à cet échange houleux. Sa tante était un adversaire redoutable qui ne fallait pas braquer. Mais l'entendre insulter Elizabeth était la goutte de trop et il n'était pas question que qui que ce soit insulte ou bouleverse son épouse, encore moins sous son propre toit, qu'il soit de la famille ne changeait rien à la donne.

\- Ma tante, écoutez-moi bien car je ne me répéterai pas. Je vous interdis d'insulter mon épouse. C'est une femme de vertu avec des qualités innombrables. En tant que Mme Darcy et maîtresse de ces lieux, vous avez le devoir de lui présenter votre respect. Je ne vous permettrais pas de médire sur sa personne. Me comprenez-vous ? »

Chacun dans la salle à manger retenait son souffle, entre effroi, admiration de voir Mr Darcy protéger son épouse et crainte qu'un plan lucratif n'échoue. Le ton et la colère de Fitzwilliam auraient fait reculer un grand nombre d'homme mais malheureusement pas sa tante.

« Pour qui me prenez-vous pour me parler sur ce ton. Je suis votre tante et votre supérieure. Vous me devez le respect. Et ce fait, vous avez des obligations envers votre famille et envers vos aînés.

\- Je n'ai aucune obligation envers vous ma tante. Vous oubliez que je suis le maître de ma famille, des Darcy. Je ne réponds qu'à moi-même. Je ne vous dois que le respect dû à une relation mais vu votre comportement, vous ne le méritez pas. Donc je vous conseille de stopper vos tirades ou sinon je vous chasse de ma demeure.

\- Malheureusement mon neveu, ceci est impossible. Les routes sont barrées à cause de la tempête de neige qui fait des ravages. »

Le comte de Matlock fit son entrée et salua la nombreuse compagnie. Il était accompagné de son épouse Lady Helen.

« Oncle James, tante Helen, soyez les bienvenus et venez-vous réchauffer. Georgianna, sert leur une tasse de thé bien chaude, s'il te plaît. »

Alors qu'il remerciait son neveu de son hospitalité, Lady Catherine ne démordait pas. Elle avait compris dès la veille qu'elle ne pouvait compter sur le soutien de son frère. Il avait été clair qu'en tant chef de la famille Fitzwilliam, il accueillait à bras ouvert Elizabeth en tant qu'épouse de leur neveu et il s'en réjouissait. Mais elle se refusait de baisser les armes.

« Comment James, pouvez-vous accepter cette infamie ? Darcy a complètement ruiné notre réputation et celle d'Anne. Il se devait de l'épouser et maintenant elle est ruinée. Plus personne ne voudra d'elle car elle a été rejetée. Vous devez l'obliger en tant que chef de famille à cesser cette stupidité de mariage et à enfin accomplir son devoir en épousant Anne.

\- C'est à vous de cesser cette chimère de mariage. Jamais je n'ai entendu parler Lady Anne d'un quelconque mariage entre vos enfants. Aucun contrat n'a été établi et Darcy n'est lié à aucune promesse. Je vous ai déjà averti hier soir, nous accueillons Elizabeth en tant que membre de cette famille. Sa valeur est grande et si vous prenez la peine de la connaître, vous apprécierez sa personnalité. Elle fera une excellente épouse, une maîtresse dévouée à Pemberley et une compagne pour Georgianna.

\- Comme si je souhaitais m'affilier avec une traînée. Je sais ce qui s'est passé, comment elle a refusé la seule proposition valable qu'elle aurait eu pour être complice du kidnapping de ma nièce. Et comme ils ne sont pas arrivés à leur but, elle l'a obligé à l'épouser. Puisque vous ne ferez rien, j'annulerai ce mariage.

\- Assez ! »

Ce cri jaillit dans la pièce comme un coup de fouet saillant. Fitzwilliam bouillonnait de rage. Il connaissait le caractère obstiné de sa tante, mais il allait de consternation en consternation lors de ces dernières minutes.

« Je ne veux plus vous entendre. Ce n'est que par charité que je ne vous chasse pas de ma demeure mais je vous ordonne de rester dans une chambre qui vous seras attribuée et je ne veux plus voir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Lady Catherine fut sans mot. D'un grand geste, elle se retourna et sortit la tête haute devant cet affront intolérable. Fitzwilliam la suivit pour être sûr qu'elle l'obéissait. Il la vit prendre l'escalier menant à l'aile familiale et il la stoppa.

« Où allez-vous donc ?

\- Dans ma chambre puisque vous me rejetez comme une moins que rien.

\- Il n'y a pas de chambre disponible pour vous dans l'aile familiale. Mais Mr Reynolds va vous accompagner jusqu'à celle qui vous est attribuée. »

Lady Catherine, indignée de ce traitement, allait lui répondre mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il se retourna et alla rejoindre la compagnie. En chemin, il vit sa cousine Anne, quasiment cachée derrière les tentures. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'accueillir.

« Ma chère Anne, venez vous réchauffer et prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous. Vous devez être épuisée de ce voyage insensé !

\- Êtes-vous sûr ? Je ne voudrais m'imposer. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus.

\- Non-sens, ma demeure vous êtes toujours ouverte, surtout par un temps pareil.

\- Mais j'ai vu ma mère partir en furie…

\- Votre mère a dépassé les bornes en insultant mon épouse sous son propre toit. Je ne tolérerai aucun irrespect. Donc je lui ai expressément demandé de quitter ma présence. Comme la tempête de neige empêche toute voiture de partir, je l'ai envoyé dans une chambre loin de ma vue. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, son comportement ne vous punit pas ! »

Anne ne sut quoi répondre et le suivit. Elle s'attendait à être présentée à la nouvelle Mme Darcy, celle qui avait pris sa place mais fut déçue en arrivant dans la salle manger. Elle fut entourée d'une cacophonie comme jamais elle n'avait vu. Les Bennet se disputaient fortement avec les Fitzwilliam alors que Georgianna dans sa timidité se tenait derrière Richard et les Gardiner s'étaient regroupés, effarés de ce qui se confrontait devant eux. Heureusement, ils se contentaient que de joutes verbales insultantes et dévalorisantes, aucun n'était allé aux mains. Darcy était tout aussi étonné que sa cousine. Il voyait son oncle et le colonel fulminés et sa tante, la si gracieuse Lady Helen, n'était pas loin de crever les yeux à quelqu'un. Il connaissait ce regard, quelqu'un avait osé insulter sa famille, la seule offense que Lady Helen ne laissait pas passer.

« Que se passe-t-il », demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire ?

Tous sursautèrent, même sa frêle cousine à ses côtés.

« Alors ?

\- Darcy, comment va Elizabeth, s'exclama lady Helen, la première à avoir repris ses esprits ?

\- Ma tante, vous ne répondez pas à ma question !

\- Mme Bennet a fait une remarque désobligeante sur Lizzie et la discussion a escaladé en dispute. »

C'était Mr Gardiner qui avait eu le courage de lui répondre. Il avait essayé de tamponner l'altercation mais il avait été stupéfait de la réaction de la comtesse pour protéger une personne, qui lui était encore inconnue il n'y a pas quinze jours de cela.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ?

\- Elle a osé s'excuser de la part d'Elizabeth car à cause d'elle, la honte était sur notre famille. Alors que sans elle, on ne peut qu'imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver à Georgianna ! Puis, elle nous a clairement expliqué ce qu'elle pensait de sa propre fille, une fille ingrate, irrespectueuse, désobéissante et j'en passe ! Enfin si cela ne suffisait pas, elle a osé nous affirmer que sa fille cadette ferait une meilleure épouse pour vous, une enfant qui n'a pas encore la maturité et les manières pour être en société ! Je suis outragée ! »

Lady Helen avait répondu à la place de Mme Bennet. Cette dernière s'était retrouvée incapable de parler devant la colère de Mr Darcy. Il l'intimidait beaucoup trop. Fitzwilliam était horrifié de ce qu'il entendait. Mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'était pas si étonné car il avait compris dès le début de leur relation qu'Elisabeth n'était pas aimée de sa mère, tout du moins, elle était loin d'être sa préférée et au vu de sa propre interaction avec sa belle-mère, il savait qu'elle était capable de bien pire, malheureusement. Mais ce qui le surprenait était la réaction de sa tante, la protection fervente qu'elle eut envers son épouse. S'il avait besoin de plus de preuves sur l'acceptation et l'affection que portaient lady Helen envers son Elizabeth, il l'avait devant lui. Il s'approcha de sa tante et il déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis le prenant la main, il parla avec émotions.

« Ma chère tante, vous me surprenez toujours ! Je vous remercie de l'affection que vous portez à mon épouse et de la protéger quand je ne le peux pas. Maintenant, calmons-nous car nous sommes tous coincés ici à cause du mauvais temps et si on continue sur celle lignée, on va s'entretuer ! » Puis se retournant, il observa chacun d'entre eux et finit par Mr et Mme Bennet. « Mais soyons bien clair, ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux vous jeter dehors que je tolérerai aucun irrespect envers ma famille et particulièrement envers Elizabeth. Rappelez-vous bien que vous êtes ici sans y être invité et que je n'hésiterai pas à vous enfermer dans les chambres les plus éloignés si vous la bouleverser d'une quelque conque manière. Me comprenez-vous ?

\- Que peut-on dire devant cette réplique si insultante, lui répondit sarcastiquement Mr Bennet. C'est vous qui oubliez qui nous sommes. Nous sommes dorénavant votre famille et de ce fait, nous avons le droit à votre plus grand respect.

\- Je ne l'ai pas oublié et c'est bien la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore présent devant moi. Et donc de ce fait, je vous dirai que je n'ai pas hésité à éloigner ma propre tante alors je n'aurai aucun problème avec ma belle-famille. Maintenant, sachez que ma loyauté va envers mon épouse, qui si elle serait présente et en état se défendrait seule comme elle sait le faire avec grâce. Mais comme elle est absente, je la défendrai et la protégerai contre toutes personnes malsaines qui veut la nuire, vous y compris.

\- Nous la protègerons, répliqua le comte. C'est ce que fait une famille, elle se sert les coudes et elle prend soin de chacun de ses membres.

\- C'est pour cela que votre sœur a été chassé comme une malotrue alors qu'elle n'a fait que vouloir protéger cette dite famille, lui répondit Mr Bennet.

\- Vous savez tout comme moi que ma sœur n'a cherché que ses propres intérêts mais par respect pour elle, je ne dirai plus rien devant vous à son sujet. Mais ce qui me surprend est que vous défendez ma sœur contre votre propre fille. Dites-moi, est-ce normal ?

Le ton était remonté et la tension des adultes était devenue palpable, Fitzwilliam n'y en échappait pas. Son beau-père avait un culot impressionnant. Il fut interrompu par une tape sur la jambe. Il baissa le regard et vit la petite Emma qui voulait lui parler. Il s'accroupit pour être à son niveau.

« Oui Emma ?

\- Vous voulez nous jeter dehors, lui demanda-elle d'une petite voix au bord des larmes ?

\- Non ma chérie, pas vous ! Je sais que vous aimez votre cousine. N'est-ce pas ? » Devant l'affirmation des quatre petits, il voulut qu'ils comprennent pourquoi il avait parlé ainsi aux adultes. « Je veux vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai parlé ainsi. Est-ce qu'il est juste de dire des mauvaises choses sur un membre de votre famille ?

\- Non, lui répondit Emma. Maman dit qu'il faut toujours être gentil avec notre famille. C'est important. Elle nous a dit aussi que si on fait mal à un membre de notre famille, il faut lui demander pardon et se réconcilier car ce n'est pas bien de garder rancune.

\- Je vois que vous avez reçu de très bons conseils. Et qu'en est-il des personnes qui ne sont pas de votre famille ?

\- C'est pareil. Papa dit toujours qu'il faut être gentil avec tout le monde, qu'il soit pauvre ou riche car on est tous zéro.

\- Égaux, Emma, la corrigea son frère Robert !

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, répliqua-t-elle avec un air affronté !

\- Non tu as dit zéro et ce n'est pas la même chose, renchérît son frère.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Robert tu l'as corrigé et au fur et à mesure, elle arrivera à le dire juste, ajouta Fitzwilliam pour cesser cette dispute naissante. Pour revenir à notre sujet, oui chacun a le droit au respect, qu'il soit riche ou pauvre. Il doit donc être traité avec bonté. Que se passe-t-il si vous désobéissez à vos parents et que vous n'êtes pas gentils ?

\- On est puni, lui répondit Antony effondré ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée.

\- C'est vrai et que font vos parents pour vous punir ?

\- Ils nous envoient dans notre chambre et on ne peut pas redescendre tant qu'on ne s'est pas excusé et qu'on a demandé pardon.

\- C'est excellent les enfants. Je suis fier de vous et vous allez grandir en parfaits gentilhommes en continuant ainsi. Maintenant est ce que vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi ?

\- Oui mais des adultes ne se font pas punir !

\- Normalement non mais quelquefois même les adultes peuvent être déraisonnables et ont besoin qu'on leur rappelle leurs manières.

\- Et tu as le droit de faire ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car je suis le maître de Pemberley et toutes personnes présentes sur ces terres doivent m'obéir.

\- Comme toutes les personnes qui travaillent dans les entrepôts de papa doivent lui obéir.

\- Exactement Robert, lui répondit Fitzwilliam, impressionné de l'entendement du garçon. Maintenant, je veux que vous agissiez comme si vous étiez chez vous, amusez-vous, rigolez.

\- Mais tu as dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit car Lizzie doit se reposer, lui rappela Emma.

\- Emma ma chérie, la maison est grande. Vous pouvez aller vous amuser dans beaucoup de pièces sans perturber Elizabeth. »

Comme la veille, la petite Emma se jeta dans ses bras. Son petit cœur avait été effrayé devant altercation des adultes et la menace de son favori. Mais comme hier, il l'avait rassuré. Fitzwilliam accueilli cette marque d'affection et la pris dans ses bras. Il se retourna près du couple Gardiner.

« Vous avez des enfants exceptionnels et très bien éduqués.

\- Merci Mr Darcy, nous sommes chanceux d'être leurs parents, répondit Mme Gardiner.

\- Vous pouvez êtes fiers d'eux !

Dans leur innocence, les enfants avaient allégé l'atmosphère et la dispute entre Mr Bennet et le comte fut oubliée. Lady Helen demanda à Georgianna de faire le tour du manoir à leurs invités. Richard, comprenant l'intention de sa mère de reprendre leur relation sur de nouvelles bases, proposa sa compagnie et ses innombrables anecdotes à sa cousine, qui s'empressa d'accepter. C'est ainsi que Mme Bennet, ses filles, Mr Collins et la famille Gardiner les suivirent dans les méandres des couloirs et pièces de Pemberley. Le comte refusa de les suivre et alla s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque. Il respectait le choix de sa femme mais n'avait pas sa patience. Anne s'était retirée prétextant le besoin de se reposer. Enfin, il ne restait plus que Mr Bennet et Fitzwilliam en profita pour discuter avec lui. Trop de points étaient flous et il avait besoin d'éclaircissement. Il l'invita dans son bureau.

« Mr Bennet, ne souhaitiez-vous pas faire la visite du manoir ?

\- Toutes les maisons se ressemblent ! Ne croyez pas que vous pouvez m'impressionner ou m'amadouer avec votre richesse !

\- _Bien, le ton est lancé _! Ce n'était point mon désir. Je n'ai nul besoin de votre approbation. Ce tour n'est qu'une courtoisie offerte à mes invités. Mais qu'importe, puisque vous avez lancé le ton de cette discussion, je vais aller droit au but. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Pourquoi avoir fait tout ce chemin, avec un temps exécrable, accompagné de surcroît par Mr Collins, qui d'après vos dires est fiancé à Mademoiselle Lucas ? Et enfin, est-ce le pur hasard que vous arriviez en même temps que ma tante Lady Catherine, la bienfaitrice de votre cousin ?

\- Est-ce si surprenant que je souhaite m'enquérir de la santé de ma fille ?

\- Non si cela était vrai ! Mais depuis votre arrivée, vous n'avez guère montrer d'intentions positives envers mon épouse et ce n'est certainement pas votre lettre que j'ai reçu qui me laisse espérer que vous me dites la vérité. Vos mots étaient assez clairs. « Ma fille n'existe plus pour moi car Mr Collins a choisi une autre épouse ». Or vous saviez à la suite de mon courrier la santé précaire dans laquelle était Elizabeth et cette information ne vous a guère empêche de la renier. Donc je répète ma question, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

\- Je ne mens pas, je suis un gentilhomme. Je suis venu ici pour m'enquérir de la santé de ma fille et de la reprendre avec nous. Vous avez été au milieu d'une histoire qui ne vous concerne pas. Bien que vous pensiez être parfait et au-dessus du commun des mortels, sachez que des disputes s'élèvent fréquemment dans les familles et avec une fille aussi têtue et déterminée qu'Elizabeth, elles prennent des tournures des plus drastiques et exceptionnelles. Ce courrier ne signifie rien, il n'était pas question que je discute des affaires privées de ma fille avec un étranger. Sa réputation était déjà entachée puis ajoutant toutes les rumeurs qui tournaient autour d'elle à cause de vous, je n'allais pas mettre la vie de ma fille et sa réputation entre vos mains. Oui car mon frère m'a immédiatement averti de ce qui s'était passé ici même dans les bois. J'ai moi-même reçu un courrier de la part de Mr Kendall me donnant tous les détails de cet incident. Je sais que vous vous êtes permis beaucoup de liberté avec ma fille, que vous l'avez placé dans votre propre chambre et que vous n'avez laissé personne s'occuper d'elle. Alors après cela, croyez-vous que vous soyez digne de confiance ? »

Fitzwilliam n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. Mr Bennet était un fin adversaire mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était ces dernières informations. Qui avait parlé et comment ces détails avaient été transmis aussi vite ? Il avait dû recevoir le courrier de Mr Kendall en même temps que le sien. Or il avait dépêché un messager dès le lendemain du kidnapping. Trop lui échappait et cela l'angoissait car comment protéger Georgianna et Elizabeth s'il ne voyait pas toutes pièces de l'échiquier de son adversaire. Et qui était son adversaire ou plutôt ses adversaires ? Wickham travaillerait-il avec quelqu'un ?

Mais ce qui l'angoissait le plus était le refus catégorique de Mr Bennet d'accepter leur mariage. Que son honneur soit remis en cause était déjà difficile à supporter, son orgueil mais aussi son intégrité de gentilhomme voulaient qu'il se défende. Tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Elizabeth était dicté pour son confort et sa sécurité. Il n'avait pensé qu'à elle. Il était prêt à réfuter ces dires d'une manière des plus cinglantes et arrogantes. _Pour qu'il se prend ? N'a-t-il pas compris qui je suis ? Jamais je n'ai été insulté de la sorte !_ Cependant, il sentait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas déchaîner sa colère car il restait le père de sa bien-aimé et l'enjeu était trop crucial. Il s'imaginait devant un échiquier où il se devait d'être plus intelligent et plus rusé que son adversaire. En prenant une profonde respiration, Fitzwilliam lui répondit :

« Mr Bennet, j'ai beaucoup de mal à vous comprendre. Si j'ai bien saisi, vous avez fait ce voyage insensé pour réfuter mon mariage avec votre fille Elizabeth ? »

En voyant son beau-père acquiescer par un hochement de tête, il reprit :

« Vous rendez vous compte du scandale que vous allez engendrer ? Pas seulement sur Elizabeth mais sur toutes vos filles ?

\- Et que faites-vous du scandale qui jaillira à la suite d'une rupture de contrat ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Mr Collins et moi avons signé un contrat de fiançailles que je me refuse de déshonorer.

\- Vous avez signé un contrat avec Collins alors même qu'Elizabeth vous a clairement fait comprendre sa position ? » De plus en plus sidéré, il continua. « Qu'importe vos excuses, vos efforts seront vains. Notre union a été officiée et bénie par l'archevêque de Matlock. Votre lettre lui a donné la preuve qu'il pouvait se passer de l'autorisation du père de la mariée. L'archevêque lui-même nous a obligé à nous marier le plus tôt possible pour protéger la réputation de votre fille. Pourquoi ne voyez-vous pas que vous ne pouvez rien y changer ?

\- Je suis son père et le seul qui a autorité pour autoriser l'union de ma fille. Je me moque de l'archevêque, qui soi-disant passant est aussi votre oncle. C'est dans mon droit de faire annuler cette mascarade de mariage et je le prends.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire et Elizabeth non plus.

\- Je n'ai que faire de ce que vous pensez. Et je suis persuadé qu'Elizabeth sera tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Vous pensez qu'elle veut être votre épouse et qu'elle vous aime. » Voyant la réaction d'incertitude et d'anxiété de Mr Darcy, Mr Bennet comprit qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible. Il reprit encore plus confiant. « Vous l'aimez ! Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'honneur ! Que cela est bien triste, j'ai de la peine pour vous, sincèrement. Aimer un être qui n'a que du mépris et de la haine pour vous. Eh oui, car Elizabeth vous hait depuis votre première rencontre. Elle n'a guère été impressionnée par vos manières hautaines, arrogantes et méprisantes.

\- Vous ne savez rien des sentiments d'Elizabeth à mon égard, le coupa Fitzwilliam. »

Il était mélangé entre la fureur et la honte face à son comportement passé. Pour éviter de perdre le peu de calme qui lui restait, il se rappela les conversions qu'il avait eu avec Elizabeth. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle n'avait pas eu une très bonne première impression de son caractère et que les mensonges de Wickham n'avaient rien arrangé. Mais elle avait aussi tenue à lui faire comprendre que ses sentiments avaient totalement changé. Elle ne parlait pas encore d'amour mais d'un profond respect et d'une grande admiration. Dans ce moment crucial, il se devait de se rappeler qu'il la rendait heureuse. Il fut stoppé dans ses méditations par son beau-père.

« Oh j'ai une très bonne idée de ses sentiments. Si ce que vous dites sur son agression est vrai, alors elle est submergée par la reconnaissance et c'est sa gratitude qui l'a poussé à accepter. Encore que je sois persuadé qu'elle a cherché à vous en dissuader. » Ne voyant rien transparaître sur le visage de Mr Darcy car ce dernier ne laissait plus rien révéler derrière son masque, Mr Bennet reprit. « Je connais parfaitement ma fille. Je suis certain qu'elle sera malheureuse à vos côtés, vous êtes hautain, austère et méprisant de ceux qui sont d'une classe sociale inférieure à la vôtre. Croyez-vous qu'elle acceptera votre comportement vis à vis de nous, sa famille ?

\- Et vous, Mr Bennet, croyez-vous qu'elle acceptera de n'être qu'un pion dans vos plans des plus obscures ?

\- Mes plans ne vous concernent pas mais sachez que par son mariage avec Mr Collins, elle héritera de Longbourn, la terre de ses ancêtres de dix générations, le domaine qu'elle a travaillé d'arrache-pied pour le maintenir et le faire fructifier. Elle est y attachée.

\- Ce que vous dites est certes vrai mais je suis persuadée qu'Elizabeth l'a aussi compris. Elle savait ce qu'elle abandonnait quand elle refusa de vous obéir et accepta cette proposition de gouvernante, ici dans le Derbyshire. Mais dans tout votre discours, je ne peux m'empêcher de relever que vous mettez en doute son agression. Comment osez-vous ?

\- C'est très simple. J'ai aussi reçu des courriers m'annonçant d'autres versions et Lady Catherine, elle-même, de source sûre m'a conté ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Au vu de vos agissements avec ce pauvre Mr Wickham et comment vous vous êtes comporté pendant votre séjour à Meryton, vous êtes indigne de ma confiance.

\- Ma pauvre épouse vous porte malheureusement trop d'estime. Elle m'a vanté, malgré votre dernière interaction, votre intelligence et votre discernement. Je n'y vois rien. » Face à l'air insulté de Mr Bennet, il ne se laissa pas couper. « Car vous n'avez rien compris à la situation. Vous doutez de ma parole et vous m'insultez dans ma demeure. Je ne me rabaisserai pas en vous disant qui je suis mais je vais juste vous rappeler les faits. Elizabeth s'est retrouvée dans une cabane, en pleine tempête de neige, où grâce à son courage et intelligence, elle sauva ma sœur d'un sort funeste. Je suis arrivé au moment où elle se défendait contre leur agresseur et malheureusement elle fut grièvement blessée en me sauvant la vie. Alors je suis désolée des rumeurs que vous avez pu entendre au sujet d'Elizabeth et moi, mais je lui dois ce que j'ai de plus cher et je ferai tout pour la protéger et la rendre heureuse.

\- Et qui est ce fameux agresseur ?

\- Wickham !

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Mr Wickham était à Meryton et nous l'avons reçu régulièrement à Longbourn. Jamais il n'aurait pu être responsable de ce que vous l'accuser. Je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez, mais c'est indigne d'un gentilhomme.

\- Indigne d'un gentilhomme ! Pourquoi continuer à vous désillusionner Mr Bennet ? Je ne l'ai malheureusement pas identifié mais après son réveil, une semaine après leur agression, Elizabeth nous a conté son témoignage et révélé son identité.

\- Comme c'est pratique que ni vous et ni votre sœur Mademoiselle Darcy n'ont pu le reconnaître ! Ou alors le fils de votre régisseur, un homme simple et humble, a une condition trop basse pour que vous déniez le reconnaître.

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parler, rugit Fitzwilliam, de son ton le plus dur de maître de Pemberley ! »

Dans sa colère, Fitzwilliam avait fait un pas un avant et Mr Bennet s'était reculé, malgré lui intimidé par le maître de Pemberley. Mais il refusa de battre en retraite et s'apprêtait à répartir quand le maître d'hôtel annonça l'arrivée de Mr Fairhall, le magistrat.

« Le magistrat ? Faites-le entrer Mr Reynolds et demandez à Mme Reynolds de nous amener du thé, s'il vous plaît.

Acquiesçant, le maître d'hôtel se retira et annonça la présence du magistrat.

« Mr Fairhall, je ne vous attendais point aujourd'hui mais vous êtes le bienvenu, l'accueillit Fitzwilliam. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon beau-père, Mr Bennet de Longbourn, Hertfordshire ». Après les salutations d'usage et ignorant l'étincelle maligne dans le regard de son beau-père, Fitzwilliam continua. « Que puis-je pour vous Mr Fairhall ou m'apportez-vous des nouvelles à propos de notre affaire ? »

Mr Fairhall était un homme d'une dizaine d'années plus vieux que Mr Darcy. Il était réputé dans la région pour son équité, son discernement et son calme. Peu de gens pouvaient se vanter de l'avoir manipulé. Ce matin du 23 décembre, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir dans le Nottinghamshire pour célébrer les fêtes de Noël avec sa famille, il reçut un courrier urgent, signé par une personne qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Il dût laisser partir sa femme et ses enfants car des chutes de neiges étaient encore prédites et il ne voulait pas qu'ils restent coincés sur une route de nulle part. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait les rejoindre à temps car maintenant les routes étaient bloquées et il avait dû utiliser un traîneau à chiens pour arriver jusqu'à Pemberley. Son humeur était au plus bas car il haïssait les chiens pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il en était allergique. Son arrivée avait coïncidé avec l'accès de rage du maître de Pemberley. En fait, toute personne étant au rez-de-chaussée en avait pu être témoin. L'atmosphère dans le bureau de Mr Darcy était déjà tendue et s'apprêtait à devenir cataclysmique.

« Mr Darcy je suis sincèrement désolé de vous déranger la veille des fêtes de Noël mais j'ai été convoqué par Mr Thomas Bennet. Je présume que c'est vous, se tournant vers ce dernier ?

\- En effet.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Mr Bennet, continua Mr Fairhall, voulant terminer cette affaire le plus rapidement possible ?

\- Je vous ai fait appeler car je désire l'annulation du mariage qui a été illégalement officié sans mon consentement, entre ma fille mineure Mlle Elizabeth et Mr Darcy, ici présent, proclama-t-il très calmement.

Avant que ni Mr Darcy ou ni Mr Fairhall ne purent lui répondre, Mme Reynolds les interrompit amenant le thé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir que leur discussion était loin d'être amicale. Mr Darcy était rouge de colère, sa veine jugulaire trop proéminente à son goût. Mr Fairhall semblait las et incrédule, un état qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru observer. Enfin Mr Bennet était calme et nonchalant avec un air malicieux qui ne le plut point.

« Désirez-vous autre chose Mr Darcy, demande-t-elle, après avoir servi le thé.

\- Veuillez faire appeler mon oncle s'il vous plaît, répondit-il, ayant beaucoup de peine à garder son calme, et veillez à ce que personne ne nous dérange, à l'exception de Mme Darcy, bien entendu. »

Nul ne dit un mot dans l'attente de l'arrivée du comte. Ce dernier arriva après avoir été averti par Mme Reynolds de la dispute entre Fitzwilliam et Mr Bennet.

« Vous m'avez demandé Darcy, demanda-t-il d'entrée à son neveu ?

\- C'est exact mon oncle. J'ai en face de moi une affaire, dira-t-on des plus épineuses, et j'aurai bien besoin de vos conseils.

\- Qu'en est-il ?

\- Mr Bennet a fait convoquer Mr Fairhall, notre magistrat, pour annuler mon mariage. »

Le comte de Matlock se retourna et enfin aperçu le magistrat, qu'il ne manqua pas de saluer. Puis se concentrant sur Mr Bennet, il ne put s'empêcher de hausser le sourcil, signe de son incrédulité.

« Ai-je bien compris le but de votre voyage, annuler le mariage de votre fille avec mon neveu ?

\- En effet, Monsieur le comte. Ce mariage s'est fait sans mon consentement et il est donc invalide devant la loi. Je me refuse de laisser ma fille dans cette demeure, sous sa coupelle, finit-il d'un ton méprisant.

\- Je vous ferai remarquer que vous parlez de Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, propriétaire de la moitié du Derbyshire, maître du domaine de Pemberley, l'un des plus riches du royaume, petit-fils et neveu des comtes de Matlock. Qui êtes-vous pour le mépriser autant et l'insulter dans sa propre demeure, rétorqua le comte immédiatement ? » Ne le laissant répondre, il reprit sur le même ton arrogant. « C'est un honneur pour l'ancienne Mlle Elizabeth et pour votre famille d'être étroitement connecté avec lui, sa fortune, sa famille et son nom. Si vous faites suite à votre demande, votre réputation sera complètement entachée et vous serez la risée de vos paires.

\- Je n'ai que faire de ce que pensent les autres et particulièrement votre cercle. Ma fille est engagée avec une autre personne, sous un contrat signé par moi, son gardien légal. Il est donc dans mon droit et je dirai même mon devoir d'honorer ce contrat.

\- Vous avez vendu votre fille à un homme qui passe la majeure partie de son temps à flatter par excès ma sœur Lady Catherine ? Je m'excuse de mes mots mais avez-vous perdu la tête ?

\- Vous m'insultez Monsieur ! Mr Collins est mon cousin et héritier. Il mérite tout votre respect.

\- Je le respecterais si vous étiez sincère. Or, votre être entier est repulsé rien que de prononcer son nom. Comment pouvez-vous choisir Collins au-dessus de Darcy ? »

Mr Fairhall perdait patience. Il n'avait guère le temps pour des querelles insipides. Même s'il était tout à fait d'accord avec le comte, il avait malheureusement une plainte à établir. Il était reconnaissant au comte d'avoir pris part à ce débat car la colère de Darcy n'aurait guère été propice pour conclure cette affaire le plus rapidement possible. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'être appelé pour des affaires sordides mais celle-ci relevait de la stupidité la plus élémentaire. Donc il stoppa ce dialogue sans fin.

« Messieurs, je vous en prie, un peu de calme. Reprenons depuis le début. Mr Bennet vous objectez l'union de votre fille avec Mr Darcy sous les prétextes que la cérémonie s'est déroulée sans votre consentement et qu'un contrat de fiançailles a été établi avec un autre parti, un certain Mr Collins. Quel est le lien avec Lady Catherine ?

\- Il est le recteur d'Hunsford, sous la tutelle de Rosings, le domaine de ma tante, répondit Mr Darcy.

\- Intéressent ! J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser Messieurs, si vous me le permettez. Plusieurs points me sont obscurs. Tout d'abord, pourquoi votre union avec Mme Darcy a été officiée sans le consentement de son père.

\- Mlle Bennet, s'enragea Mr Bennet !

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais tant que l'annulation n'est pas officielle, votre fille est l'épouse de Mr Darcy, lui répondit Mr Fairhall, d'un ton flegmatique. Et j'apprécierai Messieurs de ne pas être coupé à chacune de mes phrases. Comportons-nous comme des adultes matures et intelligents. Donc je reprends, Mr Darcy ?

\- La raison est très simple. Nous manquions de temps. Comme vous le savez déjà et que j'ai essayé d'expliquer à Mr Bennet avant que vous arriviez, la santé de mon épouse était excessivement précaire à la suite de son agression. Les rumeurs, complètement fausses, ont terni sa réputation et la mienne par ricochet. L'archevêque de Matlock, pour nous protéger tous les deux, a demandé qu'un mariage soit officié le plus rapidement possible dès son réveil.

\- Vous parlez de rumeurs fausses mais que faites-vous de la manière dont vous vous êtes comportez avec elle. Vous l'avez déshonoré, répliqua avec aigreur Mr Bennet !

\- De quoi accusez-vous exactement Mr Darcy, demanda Mr Fairhall ?

\- Mais qu'il mît ma fille, soi-disant mourante, dans sa propre chambre et qu'il n'accepta que personne ne s'occupe d'elle. Il est juste inconcevable qu'un homme célibataire se comporte de la sorte avec une fille de gentilhomme.

\- Je vois que les rumeurs ont voyagé jusque dans le Hertfordshire. C'est impressionnant comme les ragots peuvent circuler plus rapidement que les hommes mêmes en plein tempêtes de neige. Mais je voudrais vous arrêter sur un point. Vous ne croyez pas que votre fille était mourante ?

\- Non, ma fille n'est pas stupide pour se mettre dans une situation compromettante et Mr Darcy accuse un innocent de cette soi-disant agression.

\- C'est insensé que vous soyez à ce point obtus, rétorqua Darcy qui peinait à rester calme. Il fut coupé par son oncle.

\- Darcy, pour l'amour de Dieu calmez-vous.

\- Pourtant c'est bien le cas, Mr Bennet. J'étais présent à Pemberley le soir où Mr Darcy ramena Mme Darcy. Elle était mourante. Le médecin lui-même m'a expliqué en détails toutes les blessures dont elle souffrait. Ce dernier n'avait peu d'espoir pour un bon rétablissement. C'est l'attention dévouée de Mr Darcy, certes atypique, qui a sauvé la vie de votre fille. Vous me parlez que Mr Darcy a déshonoré votre fille. Mais sachez qu'il a réparé cette injustice, comme vous le dites, en l'épousant. Il n'a fait que son devoir de gentilhomme.

\- Vous prenez parti, Mr Fairhall, c'est bien indigne d'un magistrat, rétorqua Mr Bennet, amer.

\- Je vous saurais gré de ne pas mettre en doute mon intégrité Monsieur, je vous présente juste les faits. Mais reprenons, voulez-vous ? Mr Darcy, saviez-vous que votre épouse n'était pas en âge de se marier sans le consentement de son père ?

\- Oui, je le savais.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir passé outre ?

\- La semaine où Mme Darcy était inconsciente fut très stressante. Je vous avoue que ma seule préoccupation fut la santé de ma future épouse. Dès le lendemain de l'agression, j'ai fait envoyer un courrier par un de mes propres serviteurs à Longbourn, pour avertir Mr Bennet de l'agression et la santé précaire de sa fille. Quelques jours plus tard, alors que mon épouse était encore inconsciente, je reçus sa réponse qui m'a des plus troublée. En effet, il m'annonçait que sa fille, ayant refusé de se marier à Mr Collins et ce dernier s'étant fiancé à une demoiselle locale, était reniée de sa famille. Le jour même, mon oncle l'archevêque de Matlock vint me voir et me convainquit de la nécessité d'un mariage officié le plus rapidement possible. Je lui fis part du courrier de Mr Bennet et il prit sur lui de passer outre le consentement de ce dernier. Mon oncle était déterminé à protéger ma future épouse.

\- Et pourquoi voudrait-il protéger une inconnue, coupa Mr Bennet ?

\- Qu'importe ses raisons, l'arrêta sèchement Mr Fairhall. Mr Darcy, puis-je voir cette lettre, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien entendu. »

Ce dernier alla chercher la lettre dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il était bien content de ne pas l'avoir brûlé par un excès de colère. Mr Fairhall la lit et demanda s'il pouvait la prendre avec lui pour en faire une copie. Mr Darcy accepta bien volontiers sachant que cette lettre lui serait d'une précieuse aide si cette plainte allait jusqu'au juge.

« J'ai une dernière question pour vous Mr Darcy et je vous prie de me pardonner si elle vous semble insultante. Est-ce que votre mariage s'est fait avec le consentement de Mme Darcy.

\- Bien sûr que oui !

\- Et qui nous dit ce que c'est vrai, ajouta Mr Bennet ?

\- J'ai été témoin de la cérémonie, comme Lady Helen, Mlle Darcy et le colonel mon fils, tous ici présents. Mme Darcy était en complet accord avec Mr Darcy. Il n'y a pas eu de coercion ou manipulation, rétorqua véhément le comte, ne supportant pas que ce Bennet remette en cause l'intégrité et la morale de son neveu.

\- Comprenez Mr Darcy et Mr le comte que c'est mon devoir d'éclaircir tous les points de cette affaire même les plus évidents car votre caractère intègre est connu dans toute la région, essaya d'apaiser Mr Fairhall. J'ai encore une question délicate. Avez-vous consommé votre mariage ?

\- Non, répondait-il rougissant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mme Darcy est encore trop faible à la suite de son agression. Le médecin a fortement déconseillé tout excès physique et émotionnel. Je ne ferai jamais rien qui pourrait nuire à sa santé.

\- Merci Mr Darcy. Encore une fois, je me permets de poser ces questions que dans le but d'éclaircir tous les faits. J'ai plusieurs questions pour vous Mr Bennet. Tout d'abord, vous nous avez dit qu'un contrat de fiançailles vous liait à Mr Collins. Est-ce que votre fille était-elle au courant ?

\- Non, elle ne l'était pas.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Elle n'en avait pas le besoin, elle se devait juste de m'obéir.

\- Et vous dîtes connaître votre fille, s'insurgea Mr Darcy !

\- Darcy, coupa le comte !

\- Permettez-moi de vous répéter Mr Bennet, votre fille refusa la proposition en mariage de Mr Collins et malgré ce fait, vous ne lui avez toujours pas parlé du contrat qui la liait à ce dernier, reprit Mr Fairhall.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela concerne notre affaire présente.

\- Mais beaucoup car de ce que je comprends des faits est que votre fille est arrivée dans le Derbyshire sans savoir qu'un contrat l'obligeait à se marier à Mr Collins et donc libre de s'attacher à tout autre parti.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en parler. Elle est partie chez son oncle Gardiner à Londres sans mon autorisation et sans que je le sache. D'une part, je ne pensais pas qu'elle partirait et d'autre part, elle ne m'avait jamais désobéi. Enfin, j'étais loin de douter qu'elle désirait devenir une simple gouvernante.

\- Dites plus tôt que vous n'avez pas eu le courage de dire à votre fille, la plus intelligente et perspicace, que vous l'aviez vendu sans raison à un homme aussi insipide que stupide, rétorqua Mr Darcy qui ne pouvait plus se contenir.

\- J'ai mes raisons Mr Darcy, qui ne vous appartiennent pas de juger. Je suis encore libre de marier ma fille à qui bon me semble !

\- Certes Mr Bennet, nous en convenons tous, reprit Mr Fairhall. Je crois que j'ai toutes les données de cette affaire. Je vais faire déposer votre plainte.

\- Quand est ce que cette mascarade de mariage sera annulée ?

\- Je ne peux vous le dire, Monsieur. Le juge étudiera votre plainte après l'épiphanie, quand le bureau rouvrira, dans une quinzaine de jours.

\- C'est inadmissible, força ce dernier. Vous ne pouvez pas accepter que ma fille reste sous sa tutelle alors qu'il peut lui faire Dieu je ne sais quoi !

\- Mr Bennet, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez une piètre opinion de Mr Darcy mais votre fille ne risque rien.

\- Je n'ai que faire de vos assurances. Puisque nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, je vous donne le bonjour. »

Sur ce, Mr Bennet quitta le bureau laissant Mr Fairhall, Darcy et le comte pantois. Fitzwilliam était épuisé. Il proposa à ses invités un Bourbon car il en avait grand besoin.

« Je sais qu'il est encore assez tôt dans la journée mais j'en ai bien besoin. Puis-je vous servir, leur demande-t-il ? » Alors qu'il s'affairait, il demanda au magistrat des précisions. « Pensez-vous que la plainte a une chance d'être acceptée et mon mariage annulé ?

\- Malheureusement oui je le crains. Il est dans son droit car Mme Darcy est mineure. Qu'importe toutes les circonstances atténuantes et l'implication de l'archevêque, le juge pourra décider de respecter littéralement la loi. Vu que c'est sous l'ordre de Lady Catherine que j'ai été demandé, je serai encore plus inquiet à votre place.

\- Que nous conseillez-vous de faire, lui demanda le comte, mécontent de l'immiscion de sa sœur ?

\- Tout d'abord, j'organiserai une nouvelle cérémonie le plus rapidement possible. Car même si cette plainte ne porte pas suite, rien ne vous dit que d'autres ne contesteront pas votre mariage dans le futur.

\- Pour cela, il me faudrait le consentement de mon beau-père, reprit Fitzwilliam.

\- J'en viens. Vous devez en même temps trouver les clauses de ce fameux contrat de fiançailles. Mr Bennet est un homme désespéré. En mon sens, c'est la seule explication logique qui le pousse à vous refuser comme gendre. Tout dans ce pays serait plus qu'honoré d'être connecté à votre nom.

\- Vous pensez à de l'argent. Vous me proposez de le payer ?

\- Tout dépend de ce que vous trouverez ! Enfin mon dernier conseil est de ne jamais laisser seule Mme Darcy avec son père ou ce Collins. Il pourrait très bien faire officier un mariage et le juge validera celui dont le père a consenti.

\- C'est ridicule et il n'a pas les moyens de soudoyer un prêtre ici dans le Derbyshire.

\- Lui non mais Lady Catherine oui. Je vous dis juste de faire attention.

\- Je vous remercie pour vos précieux conseils. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'apporter cette charge de travail supplémentaire. C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, vous êtes bien entendu mon invité.

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Qui plus est, je dois régler cette affaire au plus vite pour que je puisse rejoindre ma famille dans le Nottinghamshire.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir sous ce temps exécrable. Vous allez prendre la mort !

\- Sans vouloir heurter votre hospitalité, j'insiste. Je suis venu ici en traineau. Je peux très bien repartir. Cependant, je souhaiterai vous entretenir avec le colonel de nos dernières trouvailles à propos de Wickham.

\- Bien, je vais le faire appeler et demander aux cuisines de vous préparer un repas bien chaud que vous pourrez prendre avec vous. J'insiste, ajouta-il devant le refus que s'apprêtait à répliquer Mr Fairhall.

Rapidement, le colonel entra dans le bureau, jovial comme à son habitude.

« Ah Tiberius, saluant Mr Fairhall, je vous croyais chez vos beaux-parents.

\- Pourquoi devez-vous toujours utiliser mon prénom colonel, en sachant que je le hais ?

\- Mais mon cher ami, où serait la joie de vous voir sans cette petite veine à votre tempe qui palpite.

\- Richard !

\- Oui Père ?

\- Laisse ce pauvre homme en paix, il a eu une matinée difficile.

\- Oh j'en suis désolé, que puis-je pour vous ? Êtes-vous venus pour nous donner des nouvelles à propos de Wickham ?

\- Oui et non, j'ai été convoqué par Mr Bennet pour une annulation de mariage.

\- Non ! Tu ne peux pas le nier Darcy, ton beau-père a du culot.

\- Je m'en passerai bien, répondit ce dernier !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux en profiter pour vous donner des nouvelles de nos dernières investigations, reprit Mr Fairhall. Wickham étant l'agresseur, nous avons pu orienter plus précisément nos recherches. Il n'a été ni vu et ni reconnu à Lambton cependant il aurait été aperçu à Krympton le matin de l'agression, manger à l'auberge en compagnie d'un homme qui correspond à la description que vous m'avez donné du lieutenant Denny. Il serait arrivé en carrosse et aurait demandé d'en remplacer les chevaux. L'aubergiste était plus que ravi de le voir partir car il connaissait sa réputation et il ne voulait pas le voir s'éterniser. Depuis, je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

\- Comme me l'a dit le messager que nous avons envoyé à Meryton, il est reparti dans la milice, sous la protection du colonel Foster, répondit Richard.

\- Et j'ai la confirmation de Mr Gardiner, l'oncle de mon épouse, qu'il fut présent régulièrement à Longbourn, amoché mais vivant, ajouta Darcy.

\- C'est pour cette raison que Mr Bennet ne vous croit pas, demanda Mr Fairhall ?

\- En autre, Wickham a eu le temps de répandre ses mensonges dans la région.

\- Je vois, finit Mr Fairhall. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Malgré vos invités, je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes. »

Après le départ du magistrat, Richard demanda d'être mis au courant des événements du matin. Darcy en profita pour leur relater sa conversation avec Mr Gardiner, la veille.

« Je prendrais très sérieusement les inquiétudes de Fairhall. Lady Catherine est capable de tout, dit Richard.

\- Mr Gardiner ne t'a-t-il pas dit plus sur les finances de Mr Bennet, ajouta le comte ?

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je me pose beaucoup de questions. Tu nous as dit qu'Elizabeth était sa préférée et qu'ils avaient une relation étroite ?» D'un hochement de tête, Darcy confirma. « Alors comment se fait-il qu'il donne sa fille favorite à un homme qu'il ne peut même pas respecter ? Comment se fait-il qu'il accepta, hypothétiquement, l'argent de ma sœur alors qu'en tant que ton beau-père, il aurait accès à ta fortune, au besoin ? La seule explication que je vois est qu'il a besoin d'une somme conséquente et immédiatement.

\- Si vous dîtes vrai, pourquoi ne vient-il pas vers moi ?

\- Avec l'accueil que tu lui as fait, persifla Richard ?

\- De plus, j'imagine que son honneur le lui interdit. Tu deviens son fils, te demander des sous serait humiliant, ajouta le comte.

\- Et n'oublie pas tous les mensonges de Wickham, il croit sûrement que tu es incapable à venir en aide aux gens qui te sont proches. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir une très bonne opinion de toi, finit Richard. »

Darcy ne les contredit pas. Il essayait de se rappeler dans ses souvenirs si Longbourn était en piètre état mais rien ne l'avait alarmé. Il en était sûr, autrement il en aurait averti Bingley, comme il était son voisin le plus proche. Mr Bennet avait une très bonne réputation, excentrique à cause de son sarcasme mais honnête. Il ne l'avait pas vu jouer en excès, dans le peu de soirée qu'ils avaient côtoyé ensemble. Il ne voyait pas de raisons l'obligeant à trouver de l'argent en urgence. Et ce Collins, qui le connaissait vraiment ? Il n'avait jamais eu confiance face à une flatterie excessive car cette dernière avait toujours un motif caché. Quel était le sien ? Serait-ce Mr Collins à qui Mr Bennet devait de l'argent ? Et pour quelles raisons ? D'après Elizabeth, cet automne fut la première fois que les Bennet le rencontraient. Il était dans ses réflexions quand il vit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. Comme personne ne semblait entrer, il allait répliquer sa frustration d'être dérangé dans des termes peu élogieux du fait de sa fatigue et de son angoisse. Il fut arrêté par deux petites têtes qui s'échappaient de l'embrasure de la porte. Voyant le maître de Pemberley, Emma et Robby accoururent jusqu'à lui et lui prirent chacun une de ses mains pour l'entraîner.

« Vite Mr Darcy, vous devez nous suivre. La méchante sorcière est dans la chambre de Lizzie. Vous devez l'empêcher de lui faire du mal, l'apostropha Robby.

\- De qui parlez-vous, demanda Darcy, étonné et cherchant l'aide de son oncle et de son cousin ?

\- Mais de la dame que vous avez envoyé dans sa chambre, lui répondit Emma. »

Darcy ne se fit pas attendre et sortit en courant de son bureau. Peu de fois au cours de sa vie il avait trouvé sa demeure trop grande. A bout de souffle, il arriva devant sa chambre. Il ne chercha pas à se faire annoncer et ouvrit la porte avec une telle force qu'il aurait été étonné de ne pas la voir sortie de ses gonds s'il n'était pas si effaré du spectacle qu'il se présentait devant lui. Lady Catherine, rougissante de colère, accolée au lit et son Elizabeth, blanche à l'exception d'une trace de main sur son visage qu'elle peinait de toucher.


	7. Chapter 7

Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Vos comentaires et encouragements me touchent beaucoup. Merci à tous et à toutes. Bonne lecture !

############################################################################################

« Lady Catherine, rugit Mr Darcy ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Hébétée, Lady Catherine blanchit et peinait à reprendre ses esprits. Elizabeth voyant qu'elle vacillait, obligea son mari à approcher un siège. Ce dernier était partagé par la colère, sa volonté d'être auprès de son épouse et son étonnement face à l'état de sa tante. Jamais il ne l'avait vu faible, sous le point de s'évanouir.

« Que se passe-t-il, Lady Catherine ? Qu'avez-vous fait, reprit-il en l'intimant à boire un verre d'eau ?

\- Ce n'était pas intentionnel. Mes actes ont dépassé mes pensées. Je ne me suis jamais abaissée à de tels gestes, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Vous avez giflé mon épouse, la coupa-t-il, ne cherchant pas de confirmation car la trace de main sur le visage d'Elizabeth était plus que visible. Comment osez-vous attaquer mon épouse sous son propre toit ? Je vous ai expressément demandé de vous retirer et dès que j'ai le dos tourné, vous vous précipitez pour l'agresser.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu arriver à de telles extrémités, se défendit-elle.

\- Vous n'aviez aucun droit de l'accoster. Son état de santé est précaire et le médecin a ordonné le repos complet et surtout l'absence de stress émotionnel, reprit-il sans rien entendre de sa plaidoirie. »

Son ton se durcissait au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait qu'il avait encore faillit de protéger sa bien-aimée et qu'il imaginait les récriminations du médecin. Elizabeth voyait que son agitation était grandissante et le stoppa, ne sachant pas trop qui elle voulait protéger, lui d'une apoplexie ou Lady Catherine qui l'avait agressée juste auparavant.

« Fitzwilliam, s'il vous plaît, faites escorter votre tante dans sa chambre et appelez sa femme de chambre, lui demanda-t-elle doucement. »

Étonné mais soucieux d'éloigner tout danger d'elle, il acquiesça. Il appela un valet de pied et l'intima à rester devant la porte de sa tante, pour l'empêcher toute nouvelle tentative. Seuls, il prit un linge et l'humidifia d'eau fraîche. Délicatement, alors qu'il était assis dans leur lit à son côté, il posa le linge sur la joue enflée de son épouse. Après un moment de silence où il essayait de calmer son agitation, il reprit.

« Ne me cache rien Elisabeth, qu'est-ce que ma tante t'a dit ?

\- Je ne suis pas sure qu'il y ait grand-chose à dire. Ta tante semble ne pas accepter notre union et est très vocale à ce propos.

\- Elisabeth, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, supplia-t-il. »

Elisabeth hésitait car elle sentait que William serait intransigeant et elle se refusait d'être la cause d'une dispute voire d'une rupture familiale. Mais le regard suppliant de son époux et sa volonté de fonder une relation basée sur l'honnêteté et la confiance l'obligeait à accepter. Elle reprit doucement, choisissant méticuleusement ses mots.

« Elle est arrivée une demi-heure après que Mme Reynolds a eu fini de me rafraîchir. J'essayais de lire mais mes pensées vagabondaient. J'aurai tant voulu être avec vous, prendre le petit-déjeuner avec ma famille.

\- Moi pas ! Ce ne fut pas un repas calme et tu dois te reposer.

\- Je suis fatiguée de devoir me reposer, répliqua-t-elle sous le ton de la frustration.

\- Elisabeth mon amour, soyons patients et ne brûlons pas les étapes de ton rétablissement, la supplia-t-il. Le médecin est formel. Tu dois te reposer dans le calme et la sérénité. Et tu peux me faire confiance, le petit déjeuner de ce matin n'était rien de serin.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Oh non Elisabeth, ne changeons pas de conversion, c'est à toi de me raconter ton histoire, répondit-il avec un demi sourire.

\- Pffff, je peux toujours essayer.

\- Elisabeth, la coupa-t-il perdant sa patience !

\- D'accord. Alors que j'essayais de lire ou plutôt alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, Lady Catherine entra dans notre chambre par le salon privé. Elle était en colère. Je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à me trouver dans ta chambre. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle accourut du salon privé, ajouta-t-elle. Elle ne se présenta pas mais de son discours, j'ai vite deviné qui elle était. J'avoue que j'étais un peu abasourdie par ses paroles.

« Miss Bennet, vous n'avez aucun droit d'être dans ce lit. Vous n'êtes qu'une moins que rien, qu'une fille de bas étage qui n'a eu aucuns scrupules pour séduire et manipuler un gentilhomme. Oh je sais qui vous êtes ! Ne jouez pas l'innocente. Mr Collins, un homme de Dieu, m'a raconté tous les détails de vos échanges. Comment vous l'avez entiché avec vos charmes, comment vous l'avez humilié en refusant la seule et unique demande en mariage que vous aurez de votre vie ! Je sais pourquoi vous l'avez refusé pour obliger mon neveu, le neveu d'un comte, à vous épouser. Avec ce Wickham, votre amant, vous avez manigancé tout cet enlèvement dans le seul et unique but d'être la maîtresse de Pemberley.

\- Lady Catherine j'imagine, répliqua Elisabeth quand elle put enfin parler. Ce que vous dites est insensé. Je n'ai jamais eu le désir d'être maîtresse de Pemberley vu que je ne le connaissais pas. Encore aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de découvrir ce domaine.

\- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, essaya de couper Lady Catherine mais Elisabeth ne lui laissa pas l'occasion !

\- Ne me coupez pas ! Je suis fille de gentilhomme. Vos accusations sont insultantes et dégradantes et je n'ai ni la force ni l'envie de m'abaisser pour vous répondre. Mais dites-moi, si j'avais comploté toute cette histoire, ne croyez-vous pas que j'aurai fait en sorte de ne pas prendre une balle qui ne m'était pas destinée, me m'étant à l'article de la mort ?

\- Des erreurs peuvent se produire.

\- Vous vous désillusionnez !

\- Que m'importe vos excuses ou votre innocence, si vous ne vouliez pas l'épouser, pourquoi avoir accepter ? Ne me faites pas croire que vous l'avez lui aussi refusé.

\- Et pourtant j'ai essayé. Vous insinuez que je suis mercenaire mais ce n'est pas le cas. Votre neveu n'a fait que répondre à son devoir d'honneur.

\- En brisant ses propres fiançailles avec ma fille. Vous avez volé la place d'Anne en tant que maîtresse de Pemberley.

\- Vous mentez et vous le savez. Fitzwilliam n'était lié à aucune femme.

\- Leur fiançaille était d'une nature particulière et c'était le désir de sa mère, ma sœur et le mien.

\- Lui a-t-il fait une demande ?

\- Non pas encore. Je lui laissai le temps d'apprécier son célibat et aussi de se familiariser avec son rôle de maître de Pemberley.

\- Donc je le savais, Fitzwilliam n'était lié à aucune promesse si non celle de son honneur. Peut-être que vous devriez en parler à lui et non à moi. Mais vous savez déjà sa réponse depuis longtemps, qu'il n'a jamais voulu épouser votre fille. Je n'ai pas la prétention pas de connaître Fitzwilliam mais il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre est son sens de l'honneur surdéveloppé. S'il se sentait obligé d'obéir au désir de sa mère, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Peut-être que votre fille ne ferait pas une bonne épouse ou même une bonne maîtresse de Pemberley. »

Voyant que Lady Catherine ne s'offusqua que lorsqu'elle parlât de Pemberley, Elizabeth comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas Darcy mais son domaine. Mais pourquoi ? D'après les dires de son cousin, Rosings était un grand domaine comparable à Pemberley. Vu comment Lady Catherine était attaché au rang, pourquoi choisir un gentilhomme sans titre, même s'il fait parti de la même famille ? Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle n'entendit pas la réplique de la tante de son époux.

\- Quelle insolence ! Ma fille est plus digne que vous, plus digne que toutes ces gamines qu'il a pu rencontrer dans les salons de Londres. C'est sa destinée et son héritage que d'être maîtresse de ses lieux.

\- Vous me dites insolentes mais vous ne vous êtes pas regardé. Ni votre fille ni vous n'avez aucun droit sur Pemberley et je suis attristé de voir que vous ne souciez que d'un domaine mais pas de ses habitants. Car pendant votre discours, si je peux l'appeler ainsi, vous n'avez parlé que d'un domaine mais pas de vos neveux. Georgianna a vécu une épreuve horrible et pas une seule fois vous avez fait preuve de sympathie à son égard. Vous ne pensez à Darcy que comme le maître de Pemberley mais pas en tant que personne. Il mérite une épouse qui le voit comme une personne et non comme le propriétaire de la moitié du Derbyshire. Il mérite quelqu'un qui le supporte, qui l'encourage et qui le soutient dans toutes ses tâches. Il mérite une personne qui l'honore et le respecte à cause de sa personne et non à cause de sa richesse ou ses biens.

\- Parce que vous pensez que vous êtes celle qui lui faut, la coupa-t-elle. J'aime mes neveux et je veux leur bonheur et vous ne le ferez pas. Vous ne connaissez rien de notre monde. Mr Collins m'a clairement expliqué votre éducation, qui est inexistante. Votre famille est méprisable et vous êtes et serez la honte de notre famille. Vous n'avez rien pour vous recommander et vous polluerez ces lieux.

\- À moi de vous le dire, que m'importe vos paroles, qu'elles soient fondées ou pas. Fitzwilliam m'a choisi et vous devriez dès maintenant apprendre à vivre avec ! »

C'est à ce moment qu'elle m'a giflée et l'instant d'après une espèce d'ours a fracassé la porte de notre chambre, me donnant une belle frayeur, finit-elle sous le ton de la taquinerie. »

Durant son histoire, Elisabeth avait gardé les deux mains de son époux dans les siennes, espérant ainsi qu'il resterait calme. Elle finit par caresser doucement son visage pour atténuer ses dernières paroles. William était agité, mélangé entre admiration devant son épouse et sa repartie, bien qu'elle soit faible et aussi la colère et la confusion face à sa tante, qui continue à se désillusionner face à cette chimère de fiançailles.

« Jamais ma mère, et ni mon père après, m'ont parlé d'un souhait que j'épouse ma cousine. Mes parents m'ont toujours encouragé à trouver quelqu'un pour moi, qui me rendrait heureux. Après la mort de mon père, mon oncle le comte de Matlock m'a fait part de son désir d'agrandir notre cercle mais il a toujours respecté le fait que j'étais maître de mon destin. Je sais qu'il a toujours souhaité mon bonheur. Ma tante et lui ont été un soutien sans failles pendant ces dernières années. Et encore aujourd'hui, ils le prouvent. Si tu aurais vu comment Lady Helen t'a défendue ! » Il continua, feignant de ne pas voir le haussement de sourcil inquisiteur d'Elizabeth. Il chercherait lui aussi tous les prétextes pour ne pas lui raconter sa matinée. « Mais Lady Catherine, c'est une autre histoire. Comment peut-elle être la sœur de ma mère est un mystère ! Je t'avoue qu'après la mort de mon père, j'étais tenté de prendre Anne comme épouse. J'étais perdu, trop de responsabilités m'encombraient et je me sentais si seul. Toutes les filles célibataires me courraient après et j'avais en horreur Londres. Alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Mais je me suis vite aperçue qu'Anne ne me conviendrait point et que je serais malheureux. Elle a une santé très fragile, je ne suis pas sure qu'elle pourra engendrer des enfants. Nous n'avons jamais rien eu à nous dire, sûrement dû à l'influence suffocante de sa mère. Mais par-dessus tout, je ne pouvais le faire car j'avais l'impression de déshonorer mes parents. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils auraient souhaité pour moi. »

Les caresses de son épouse l'apaisaient et il se laissait aller à des confessions qu'il ne serait pas permis en temps normales. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il aurait pu trouver une compagne qui créerait autour de lui un cocon de sécurité et de paix. Il n'osait pas penser à un cocon d'amour, mais ça y ressemblait. Dans ses bras, il pouvait tout confier. _A l'exception de ce qui la blesse et l'épuise émotionnellement, bien entendu. Ça c'est mon fardeau,_ pensa-t-il.

« Pourquoi ta tante est-elle si attachée à Pemberley ? Pourquoi veut-elle à tout prix que sa fille en soit la maîtresse ? Car elle ne parle pas d'épouse pour toi mais bien de maîtresse de Pemberley.

\- Je n'en sais trop rien, c'est une de ses lubies.

\- C'est bien plus qu'une lubie. Elle ne chercherait pas à annuler notre mariage pour une simple lubie. Elle est prête à dépenser des sommes d'argent extravagantes pour arriver à ses fins.

\- Est-ce vraiment important de comprendre ses raisons ? Pemberley est un des domaines les plus grands du royaume. Elle cherche à agrandir sa fortune avec ce qu'elle a à porter de main.

\- Peut-être mais il n'est pas titré, sans vouloir t'offenser.

\- Tu ne m'offenses pas. Je suis bien heureux de ne pas être encombré de toutes les responsabilités associées avec et le rôle à jouer au parlement. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Car elle semble être très attachée au rang et à l'ascension sociale. » Devant l'affirmation de William, elle continua. « Alors pourquoi vouloir marier sa fille unique à un simple gentilhomme, certes très riche, et pas à un comte, un marquis ou voire un duc ?

\- Je ne peux te répondre. Pourquoi ses raisons te préoccupent tant ?

\- Je n'y ai pas fait attention immédiatement mais je me rappelle que dans sa tirade, elle a fait référence à Pemberley comme l'héritage de ta cousine.

\- Son héritage ! Tu l'as son excuse, elle est folle et aigrie.

\- Pourquoi serait-elle aigrie ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr et il faudrait qu'oncle James le confirme, mais je crois que mon père a commencé à s'intéresser à Lady Catherine avant de rencontrer ma mère et de tomber amoureux. Donc elle pourrait se sentir délaissée. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un attachement particulier, mon père ne lui a jamais fait de promesse. Finalement, elle a gagné au change d'après ses standards, elle s'est mariée avec un baronnet et Rosings vaut largement Pemberley.

\- Elle est vraiment complexe. Selon ses valeurs, elle semble sincèrement vous aimer toi et Georgianna et souhaite votre bonheur. Pourtant elle serait prête à vous jeter dehors pour avoir accès à Pemberley.

\- Oublions-la ! Que m'importe ses raisons, je ne la laisserai pas troubler notre mariage et notre vie.

\- Bien. Ainsi tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ce matin pour te mettre dans cet état ?

\- Elisabeth, je t'en prie. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit sage que tu le saches. Tu es encore très faible et le médecin est clair. Tu as besoin de repos et tu as déjà subi les affres de ma tante, je ne veux pas en rajouter.

\- Tu ne comprends pas William ! Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et ma famille y est impliquée. Je ne suis pas stupide.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais insinué ma chérie, la coupa-t-il.

\- Je le sais et je sais aussi, que tu veux me protéger. J'apprécie énormément tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Mais nous parlons de ma vie, de mon mariage. J'ai le droit d'être mise au courant de ce qui se passe. Je n'aime pas être aveuglée. Qui plus est, tu me demande de rester dans le calme mais ne pas savoir m'angoisse et m'empêche de me reposer. Et avant que tu me coupes, je ne te fais pas du chantage. »

Il l'écoutait et malheureusement se rendait compte qu'elle avait aussi raison. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comparer à Mr Bennet. _Ne suis-je pas mieux que lui à ne pas la laisser choisir et décider pour elle-même ? Ne lui dois-je pas la courtoisie d'être mon égal comme je lui ai promis ?_

« Elisabeth ma chérie, je crois que tu vas de mieux en mieux, je me mets à perdre nos arguments. Prends patience mon amour, mon désir de te protéger et de t'éviter toute peine est profond et viscéral. Je ne le supporterai pas si quoi que ce soit t'arrivait.

\- Mais ...

\- Je le sais mon amour. Promets-moi que si ce que je m'apprête à te dire est trop difficile, tu m'arrêteras. » Devant sa promesse, il reprit cherchant ses mots pour ne pas se remettre en colère et l'apeurée. « Comme nous le pensions, ma tante a poussé ton père à annuler notre mariage. Elle a fait convoquer le magistrat ici même, ce matin et ton père à déposer une plainte pour faire réfuter notre union.

\- Oh ! Quelles raisons a-t-il donné ?

\- C'est difficile à le savoir exactement. Il ne m'apprécie pas et ne croit absolument pas à ton agression. Il refuse de croire que Wickham en est le coupable. Il veut te prendre et t'éloigner le plus loin possible de mon influence néfaste.

\- Pourquoi doute-t-il de ta parole ?

\- Il a reçu la version de Mr Kendall et aussi celle de ma tante, ce qui est aussi un grand mystère car ni mon oncle et ni moi ne lui avions fait part de l'enlèvement.

\- Il suffit que je lui parle et il me croira.

\- Peut-être mais il est persuadé que je t'ai manipulé ou pire que tu es remplie de gratitude et que ton jugement en est affecté. Et je préférerais que tu ne restes pas seule avec lui.

\- Pourquoi, répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils ?

\- Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle il s'entête à refuser notre union. Il a signé un contrat de fiançailles te liant avec Mr Collins, balbutia-t-il.

\- Pardon, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris.

\- Collins et ton père ont passé un accord, signé, t'obligeant à te marier à ce vaurien. »

Fitzwilliam s'attendait à ce qu'Elisabeth s'emporte mais il ne fit face qu'à du silence. Elisabeth était bouche bée et stupéfaite. Elle essaya tant bien que mal d'articuler ses pensées mais aucuns mots ne sortaient de ses lèvres. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle s'exclama.

« Quand est ce que ce contrat fut signé ? Pourquoi est-ce la première fois que j'en entends parler ? L'as-tu lu ? Est-il valable ?

\- Je ne peux te répondre ma chérie, ton père est très vague sur ce propos. Il a juste admis qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de t'en parler avant ton départ.

\- Pas eu le temps ! Il m'a obligé à accepter arguant que c'était mon devoir de sauver ma famille, que je devais lui obéir mais jamais, oh grand Dieu jamais, ne m'a-t-il dit qu'il m'avait vendu à un inconnu. Il m'a loué mon futur comme maîtresse de Longbourn, que je pourrais protéger mes sœurs et ma mère si un malheur lui arrivait. Je l'ai supplié de me dire ses raisons d'être si obtus. Je craignais que sa santé soit faible et qu'il souhaite nous le cacher mais il refusa de discuter. Je lui ai juré que le domaine était assez suffisant pour nous soutenir mes sœurs et moi mais il s'acharna. Dans sa colère, il me donna cet ultimatum, accepter ou être reniée. Le lendemain, je partais chez mon oncle. »

Dans son indignation, elle s'était levée et faisait les cent pas dans leur chambre. Trop d'émotions la bouleversaient ; elle se sentait humiliée, _vendu pour un ingrat, vaniteux et méprisant _; bafouée, _comment mon père peut-il me faire une chose pareille, je croyais qu'il m'aimait !_ Si épuisée, _j'ai tout abandonné pour ne pas avoir à l'épouser _; et effrayée,_ rien que l'idée d'être séparé de William me glace le sang, est ce que je l'aime ? Comment le savoir ?_ Dans ce tumulte émotionnel, elle sentit son corps être blotti dans les bras de son mari. Fitzwilliam s'était retrouvé désemparer en la voyant. Il comprenait à quel point elle pouvait être en colère et indignée. Il savait qu'elle portait son père en grand estime mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer à s'agiter et il fallait qu'il l'arrête. Dans ses bras, il la sentit sangloter. N'étant pas très à l'aise avec une femme en pleurs, il essaya de la consoler du mieux qu'il put.

« Ma chérie, je suis si désolé, lui chuchota-t-il en la berçant. Je sais oh combien tu aimes ton père. Combien tu es déçue et trahie.

\- Je ne le reconnais plus. Je savais qu'il n'était pas parfait mais je l'aimais et je le respectais. Jamais je n'aurai cru que je pourrai être si déçue par mon père. J'ai eu le privilège d'avoir une relation étroite et je dirais d'égal à égal. Il ne m'a jamais contraint à faire quelque chose que je ne désirais pas. Quand mon opinion était contraire, il prenait le temps de m'expliquer et je finissais par acquiescer car je comprenais au moins ses raisons. Je me sentais respecter et valoriser en tant que femme. Il m'a toujours encouragé à poursuivre mes rêves et trouver un homme digne de moi. Mais m'obliger à épouser un homme dont je suis incapable d'aimer voire d'honorer, sans me donner aucunes explications valables, si ce n'est son autorité de père, me blesse plus que j'arrive à l'admettre, dit-elle péniblement entre deux sanglots.

\- Je ne peux qu'imaginer ta peine mon amour mais je te promets que je te protégerais, la voua-t-il, en relevant son visage pour qu'elle puisse voir combien il était sérieux. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je ferai tout pour que notre mariage ne soit pas annulé et je ne le laisserai pas te prendre, fini-t-il toujours conscient que leur union n'était pas son premier choix et il ne voulait en aucun cas la contraindre à quoi que soit.

\- Oh William, je ne te mérite pas ! Il y a peu de choses dont je suis sure ces jours-ci mais être ton épouse est ce qui me comble le plus. Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens si bien, j'en oublie le passer et le futur est si loin. Mais j'ai foi que nous pouvons être heureux. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux te donner. Tu me combles tellement. Je suis venue dans ce mariage sans rien, je ne t'apporte rien si ce n'est que des problèmes sans noms. C'est plutôt toi qui devrais utiliser cette opportunité pour t'éloigner.

\- Tais-toi, Elisabeth Darcy, la coupa-t-il. Ne prononce jamais plus ces mots et n'y pense même plus. Rien au monde me fera te quitter. Je sais que la situation actuelle est délicate mais tu n'en es absolument point responsable. Tu n'es qu'une victime comme Georgianna. Tu dis que tu ne m'apporter rien mais je suis ébahi par ton courage, ta douceur et ta grâce. Malgré les circonstances, ces dernières semaines m'ont comblées, tu apportes de la joie dans cette demeure. Georgianna est plus heureuse et sereine que les mois passés. Tu me combles tellement. Ne dis pas que tu n'apportes rien car c'est faux.

\- Je voudrais tellement te dire plus.

\- Pas aujourd'hui mon amour, la coupa-t-il encore, d'un doigt sur ses lèvres, conscient de ce qu'elle essayait d'exprimer. Je ne te demande rien mon amour. Prends le temps qu'il te faut pour connaître ton cœur._ Et un jour peut être tu me diras que tu m'aimes_, pensa-il tout bas. »

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils avaient besoin de se réassurer. Ensemble, ils étaient forts. Dans ses bras, il avait confiance qu'ils surmonteraient tout. Pris d'une idée et voulant lui montrer combien il l'estimait, il reprit.

« Mon amour !

\- Hmmh ?

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je suis lasse mais je ne veux pas retourner dans notre lit.

\- Que dis-tu que je te porte jusque dans notre salon privé ?

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée. »

Sans attendre, il prit son épouse dans ses bras et la déposa sur un divan près de la cheminée dans leur salon.

« William, je peux marcher, rigola-t-elle.

\- Indulge moi s'il te plaît ma chérie, répliqua-t-il en la cajolant. »

Après s'être assuré de son confort et qu'elle était protégé du froid par un monticule de châles et de couvertures, il fit appeler du thé.

« Elisabeth, je me pose de nombreuses questions au sujet des finances de Longbourn.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Le magistrat, Richard et mon oncle pensent que la motivation première de ton père est l'argent.

\- Mon père n'est pas en manque d'argent.

\- Comment en es-tu si sure ? D'après les dires en Hertfordshire, à la mort de Mr Bennet, votre mère et tes sœurs n'auront presque rien pour vivre. Longbourn ne génère pas assez de revenu.

\- C'est partiellement vrai.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Officiellement, Longbourn génère le strict nécessaire pour faire vivre notre famille, sans excès. Je crois qu'après avoir réalisé qu'il n'aurait pas de fils, mon père ne s'efforça plus à maintenir le domaine. Juste le minimum à cause des fermiers et commerçants travaillant sur le domaine.

\- Et officieusement ?

\- Officieusement, lors du dernier bilan, il y avait assez pour augmenter nos dotes à 3000£ et ma mère pourrait vivre avec une rente de 600£ par an, selon les taux d'investissement actuels, balbutia-t-elle, fuyant son regard.

\- Elisabeth, comment en es-tu sûre ? Étais-tu la secrétaire de ton père, demanda-t-il en plaisantant, car il sentait la gêne de son épouse ?

\- Pas tout à fait, continu a-t-elle, fixant délibérément ses mains.

\- Mon amour, regarde-moi s'il te plaît, demanda William, lui prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

\- Je ne suis pas ou plutôt je n'étais pas que sa secrétaire, se reprit-elle amère en repensant à leur dispute. Je faisais aussi office d'intermédiaire entre lui et tout le monde, dit-t-elle vaguement, ne sachant comment avouer à son époux son rôle exact dans les affaires de son père. »

Ce dernier était loin d'être choqué, agréablement surpris et émerveillé par son épouse décriaient plus son ressenti. Au cours de leur innombrables discussions des dernières semaines, il avait réalisé qu'Elisabeth possédait un savoir important sur la gestion d'un domaine terrien. Mais dans sa naïveté, il avait cru que ce n'était qu'une curiosité qu'un père sans fils indulgeait sa fille préférée ; et non un savoir basé sur une expérience personnelle. Il sentait qu'elle minimisait son rôle et son implication, peut être par peur de l'effrayer. Cette société refusait de considérer l'intelligence des femmes et se trouvant devant l'une des plus intelligentes qu'il eut le plaisir de rencontrer, il se demandait si ce n'était pas du gâchis. Voulant la rassurer et lui montrer le profond respect qu'il avait pour elle, il reprit sur un ton sérieux.

« Si je comprends correctement ce que tu es en train de me dire, tu agissais comme régisseur du domaine de ton père ?

\- C'est un grand mot mais en quelque sorte, oui.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en as- tu jamais parlé ?

\- La possibilité ne s'est jamais présentée et ce n'est absolument pas une qualité qu'une demoiselle de bonne famille doit se vanter. Ma mère me l'a toujours reprochée en me disant que j'effraierais les potentiels prétendants. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas tort. Beaucoup des hommes de Meryton et des alentours me trouvaient excentrique et dénigraient mon travail. Certains passaient outre mais il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que c'était l'intérêt de la chasse et du dressage qui les attirait, finit-elle amèrement.

\- Leur perte ! Pour ma part, je ne vois qu'une qualité de plus pour la maîtresse de Pemberley. »

Il comprenait combien sa femme avait été dénigrée et qu'elle aspirait à être valorisée pour son intelligence et non ces soi-disant accomplissements que les demoiselles de bonne compagnie se doivent d'exceller pour être une bonne épouse de société. Elle le cachait très bien derrière sa politesse et ses bonnes manières mais des étincelles ne demandaient qu'à prendre feu et il souhaitait pouvoir l'aider. Son Elisabeth ne demandait pas de richesse, de sécurité ou de pacotilles mais elle voulait que son intelligence et son ingéniosité soient valorisés et utilisées. Il se voua qu'il y veillerait.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais d'une épouse, reprit-elle, maladroite car elle ne supporterait pas que son époux la méprise, lui aussi. Je te promets que je veillerais à respecter mon rôle, à recevoir tes amis et tes associés. Je sais parfaitement que la société du Derbyshire et de Londres ne ressemblent en rien à Meryton mais j'apprends vite. Je ne veux en aucun usurper ta place ou salir ton nom.

\- Elisabeth, la coupa-t-il. » Voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas, il reprit, « Lizzie ! Ma chérie, je t'en prie. Cesse ce radotage. Je ne te veux pas comme épouse pour faire plaisir à notre chère société. Ces dernières semaines m'ont fait comprendre que je n'ai que faire de ses exigences. J'ai choisi une épouse pour mon plaisir, une épouse aimante, compatissante et loyale. Je crois que je n'oublierai jamais le matin où tu es apparu à Netherfield pour t'occuper de ta sœur malade.

\- Oh s'il te plaît, William, ne me rappelle pas cet incident. Je sais que je n'étais guère présentable et je n'ai aucun doute que les sœurs Bingley l'ont remarqué aussi.

\- Sûrement mais je n'ai vu que tes yeux et tes joues rosies par le froid du matin.

\- Flatteur !

\- Non je ne te dis que la vérité mais revenons à nos affaires. Je n'ai que faire d'avoir une bonne épouse qui sait comment recevoir et comment se comporter à mon bras lors des soirées mondaines. Je ne dis pas que tu ne feras pas des merveilles car j'ai pu t'observer et tu as un naturel pour parler avec n'importe qui. Mais j'ai choisi une épouse qui m'épaulera dans mes tâches quotidiennes, dans mes responsabilités et mes plans futurs. Je parle de mes responsabilités et de mes plans mais je veux tout partager avec toi, qu'ils deviennent nos plans et nos œuvres. Je ne veux pas simplement tes encouragements mais tes idées et ton aide dans tout ce que tu désires t'impliquer. Et savoir que tu étais déjà impliquée dans la gestion du domaine ton père m'assure que ce souhait que j'avais dans mon cœur, sans savoir comment l'exprimer, pourra se réaliser et j'entrevois de grandes choses pour Pemberley. Donc, s'il te plaît, mon amour, ne doute pas de ta valeur à mes yeux et ceux de Pemberley. »

Il finit sa déclaration en séchant les larmes de son épouse. Elisabeth était bouleversée par son discours. Elle voulait tant lui faire confiance mais elle réalisait aussi que la trahison de son père prenait une dimension supérieure. Son père, qui semblait l'avoir valorisé pour son intelligence, l'avait lâchement abandonné pour des raisons qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore. Qui lui disait que son époux ne ferait pas de même ? Elle essayait de repousser ces pensées négatives, se rappelant de la bonté de son époux et de son amour constant lors des dernières semaines. Elle oubliait complètement son comportement arrogant et hautain en Hertfordshire car elle discernait maintenant son caractère. Depuis le début de leur relation, il avait toujours respecté sa volonté et son intelligence. Ces faits lui permettaient d'avoir foi en un futur heureux où les désirs secrets de son cœur pourraient enfin être exaucés. Chassant ses doutes et ses peurs, elle débordait de gratitude pour son époux et dans cette maladresse émotionnelle, elle ne put que lui répondre :

« Tu m'as appelé Lizzie ?

\- Euh oui, je crois », répliqua-t-il perplexe et surpris quand sa femme se jeta dans ses bras dans une étroite étreinte. Après plusieurs minutes, ne comprenant pas les émotions d'Elisabeth car son visage lui était caché, il reprit sur le ton de l'humour. « Même si d'après le médecin ta santé reste fragile, tu as repris des forces. C'est à peine si je peux respirer, dit-il, mimant quelqu'un qui s'étouffe.

\- Oh William, se dégagea-t-elle, en lui tapant légèrement le bras. » Il ne la laissa pas s'éloigner de ses bras mais la prit sur ses genoux. « Qui aurait cru que le grand et arrogant Mr Darcy puisse faire de l'humour !

\- Préfère-tu je reste austère ?

\- Sûrement pas, lui coupa-t-elle. C'est juste que personne ne te reconnaîtra.

\- Je leur dirai que c'est la faute de mon intrépide épouse.

\- Ah ah ! ... William, continua-t-elle, caressant le visage de époux. J'aime que tu m'appelles Lizzie mais par-dessus tout, je suis tellement reconnaissante de ce que tu me proposes. Savoir que tu me vois plus qu'un ornement est pour moi la plus grande satisfaction. Tu me combles ! Je veux tellement y croire ! »

Il sentit l'hésitation et la peur derrière sa dernière phrase. Normalement, il aurait été offensé que quelqu'un doute de sa parole mais en cet instant, sa femme blottie dans ses bras, il n'avait que de la compassion pour elle. À demi-mot, elle lui avait confié combien son père et d'autres hommes l'avaient blessé. Il réalisait que seul le temps et sa détermination à la valoriser en toute chose lui permettrait d'avoir confiance en lui.

« Chut mon amour, essaya-t-il de la rassurer, puis voulant cesser les souvenirs amers, il reprit leur principal sujet de discussion. Donc, Longbourn n'est pas au bord de la faillite.

\- Loin de là, dit-elle, ravie de changer le sens de la conversation. Le domaine génère assez pour subvenir à tous nos besoins futurs.

\- Pourquoi garder cette information officieuse ?

\- Il y a plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, si ma mère venait à apprendre que les ressources de notre famille avaient augmenté, elle aurait exigé que le surplus passe dans l'achat de nouvelles robes et dans des dîners plus somptueux. Je sais que tu n'as pas une grande opinion de ma mère mais dans sa maladresse et ses nombreux faux-pas, elle fera tout pour que ses cinq filles fassent un bon mariage, ce qui veut dire pour elle sécurité. Malheureusement elle pense que nous attirions un potentiel époux au travers de ces extravagances.

\- Je peux le comprendre. Rajoutant qu'elle sera destituée de sa maison et de ses biens le jour de la mort de votre père, je peux comprendre son obsession à vous marier, rajouta-il, voyant sa belle-mère sous un autre jour. Qui plus est, elle n'a pas reçu l'éducation nécessaire pour naviguer et vous faire entrer dans la bonne société.

\- Non et mon père n'a rien arrangé à cette faiblesse, si je peux le dire ainsi. Il s'est toujours moqué de ses frasques au lieu de lui montrer comment se comporter en bonne compagnie, répond-t-elle.

\- Quelles sont les autres raisons, demanda-il, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur les lacunes grandissantes de son beau-père ?

\- Mon père. Il a aussi une tendance à dépenser qui ne permet pas de faire des économies. Je l'ai vite compris et je me suis débrouillée avec mon oncle Gardiner pour que le peu d'économies générées puisse être investi, secrètement.

\- Comment as-tu pu tout manigancer dans le secret ? Comment as-tu pu convaincre ton oncle de te suivre dans ce projet et d'aller à l'encontre de ton père ?

\- Tu n'as pas encore eu à faire à mes dons de persuasion, lui répondît-elle, malicieusement. Mon oncle connaissait parfaitement les affaires de Longbourn et aussi le caractère dépensier de mes parents. Sachant que si mon père mourrait prématurément, il est plus âgé que ma mère de vingt ans, il incomberait à mon oncle, dans son sens de l'honneur et de la famille, de nous aider financièrement. Je lui ai juste fait remarquer que ce « projet » lui permettrait de faire de grandes économies dans le futur.

\- Astucieux, j'en conviens.

\- Ensuite, j'ai utilisé aussi à mon avantage l'aversion que mon père a de l'intendance et particulièrement de l'inventaire. J'étais la seule à remplir le cahier des comptes. Il me donnait les sommes qu'il dépensait pour son utilité personnelle et je regroupais les autres dépenses.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour faire sortir de l'argent du domaine de l'entaille ? Si je me souviens bien des lois liées à l'entaille des propriétés, tout investissement fait de l'argent du domaine appartient à l'entaille.

\- C'est malheureusement exact. Mon oncle Gardiner me proposa un subterfuge qui reste légal. Du fait de mon rôle actif dans la gestion du domaine, je me suis octroyée un salaire dépendent des bénéfices que génère Longbourn chaque année.

\- Et ton père n'a rien vu de tout ça, répliqua William, impressionné par l'esprit astucieux de son épouse ?

\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, non. Tant qu'il avait assez pour ses livres et son bourbon et que ma mère se satisfaisait de ce qu'elle avait, il était content et ne cherchait point à connaître les détails. Il s'aventurait peu dans ses terres donc il ne s'apercevait que rarement que certaines infrastructures étaient modernisées ou juste réparées.

\- Et les fermiers ont facilement accepté de recevoir des directives d'une femme ?

\- Et d'une adolescente, tu peux rajouter. Les premiers temps furent difficiles mais j'ai pris ce rôle après que mon père fut fortement malade et ne pouvait s'occuper du domaine. Donc chacun prenait sur soi et nous sommes arrivés à une entente cordiale et productrice. Ce sont des gens simples qui sont prêt à travailler dur pour subvenir à leur famille. Alors qu'une femme prenne le rôle d'un homme ne les dérangea moins quand ils ont vu l'efficacité de certains projets.

\- Je suis abasourdi par ton ingéniosité ma chérie. Je voudrais discuter avec toi de tous ces projets que tu as établis, mais avant, essayons de comprendre les raisons de ton père de te forcer à épouser Collins. As-tu une idée des dépenses de ton père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de cet argent ?

\- Des livres et du bourbon. Il n'a guère d'autre plaisir à ma connaissance. Bien que deux fois par an, il part en voyage seul et dépense une forte somme d'argent à chaque fois.

\- Combien ?

\- Environ 1000 £.

\- Cette somme est toujours constante ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait pendant ses voyages ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais su. Il n'a jamais voulu me répondre. Pendant des années, j'ai voulu savoir surtout après que je gérais les finances du domaine. Mais il a toujours refusé de m'en dire plus. J'ai cessé de poser des questions et je me suis organisée pour qu'il ait cette somme d'argent disponible quand il en avait besoin.

\- Ma chérie, ne vois pas comme une insulte ce que je m'apprête à te dire mais plutôt comme un profond étonnement. Comment, après avoir dû gérer les faiblesses de ton père pendant tant d'années, as-tu tant d'estime pour lui ?

\- Merci de m'avoir averti auparavant, lui répondît-elle sarcastiquement. J'aime mes parents malgré leurs faiblesses. J'avoue que j'ai plus d'indulgence pour mon père qui me valorisait tant, alors que ma mère ne me comprenait pas et cherchait absolument à que je sois quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je suis désolé mon amour. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Ta compassion et la grâce que tu manifeste à ton père m'émerveille. Je n'ai pas tant de bienveillance envers des personnes qui ne sont pas dignes de leurs devoirs.

\- Tu penses ainsi par ce que les gens que tu aimes et qui sont proches de toi ont un sens des responsabilités grand comme toi. Ton père a placé la barre très haute parce qu'il était un grand homme. Mais tu fais preuve de la même compassion pour les gens que tu aimes. Regarde Mr Bingley, vous êtes si différents. Son manque de caractère et de constance que tu as décrié à Netherfield ne t'empêche de l'apprécier comme ami et je suis persuadée que tu ferais tout pour l'aider.

\- En effet. Mais c'est par ce que je veux l'éviter de faire les mêmes erreurs que j'ai faite quand j'ai dû prendre mon héritage en main.

\- Là encore, ton désir d'aider ton ami ne veut pas dire que tu dois l'empêcher de faire ses propres erreurs, mais c'est une autre discussion, répliqua-t-elle voyant le désaccord de son époux. J'ai un autre exemple pour toi, Georgianna.

\- Qu'en est-il de Georgianna ?

\- As-tu changé d'opinion à son égard après l'affreux incident de Ramsgate.

\- Bien sûr que non, s'insurgea-t-il. »

Réalisant en même temps ce que son épouse essayait de lui dire, il avait conscience que jamais son amour et sa dévotion pour sa sœur changeraient. Qu'importe son erreur de jugement, il ferait tout pour l'aimer, la protéger et la voir heureuse.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Après tout, tu peux tout m'expliquer et me faire changer d'opinion quand tu es blottie dans mes bras. J'en perds tous mes sens. Mais malgré tout, Georgianna est douce et s'est faite manipuler par un vaurien. Tu fais preuve de magnanimité envers quelqu'un qui pour moi, ne le mérite pas. Mais je comprends aussi qu'il t'a donné toute la liberté pour que tu puisses exprimer une part de toi que notre société refuse de reconnaître. Alors je te promets que j'essayerai à mon tour de le respecter et de le voir selon ta perspective.

\- Merci mon amour, lui répondît-elle, en ne réalisant pas le mot doux qu'elle utilisa pour lui car ses pensées étaient tournées vers son père. _Mérite-il ma compassion et mon indulgence ? Notre relation n'était ce qu'un artifice car il n'avait pas de fils ? M'a-t-il laissé gérer Longbourn que par ce qu'il préférait passer son temps dans sa bibliothèque au lieu de s'occuper du domaine ? »_

Comme elle était remplie de pensées douteuses, elle ne remarqua pas la joie rayonnant sur le visage de William. Car lui avait entendu son mot doux. Il était assez perspicace pour réaliser qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit intentionnellement mais il ne désirait pas la pousser. Juste de savoir qu'inconsciemment, elle avait des sentiments pour lui, lui suffisait. Dans son bonheur, il l'embrassa fougueusement, réussissant sans le savoir à faire sortir son Elisabeth de ses pensées néfastes. Après plusieurs minutes passées sans qu'un mot ne sois prononcé, leurs bouches étaient plus agréablement occupées, il la lâcha car son envie d'aller plus loin avec elle était sur le point de le submerger et il voulait garder un minimum de contrôle. Le médecin n'était pas près de donner son accord. Un fait encourageant était qu'Elisabeth n'avait pas eu de quinte de toux pendant leur activité sensuelle.

« Tu n'as pas toussé, demanda-t-il bêtement ?

\- Il semblerait que non. La concoction de ma tante est très efficace. J'en ai bien besoin, surtout si mon époux s'accorde de tels privilèges, lui répondit-elle espiègle.

\- Ne rigole pas s'il te plaît. Tu sais que ta santé est ma priorité, retorqua-t-il, puis voyant son haussement de sourcils, il reprit. Tu es juste magnifique ! »

Elle lui sourit et se blottie contre son torse. Il l'embrassa plus fortement. Chacun était perdu dans leurs pensées mais se sachant en sécurité dans le cocon qu'ils se créaient.

« Ainsi, si nous voulons connaître les raisons derrière le comportement de mon père, nous devons découvrir ce qu'il fait pendant ses voyages.

\- Tu as raison, ma chérie.

\- Mais comment faire ? Car une confrontation directe ne fonctionnera pas.

\- On peut commencer par demander à ton oncle ou à ta mère. Depuis combien de temps il fait ces voyages ?

\- Depuis toujours, il part une quinzaine de jours en Mars et en Septembre. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je sois seule avec lui ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il peut me porter et s'enfuir de Pemberley !

\- C'est une recommandation que m'a faite le magistrat et Richard est en accord. Ils pensent qu'il pourrait te forcer à épouser Collins et ce mariage serait légal et aurait précédence sur notre union.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible. Aucun prêtre n'acceptera d'officier une cérémonie faite sous la contrainte et je te promets que je serai très vocale, répliqua-t-elle jovialement.

\- J'en ai aucun doutes mon amour. Ton père n'a pas peut-être pas le pouvoir d'amadouer un prêtre mais ma tante l'a. Elle n'aura aucuns scrupules de le faire.

\- Raisons de plus pour ne pas l'enfermer dans sa chambre au fin fond de la maison. Tu ne sauras pas ce qu'elle manigance.

\- J'entends ce que tu dis mais la laisser libre est bien plus dangereux.

\- Non car tu la feras surveiller constamment et je suis persuadée que ton oncle et toi-même pouvez l'obliger à se montrer plus raisonnable.

\- Et comment ?

\- Je ne suis pas sure mais Lady Catherine est-elle une veuve ne répondant à personne à propos de Rosings ou de sa fortune ? N'as-tu pas la responsabilité de veiller à l'intendance du domaine ?

\- Si, répondait-il puis comprenant son raisonnement, il reprit. Officiellement, Sir Lewis a donné Rosings à sa fille unique comme dotte. Elle en héritera que si elle se marie avec le consentement de sa mère. Sans le consentement de sa mère, le domaine appartiendrait à un autre cousin. Entre temps, mon père avait la responsabilité de veiller sur le domaine, ce que je repris à sa mort et mon oncle a l'usufruit de la fortune des Lewis. Sir Lewis ne voulait pas qu'une seule personne gère ses affaires, sachant sûrement le caractère opiniâtre et manipulateur de sa femme. Mais jamais nous avons utilisé notre autorité sur elle.

\- Je n'aime pas ce genre de chantage mais grands maux appellent grands moyens.

\- Tu as raison. De toute façon, elle a dépassé les bornes et ses schémas néfastes doivent être arrêtées. »

Ils furent interrompus par Mme Reynolds amenant le déjeuner de Mme Darcy, qui consistait en une soupe. Affamée mais en même temps dépitée de ne pas être autorisée à manger plus, Elisabeth se leva et demanda que son déjeuner soit placer sur la table près de la fenêtre. Au moins, elle aura un changement de décor. Se sentant faible, elle priât son mari d'aller manger avec leurs invités. Il refusa tout d'abord ne voulant pas la quitter. Mais elle refusa à son tour de le voir manger un vrai repas alors qu'elle devait se contenter que de liquides. Rieur, il accepta. Après qu'elle eut bu sa soupe, il l'aida à s'allonger dans leur lit. Son manque de protestations lui confirmait combien elle était fatiguée.

Il rejoignit ses invités dans le grand salon. Ils étaient nombreux. Richard l'accueillit comme à son habitude avec une boutade.

« Alors dis-nous, comment as-tu gérer la méchante sorcière ?

\- Chassée au fin fond du manoir, maugréa-t-il, voyant que les petits Gardiner n'étaient point présents. »

S'asseyant au bout de la table à la place du maître, un valet de pied lui servit différents sandwichs et une soupe. Il remarqua que sa cousine Anne n'était point présente comme Mr Bennet. Il s'en réjouit, il n'était pas encore prêt pour une nouvelle confrontation.

« Alors Darcy, comment va Elisabeth, demanda la comtesse, Lady Helen ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, je vous remercie de votre attention. Elle a pu se lever un petit peu ce matin et passer du temps dans notre salon privé. Je crois que le changement de décor lui a fait le plus grand bien. Elle m'a chassé ne voulant pas me voir manger. Elle est impatiente de pouvoir se nourrir avec d'autres plats qu'une simple soupe.

\- Oh Lizzie n'a jamais supporté d'être confinée, ajouta Mme Bennet. À mon avis, c'est déjà un miracle qu'elle ait accepté de rester aliter pour si longtemps. Madame la comtesse m'a conté son rétablissement et mon mari et moi somme excessivement reconnaissant de tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle, continua-t-elle.

\- Je vous remercie, balbutia-t-il, étonné de ce revirement de la part de sa belle-mère. »

Il s'attendait à d'autres accusations ou insultes. Son étonnement était partagé par son oncle aussi. Que c'était-il passé durant le tour de la maison. Il se tourna vers sa tante et vit son regard triomphant. Il comprit que sa tante avait œuvré pour le meilleur et quel atout ! Avoir sa belle-mère dans sa poche ne pouvait être que positif au vu de la relation conflictuelle avec son beau-père. Du regard, il remercia sa tante.

« Il est vrai que c'est pénible pour Elisabeth d'être confinée mais l'incident et le coup de froid qui suivit la laissèrent excessivement faible. Elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Cependant, nous voyons le bout du tunnel. Grâce à la concoction que vous nous avez donné Mme Gardiner, elle ne tousse plus.

\- Cette pommade est très efficace, ma chère sœur, reprit Mme Bennet. Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Darcy, Lizzie sera très vite sur pied et pourra prendre son rôle de maîtresse de maison.

\- À vous de ne pas vous inquiétez pour cela, Mme Bennet, essaya-t-il de répondre calmement, sans prendre ombrages à ses paroles. _Elle ne peut pas complètement changer_, se dit-il.

\- Oh je dis cela car qui va s'occuper de vos domestiques et fermiers pour les fêtes, dans ce froid glacial ?

\- Je vous remercie de votre préoccupation pour mes serviteurs, Madame, reprit-il doucement, découvrant une nouvelle facette de sa belle-mère. Mme Reynolds, notre intendante s'en occupe et continuera à tenir ce rôle jusqu'à qu'Elisabeth s'en charge.

\- Elisabeth sera tenir son rôle, comme toutes mes filles, reprit-elle à tout le monde. Chacune sait comment tenir une maison et s'occuper des besoins des serviteurs. Il n'y a pas une personne sur nos terres qui manque de quoi que ce soit. Elisabeth est têtue, opiniâtre, se mêle toujours de ce qui ne la regarde pas et n'a aucune considération pour mes pauvres nerfs mais elle a un grand cœur et est très appréciée par les fermiers de Longbourn. Je suis sûre que ce serait de même ici à Pemberley.

\- J'en suis aussi persuadée, la rassura Mr Darcy. »

Il était fasciné par cette conversation et par Mme Bennet. Comment elle pouvait complimenter et insulter sa fille en une seule phrase, était incroyable. La discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa femme lui permettait d'être plus indulgent avec sa belle-mère. Découvrant que derrière ses excentricités et mauvaises manières se cachait un cœur aimant et attentionné au besoin de chacun lui montrait combien Elisabeth ressemblait aussi beaucoup à sa mère. Pourquoi leur relation était-elle si difficile était un mystère pour lui, bien qu'il fût prêt à parier que Mr Bennet en était responsable ? Il suivit de loin le reste de la conversation entre Mme Bennet, Mme Gardiner et sa tante, relayant leur activité à ce propos et les diverses actions charitables dont elles participaient au cours de l'année. Quel changement d'atmosphère entre ce matin et maintenant. Les hommes laissaient les femmes libres de parler, savourant le calme. Mme Gardiner et sa tante encourageaient Georgianna a participé à leur discussion. Il voyait que sa sœur était intimidée par l'exubérance de Mme Bennet mais il se réjouissait de voir l'effort qu'elle faisait pour sortir de sa réserve et jouer le rôle d'hôtesse. Mr Collins essayait tant bien que mal de s'insinuer dans la conversation mais ni Lady Helen et ni Mme Bennet, étonnement, ne le laissaient raconter les œuvres bienveillantes et charitables de son estimée protectrice. Les sœurs d'Elisabeth étaient plus réservées, particulièrement pour mesdemoiselles Lydia et Kitty. Elles chuchotaient entre elles, très bas, ne se préoccupant point des personnes autour d'elles. Il prenait enfin le temps de les contempler et remarqua qu'aucune joie de vivre qu'il avait pu observer dans le Hertfordshire, ne les habitait. Que se passait-il ? Devait-il s'en inquiéter ? Elles étaient maintenant ses sœurs, c'était son devoir de s'assurer de leur bien-être. Peut-être en parlera-t-il avec Elisabeth. _D'un côté, je ne veux pas fatiguer Elisabeth plus que nécessaire. Elle a déjà eu une matinée éprouvante._ Il ne vit pas de différence en mademoiselle Mary. Il demandera à Georgianna à l'inviter à jouer du piano. _Si je me souviens bien, elle aime la musique_. Puis il finit son inspection avec mademoiselle Bennet. Elle était pâle, n'interagissant avec personne, son sourire était éteint. Sachant qu'elle était très chère à son épouse et qu'elle était proche de lui à table, il chercha à en savoir plus sur la mélancolie de l'ange de Mr Bingley.

« Mademoiselle Bennet, comment vous portez vous, aujourd'hui ?

\- Je vais bien, je vous remercie Mr Darcy, balbutia-t-elle, étonnée que le maître de Pemberley lui parle, suite à son comportement si froid.

\- J'espère que votre chambre vous convient et que vous avez pu vous reposer après ce voyage.

\- Oui, nous avons été parfaitement accueillis et nos chambres sont très confortables. Vos domestiques veillent très bien à nos soins. Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité.

\- Je vous en prie, je ne pouvais pas, en bonne conscience, vous laisser dehors avec un temps pareil. »

Il ne savait pas comment évoluer la conversation et il voyait que mademoiselle Bennet se sentait inconfortable. Dans son for intérieur, il chercha n'importe quel sujet de discussion pour la rendre plus à l'aise. De bout en blanc, il reprit.

« Dites-moi Mademoiselle Bennet, est ce moi ou vos sœurs mesdemoiselles Kitty et Lydia sont vraiment tristes, demanda-t-il, se reprochant en même temps de poser une question si indiscrète ? _J'aurai pu lui demander son opinion du tour qu'elles ont faites ce matin_ !

\- Oh je suis sûre que ce n'est que de la fatigue. Le voyage fut très éprouvant et notre situation aujourd'hui est préoccupante, dirai-je, répondit-elle timidement. »

Son attention s'était portée sur les deux adolescentes et particulièrement sur Lydia. Il doutait de l'opinion de mademoiselle Bennet. Ce qu'il voyait chez Lydia ressemblait trop à ce qu'il avait observé pendant des mois chez Georgianna. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se retourna vers Jane.

« Je peux comprendre que la situation soit tendue mais ne vous inquiétez pas s'il vous plaît. Il n'y a que des malentendus qui seront très rapidement résolus.

\- Merci de nous rassurer Mr Darcy. Je sais que Lizzie peut parfois être têtue mais elle aime sa famille et fera tout pour la protéger. Dès que le temps le permet, nous repartirons avec elle et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

\- Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons compris, lui dit Darcy, étonné. Elisabeth est mon épouse et elle ne partira pas d'ici.

\- Mais que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Tout simplement que nous allons trouver une solution pour répondre aux inquiétudes de votre père à accepter notre union.

\- Mais elle est promise à Mr Collins. Mon père m'a expliqué toute l'histoire. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

\- Certes ce contrat complique notre affaire mais ce n'est qu'un contrat, lui répondit-il, peinant à garder son calme devant sa belle-sœur. Je suis persuadée qu'en discutant avec Elisabeth, vous comprendrez mieux notre situation et son désir. Elle est encore faible et se repose mais la voir lui ferai le plus grand bien.

\- Oh non, ce voyage m'a exténué et j'ai peur de couvrir quelque chose. Je m'en voudrais d'être responsable d'une rechute de sa part. Je suis rassurée que vous vous occupiez très bien d'elle, lui répondît-elle, incapable de le regarder en parlant.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez mademoiselle, répliqua-t-il froidement. »

Il fut choqué de sa conversation avec Jane. Il s'attendait à plus de considération de la part de la sœur préférée de son épouse. Il préféra de pas s'attarder sur ses raisons de se comporter si froidement avec sa sœur._ Elle est peut-être juste épuisée de ce voyage_, se dit-il. Il réalisait combien la dynamique de la famille Bennet était bien plus complexe qu'il avait pu observer à Meryton. Il n'enviait point Elisabeth et préférait le calme et la douceur de Georgianna. Le repas se finissant, les femmes se séparèrent pour aller se reposer. Les derniers jours avaient été éreintant. Il en profita, en aparté, pour parler à Georgianna. Il lui proposa d'inviter dans les jours qui suivent mademoiselle Mary à jouer du piano. Bien que timide, elle fut ravie d'apprendre qu'elle partageait une passion avec une des sœurs d'Elisabeth et lui promit qu'elle acquiescerait à sa demande.

Les hommes se réunirent dans la bibliothèque à l'exception de Mr Collins qui demanda à être conduit à Lady Catherine, son estimée protectrice. Il souhaitait lui être un confort et une épaule dans un temps de confusion et de douleur d'être rejetée par sa famille. Mr Darcy accéda volontiers à sa demande. D'une part, pour être débarrassé de sa présence, il n'était pas encore prêt à négocier avec lui et il voulait discuter avec les autres en toute intimité et d'autre part, se souvenant de l'idée de son épouse, il conterait sa tante. Il demanda à un valet de pied de le suivre et de discrètement les écouter. Il savait que sa tante n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et elle n'attendrait pas le verdict du juge pour arriver à ses fins.

Richard n'attendit pas que le thé soit servi avant d'interroger Darcy. Après que Mme Reynold les ait servi et quitté, il leur expliqua sa fin de matinée, rappelant aussi la venue du magistrat pour Mr Gardiner. Ce dernier était honteux du comportement de Mr Bennet. Le comte le rassura en soulignant le comportement de sa propre sœur. Malheureusement, on ne choisit pas sa famille, finit-il par dire. Darcy en profita pour transmettre la proposition d'Elisabeth pour contrôler lady Catherine. Bien que réticent, du fait de la migraine qu'engendrera une telle discussion avec sa sœur, le comte accepta.

« Je comprends tes raisons mais ne soit pas trop optimiste sur les résultats Darcy. Ta tante est la personne la plus têtue que je connaisse. Mais au moins, elle se restreindra d´insulter ton épouse en public. Il y aura plus de paix pour ces fêtes.

\- Elisabeth pense aussi qu'il sera plus facile d'espionner ses faits et gestes, répliqua Darcy.

\- Elle n'a pas tort. Bien, j'irai la voir avant le dîner et je lui exposerai notre ultimatum. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit utile que tu viennes avec moi Darcy. Ne blessons pas trop son orgueil d'un coup.

\- Et ne jetons pas toutes nos cartes en seul coup, murmura ce dernier. »

Darcy expliqua aussi les nouvelles informations qu'Elisabeth avait partagé à propos de son père. Mr Gardiner put confirmer tous ses dires. Richard et le comte étaient pantois devant l'ingéniosité d'Elisabeth.

« Qui aurait cru que tu puisses rencontrer une perle pareille, Darcy ! Et dire que sans l'enlèvement, elle continuerait à te détester, railla Richard.

\- C'est le destin colonel, lui répondit Mr Gardiner.

\- Et j'en suis ravi, conclut Darcy, ne voulant pas s'éterniser sur la seconde chance qu'il eut avec son épouse ou plutôt la première qu'il avait complètement gâchée. Je fus vraiment impressionné quand Elisabeth m'expliqua comment elle arriva à vous convaincre de l'aider dans ses projets.

\- Cette fille a su négocier avant de savoir marcher, je n'avais aucune chance, rit Mr Gardiner. Qui plus est, ses arguments étaient tout à fait juste. C'est un poids en moins si son père meurt prématurément.

\- Elisabeth m'a aussi dit que Mr Bennet faisait deux voyages par an, dépensant une forte somme d'argent mais elle fut incapable de me dire où il allait et ce qu'il y faisait. Peut-être que vous pourrez nous éclairer ? Cette explication peut nous conduire à comprendre pourquoi il s'est lié à ce Collins et s'est fait payer par ma tante.

\- Il va à Cheltenham, dans le Gloucestershire, pour prendre les eaux.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le dire à sa fille si c'est un voyage si anodin ?

\- Il me l'a dit pour pouvoir le contacter au cas où quelque chose se produisait. Mais il a toujours refusé que sa femme le sache, sûrement par peur qu'elle souhaite l'accompagner.

\- C'est un homme singulier ce Mr Bennet, commenta le comte.

\- Mais ceci n'explique pas pourquoi il dépense plus de 1000£ à chaque séjour.

\- 1000£, s'écrièrent le comte, le colonel et Mr Gardiner en même temps.

\- En effet, reprit Darcy.

\- Donc il y va pour d'autres activités. Je parie pour le jeu ou les femmes, ajouta Richard.

Mr Gardiner rougit devant l'insinuation. Il reprit.

« Je ne savais pas que mon frère dépensait une telle somme d'argent. Comment Elisabeth l'a-t-elle découvert ?

\- Elle gère le livre des comptes. Il lui donne ses dépenses et elle inventorie tout. Elle lui a demandé plusieurs fois les raisons de cette dépense spécifique mais il a toujours refusé de l'éclairer, rendant ses voyages suspicieux, à mon goût.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez en horreur les secrets que ça le rend suspicieux, le corrigea le comte. Au milieu de six femmes, je veux bien comprendre qu'il ait le désir de temps en temps de s'échapper dans un endroit sans aucune influence familiale.

\- Que m'importe ses raisons, s'offusqua Darcy ! Ce que je veux comprendre moi, c'est pourquoi il a signé un contrat de fiançailles avec quelqu'un qu'il méprise, pourquoi il s'entête à refuser mon mariage et par-dessus tout pourquoi il complote avec Lady Catherine. Et mon instinct me dit que ce qu'il fait à Cheltenham en est la clé, s'emporta-t-il.

\- Calme toi Darcy, reprit le colonel, voyant que son cousin perdait patience. Nous sommes tous ici pour t'aider.

\- Pardonnez-moi mon oncle, dit-il contrit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Fitzwilliam, je n'en prends pas offense. Mr Gardiner, vous êtes celui qui le connaissez le mieux. Pensez-vous qu'il pourrait parier ou avoir une maîtresse ?

\- Cela fait vingt-cinq ans maintenant que le connais. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une maîtresse ou d'une relation extra-conjugale. Mon beau-frère est un homme peu sociable, qui ne sait pas interagir avec les gens sans son sarcasme acidulé. Alors séduire d'autres femmes, j'en serai étonné. Il préfère le sanctuaire de sa bibliothèque. Il n'était pas destiné à être un propriétaire terrien même s'il était l'aîné de sa famille. Je crois qu'il aurait préféré rester à Oxford et enseigner. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait vraiment courtiser ma sœur, je crois que c'était un arrangement entre lui et mon père. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su les détails.

\- On n'a pas besoin de savoir séduire pour aller dans une maison close, railla le colonel.

\- Richard, le coupa le comte, sans aucune sévérité, peut être juste par habitude. Ne sois pas si rude.

\- Pardon, Père. Mais convenez avec moi que j'ai raison. C'est une possibilité.

\- Même si c'est vrai, reprit Darcy, en quoi d'aller dans une maison close lui demanderai une somme importante d'argent immédiatement ?

\- A part s'il s'est fait séduire par une courtisane et qu'elle demande à s'établir, réfléchit le colonel.

\- Payer une maison pour en profiter une quinzaine de jour chaque semestre, c'est stupide, continua Darcy.

\- Ou elle est tombée enceinte et demande réparation. Peut-être qu'elle le fait chanter ?

\- Et sous quel motif, demanda William ? A ma connaissance, Mr Bennet n'est associé à personne d'importance, il n'a aucune affaire qui pourrait être à risque. Comme vous l'avez dit Mr Gardiner, il vit en reclus dans sa bibliothèque.

\- Mais il a cinq filles, ajouta ce dernier. Avoir parenté un enfant hors mariage pourrait ternir la réputation de ses filles. Meryton est une société étroite qui n'oublie rien.

\- Bien, concéda Darcy. C'est une possibilité mais cherchons ailleurs, que dites-vous du jeu ? C'est un vice qui touche les plus honorables et qui malheureusement peut détruire des vies très rapidement.

\- C'est une grande probabilité mais je ne l'ai jamais vu jouer en excès, à part aux échecs et jamais parier des sommes d'argent extravagantes.

\- Comme vous l'avez dit Mr Gardiner, Meryton étant une petite ville, il ne pourrait pas se permettre d'épancher ce vice chez lui, contra le comte.

\- Je crois que j'ai entendu parler d'établissement de jeux à Cheltenham, s'écria le colonel. Certains sont légaux d'autres, beaucoup moins. Mais malheureusement, dans ce genre de contexte, rare sont les personnes qui donnent leur vraie identité et avec ce temps exécrable, il est presque impossible d'aller investiguer sur place.

\- Quoi qu'il se passe dans les prochains jours, je ferai les arrangements nécessaires pour savoir. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir un membre de ma famille ayant une deuxième vie secrète, qui m'explosera en pleine face.

\- En tant qu'homme d'affaires, je comprends complètement votre désir mais sachez que votre beau-père n'appréciera pas votre ingérence dans ses affaires. Si vous sentez que vous devez procéder, faites-le discrètement, murmura Mr Gardiner.

\- Vous avez raison Mr Gardiner, je vous prie de m'excuser. Je ne souhaite en aucun cas manquer de respect au père de mon épouse. Mon désir est que nous puissions avoir une relation saine et basée sur la confiance.

\- Donc comment procéder maintenant ? Nous ne formulons que des hypothèses, reprit Richard.

\- Je ne crois pas que d'avoir encore une conversation avec Mr Bennet aujourd'hui serait productif, dit le comte. Bien que voir ce contrat de fiançailles serait primordial. Juste pour savoir quand est ce qu'il a été signé et s'il est valable.

\- Je pense qu'il est grand temps d'avoir une conversation avec Mr Collins, rajouta le colonel.

\- Et je dois organiser une nouvelle cérémonie, mais sans le consentement de son père, que nous sommes loin d'avoir, je ne vois pas comment procéder.

\- Attendez d'en parler avec l'archevêque de Matlock, avant de désespérer, le rassura le comte. Vous l'avez invité pour les fêtes de Noël, je crois ?

\- Oui, il est attendu pour demain, si le temps le permet bien entendu. Au pire des cas, si nous n'avons plus d'autres solutions, il y aura toujours Gretna Green.

\- Ne dites surtout pas cette idée folle à votre tante, renchérit son oncle. Elle serait prête à vous houspiller comme un enfant de cinq ans si elle apprend que vous osez vous marier sans une cérémonie anglaise, riant de voir les deux cousins masser leur oreilles, souvenir de quelques punitions infligées par la comtesse.

\- Merci pour vos conseils messieurs, conclut Darcy. Je suis sincèrement reconnaissant de votre aide et de votre support. »

Un silence s'en suit où chacun contemplait les difficultés des prochains jours. Darcy était préoccupé. Il voulait à tout prix protéger son Elisabeth et à cause de Lady Catherine, elle était encore en danger. Car sans l'intervention de sa tante, son père n'aurait jamais contesté leur mariage. Sans être vain sur sa personne et son caractère, il était persuadé qu'il était un homme qui convenait à Elisabeth, à l'inverse de Mr Collins. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait attiré ce dernier chez sa bien-aimée, mais il n'aimait pas le regard de cet homme. Il la regardait comme un objet de convoitise et de luxure. Jamais il ne pourrait la respecter et l'aimer. Il l'obligerait à changer en une femme étrangère, soumise et éteinte. Et ne parlons pas de l'influence de Lady Catherine ! Il savait que son Elisabeth était largement capable d'interagir avec sa tante mais avoir une troisième personne dans un mariage, surtout avec cette opiniâtreté, était loin d'être sain et était épuisant. Il ne le souhaitait pas pour elle. Il se voua encore, qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger. Pour alléger l'atmosphère, il dirigea la conversation sur le déjeuner.

« Je suis vraiment curieux de savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant ce tour, ce matin. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé être remercié par Mme Bennet, reprit-il, légèrement.

\- Madame la comtesse a pris le temps de lui raconter ce qui s'est passé depuis l'enlèvement, en appuyant sur votre dévotion sans faille pendant ces dernières semaines. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a plus éblouie, les merveilles de votre demeure ou votre générosité envers notre Lizzie. Elle a aussi expliqué, dans les détails, le courage d'Elisabeth pour sauver Georgianna et vous-même. Je crois que ma sœur était prête à vous embrasser immédiatement, lui conta Mr Gardiner.

\- Je suis ravi de cette nouvelle tournure. J'espère que nous pouvons compter sur son soutien. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait convaincre son époux de changer d'avis à propos de notre mariage. Je n'y crois pas trop mais je pense qu'elle pourrait, au moins, être une grande source d'information, reprit Darcy.

\- Tu devrais utiliser ta nouvelle cote de popularité pour lui parler, répliqua Richard. Tu sais, être charmant, l'amadouer par des flatteries et elle te dira tout ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Richard, cesse de taquiner ton cousin, tu sais très bien qu'il ne flatte pas, l'arrêta le comte.

\- Merci mon oncle.


End file.
